


Servant or Slave

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful Estate, Bondage, Debts, Dom Tom, F/M, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Forced Submission, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-consensual punishment, Perfect Job, Pussy Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Serving, Sex Toys, Tit Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 103,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: Cate works as a servant, after her old employer has died she luckily gets a new job at the Hiddleston's. She'll look after the son's house and be his maid.Everything starts off normal and she's happy with everything, then things start to change and soon she finds herself in a nightmare...





	1. Catherine McGraw

**Author's Note:**

> This will start slowly but there'll be loads of rough BDSM stuff later on.

Finally I've managed to have a promising job interview, and not just any. It's at the Hiddleston Estate! The largest property in a area of nearly 100 miles. Slightly nervous I put on my black skirt with a simple white blouse. Humble. Just what's expected by a mere servant.

I worked for the late Lady Sherwood as a maid for over ten years. At the beginning it was hard to find my place but once I noticed the old Lady was rather lovely despite her reputation I got used to, well, serving basically.   
About a week before she died she'd taken me aside and told me I would be off quite well when she died. I told her it wasn't necessary and thanked her but she insisted. I even overheard her talking to her lawyer when they talked about me being her main heiress to her fortune. I couldn't believe it.  
The more I was shocked when there allegedly hasn't been a will. I (and a lot more people) knew her family never cared for her but once she was dead they were all over the place. They must have paid the lawyer off as he never said a word. So I ended up unemployed and homeless. 

At the moment I live in my car only occasionally I book into a B&B to shower every other day and now to get ready for the interview. There wasn't much work around here and with the money I earned at Lady Sherwood's I paid off the loan I took up once my granny got sick. I couldn't look after her myself as it was too demanding. At 65 she had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. At first it wasn't too bad but eventually I couldn't take care of her and work at the same time. So I put her into a nursing home, a good one. I took up a loan to pay for it once her money was gone. She only died last year at the age of 81 leaving me behind completely alone and with £ 264,000 of debts.  
My parents had died in a car accident when I was 7 from then on granny had looked after me, so I wanted her to be properly taken care off when she got sick. I left school at 16 to work full time and take care for granny.   
I had started working in a restaurant as a cook until I came upon Lady Sherwood's job offer. She immediately liked me saying with my 19 years I'd more guts and strengths than her three children together. God rest her soul.

 

I brush my hair and tie them into a bun. Nobody likes a servant leaving hair behind and it's easier to work that way. My make-up is also simple. A bit of powder and mascara. That's it. Nervously I check my watch, I've got time but I don't want to be late, so I grab my stuff and head downstairs to my car. 

My old Mini broke down last year. I was totally down inwardly adding another £ 10,000 to my debts when Lady Sherwood came to my room one afternoon putting down £ 15,000 in cash in front if me saying "I need you to drive me to the doctors, so see it as an investment."   
We both knew she could have easily taken a taxi for way less money (which she normally did anyway), so I jumped up and hugged her as I started to cry. She almost had become like another granny to me.

 

Absentmindedly I pat the steering wheel of my new used Vauxhall. Starting the engine I head towards my interview which is my last chance. I've had interviews in pretty much every company around and without a graduation none would employ me, not even as a cleaner.   
Luckily I've met Linda, a fellow servant, at the supermarket last week and she'd told me about the job at the Hiddleston's. I've called and Mrs. Hiddleston invited me for an interview. Simple really.

The Hiddleston's are a family of new and old money. Mrs. Hiddleston's grandfather was Duke of something and Mr. Hiddleston is owner of a large medical company. Of course they'd pass that on to their children.  
The oldest is a girl, Sarah, she's married to the Earl of Gloucestershire. Their boy, Thomas, runs his own company which has something to do with computers, plus he's known to be a womaniser. And then there is the youngest, Emma. She is one of those girls you see in every yellow press article. She's officially studying but she's reportedly had an affair with Prince Harry, plus she's supposed to be a real bitch - at least according to Linda.  
Linda also warned me of Mrs. Hiddleston. "She can be really demanding, moody and bitchy. Gone through three young servants in the last year alone."  
Because of that I nearly didn't call but when I pulled a letter from my bank out of my post box I had to.

 

The drive isn't too long, only about 30 minutes, until I'm there. The estate is breathtaking. The park alone is bigger than Lady Sherwood's entire property nevermind the house, although I can't quite see it yet. As I'm about 15 minutes too early I park my car and take a better look at the huge property. At the end of the long driveway is a huge old house, to the right there's a smaller, more modern one and to the left there are stables and a few little bungalows. All in all it's beautiful and the park alone makes me swoon. How would it be to live there, not bothering about money and having someone to wipe your bum (so to speak).

 

 

The minutes tick by as I daydream. God I really hope she likes me. It's my last chance.   
Getting back into the car I drive up to the gates and press the button.  
"Hello, how can I help you Miss?" A male voice asks.  
There's actually a tiny camera and I force a smile on my nervous face "Hi, ahm, I'm Catherine McGraw. I've got an interview with Mrs. Hiddleston."  
"Right, Miss McGraw." The gate slowly starts to open. "Park on the left where the servants park then head to the main entrance."  
"Thanks." 

Slowly I drive down the gravel road towards the house. On my right there are two people riding on horses, one's the young woman I've seen in the tabloids before and the second probably her riding coach is looking sour.

As I've been told I park on the left where about ten cars are lined up, all middle and low prized cars. On the right, however, there are the Land Rovers, Jaguars, Mercedes, etc.   
With shaking fingers I get out of my car straightening my blouse and skirt before grabbing my purse and heading over to the entrance.   
On the grass in front of the modern house I see a tall handsome man kissing a beautiful young woman. He's dressed in an expensive suit and well, he wears it as if he was born to. Fucking aristocrats.

Swallowing hard I turn towards the door and ring. It doesn't take long until a middle-aged woman in a typical black and white maid uniform opens the door greeting me.  
"Hello. I'm Catherine McGraw. Mrs. Hiddleston is expecting me."  
"Of course. This way." She leads me through the impressive staircase over to the library. Damn, this whole place looks like a fucking castle.  
"Mrs. Hiddleston will be with you in a moment."  
"Thank you."

With wide eyes I study the numerous books in the shelves. They've got everything from Tolstoy to Shakespeare to King. I'm really impressed and wonder if anyone's actually read all those books.   
On the sideboard I come upon a family photo which is obviously a few years old. The handsome guy I've seen outside is obviously Thomas only on the picture his hair are longer and curly. He'd look like an angel if it wasn't for his mischievous grin. And he obviously comes after his father.  
The two girls, however, both look as arrogant as one could think. No wonder Mrs. Hiddleston has gone through th...

"Miss McGraw."  
Startled I spin around and nearly knock over the picture. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hiddleston." She's come towards me outstretching her hand. I shake it as well as making a little curtsy which makes her smile.  
"Why don't we sit down?" She gestures to the sofa and quickly thanking her I sit down. She takes a seat in the armchair opposite of me and smiles. It's a knowing and intimidation smile, however, not cold or arrogant. "May I call you Catherine?"  
"Of course Mrs. Hiddleston. Normally I'm called Cate, though."  
"Okay. Cate then." The door opens and a young maid comes in carrying a tray with a tea pot and two cups. From far I can already see she's shaking and when she's about to put the tray down she somehow stumbles and the tray is flying forward. Out of reflex I reach for the tray with my left hand just about catching it and balancing it on my palm.  
"See, Mary, that's how it's done!" Mrs. Hiddleston snaps at her.  
The poor girl nods and apologises a thousand times while reaching for the tray to finish her job.  
"You are excused. Although I'll see you when I'm done here." I see the tears welling up in Mary's eyes and just think "And another maid."

When she's finally gone Mrs. Hiddleston nods at me to pour the tea. "Would you be a darling, Cate?"  
"Of course, Madam." I put the expensive looking cups down and fill them "Milk and sugar?"  
"Just a splash of milk. Thank you." When I'm done she nods at me smiling as I sit back down. "I've actually only heard good things about you. Lady Sherwood was really fond of you."  
"I really liked working for her. She was really kind to me."  
"I've heard. Although it's said her children crossed you out of the inheritance."  
"I don't know about that. After all I'm just a servant."  
"She liked you more than her children. She's told me once. I actually tried to get a hold of you dear Cate but no-one seemed to know where you lived or even have your number. I'm always in the need of good servants."  
"Thank you, Madam. That's really kind."  
"So where do you live?"  
"In a Bed & Breakfast at the moment. I'm looking for a flat actually. I was allowed to stay at Lady Sherwood's for the time I worked there."  
"I know. Listen, Cate, I desperately need a good servant as I can't put that clumsy girl in front of my guests. But frankly what I don't like about you is A) that you don't even have graduated and B) your financial status."

My eyes grow wide. What does she know about my debts? And how?  
"I asked our lawyer to make some enquiries about you and he came back with a large mountain of debts. What did you spend all that money on, dear girl?"  
I nearly start crying. It's none of her business and wouldn't I desperately need this job I'd just tell her exactly that. "My granny," I eventually press out.  
"Excuse me?"  
"My granny. She had Alzheimer's. I got her a place at Westfield."  
"Westfield? My dad was there. They are really good at what they do."  
"Yes, Madam." My eyes are filled with tears threatening to fall.  
"Listen, Cate. I like you. That's why I'll give you a chance." She actually squeezes my hand. "I just can assume you didn't take legal actions, which you should have, against the Sherwood family because of your financial state. But the good thing about that is that you're here now. You can stay in one if the small servant cottages. You'll mainly be looking after my son's house, that ugly thing on that side." She gestures to the modern house I've seen earlier. "He isn't home much during the day, so you'll clean up over there and make his dinner. Occasionally I'll need you when I've got guests. As you'll be living on the estate I expect that you are available for emergencies at all times." She tugs out a few sheets of paper from a folder on the small table next to her. "That's the contract. Read through it and when everything's okay we can sign it right away."

My jaw drops. Is she serious? Once more she smiles at me, a warm smile. Quickly nodding I grab the papers and start reading.

 

It's basically a normal work contract only that it includes a paragraph for secrecy, forbidding me to talk about my work at the Hiddleston Estate as well as about the property itself and the security system. Well, understandable.  
Then my eyes land on my wage and I nearly faint. It's almost double of what Lady Sherwood paid me, plus it's stipulated that I can live on the estate for free as long as I work for the Hiddleston's.  
A single tear runs down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away hoping that Mrs. Hiddleston doesn't catch it but she obviously has already.  
"We take good care of our staff. So as long as you do your job right it'll be fine."  
"You're overly generous. I don't know what to say."  
"Just sign." She hands me a pen and I eagerly nod.  
"Thank you so much, Madam."

 

After she's signed as well she leads me outside wanting to show me my new work place. Just as we step outside a dark blue Jaguar is racing past us taking the corner hard throwing up some gravel and shooting it straight against my car. Even from where we're standing I can see that there are dents in the side. Fucking great.  
"How many times?! Tom is always doing that. No matter how often we tell him not to. He'll give you a cheque for the repair. I'll make sure of that."  
"Thanks, Madam but it's not necessary." Inwardly I'm boiling but I don't want to loose my new job again right away again.   
"He will. No discussion. Otherwise he'll never learn. Come on."

 

Despite that Mrs. Hiddleston obviously doesn't like her son's house I find it rather beautiful. It's simple but modern, nothing screaming I'm a millionaire - apart from the giant telly maybe.  
"When Tom's home in the morning you might have to make breakfast for him," she leads me into the kitchen which is a mess "He tends to make it himself ever since he went to university but it always looks like a battle field afterwards."  
Well, she's right about that. All over the kitchen dirty pots and pans are spread but it's a nice kitchen nonetheless. Black marble counter tops with white cupboards.  
"It will be your task to clean this mess."  
I just nod. Can't wait to clean up after that rich brat.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." I follow her upstairs and down a short hallway. "Bathroom on the right, Tom's office on the left. Never go in there except he tells you to. And the bedroom." She pushes open the door and my jaw drops. The room is huge but the view is amazing. Through the floor to ceiling windows you can see the river and the small near-by village with the old castle towering above it.  
"Diana. Good morning." Only now we notice the blonde beauty sitting on the bed under the covers.  
"Good morning, Sophie. How are you?"   
"Quite well. Oh, you must be the new maid. Excellent. Bring me a cup of coffee." What an arrogant cow!  
I'm about to ask if she wants milk and sugar when Mrs. Hiddleston rolls her eyes looking at me "Cate won't start until Monday, so I guess you'll have to get up and get it yourself, I'm afraid."  
The girl, Sophie, lets out a sigh making it sound as if it would be the worst task to get up and make coffee.   
"I'll see you later, Sophie." She turns and leads me outside and down again before she comments "Such a spoiled bitch. I mean she comes out of a good family but I can't wait until Tom gets rid of her. I don't know what he sees in her. The girls I choose for him are usually gone again within a week but that cow is with him nearly a month now."  
"Maybe that's the problem." Shit. It came out automatically. With Lady Sherwood I never had to think about what I'd say. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hiddleston. That was not v..."  
"It's alright. And I guess you could be right there. Well, I'll have to invite her for dinner then." She grins mischievously at me while gesturing for me to walk down the hall where she shows me the broom cupboard before we head downstairs to the laundry room.

Once back upstairs she gestures me to sit on the sofa. "Your tasks will be cleaning the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom daily, and if the living room is a mess it'll also needs to be cleaned. But I guess that's obvious. Furthermore you'll swap the floors twice a week as well as dust the whole house. The laundry should be enough once a week. Dinner needs to be prepared daily except Tom tells you otherwise. Any questions?"  
"No, Madam. Ahm, what does Mr. Hiddleston like to eat?"  
"Pretty much anything. He could dine with us which he occasionally does but he likes to be on his own. That's why he built this monstrosity in the first place. Now come then I'll show you your cottage and we'll take your measurements for your uniform."  
"I've actually still got my uniform from Lady Sherwood's."  
"All our servants wear the same uniform, love."   
"Yes, Madam." God, I just hope that this Tom isn't that strict as I don't like that too much, however, Mrs. Hiddleston seems to be nice enough - at least nicer than I expected.

We head over to the main building where she asks me to wait at the door as she'll get the key to my new home.  
The little cottage is the one furthest from the house at the little lake and it's gorgeous. It also is pretty new and the style resembles the one in Tom's house only a bit more feminine.   
"Tom had this built for his maid. You can change anything that you don't like. It's up to you. You can move in through the next couple of days, so that you can start Monday. If you need help with heavy stuff just go over to the stables, there are enough strong men to help you. Questions?"  
Still a bit overwhelmed by my new beautiful home I shake my head which makes Mrs. Hiddleston chuckle. "You'll get get used to it. Welcome home." She smiles at me and holds out the key with a red ribbon attached to it. There's also a round black plastic thing which I inspect curiously.  
"That's for the main gate and also for the little garage."

 

After a tour through my new home we head back over to the main building when I think of something. "Mrs. Hiddleston, I've actually got a question." She just nods at me. "Do I have to do the grocery shopping for your son or is there someone doing it for the entire estate?"  
"You'll meet Gaby the head of our staff in a moment. If you need anything tell her, groceries, cleaning agents, etc."  
"Yes, Madam. Thank you."

 

Gaby turns out to be an old woman, nearly 60 I'd say but what surprises me is that she and Mrs. Hiddleston seem to be quite close. She even calls her Diana.  
"Cate, I'll leave you with Gaby. She'll take care of you. I'll see you Monday morning 7 o'clock. Then I'll introduce you to Tom."  
"Thank you Mrs. Hiddleston."

Gaby smiles at me as she gets her measuring tape but something about her smile seems wrong. "Step up there, love."  
I step on the little stool, so she can start her work. "You've worked for Lady Sherwood?"  
"Yes, Madam."  
"Oh, stop that, love. I'm Gaby."  
"Cate. Nice to meet you."  
"You should know that we servants here are like a little family. I'm the grandma."  
"Sounds nice."  
"It is. So let me warn you. Thomas can be quite difficult. Managed to scare off three servants, sweet little girls, within a year. None of them told me why.  
I think he's quite charming. Nevermind his good looks. Maybe the stupid girls fell in love with him. What do I know?" She slowly starts to take my measurements while telling me that.  
"Pretty much everything that's going on here, I'd assume."  
"Clever girl. I also know that Peter Sherwood paid £ 250,000 to a certain lawyer to get rid of his mother's will."  
My jaw drops and I stare at her.  
"Servants know everything. And if we wanted to we could bring the whole upper class down."  
"Well, I guess everyone's got their secrets."  
"True." Furrowing her brows she's staring from the tape currently wrapped around my breasts up. "Well, I'm sure Thomas will like those."  
"Great. Another guy staring at my breasts." I'm used to that as my breasts aren't exactly small and most guys' eyes eventually drop down to them.

Eventually we're done and I step down when the door suddenly opens and Mary comes in crying and her left cheek crimson. Had someone slapped her?  
"Mary, darling, what's happened?" Gaby immediately embraces her.  
"Emma, that bitch. She came back from riding, her boots all dirty. I was cleaning the floor and asked her nicely to take them off, so I could clean them for her. She yelled at me for telling her what to do before slapping me across the face."  
My eyebrows shoot up on hearing that, I certainly would have slapped her back.  
"Shhhh, I'll talk to Mrs. Hiddleston. That's no..."  
"Gaby? Talk to me about what?" Mrs. Hiddleston is standing in the door looking at us. When she sees Mary's face she frowns "What happened?"  
"Miss Hiddleston slapped her for asking her to take off her dirty riding boots."  
"She what? I'm terribly sorry, Mary." Surprised I watch as Mrs. Hiddleston tugs Mary into her arms. "I've told her that numerous times. And you were cleaning, weren't you?"  
Mary just nods. "She'll apologise and that's not happening again. Go back to work, please. I'll deal with it."  
"Thank you, Madam."

 

When both Mary and Mrs. Hiddleston are gone Gaby shrugs "Typical, Emma. Spoilt brat. And if you ask me, now it's too late for parenting her. Come on, I'll see you out."  
Gaby brings me to my car pointing at three dents in my door "Thomas. Actually we make sure to park the van here. It's belongs to the Hiddlestons and we use it to go shopping. I guess Barry didn't tell you not to park there?"  
I shake my head close to tears.   
"It's alright. Mrs. Hiddleston will get you the money to have it repaired. If you need help to move into the cottage just ask."

To my surprise she hugs me before I get into my car. Well, maybe this job isn't as bad as I expected after all.

 

Saturday, two days later I carry the last of my belongings into my new home with the help of Barry and Bill (who's called Gandalf by everyone because of his grey long hair and goatie). My new home is rather cosy and I actually look forward to living there.   
"Anything else, love?"  
"No, guys. That's it. Thanks again for your help."   
"Any time. Welcome to the family." Gandalf grins.  
"I'll make some cake, so if you want, you can stop by later."

 

Three hours later there's a total of about 15 people sitting outside my cottage and we laugh and talk. Gaby has arranged this so I get to meet everybody before I start working. And she's been right it is a big family.  
Even Mrs. Hiddleston and her husband stop by welcoming me again with a huge bouquet of flowers. "I hope you'll feel comfortable."  
"Nice to meet you, lass." Mr. Hiddleston says in a thick Scottish accent. "And this should get your car repaired." He hands me a cheque over £ 2,000 winking at me when my jaw drops. Generally he's super charming and gets along with the servants as if he's one of them. And when he tells me that he's from a working class family from Glasgow I know why.

 

Sunday I spent most of the day unpacking my stuff and getting comfortable. In the afternoon the rain stops and I decide to go for a little walk. The park is absolutely beautiful with loads of flowers. I also pass the stables where I hear a guy laughing and a few moments later the beauty from Tom's bed storms out and nearly knocks me over. But instead of apologising she hisses "Out of my way, peasant!"  
When she heads off towards the house I can't suppress a giggle as she's obviously landed in horse poo with her butt. 

 

In the early evening I prepare a light dinner when there is a knock on the door. It's Mary with three uniforms for me.  
"You'll get more during the week. But these should be fine until then. Gaby said you should try them on, so she can make alterations, if needed."  
"Thanks."

The uniforms fit perfectly although for my taste the top part is a little too tight and the skirt too short hardly reaching my knees. The top part almost reminds me of a corset pushing my breasts up quite a bit and if I wouldn't wear a blouse beneath my nipples would peek out.  
The fabric feels soft and expensive, plus there's a little H sewn into the hem of the skirts. Beautiful work.  
Well, I guess now I'm ready for my first day.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate finally meets Tom.  
> How will there dynamic be? Is he a prick (as she expects)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite I've never wanted to write two fics at the same time, I'm doing it again...  
> So if there are any delays, it's because I'm working on my other fic.
> 
> But due to popular demand ;-) here is chapter two...

Monday morning I get up at 5.30, shower and make breakfast, although I barely can eat anything as I'm a little nervous. Eventually I change from my comfy pyjamas (I could wear them all day) into my maid uniform. 

(minus the hearts and with a long sleeved blouse...)

 

 

I still think the top part is too revealing but if that's how the uniform is worn around here... I put on my white stockings thinking that I haven't asked about those but Gaby, Mary and the others were wearing them as well. However, Mary wasn't wearing any on Friday. God, I should have asked Mrs. Hiddleston about it. Damn. Gaby! She surely is in the kitchen already. 

I quickly tie my hair into a pony tail and run for the kitchen. Unfortunately there's no Gaby (yet) but I nearly bump into a tired looking Mr. Hiddleston, who is on his way to the living room.  
"Ah, good morning, Miss Cate," he smiles. "Nervous?"  
"Good morning. Yes, a little, Sir. And just Cate, please. Ahm, actually Mr. Hiddleston I was wondering if there's a policy about stockings for the maids."  
"Not that I know of. And as I know my son he doesn't care as long as you do your work."  
"That's good to know, Sir. Thank you."  
"Well, actually it is generally expected that you wear stockings or a pantihose." I nearly jump out if my skin as Mrs. Hiddleston suddenly appears behind me. "But if it's too warm in the summer you can go without. But when we have guests I expect you to wear some. White or skin colour. I personally prefer the latter."  
"Thank you, Madam."  
"You're ready?" She's eyeing me up and down.  
"Yes, Madam."  
"You look good in that uniform, doesn't she James?"  
"Well, nothing can turn a beautiful woman ugly." He jokes and winks at me and I blush crimson.  
"Thank you, Sir."  
"Ignore him. Well, it's 6.54. Shall we go and meet Tom?"  
"Yes, Madam. Of course."

 

Encouraging she pats my shoulder "Don't worry, Tom's quite the gentleman."  
Well, in my experience that didn't mean he'd be nice to servants. "Yes, Madam. Thank you."  
She grins at me as we near the door to my new work place. "Seems like you were right about the little Missy. I've invited them for lunch yesterday and pretended to like her. Tom left for a walk without asking if she wanted to join him and he went right home afterwards." We're at the door and she rings the bell. "I think it's only a matter of time until he gets rid of her. So thanks."  
"Always happy to help, Madam."  
She chuckles as we stand in front of the door and wait. 

When after about a minute there's still no answer she rings again. "I hope he hasn't overslept." Right then the door is ripped open and I nearly faint. My new boss is standing in front of us only wearing a pair of low-hanging, black sweats.  
"Good morning." God! That voice is like silk.  
"Good morning, darling. You at least could have put on a shirt."   
I'm almost drooling when I take in his physique, he's tall as hell, his upper body thin but also quite toned with just a bit of chest hair. He's actually got a slight sixpack and from his belly button a thin trail of hair descends into the waistband of his sweats, well, actually it leads to a thicker bush of hair peeking out from his sweats. Damn! Is he going commando?! I can see his cock pressing against the fabr...  
"You must be Cate." I nearly jump out of my skin when he addresses me. Hopefully he hasn't caught me staring at his dick.   
He holds out his hand and I shake it "Yes, Sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Damn, those long and elegant fingers...  
"You too." I make the mistake and look into his eyes. Wow, it's like he's looking right into my soul.  
GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU'LL BE WORKING FOR HIM!

"Why on Earth aren't you dressed yet, darling?"  
"As my first meeting is at 10 o'clock, I thought I'd take it easy."  
"Well, why did we do this then at 7 when 8 would have been just as fine."  
"You tell me, mum." He runs his long fingers though his still wet hair. I hate him!  
Mrs. Hiddleston is just waving it off and he eventually shrugs. "Well, why don't you come in Cate?"  
"Yes, Sir." He steps aside and gestures past him and I quickly enter the house.  
"Okay, then I'll leave you guys alone. Have a wonderful day, darling." They hug and Mrs. Hiddleston kisses his cheek as does he. They seem to have a loving mother and son relationship which I guess is a good sign.  
"Good luck for your first day, Cate. And if you need anything just ask."  
"Thank you, Madam."  
With that she walks back towards the house and my half-naked boss closes the door.

He ushers me into the dining room where he tells me to have a seat.   
"I'll be right back, Cate. I'll just get a shirt. Just finished my shower."  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't know."  
There's something dark in his eyes as he chuckles lightly "That's alright."

As he leaves my eyes land on his backside. That ass! My new boss is absolutely hot which occasionally might be bad - at least for my panties...  
My first impression of him is rather positive and the only reason I can think of why my predecessors quit the job is that they found him equally hot and it influenced their work. I have to stay professional, after all he's got a girlfriend - and he's definitely not in my league.

 

He's back in the blink of an eye with long strides. Although he put on a tight white t-shirt, he's still barefoot. His feet are huge. Well, you know what they say about men with big feet (and hands, for that matter)...   
STOP IT! He's your boss!  
"Coffee." He smiles at me widely and I nearly fall off the chair as he's got the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.   
"I've already had one. Thank you." I nervously fidget with my fingers.  
"That wasn't a question."  
Does he want me to make him coffee? Have I missed something?

Quickly disappearing into the kitchen he re-emerges holding a pot of coffee and two mugs. He puts one down in front of me and pours some coffee in.  
"Milk and sugar?" Damn, that voice.  
"I can get it. No problem, Sir."  
"I'm sure you can." Is he teasing me? "So?"  
"Milk please, Sir."  
"Right." 

Something about the whole situation feels off. Although I'm not aware that I've done something wrong, I slightly feel like a pupil in the headmaster's office. That's the best way to describe it. 

After pouring himself a cup he sits down opposite me and grins. Well, apparently he's discovered my not so small cleavage. "So, Cate, I know mum's shown you around and explained about the work."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good. I expect you to do just that, plus the things I tell you to do. Not more, not less. Then this job will be a piece of cake. Do you have any questions at this moment?"  
"Your mum said I'll be responsible for your dinner. Is there something you don't eat or are allergic to?"  
"Ah, I see, you're a professional. No-one's asked that before. But no. No allergies and as long it's not talking to me I'll eat it."  
"Should I give you a list with suggestions for the week, so you can decide what you'd like?"  
"No, no. Don't bother. Just surprise me. Mum said Lady Sherwood was quite fond of your cooking."  
"Did she?" With my mouth open I stare at him.  
"Yeah, they often met at the country club. Anything else?"  
"Not that I can think of, Sir."  
"Good. Mum probably also talked about my cooking skills." I just smile shyly at him. "Well, I know she has. Anyway, I'll generally make my breakfast on my own. Just please clean up afterwards. If I want you to make me breakfast I'll let you know the evening before. Is that okay?"  
"Yes, of course, Sir."  
"I know in the contract of employment 40 weekly working hours are stipulated and working days from Monday to Sunday. However, I want you to have at least one day per week completely without work. Usually Saturday as I'll want you to make lunch for me on Sundays. But after that you can have the day off as well."  
"That's really generous, Sir." I'm actually surprised as I was expecting to work daily.  
"Well, everybody needs to rest a bit from time to time. How much hours you do per day I don't care. I just expect you to do your tasks. Which brings me to this." He pushes a list with all my tasks over and I quickly look through it. Nothing Mrs. Hiddleston hasn't mentioned.  
"No problem, Sir."  
"Great. I w..."

"Tom!" A loud scream from upstairs interrupts him. He's actually clenching his fists as if he's angry.   
Clearing his throat he continues "I would ask you to do the laundry today as quite a lot has piled up since your predecessor left. Normally I don't care what you do when but I guess after about three weeks without washing..." He raises his eyebrows comically and I have to smile.  
"TOM!" Now he's clenching his jaw and I can see an artery popping out on his forehead. Definitely in anger.  
"Do excuse me for a moment."  
"Of course, Sir."

Well, that bitch is obviously getting under his skin as well. Sipping my coffee I sit and wait. The radio is quietly playing in the kitchen and I take a proper look around. There are some papers lying around but other than that it looks quite tidy. Not too much work. At some point I think I hear a sob but it's gone the next moment.  
What on earth is taking him so long? Three songs have been on already and he's still not back. I could have started working already.

Eventually he comes back down seemingly more relaxed. "Sorry about that. Where were we?" Shit, what happened to his palm? It's a deep red. Has he burnt it? I haven't noticed that before. "Right. The laundry. You can hang the stuff up behind the house the clothesline is in the broom cupboard.  
If you want to listen to music while working, that's perfectly okay. There's a radio in the kitchen and you can also use the stereo in the living room. However, don't touch my record player. I also don't mind if you borrow a CD, just put it back afterwards. Same for DVDs. If you want to take anything over to your place just tell me.  
If there are any emergencies or important questions during the day, just ask mum. Any further questions?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Good. Now be a darling and take a break. I'll be gone in an hour, you can start working then."  
"Yes, of course, Sir."  
With his hand on the small of my back he guides me to the door. "Oh, by the way, sorry about your car."  
I'm slightly dumbfounded "It's not too bad, Sir. It's an old one anyway."  
"Still. See you in the evening then."  
"Yes, Sir. Have a great day."

 

About an hour later I head back over only to be stopped by Gaby who tells me to come over to the main house for lunch break.

It's somehow spooky how quiet Tom's house is without him there, although I'm sure Miss Bitch is somewhere around. I head downstairs first and sort through his laundry. After sticking the first load in I head back upstairs and start cleaning the kitchen which is quite the mess. Next is the living room which doesn't seem too dirty. I pick up some old magazines and newspapers and put them into a pile on the coffee table as I don't know if he still needs them. Wanting to head upstairs to the bathroom next I stop in my tracks as my eyes land on something utterly disgusting. A used condom. Seriously?!  
It's lying on the carpet in front of the sofa, and considering the sperm in it has dried already it has been lying there for a while. Great! This never happened with Lady Sherwood. Obviously...

Picking it up in disgust I throw it away thinking I'll have to properly clean the carpet now. The bathroom isn't too dirty and I'm through in the blink of an eye. After hanging up the washed clothes it's time for my lunch break.

 

Pretty much every servant is gathered at the big dining table in the kitchen. Sitting, eating and chatting we forget the time until it's only Gaby, Marge and me. I still have a bit of work to do including making dinner but that can wait. After all I don't want to work overtime and I actually dread to go into the bedroom where the blonde bitch surely hides.  
"Gaby, does this uniform have to be so revealing up here?"  
"Sorry, Cate but yes. That's the normal cut. And not everyone has such a big cleavage. But if you asked me, I'd say you look good."  
"Yeah, I... It's just..."  
"Young Master Hiddleston did stare at your tits?"  
"A bit."  
"Can't put it past him. I'm also staring," Marge chuckles.  
"Great. I hate those. That's the only thing guys see in me."  
"No luck with men, eh?"  
"My last relationship was about 10 years ago." True, and after that nothing. Not even a one-night-stand.   
"My hubby a..."

A chuckling Mrs. Hiddleston is coming into the kitchen and startling us. "Ah, there you are, Cate. You dare to let Lady Pompous starve?" For a moment my heart sinks but when she starts laughing I know she's joking.  
"Madam?" I ask not quite knowing what to say or do.  
"The bitch just came over cursing you for not tending to her."  
"But I di..."  
"That's not your job! Tom's paying you to clean up and make dinner, not pamper his tart. Well done. I told her to go and make a sandwich for herself."  
Great. I already know that the kitchen will look as if I haven't cleaned it yet. Well, I'll have to make dinner later anyway.

 

As expected it's a mess when I get back. Fucking great. Sighing I eventually head upstairs to the bedroom just to find it empty. However, the bed looks horrible. It's covered in bred crumbs, mustard and more. Stupid bitch. I quickly change the sheets and fix the bed.  
"Oh, finally you're doing your work. Peasant."  
"Madam." I greet her ignoring her insult.  
"I'll tell Tom what a lazy bitch you are." She spits at me.  
I straighten the sheets and fold a pair of cotton boxers, presumably the boss' pyjama pants, and put them onto the bed beneath the blanket.   
"Go and make me tea!"   
"Of course, Madam." Inwardly boiling at her disrespectfulness I head downstairs and nearly have a heart-attack when I see the trail of dirt leading from the front door to the stairs. THAT STUPID... No. Calm down. She's not worth it. And if I think of how Tom reacted to her shouting this morning, I'm sure she won't be around much longer.

I put on the kettle while starting to chop onions for dinner. I decided to make my famous lasagna with a mixed salad and a tiramisu for dessert. Once the water is boiling I pour it into a tea pot and put it on a tray. For a moment I almost think about spitting into it but decide not to. I'll give her another chance.   
Putting some biscuits on a plate I carry everything upstairs where the bitch has ruined my freshly made bed. Of course she has.   
"Madam. Your tea."   
I put it down on the bedside table and pour it into the cup. "Milk and sugar, Madam?"  
"Two spoons of sugar."

Once done stirring it I hand the cup to her. I notice that there are dark bruises around her wrists, what the hell happened there? Has she hurt herself yesterday in the stables?  
She takes a sip before spitting it back into the cup. "Wahhh. What's that?! Spill that shit away and make fresh one. And don't use water from the tap."  
"Of course, Madam." In my mind I want to throttle her but I just take the tray and leave.

On the second go the same shit happens. On the third go I add a special ingredient to the tea. Well, everyone needs to pee some time, right.  
I nearly burst out laughing when she takes a sip and hums in approval. "That's better. Now piss off and clean up!"  
On my way out a huge grin spreads over my face and once I've turned on the radio in the kitchen I can't hold back my laughter any longer.

 

About an hour later dinner is prepared, I only have to stick the lasagna in the oven, so I start to clean up the mess Miss Bitch has made. Only now I realise I don't even know her name. Was it Sophie? Yes, I think Mrs. Hiddleston called her Sophie yesterday.  
It's a few minutes past six when the door opens and my boss comes in. I look up from my dirty rag and greet him. "Good evening, Sir. Have you had a good day?" Damn, he looks hot in his black suit and light blue shirt, the top buttons open so his chest hair is peeking out a bit.  
"Hello, Cate. Yes. Thanks. What happened here?"  
"The Mistress had a walk in the park, I guess."  
"And decided to ruin my floor." His tone immediately turns angry.  
I just shrug my shoulders and ask "Shoukd I finish dinner Sir?"  
"How long does it take?"  
"About half an hour."  
"Not yet then. Smells delicious by the way. Finish up here first."  
"Thank you, Sir. I'll just have to put it in the oven."  
"Still."  
"As you wish, Sir. Ahm, I've put the magazines and newspapers in the living room on a pile as I didn't if you'd still need them."  
"Okay, thanks. I'll look through them later." He takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. Fuck me! How can that be so hot?! "Missy's upstairs I guess."  
"Yes, Sir."

Just when I'm finished with wiping the floor the two of them come downstairs and the bitch is coming towards me while Tom is standing next to the living room door his arms crossed.  
"I'm sorry for making you extra work and for being so bitchy." Wow! What happened to her? Although I doubt that she actually means it.  
"It's alright. I'd have to wipe the floor eventually anyway."   
She turns to Tom and her gesture is basically saying "Told you so" but his eyes just darken. I basically can smell a fight, so I quickly say "I'll put the food in the oven and then I'll put down the laundry, Sir."  
"Okay. Thank you, Cate."

With a grin on my face I head to the kitchen, my first day wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected. I can't quite believe he has scared off those other maids as he seems to be a real gentleman and totally uncomplicated. I like him, he's really down to earth for a millionaire.

Whistling I get the laundry basket and put down the fresh clothes. Thanks to the nice weather everything's dry. So I'll have my work for tomorrow: ironing the whole stuff. I hate ironing. What surprises me a little is that Tom obviously wears boxers and briefs as in my experience most men prefer one. Of course every single piece is Calvin Klein, Hugo Boss or another brand. Yeah, forget my Primark panties.

Once everything is down I carry the basket down to the laundry room where the ironing board s standing before I bring the clothesline back into the broom cupboard.  
Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes so I head to the dining room to set up the table.  
The door to the living room is closed, well, almost. A small gap is open and when a hear a squeal I head over and peek through it and what I see makes me blush furiously.  
Sophie is lying with her hips on the armrest of the sofa, her dress is gathered up at her waist and her lower half bare. Tom is kneeling between her legs on the carpet licking along her drenched slit. Fuck! Immediately I feel my pussy getting wet and when he licks from her opening up to her clit my walls are actually clenching.   
She lets out a moan as he teases her clit with the tip of his tongue and her legs try to close. However, Tom's hands have her gripped firmly.  
"Tom, please," she whines.  
"Shut up!" His voice is cold and with my mouth hanging open I watch as he's slowly getting up unzipping his pants. 

I know I shouldn't be watching but I just can't look away. Fucking bitch! Now I hate her even more. I've never been touched like that by a man. And I haven't missed it as no man (of the three I had sex with in my life so far) has managed to make me come, only when I masturbated... I'll definitely have to do that once I'm in my house.  
He's gripping her hips roughly and spins her around which reminds me of the scene in Shades of Grey (the movie), only this doesn't look as fake. Well, the movie(s) are crap anyway, they should have done it rated 18 if you asked me.   
Holy hell! Are there his hand prints on her butt? Has he spanked her? Well, she definitely deserves that. 

From where I'm standing I can't see his cock but as he obviously enters her she gasps loudly. Right that moment the timer in the kitchen goes off indicating that dinner is ready. As silently and quickly as possible I head over there. Damn, my head is red as a tomato which is no wonder. I've never watched anyone having sex, not until now. My panties almost feel like I've peed in them! Holy hell!   
I just hope he's getting rid of her soon, so I don't have to witness this again.

 

I put the lasagna on two plates as I do with the salad and carry it over to the dining room. Are they done yet? I can't just walk in there, can I?  
I'm about to knock on the living room door when the door opens and he's standing right in front of me looking dapper in his suit, plus there's no sign of what he's just done. Sophie, however, has ruffled up hair and her face is flushed.

"That really smells excellent, doesn't it darling?"  
She's glaring daggers at him but nods.  
"Thank you, Sir. What would you like to drink?"  
"Bring us a bottle of Chardonnay."  
"Of course, Sir. Some water as well?"  
"Yes, sparkling please."  
"Coming right up."

I get the stuff and head back and he grins at me.   
"That's the best lasagna I've ever eaten. Thank you, Cate."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
I fill there glasses with wine and water before asking "Anything else I can get you?"  
"No. Thank you. You can quit for today."  
"There's actually some dessert as well, Sir."  
His eyebrow goes up and I have to smile. "How did you know about my sweet tooth?"  
"Lucky guess, Sir."  
"Well, just finish the plates and put them onto the kitchen counter."  
"Of course, Sir." I turn before quickly asking "What about the washing up?"  
"You can do that in the morning. Now have a good evening."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you. You too."

 

After I've put two big slices of the tiramisu on the plates I grab the box with lasagna I've made for myself and leave. What a day!  
I eat while watching the news. Stripping off my uniform afterwards I also tug down my panties and there actually is a huge wet spot. Fucking hell!  
Naked as I am I head into my bedroom getting my vibrator from my bedside table and lie down. I'm already wet enough to easily slip the toy into me and thinking about Tom's tongue running along her slit I turn it on.  
I don't think I've ever come that fast...


	3. Toys and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's definitely some sexual tension between Cate and Tom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading and leavin kudos. You're fantastic!

 

Tuesday morning, after doing my morning routine, I head over to Tom's house at 8 o'clock. His Jaguar is gone already, so I won't see him till evening which probably is better and less distracting. I head straight into the kitchen and it's relatively tidy. Only a few pots and pans are standing around. The dishes and silverware are already in the dish washer which is on as well.   
Smiling I turn on the radio and start cleaning the rest only to find a handwriting note from my boss.

  
_Good morning, Cate_

_I wanted to thank you again for last night's dinner. It was spectacular._   
_Have a great day._

_Tom W. Hiddleston_

_P.S. I couldn't help myself but eat another slice of your delicious dessert. It's your fault if my clothes won't fit anymore._   
  


 

I have to laugh and can't help but like my employer even more. But I wasn't a stupid teenage girl falling in love with someone who'd never feel the same for me. By now I'm pretty sure that's what happened with the last maids.

When I'm finished in the kitchen I check the dining room before I head over to the living room. An empty bottle of beer is standing on the table lying next to a book. Mindlessly I put it on the sofa while wiping a wet cloth over the glass surface.  After drying it I reach for the book and only now actually see the cover and the title "The Art of Bondage" and beneath the title there's a kneeling naked girl's back with ropes. He's fucking Christian Grey!   
Well, it's none of my business but remembering that I found some of the stuff from the book hot, I wonder if he's doing those things with his girlfriend.  
No! I need to focus on my work! 

 

I head upstairs once the ground floor is clean, luckily the bitch seems to be gone, so I can make the bed and clean up without anyone disturbing me. I walk around the bed to collect a discarded piece of clothing when my eyes land on yet another used condom, this time however, the sperm hasn't dried yet. Why can't he just throw that shit into the bin?! Disgusting!

 

Again the day goes by in a blink of an eye. I'm just carrying the freshly ironed clothes upstairs when my boss is suddenly standing in front of me.  
"Good evening, Cate."   
I nearly double over as I haven't heard him coming in. "Good evening, Sir."  
There's a broad smile on his face and his eyes are fixed on my cleavage. I'm slightly cold as downstairs in the laundry room it wasn't exactly warm. I look down my front only to see both nipples are hard and peeking out of the black part of my uniform and through my thin white blouse. Great.  
"I'll just put these away, Sir." I turn around in order to head upstairs but he stops me.  
"No! I'll do that later. Finish dinner, please. I'm starving. Didn't have time for lunch today."  
"Only you today, Sir?"  
"Yes. Sophie's at a friends today."   
"Yes, Sir." I turn to leave as he stops me yet again.  
"Why don't you join me?"  
"Me? I don't think that's appropriate, Sir."  
"Well, I don't care about what's appropriate. And it wasn't exactly a question." His tone his harsh and yesterday I might have said cold but now knowing about the bondage book and everything I'll probably say dominant.  
"Yes, Sir."

Half an hour later I sit down opposite of him and we start eating.  
"Hmmm. You're a really excellent cook. Where did you learn to cook like that?"  
"I've worked at a restaurant for about three years but I was mostly watching the actual cooking. It was more peeling potatoes and so on. But I've always loved cooking and I cooked every day for Lady Sherwood. So I guess it's just experience."  
"So modest. What about your family?"  
"My family, Sir?" I start feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
"Yes. What are they doing? Where do they live?"  
"My parents died when I was small. After that granny took care of me. She got Alzheimer's. It was hard. She died last year."  
"I'm sorry, Cate. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"It's alright, Sir."

For a while we just sit and eat until he asks out of the blue "And a husband or boyfriend?"  
"I'm alone, Sir. I have never been lucky in that department."  
"A pretty girl like you?"  
Blushing I thank him for the compliment before quickly getting up and clearing the table. However, he follows me to the kitchen where he leans against the fridge watching me clean up. "So you've basically been serving people all your life?"  
I'm still flustered by his compliment, so I don't quite register his suggestive tone.  
"I guess, Sir."  
"Do you like it?" Now his voice is basically dripping with ambiguity.  
"Well, without graduating there isn't much to do."  
"That's not an answer to my question." His eyes have grown dark as he watches me, now his eyes are on my butt while I put the dirty dishes into the dish washer.  
"I liked working for Lady Sherwood, yes."  
Before I can say anything else he says "I'm making you feel uncomfortable."  
Somehow I'm reminded of the scene where Anastasia meets Christian Grey for the first time. "Slightly, Sir."   
Well, uncomfortable isn't exactly the right word, I guess it's a mixture of being intimidated and aroused by his presence.   
"I didn't mean to. Why don't you call it a night? I'll see you tomorrow." And just like that he's gone leaving me behind lightly dumbfounded. And dripping wet...

 

The rest of the week goes by without more weird events. Sophie is back on Thursday commanding me around the whole day. Luckily Tom's home earlier than normally and they disappear in the bedroom. Lucky bitch!   
As proof of my assumptions I find three used condoms in the bedroom on Friday morning, plus a lightly limping Sophie. Well, looks like she's been thoroughly fucked. Damn, I want to be thoroughly fucked. I guess, I'll have to make proper use of my vibrator when I'm done here later.   
Unfortunately Mrs. Hiddleston comes over as I make dinner asking if I'd help her out that evening as Gaby is at a family event she needs another maid. Of course for extra payment.  
"Of course, Madam. I'll just finish here."

 

By the time I fall into my bed (11.30) I'm too tired to do anything and fall asleep straight away. I'll have the whole day on Saturday anyway. And that's the first thing I do in the morning. After three orgasms I finally got enough. Wow. I stay in bed until 11.30 until I finally get up. I eat a few remains from yesterday before going out.  
The lake behind the house is beautiful, so I decide to walk round it, there is no path though. Fighting my way through bushes and high grass I finally reach the opposite side of the lake where I have a good view of the main house. It's boiling hot and I start to regret my decision to go for such a long walk.   
Grinning I strip down to my undies and jump into the cold water of the lake. There's no-one there anyway. It's actually quite refreshing and I forget the time as I swim up and down.  
"That's my spot!" A deep male voice startles me suddenly and when I look up a grinning Tom is standing next to my discarded clothes. "I was actually thinking to sneak off with those for a moment."  
"Sir!" I don't know what else to say really praying he'll just leave but instead he sits down into the grass watching me.   
"You must be getting cold." He says lightly amused.  
He's actually right. The water has basically drained me of the warmth and I'm already shivering, although I surely won't get out as long as he's there. True, I kept on my undies but it's a light blue set, so it surely is pretty see through because of the water.

Reading my thoughts Tom grins "You don't have to be shy, Cate." But as I still don't make a move to get out he sighs and gets a big towel from a bag I hadn't noticed. "Here." He gets up and holds it spread out to me before turning his head away.  
I slowly head towards the shore holding one arm across my breasts and my other in front of my lower parts. Once I'm close enough Tom wraps me in the towel and I finally relax.

He's sitting back down casually dressed in black shorts and a sleeveless shirt, looking hot as ever. I carefully follow suite making sure the towel stays in place.  
"Thanks for the towel, Sir."  
"No problem. Although I should be angry at you for inhabiting my spot." His eyes are roaming over my body. "I've come here ever since I was 10. And I've never thought I'd come upon a mer-maid in this lake."  
I glare daggers at him for that bad pun.   
"Ehehehe. Sorry." Now I have to smile as well. God, he's really beautiful when he's smiling. "You know that there are more people coming to the lake for a swim."  
My eyes widen as I imagine a whole horde of guys discovering me.  
"Mostly on the that shore. There's a nice meadow where you can lie in the sun and it's really easy to get into the water there as well – not as steep as it is here."   
"But you come here?"  
"Yeah, I always loved it. Emma used to come with me. But now..." He shakes his head "Mum's always treated her like her little princes and now she's behaving like one. We once stole our granddad's stuffed crocodile and swam over to where the other people were."  
I basically can imagine the screaming people rushing out of the water, so I start laughing.  
"Dad was really angry once he saw us coming home carrying Roger – that's what we called the crocodile." Shrugging his shoulders he pulls off his shirt before running into the water and diving under.

I watch him for a while as he's breaching though the water. He's so different. If I didn't know he was rich, I would never guess it. Smiling I use the moment when he's diving under again to take away the towel and get up. I reach for my too big t-shirt and pull it over my chest. It goes down past my butt so I decide to not get into my shorts yet and sit back down on the towel. Only now I realise that he's watching me. Great, now my boss has basically seen me naked.

With a mischievous grin and a wink he dives down again and swims further into the lake. A part of me wants to leave but it's too nice to go. The sun is peeking over the treetops and sending warm rays down on me. It's a perfect day.

 

I'm dozing off lightly when a splash of cold water hits me. Gasping for air I shoot upright.  
"Ehehehe. Got you." Tom is grinning like a fool at me holding an empty bottle.  
"You nearly gave me a fucking heart-attack." Too late I realise my disrespectful tone.  
"You're young. You should be fine with this. Or do you have a cardiac defect?" He says sitting down on another, smaller towel.  
Without thinking I turn towards him sitting cross-legged. "Sorry. I didn't mean to insult or offend you."  
"Don't worry." His eyes are wide as he says it but he's not looking into my face. Somehow his hungry gaze reminds me of Wile E. Coyote when he's trying to catch the Road Runner.   
Then it hits me like a train: my shirt is white and due to the water probably see-through now. Then his eyes drop lower and I realise that with my open-legged sitting position, he most likely can also see my pussy. FUCK!

I quickly jump to my legs and reach for my shorts. "I'll have to go now."  
In return Tom is mumbling something which sounds like "what a shame" but I can't be sure.  
"See you tomorrow, Sir. And thanks for the towel again." I emphasise the "Sir" to make clear that he's my boss and I'm nothing more than a mere servant.

I basically run back to my cottage locking the door behind me. Heading to the bathroom I check myself in the mirror. My shirt is see-through thanks to his attack but with my underwear it's not as bad as expected. My nipples are only visible because they're hard and in the lower department there's a dark patch where my pubes are other than that I'm fine.   
After stripping completely I step into the shower washing my hair, however, I can't help myself but touch my breasts and rub my clit thinking about my boss in his shorts. Damn, you could clearly see that he's hung like a stallion. Of course he is. Perfect motherfucker!

At night I lie in bed thinking about what appeared that afternoon. Was he flirting with me? Did he really say “what a shame” when I left? And if so, why? His mer-maid joke comes back to my mind and I have to chuckle like a stupid school girl.   
Tossing and turning I try to figure out what that was until I finally fall asleep.

 

Luckily everything's back to normal on Sunday. I'm back to being his maid making his, no their lunch, while they sit on the sofa kissing and cuddling. Ridiculous.   
When the roast beef is in the oven I head over to the living room. "Can I bring you something to drink?" Only too late I realise that his hand is between her thighs. Fuck. Blushing I quickly turn around "I'm sorry, I d..."  
"A glass of water and a diet coke, please."  
"Of course, Sir." My head once again red as a tomato I head back to the kitchen and get their drinks. Carrying the tray back into the living room I surprisingly find his hand still between her legs. A normal person would have stopped whatever they were doing now. I put the drinks down on the coffee table when I catch a movement beneath her skirt. Well, I guess he's rubbing her clit while I serve them. Great. Another pair of panties ruined. 

"I'll call you when lunch is ready."  
"Good. Thank you, Cate." I can't help but notice Sophie's angry glare at him as he obviously is still rubbing at her pussy, her lips are tightly pressed together surely to keep from gasping in pleasure in front of me. 

 

About an hour later I'm finally done but for the rest of the day I can't get the mental picture of his elegant, long fingers rubbing at her pussy out of my head. Of course I imagine the whole time it wasn't hers but mine. Oh God! Listen to me! He's my fucking boss! And he'll never even want to touch me fat bitch like that! He's dating a girl who looks like a supermodel what would he do with a girl like me?! I'm only good for making his food and cleaning his house. Well, I know that, I just have to remind myself of it more often.

 

Monday morning I start as usual, cleaning the kitchen and dining room then the living room before heading upstairs. To my relief Miss Bitch isn't in the bedroom where I've expected her to be. The bedroom, however, is a proper mess this time. All around the bed clothes are scattered. Getting the laundry basket from the bathroom I gather everything up. Sure enough I come upon more used condoms. Fantastic.  
In total I've counted 8 when at least the floor is looking better again. But as the condoms weren't tied up there are splashes of dried cum all over the parquet floor. Fucking great! Did they have an orgy here at the weekend?

The sheets look equally ruined, the once blue and grey plaid pattern is now dotted with white splashes. Shaking my head I start to strip the bedding as I exactly touch into a not yet dry spot of cum. "Ew!" My fingers are covered in my sexy boss' seed. Great! That's an excellent start for the week.   
However, those aren't all the surprises waiting for me. When I lift one of the pillows my eyes widen. There's a pair of leather cuffs along with a chain with weird looking devices at each end, they remind me a bit of clothes-pegs. What the hell do you do with those? Blushing I put the stuff onto the bedside table before continuing my work.

Once the sheets are changed and the floor is clean I'm ready for my lunch break when my eyes land on the stuff still lying on the bedside table. Should I put them away or back under the pillow?   
"You're still not finished here?!" An all to familiar, nagging voice is asking.  
"I've just finished, Madam." I turn to see Sophie standing there glaring at me.  
"Great. Then you can make me lunch."  
If it wasn't for her tone, I'd just quickly make her a sandwich but considering the way she's talking to me...  
"I'm not responsible for making lunch, Madam. I'm sure if you head over to the main building Mrs. Hiddleston won't mind if you join her for lunch, though."  
"You're a fucking lazy, fat cow! I'll immediately call Tom!"  
Shrugging I turn to leave closing the door behind me. It's time for my lunch break anyway.

 

In the evening when Tom gets home he heads straight upstairs looking sour and I actually can hear them arguing. Not knowing whether to be gleeful or sad for them I continue my work.

 

Wednesday I head upstairs to clean up the bedroom. No sign of Sophie for which I'm quite thankful. Pushing back the blanket my eyes grow wide. There's a fucking huge vibrator lying on the bed and it looks like it's been used. "Seriously?" Disgusted I lift it up at the base and put it on the bedside table. Am I expected to clean that as well?   
Beneath the blanket on the other side of the bed a piece of rope is peeking out, so I tug it out. Damn, that's at least 9 ft long! As if to tell me what it's for an open book is lying on this side of the bed.   
The title says Bikini Harness and there's a picture. 

 

 

Well, I guess Sophie's been tied up at some point last night. Lucky bitch. I've always wanted to try this but never had a partner who was willing to try.   
Rolling up the rope I put it next to the vibrator before making the bed. I'm actually surprised that there haven't been any used condoms.  
I pick up a nice piece of laze underwear marvelling at how beautiful the pattern is when I hear Sophie's voice behind me.  
"Put that down you stealing bitch. Besides your fat arse won't fit in there anyway."  
Ignoring her I drop the thing and head over to the door but before I leave I can't help it but turn around and say "You better clean that thing" I point to the bedside table "and open the windows. It sticks like cunt in here." Closing the door I have to snicker as I hear her cursing. Stupid cunt!

 

Thursday is rather event-less compared to Wednesday - at least until early evening. I'm wiping the floor and when I come to the entrance hall my eyes land on her dirty shoes. Before she's wearing them and spreading the dirt all over the house I better clean them. Picking them up I want to head downstairs to the laundry room, that's right when the bitch turns around the corner.  
"You fucking thief! Put them down! I told Tom he couldn't trust a bitch who has a load of debts."  
"That's none of your business." I feel rage building up in me.  
"Put my shoes down, scum!"  
Instead of putting them down I throw one at her and as she launches towards me the second one follows. She's on me tearing at my hair as I try to kick her.  
"ENOUGH!"  
Startled I let go of her and turn towards my boss who's just come home, however, she doesn't let go of me and tugs again at my hair.   
"I SAID ENOUGH! Upstairs, NOW!"  
Shit, he's actually scaring me and I think Sophie as well, as she suddenly lets go and leaves but not before hissing "scum" at me. 

"I'm s..." I feel like I have to apologise but he interrupts me.  
"What was that about?" He's glaring at me angrily and ashamed in a way I lower my gaze and stare at the floor before me.  
"I wanted to clean Madam's shoes but she accused me of wanting to steal them. She..." No, I won't tell him about my debts. "She offended me, so I threw one of the shoes at her. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Sir."  
"And then she attacked you?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Go home, Cate."  
No! Is he firing me?! No! I can't loose this job. "But I'm not done, Sir. I ha..."  
"Go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Finally I can look up again. "Yes. Thank you, Sir. I've made stew. It's on the oven. It'll be ready in about half an hour. I've set the timer."  
"Okay. Thank you." 

There's something about him that really, really scares me today, so I'm happy that I can leave early. God, how stupid of me! How could I have let her draw me down to her level?  
Once home I take in my appearance, my hair are a mess and on my left cheek there's a red scratch as well as on my neck. I haven't even realised that she's scratched me. I hate that bitch!  
After dinner I shower wishing I could turn back the time and change my reaction. But how does she know about my debts? Does Tom know? It's nagging at me pretty much the whole night and I barely sleep.

 

With red eyes I head over to Tom's house on Friday morning. Everything is as usual and luckily there's no sign of Sophie. Like always I finish downstairs first before heading to the first floor, today dreading it even more than usually.  
Walking down the short hallway to the bedroom I see a white sticky note is attached to the door. My eyes widen with every word I read

  
_Good morning, Cate_

_I've left a surprise for you behind to"unwrap". See you tonight._

_Tom W. Hiddleston_   
  


Confused I read it again. What surprise? Shaking my head lightly I open the door and my heart nearly stops. On the bed a naked Sophie is spread in an X-shape, her arms and legs tied to the bed.

I can't help but grin stupidly. To further her embarrassment she's covered in thick ropes of sperm. 

"Don't look so stupid and untie me!"  
Ignoring her disrespectful comment I start to clean up picking up clothes and dusting the sideboard. She's cursing and I can hear her struggle. When I turn to watch her in a mirror I see her breasts are bouncing while she's wildly tugging on her bonds.  
"I need to fucking pee, so either you untie me or I'll piss the bed."  
That tone was already better but still not as polite as it could be. "Excuse me, Madam. I couldn't quite hear you there." I slowly head over to her taking in her naked form. No wonder Tom is with her, she's really sexy, tall and thin with round, firm breasts.  
"Fine." Her head is an angry red when she says "Would you please untie me?"  
As she was hissing this through clenched teeth I tab my finger against my lips a couple of times before I say "no".  
She's cursing even more saying Tom was dead for her and he could be happy if she wouldn't sue him and me before eventually sighing.   
"Dear Cate, would you please be so kind and loosen my bonds? Please."  
Much better. "Why didn't you just say so?" Grinning I untie her feet first to prolong her embarrassment. Fuck, even her pussy is perfect. 

Finally she's free and jumps off the bed. Grabbing a robe she's hiding her red butt before limping off to the bathroom. Shaking my head I continue to clean up.  
When she storms back in I almost expect her to continue what she's started yesterday but she's just cursing and starting to pack her bag.  
"If he thinks I'm his stupid sex doll he's wrong. Fucking wanker." She mumbles more curses before quickly putting on a dress and eventually turning to me "Just an advice. Be careful with Tom. Or you'll end up on that bed being used as his sex doll. Well, after all you're his servant anyway. You must do what your Master says, right? Peasant!" With that she grabs her stuff and is gone.

I do a little dance forgetting about her warning. Tom would never even think of touching someone like me. My mood is way better now as I continue my work.

At 5.30 Tom comes into the kitchen where I'm busy making dinner.  
"Did you like your surprise?"  
What am I to say about that? In the end I smile "Yes, it was quite amusing. Thank you, Sir."  
"I take it she's gone?" He's smiling devilish at me.  
"Yes, Sir. Including all her stuff. I don't think she'll come back."  
"Good." Humming some tune he's getting a beer from the fridge. "She was quite persistent, though."

Well, seems like Tom has actively tried to get rid of her. How do you like that??? Maybe he isn't a real dominant after all...

 


	4. True Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tom's been away on a business trip things are getting more and more odd...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it starts... There'll be non-con at the end of this chapter so if you've got problems with that you better stop reading now. Be warned!

Saturday is even hotter than the previous week, so I decide to go for a swim again. However, this time I go more prepared. Already at home I put on my bathing-suit and pack a bag with two towels and some food and drinks. Planning to head to the normal bathing area I leave my cottage. Just when I turn the corner I see Tom speeding off in his Jaguar and change my mind. If he's gone I'll have the spot for myself which sounds perfect.

 

And it is perfect. My own, little island of quiet an peace. On the other side of the lake I can see loads of people but here I'm the only one. I've already been here for a few hours enjoying a book.   
As it's really boiling I jump into the lake again swimming around a little. Lying on my back in the water I stare up at the blue sky, there's not a single cloud in sight.  
A sudden "splash", however, startles me suddenly. Looking up I see Tom swimming towards me.  
"Sir!" Damn, he's back already.  
"Hello, Cate." He's grinning all over his face whilst swimming towards me and then out of the blue he's grabbing me and diving me under the surface. When I come to the surface I'm struggling to breathe as he's just paddling around chuckling.  
"No skinny dipping today?"  
"No, Sir. Do you want me to leave?"  
"Don't be ridiculous." With that he's cutting through the water with his long arms leaving me behind.

 

I'm lying on my towel letting the sun dry me when my boss is slowly stepping out of the water. His feet still in the water a bit he lifts his arms running his long fingers through his wet curls. Damn, and my bathing-suit was nearly dry already.  
Then his eyes land on me and he's chuckling "See something you like?"  
Yes, the bulge in your trunks. "Hmm, what Sir?"  
"Daydreaming, are we?"  
"Yes, I guess, Sir."  
He's grabbing a towel and drying his hair making it stand in all directions. Great, now he looks even hotter. Bed-hair! No! He's still my boss.  
"So I was thinking about sunbathing naked but as you're here..."  
"I can leave." I quickly say before he gets any stupid ideas but apparently he's already had them.  
"Or join me. I must admit your outfit from last week was better."  
Blushing I open my book faking to read but what he does then shocks me. With a shrug of his shoulders he reaches for the waistband of his shorts and tugs them down revealing his enormous... No, don't look!   
I suddenly feel as if I'm burning up while he's sitting down on his towel starting to rub sunscreen all over his delicious ... NO! HE'S YOUR FUCKING BOSS.

I struggle whether to just run while I turn my back on him. How can he do this? My pussy is soaking wet but not due to the water from the lake. It must be the heat as my dirty mind imagines how I straddle his hips and sink his thick c... NO, NO, NO, NO!!!   
"Cate, could you do my back?"  
NOOOOOOO! I knew I should have left! "Ahm, I don't think th..."  
"Come on! You don't want me to burn up, do you?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Good, then come here." His tone has turned from playful to demanding which causes my clit to throb even more. I think I'll have to jump into the water once I've rubbed the sunscreen onto him, however, that might make the water boil then!

Luckily he's laid down onto his front, so his jewels are hidden, only to present me his perfect round ass. Great. Fucking great! That man looks like some Greek god. Squeezing some lotion into my palm I start rubbing it onto his muscled back. Shit, that feels good. His skin is so soft! And I can't help myself but start to count the freckles on his back...  
As quickly as possible I finish my task which is more of an ordeal not to jump him really. Once I'm finished I put the sunscreen down and head straight into the water cooling myself off.

Avoiding to go out again I eventually have to as I'm getting cold. Luckily he doesn't move as I get out of the water. Still lying on his front I soon figure that he's fallen asleep. Good. As quick as lightning I gather my stuff and run. I won't survive it if he wakes and turns around showing off his perfect penis.   
Fuck! Stop thinking about his dick! Now!

Of course I can't really, so as soon as my front door is locked behind me I get my vibrator and masturbate having the mental image of me riding my sexy boss in front of my inner eye. Pure self-torture.

 

By the time I slip into bed that night lightning his brightening the sky. The air is fucking sticky and as there's no air-condition I'm sweating. Brushing off my nightgown I lie on my back waiting for the rain to set in. More out of boredom than anything else I push down my blanket to reveal my breasts and start stroking and tugging at my nipples until they harden.  
Another lightning brightens my room and my heart nearly stops. Is there someone standing in the corner?! Sitting up I reach for the lamp on my bedside table just as a deafening thunder shakes the windows. The warm light of the lamp fills the room but of course there's no-one there. Shaking my head lightly I turn it off again cuddling into my sheets as outside the rain slowly sets in.

 

Monday morning I find a note in Tom's house that he'll be off on a business trip which had come on really short notice and as he won't be home until Tuesday the following week I wouldn't have to cook for him.  
Most part of the week I spend helping in the main building which is nice for a change.

I'm slightly relieved not to see Tom all week. I mustn't have any feelings for him whether falling in love or just a mere sexual want. He's my boss and nothing's ever going to happen. I can't allow it. The moment I'd sleep with him it's over. First it might be a nice change but as soon as he's fed up with me I'll loose the job I need to pay my debts. Besides he'd never be interested in me in the first place.

 

Just to proof that he brings a dark-haired girl with him when he gets home the following week. I'm just cooking when they come in.  
"Wow, nice place. Well, apparently you're a snob." She grins at him.  
"Apparently." Fuck! That voice! Only that one word was basically dripping with sex.

She's equally beautiful as Sophie was but she's still the complete opposite. Her right ear is covered with piercings, plus there's one in her tongue as well. She's got magnificent green eyes and full lips. She's a bit taller than me but thinner, however, her breasts are quite big, a d-cup for sure.   
"God, this smells fucking delicious!" Well, and she's definitely got a potty mouth.  
"Language, pet!" Did he just call her pet?! "That's Cate. She's my maid and an excellent cook."  
That's my cue and grinning I emerge from the kitchen. "Good evening. Great to have you back, Sir."  
"Hello, Cate. How are you?"  
"Great, thank you, Sir. How was your trip?"  
"Successful." He grins at me. "That's Lucy. Lucy that's Cate."  
"Hi, there." Lucy shakes my hand before whistling "Shit, that uniform could be straight out of a porn."  
"Lucy!" Tom scolds her.  
"Just saying. Look at her..." He shoots her an evil glare and she falls silent immediately.

 

I have to admit I like Lucy. After dinner she comes to the kitchen and we talk.  
"Gosh, is he always that busy?"  
"I guess." I don't quite know what to think of her yet but she seems to be definitely nicer than Sophie.  
"He's super hot, though. The girls are probably going in and out here? A different one every day?"  
Does she want to question me about his love life? "Don't know. I've only been here for three weeks."  
"And in that three weeks?"  
"I don't think it's my position to tell you about my boss' love life."  
"I won't tell him. Besides I'm only interested in a bit of fun, to be honest. Has he fucked you?"  
"No! I'm his maid." I'm a bit shocked by her forwardness.  
"I bet he's good in bed. He looks like he is."  
Shrugging my shoulders I put the last dishes and pots into the dish washer.   
"Well, I guess I'll find out."  
"Find out what?" Tom's standing in the door looking at us curiously.  
"I was grilling Cate about your lovers but she's a good servant and doesn't say anything."  
"There's not much to say. I've told you about Sophie, my ex, a bitch as Cate here can attest and before that came Jane. Now don't bother Cate any longer as she's off for today."  
"No more requests for tonight?" I ask.  
"No. We're good. Thanks for yet another delicious meal."  
"Yeah, man. You weren't kidding about that."  
"Thank you." Well, Lucy's definitely less spoiled than Sophie. Mrs. Hiddleston surely won't be happy about that...

 

The next morning I'm standing in the kitchen cleaning up when suddenly a topless Lucy walks in. Shocked I stare at her round, pierced tits and the tattoo on her hips.  
"Morning, Cate."  
"Good morning." She's grinning at me when she catches me staring.  
"Never seen tits before?"  
Is that a love-bite on her right breast? "Ahm," I slightly shake my head "Yes, of course. It's just... Sorry."  
"It's alright. I don't mind you staring. I actually suggested a threesome with you to Tom."  
"What?!" She must be kidding.  
"Yeah, you're hot. You know, he said he would if he'd be sure, you wouldn't be shocked and run."  
Confused I look at her. Why would I be shocked? Did he really say he would sleep with me? Surely not. 

"Jeez. No need to blush, Cate." She laughs lightly "Is he always off this early? I thought it was his company."  
"It is. And normally he leaves before 8 o'clock, yes."  
"Right. I'll just shower quickly and be off as well. I guess I'll see you again some time this week."

 

I'm expecting a mess of used condoms and other things when I head upstairs but there's nothing to be found lying around, even the bed is made already. However, in the bin there are at least three used condoms – and I doubt that he's thrown them away. God, he must be insatiable. 

 

Lucy was right, she's back on Thursday night and Friday as well. In the morning she chats with me before leaving, always only wearing panties. I can't keep from staring at her piercings on Friday and she just laughs.  
"Do you like them?"  
"Hm? What?"  
"My piercings."  
"They look interesting. Did it hurt?"  
"A little. The clit was worse."  
I nearly spit out the tea I've been sipping. "Clit?"  
"Yeah, want to see it?"  
"No!"  
"Tom loves them as well. He's like a little boy when I'm lying naked before him. Eager to play. If you understand..." She winks at me with a smile.  
Blushing I ban the mental image from my head. "Good for you."  
"Yap. And he is fucking fantastic in bed. I've never cum like that before."  
"Too much information." I stare at her, she shouldn't be talking with me about this.  
"Well, I thought we could surprise him tonight, both kneeling naked on his bed. He'd love that."  
"He's my boss!" I basically scream at her.  
"And?"  
"He pays me to clean up. He'll fire me. And I need this job."  
"He won't fire you. Rather do something else starting with an f to you."  
"No way! If you'll excuse me, I have to do my job."

She's lying around the house almost naked, which is quite disturbing, the entire day while I do my work. When Tom gets home she's upstairs and after briefly greeting me he heads straight upstairs. Probably to fuck her.

 

Sunday I make lunch and when they finally come downstairs Tom is casually dressed in sweats - obviously not wearing anything beneath - and a white t-shirt. Lucy on the other hand is in panties and a tight top. Shit, her butt and thighs are crimson and she winces a little when sitting down. Her breasts are standing almost vertically today beneath her top and I can see the outlines of her piercings through the thin fabric. Why can't they properly dress, for fuck's sake?! I don't want to know what they've been doing in the bedroom.   
Well, to be honest I'm actually quite aroused by the whole... No! I can't be. I have to be professional.   
As quickly as possible I finish my work and leave, only to masturbate... 

 

Tuesday another shock awaits me when I head upstairs to clean the bedroom. As I haven't seen Lucy so far that day I assumed she'd be gone, however, when I enter the bedroom I find her tied to the bed - naked.  
"Oh, hi, Cate." She smiles at me and my obviously stupid facial expression makes her laugh. "Be a darling and release me. I need to pee."   
Still staring at her I take in her body, her mound is waxed and as her legs are slightly spread I catch a glimpse of her piercing.   
"Hello? Cate?"  
"Yes?" I shake my head and eventually my stupor leaves me. "Yes, of course, Madam." I quickly open the simple carabiner attached to the leather cuffs around her wrists and she quickly jumps up thanking me.   
This man will kill me with his sex-scapades.

I'm dusting the windowsill when suddenly two hands grab my breasts squeezing them lightly. A shocked gasp escapes me and I spin around staring at a grinning Lucy.  
"You've got quite the knockers in your blouse. Why don't you take this stupid uniform off and we have some fun?"  
My head a deep red I yell at her "I'm working!" What the hell!!!   
"Well, then take a break. He'll never know."  
"No!" I want to storm out but she stops me.  
"Then at least cuff me to the bed again."

Once she's tied to the bed again I continue to clean and thankfully she doesn't say anything else. With a smile on her face she watches me clean up her legs now unashamedly spread, so if I looked, I'd get a good look at her cunt.   
I'm really relieved when I'm done. Grabbing my stuff I head to the door only to be stopped by her yet again.  
"Would you bring me something to drink and maybe to eat? Please."  
"Sure." Wondering why she asked me to tie her down again I head downstairs preparing a sandwich for her. Does she have no boundaries? Even offering herself to me...   
I've never slept with a girl before but I'm also not averse to the idea. 

Slightly insecure I bring her the stuff upstairs where she's greeting me with a smile and even wider spread legs. I put the things down on the bedside table before I turn to leave.  
"There's a little problem, dear Cate. I guess you'll need to feed me."  
"Or I just open your bonds."  
"No. Tom wants me to be cuffed to the bed all day waiting for him and his glorious cock."  
"Still. I've got other things to do."  
"I don't think he'll be happy if I'm starved by tonight."  
Sighing I take the plate with the sandwich and feed her. 

"You want to touch me." She's just eaten the last bite and grins at me.  
"No."  
"You do. Are you always this uptight?"  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Yes, you do. Come on, squeeze my tits or tug at my piercings."  
"No thanks. I have to work."  
"But you've imagined how it would feel to have Tom's big cock buried to the hilt in your pussy, stretching your pussy almost painfully. You want to scream his name as you cum around him."  
Once more my head is crimson and I actually get wet only by her words. Wordlessly I grab the dish and glass before leaving.  
"Just come back before he gets home and we'll give him a welcome he's never had before."  
"I'd rather keep my job. Thanks." I snap at her before leaving. 

 

Wednesday she luckily leaves shortly after I've arrived and she doesn't come back in the evening. Great. Although she's way less bitchy than Sophie she makes me feel even more uncomfortable, probably due to her open sexuality. She isn't shy in the least, walking around naked showing off her body. Well, of course I'm a woman but I doubt she'd have a problem if I was a man either. I could never do that. 

 

Then comes Thursday, the day that'll change everything.  
The morning starts as usual, I clean up downstairs before wiping the floor. By the time I head upstairs it's 12.30. Humming some made up melody I open the bedroom door and there on the bed a woman is tied up in the weirdest way you could imagine. Her hands are tied with two black straps to the foot end of the bed whilst her legs are tied to the headboard, so they are up in the air held open by a black bar. 

(plus a spreaders bar - obviously ;-) )

It takes me a moment to realise that it's Lucy. I can clearly see her pussy and as her legs are lifted up high her butt hole as well. Great, now she'll start again with her shit...  
Rolling my eyes I enter the room and start putting away clothes when I hear her muffled... Protests? Turning around I see she has something in her mouth which is secured around her head by a leather strap.   
She looks at me pleadingly with tears in her eyes. Is she hurt? Reluctantly I head over to her reaching for the buckle securing the gag. "Are you okay?"  
"That fucking prick! What time is it?"  
"Round 12.30. What's going on?" I'm pretty surprised by her cursing him.   
"Please open the bonds. Quickly. I need to go. I've got an interview. Fucking hell, I had one! I'll kill this idiot."  
She's furious and as soon as I've opened the hook-and-loop fastener securing her arms she reaches up to release her feet as well.  
"This rich idiots. But I know, he wants me to be his fucking sex slave but not with me. He's fucked with the wrong girl." She rambles on as she quickly jumps off the bed and gets dressed while I stand by totally dumbstruck not knowing really what is going on. 

As soon as she's dressed she heads for the door but before she's through it she turns around "Watch for yourself or you'll find yourself in a position you'd rather not be in."  
Still totally confused I stand there staring at the empty door frame. What the hell was that?   
Was it my fault that she's left? Has she missed her interview because of me? Has Tom expected I'd be up sooner to release her? But there hasn't been a note and she was gagged. Did he want her to miss her interview?  
It takes a while until I'm finally able to move again but the whole thing keeps my mind occupied the whole day. 

 

At 5.30 I'm in the kitchen preparing dinner as usually after deciding to at least try to ignore what happened. I hear the Jaguar actually roaring closer as I've opened the window now that the kitchen was lying in the shadows. I'm chopping vegetables when Tom walks through the door.  
"Evening, Cate." He greets briefly before heading upstairs. I want to say he shouldn't bother as she was gone but I doubt he's even heard my "good evening, Sir".

Shrugging my shoulders I keep doing my work. Bending down to get a pot from the bottom shelf I'm already thinking about what to cook tomorrow.   
Then the pot drops to the floor with a loud noise while I'm getting back up. It takes me a moment to realise what's happening as I find myself being held down by the back of my neck by a strong hand. I try to get back upright as a fork is lying beneath my left breast and stinging my flesh but I don't stand a chance. I slowly panic thinking someone sneaked in here and would hurt me and Tom. Was it Lucy? I think of her threat and start to throw my arms around myself but still I can't quite move. My next instinct is to yell for Tom to help me but then my attacker starts to speak and my blood freezes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Stealing my toy!" It's my boss standing behind me.  
"Sir, please. She was angry and r..."  
He cuts me off with a hiss "I know she was angry. That's why I tied her down and gagged her! Did I tell you to untie her? No!" To my horror his leg is suddenly between mine and kicks them apart. "You only do what I tell you to do!"  
"Sir, please. You're hurting me." I think about screaming as the window is open I'm sure someone would hear me but what he does next makes me freeze even more. He's long fingers slowly ascend on my inner thigh taking the skirt of my uniform up with them.  
Again I try to fight my way out of his grip but he's too strong.

I feel cold air hitting my thighs, my butt and my lower back as he's exposed me to the waist.   
"Where the hell did you buy those ugly panties?"  
"Primark, Sir." I hope that if I answer him he'll eventually let me go.  
Then a ripping sound fills the air and I feel the cold air where I surely don't want to feel it not in front of my boss.  
"Sir, please." My voice is thin and threatens to break as tears fill my eyes.  
"You see, Cate, you stole my sex toy and I'm in desperate need of a new one." To show who he means with his new one he starts to explore my outer folds.  
"No, Sir. Let me go!"  
A loud slap echoes through the room as his huge hand connects with my butt cheek, the sting sending jolts through my entire body.   
"I don't want to hear a single sound from you. Understood?!" I can't answer as tears are running down my cheek. "Well, from today on there'll be some new rules for you. You won't wear panties - at all. Only skirts or dresses are allowed. And when you serve me dinner you'll unbutton your blouse and tug down your bra, so I can see your tits." His fingers are gently stroking over my pussy. "But first and foremost you'll obey every single of my commands and if you don't, I'll punish you."  
There's another stinging slap and just like that his grip is gone. "Now make me dinner!"

With tears streaming down my face I slowly get back upright staring at his back as he's leaving the kitchen. What the hell was this? Has he really just stroked my pussy? And slapped me? No, I must be dreaming.   
My torn undies on the floor and the feeling of fresh air against my most sensible parts, however, only proof that this wasn't a dream. What should I do? Run? Maybe I should go to the main house and tell... Who should I tell? His parents? As if they'd believe me. Gaby? But what then? Even if she believed me...  
The three maids come back to my head. Well, I guess now I know why they've left.   
I need this job. If I get fired, I can simply kill myself as well.   
But working here after what has just happened...

Right on cue Tom walks back in closing the window. "You're gonna stand there all night?" There's an awkward sound and then his fingers are collecting my tears. "No need to cry. If you obey, you'll be perfectly fine. I'll make you feel like you've never felt before." As if to proof that he reaches beneath my skirt easily finding my clit and rubbing it until my knees almost buckle. It actually feels good but I'll never admit that. Not to him.  
He only stops as the first gasp of pleasure falls from my lips. "See. Now go on, finish my dinner. And obey me."

My hands are wildly shaking as I continue to chop the veggies while I'm still struggling to accept what has just happened. Well, he certainly is a dominant, that I know for sure now. 

The whole time I'm cooking I think about how to get out of this. Well, the simplest way must be to talk. I'll just have to tell him that I don't want to do this. Yes, I've already tried but he was angry. So if he's calmed down, he'll surely listen. After all I think he's a reasonably thinking man. He can't just rape me.

 

Eventually dinner is ready and I inhale deeply before I'm going to get him. I don't have to search long, though, as he's sitting on the sofa holding the bondage book.  
"Sir, I wa..."  
"I can't see your tits." He briefly looks up at me before going back to his book.  
"I won't do this, Sir. I'm your maid" his eyes meet mine and he doesn't look pleased but I'll have to stand my ground "and I don't want you to touch me." A wave of relief washes over me. I've said it.  
"I haven't asked what you want and I don't care really. You'll obey me and if you don't you can run like the others. However, if you allow yourself to accept your destiny, I'll be good to you, I'll make you feel so good."  
"But Sir..."  
"I don't want to hear a 'but' or 'no', you'll do as I say. And now serve me my dinner as I've told you to do!"  
"No, I won't." I don't wait for an answer and head back to the kitchen getting his food. 

When I walk into the dining room he's already sitting on his chair, however, a bit far from the table. I put the dish down wanting to leave as quickly as possible but in the blink of an eye he's got a firm grip on my wrist.  
"Last chance. Tits out or punishment."  
Ignoring his statement I say "I'll clean the kitchen and then I'll leave for today." For a moment the grip on my wrist loosens and I feel slightly relieved but then he's tugging me forward and before I know what is going on I'm lying across his wide spread legs.  
"Sir! Let me go!" I protest and try to wiggle off of him but his right arm is firmly holding me in place as his left hand is working at the buttons of my blouse.   
"I don't want this! This is sexual harassment!"  
"And who's going to believe a little servant slut like you?" His hand is in my bra tugging at my breast until it's pulled free of its confinement and a moment later its twin receives the same treatment. 

Tears are running down my cheeks again as he's palming my tits rolling the nipples until they're hard.   
"Shit, you've got big tits. They don't even fit into my palm." He's tugging at my left nipple and to my horror I feel it going straight down to the little nub between my legs.   
"Now I've told you what happens if you disobey me." His right hand lets go of me only to be replaced by the one that's just played with my tits and a moment later I feel cold air on my lower body as he's hiked up my uniform again.  
"I think 30 should proof to you that I'm serious about all this."  
I'm about to ask "30 what?" when his palm starts raining down on my butt and compared to the slaps earlier in the kitchen those from now are a pure misery.  
"No. Stop. No. No. No. Please." Pathetically like that I mumble between slaps whilst trying to wiggle away but he mercilessly keeps going switching from right to left and back.  
"If you don't shut up, you'll get another 30."  
"Noo - Aaaaah!" I don't know if it's possible but the slaps feel even worse now. Sobbing like a child I lie across his lap in horror feeling slap after slap raining down onto my exposed backside. 

I don't know how many he's given me in the end but it feels like way more than 30. After he's done I expect him to kick me off or yell at me to leave but he's calmly stroking over my sore buttocks occasionally running his fingers over my folds whilst eating his dinner. I'm still so in shock that I just lie there motionless holding onto his leg and tears streaming down my face. This can't be happening!

"Once more an excellent dinner. Thank you, pet." His hand is stroking through my hair gently and it actually feels good - weird but good. "Go on, get your own plate and then come back."  
He's helping me up and when his eyes stare at my tits I suddenly realise that I'm basically naked. Quickly reaching up I cover my tits from his view but he grabs my wrists and tugs my arms to my sides.   
"Don't hide those lovely breasts from me. And now go."  
Although a part of me is screaming to get myself fixed up and run, I obey him filling a plate with food and heading back to the dining room. He's still in his seat sipping wine whilst palming his obvious erection.   
"Come here. Sit on my leg." He's patting his thigh but I just shake my head walking to the opposite side of the table. "Once again, pet, if you don't obey me, I'll punish you. So if you don't want to be spanked again, you'll come here."  
I want to protest, to say something, but my mouth doesn't seem to work. With fresh tears welling up in my eyes I head over to him and eventually sit down on his leg slightly wincing when I notice just how sore my butt is.  
"That's my good girl." His hand is parting my thighs and when I try to close them again he slaps the inside of my right thigh rather hard. "When you're around me I always want you to sit with your legs apart. Gives me easier access to this." Whilst speaking his hand sneaks up under my skirt until he's reached my pussy. A single tear falls from my eye as I feel him toying with my clit. It's only a matter of time until he'll rape me, I'm sure about that. But what can I do? 

"Shhhh. Don't cry. Eat your dinner, pet, while I make you feel good."  
Eating slowly I feel him exploring my pussy and what normally would feel fantastic feels like burning your skin with hot water. It's just wrong. He also starts to caress my breasts at some point and I endure it silently although I want to scratch his eyes out and hit him and...  
I'm confused, angry, ashamed and so much more at the moment and I'm still waiting for him to bend me over the table and fuck me ruthlessly. But to my surprise it doesn't happen. 

 

After I'm finished he helps me get up before standing himself. For a split second I can feel his huge erection at my hip and can't help to flinch. Staring at the empty plate I wait for his next step but he just says with a voice as calm as this was the most normal thing on the planet "Put your dish away and then finish for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. But remember what I've told you. No panties! Good night, pet."   
To my surprise he presses a soft kiss to my cheek before palming my breast yet again and then he leaves me alone.

Like a robot I clean up the kitchen before I leave. I'm already at the door when I realise that my breasts are still out. Quickly fixing myself up I basically run over to my cottage, tears once more threatening to fall and as soon as I lock the door to my home behind me I sink to the ground crying like a baby.

 

When I manage to get up again it's already dark outside. Suddenly my clothes feel utterly filthy so I strip them off before going to the bathroom and showering until my skin is all red.   
Afterwards I put on my fluffiest pyjamas and cuddle into bed thinking about what's happened. Has my normally so nice boss really sexually assaulted me? Well, I still feel the sting on my butt, so yes. Surely. Why haven't I fought harder or yelled for help? I can't go back there. But I have to. I need this job...  
Tossing and turning I lie in bed my thoughts spinning through my head on a loop until a new one's added. Why hasn't he raped me? He obviously was aroused. This must have been a dream. No a nightmare...


	5. Predicaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Cate do after what happened?  
> Will she run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I have to point out if you've got problems with non-con, etc. you shouldn't continue. I didn't just add the tags for fun...  
> Otherwise, enjoy!

After a more or less sleepless night I drag myself out of bed taking more time than usually. What should I do? I can't just run because I need this job. During the day it's not a problem as Tom isn't home anyway but in the evening...   
I can barely sit from the spanking he's given me last night and when I look in the mirror my behind is a deep red like it's been sunburnt. Maybe I should try and talk to him (again) although he didn't seem to bother about what I had to say last night.   
The perfect solution would be if I could work in the main house at least in the evening. I have to talk to Gaby about this, maybe she can help me.

Eventually I get dressed. For a split second I pause when I reach for my undies but not to wear any would mean to agree to his madness, so no, I'll be wearing them! Taking the unsexiest pair of cotton panties I own I put on my uniform and after inhaling deeply I head over to Tom's house. Making sure his Jaguar is gone I enter the house. Everything is quiet and just like yesterday morning. There's no sign or evidence of what happened last night.   
For a moment I stand in the dining room door staring at the furniture. Eventually I take a deep breath and start my routine.

 

When lunch time comes I head over to the main building where once again all the servants are gathered. They all greet me warm-heartedly and I immediately feel calmer, although I haven't noticed that I've actually been so tense anyway.  
Grabbing a dish I sit down at the table not thinking about my sore arse, so when my abused flesh hits the hard, wooden surface I can't stifle a wince.  
"You okay, Cate?" Gandalf asks.  
"Yeah, fine. Thank you. I just bumped into the table quite hard." I can't help the blush creeping over me as I involuntarily have to think about how it came to my butt being so sore. 

We chat for some time and it's great fun as always. Eventually it's only me and Gaby. I help her clean up the kitchen then she surprises me.  
"Now tell me what's wrong, Cate." Slightly stunned I look at her. "You've been deep in thoughts the whole time. So what is it?"  
Well, now or never. "I... I actually was wondering if it was possible to work in the main house."  
"Why?" Now she looks surprised "I thought you were getting along quite well with young Master Hiddleston."  
I can't tell her the truth. Never. "It's just... boring, all on my own."  
"I don't quite believe you, darling. Has anything happened between you?"  
"No!" The answer comes out immediately.  
"I won't judge you. He's a handsome guy."  
"No, Gaby. I just feel not enough challenged, I guess."  
"Well, you've pretty much done the same things for Lady Sherwood."  
"That's not the same. The old lady was always there. We talked a lot. I was not only her maid but a kind of friend, I guess."  
"Well, listen, whenever it's getting to boring or you need someone to talk for a while just stop by. Okay."  
Damn, damn, damn, damn! "There's really no other way?" I beg her with my eyes to relieve me from my predicament.   
"I'm afraid, no. We've got enough maids over here already. And we don't switch as your payment is directly from young Master Hiddleston."  
"I see." I feel like crying as I excuse myself. "I'll be off to my work then. See you."  
"Heads up. He's sometimes working from home as well, maybe that won't be too boring then."  
My heart nearly stops on hearing that. The whole day with him in the same house?! 

Well, then plan B has to come into action. I'll have to talk to him again.

 

I spend the whole afternoon thinking up a speech that I'll give to him once he's home and behaving like yesterday. Maybe it was just a one day only madness because he was angry that Lucy had left.  
The later it gets the faster my heart beats until at 5.43 there finally is the by now all too familiar roar of the Jaguar. I keep doing my work as if nothing's happened when he comes in. I can hear him put his keys down and then there's silence. Has he gone upstairs?  
As I don't hear anything for a while I suppose that's what he did. Good. Slightly relieved I put the chicken in the oven when a strict voice makes my blood freeze.  
"So, tell me, Cate - my pet, have you been a good girl?"  
Closing my eyes I inhale deeply before slowly getting upright again. Time for my speech.

I look him straight in the eye "Sir, I don't think this is an appropriate behaviour towards an employee." He's about to interrupt me so I quickly keep going "I'm prepared to forget about last night if we keep going as before - despite the physical abuse you brought on me against my will. I'm merely your maid and not some sort of perverted sex toy."  
He's leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a stupid grin on his face.   
"I'll never give my consent to something like that and because I need this job I decided not to go to the police. So far I've rather enjoyed working for you, so why can't we just keep it like that?" 

Now that the words are out I'm able to relax a little but only for a moment.  
"You done?" He's still standing in the same posture as before looking down at me. Swallowing hard I nod. Is he blocking my way out deliberately?  
"Good. Now show me if you've been a good girl and lift your skirt!"  
I can't say anything just stare at him. Is he really serious?  
"Yes, you're my employee. You're willing to keep everything as before?" He's slowly stepping towards me and with every forward step of his I take one back until my back is pressed against the fridge. "You don't want to be a perverted sex toy? But I've caught you staring at me. Numerous times. And if you're a good girl I don't have to physically abuse you. Go to the police? And then?" He's only inches from me now and I actually can feel his hot breath against my neck. "As if they'd believe you. Nobody would. Why don't you admit that you've imagined my cock ramming into you when you masturbated at night? How you imagined it would be my fingers caressing your luscious tits?" His fingers do just that rolling the hidden nipples to hardness. "I might not have approached you carefully enough. But you can't deny that there's a part of you that wants me to take care of you - of your sexual needs." His hands quickly unbutton my blouse and tug my breasts out just like last night. No! Not again!

Tears start to run down my face as he leans down and sucks an already hard nipple into his mouth. Oh God, that feels... No! I haven't given my consent!  
"Stop this! I don't want this!" I push him off me and to my surprise he lets himself be pushed away. Quickly tugging my bra back into place I think about what I should do. Well, there's only one thing to do.  
"Dinner's in the oven. I'll b..." I want to brush past him but he firmly grips my upper arm with one of his big hands while he's pushing me forward with his other one. Like yesterday I end up with my chest pressed to the kitchen counter, only that my right arm is almost painfully twisted against my back.  
"Ow! You're hurting me!" I can hear the rustling of fabric when he finally eases the grip on my arm but only to grab the other one as well. He's holding my wrists together tightly with his big hand and before I know it he's tying something around them. 

Fighting the bonds I soon figure that I don't stand a chance. "Let me go! This is sexual assault!"  
"Not quite yet." He says and I can feel my skirt being lifted that's when I scream on the top of my lungs.  
"HELP!"  
Instead of backing off he just chuckles "You don't think that with my sexual preferences I don't build this house soundproof. I'm not a fool, you see."   
"Please, let me go. I won't tell anybody. Please."  
"Where would you go, you bad girl?" He's discovered my panties and is running his fingers around the edges. "You've got nowhere to go. No family. No money. No home. I can give you all of this and in return I only ask for your submission. You should thank me on your knees." He pauses and slips a finger underneath the fabric of my panties. "Well, maybe you'll actually do that later. Hmm. Slightly wet. We're getting there. Was it the way I touched your beautiful tits? Or is it the fact that you're tied down?"   
He's stroking his fingers down my neck and goosebumps spread all over my body. "I can be really good to you. Make you feel like you've never felt before. God, the way you call me Sir... Almost got a hard-on in front of my mum that very first morning. You want to submit to me, you just don't know it yet."  
"Never." To proof my point I try to fight him off, needless to say that I don't stand a chance.

For a moment he says nothing, his fingers ghosting over my still covered folds. With horror I see him reaching for the knife I've used earlier to cut the bell peppers. No! He wouldn't. Maybe his maids disappeared in a different way after all.  
"No! Please."  
I can feel the cold metal at my hip and then the ripping sound of fabric can be heard as he cuts off my panties.  
"I've told you what happens if you don't obey me. Come here!" He's harshly gripping me, his arm wrapped around my middle, and basically carrying me out the kitchen to the living room. I can feel his erection pressing against my lower back until he finally throws me over the back of the sofa. My hips are resting on the top and my upper body is hanging down. Like yesterday he kicks my legs apart before leaning over me and tugging my breasts free again.  
"Yesterday I spanked you and as you haven't obeyed me yet again I feel like a harder punishment is in order. 30 strikes with the belt."  
"No!" That must hurt like shit. He can't do that!  
"Hold still and try to be quiet. If you aren't, I'll have to give you more."  
"Please, Sir. Don't do this! Please."  
"That's better." I can hear the grin in his voice "You're excellent at begging."  
"Please, Sir, don't hurt me. Please." Tears are streaming down my face and onto the sofa.

He's leaning forward again and calms me, first by simply rubbing my upper arms then by gently massaging my tits and rolling my nipples. To my shame a moan escapes me and that's when he stops.  
"As you've begged me so nicely I'll only give you 20. But only if you're a good girl and try to keep quiet. Okay."  
My brain has turned into mash so I simply say "Yes, Sir."  
"That's a good girl."

And then the first blow lands on my already abused flesh and I scream on the top of my lungs.   
"Shhhh. That one wasn't even particularly hard, sweet Cate." He's striking me again and again, and every blow seems to be harder than the previous one but somehow I manage to keep my screams down turning them more into sobs. And then he's done. Shaking like a leaf I let him untie me and carry me to the front of the sofa where he puts me into his lap tugging my head against his chest.  
"Shhhh. Very well done, pet. Wasn't too bad now, was it?"   
To my shame I cuddle even more against him burying my tear-stained face in his chest.  
"That's alright. I'm there for you. Shhhh." 

I let his offered comfort calm me down and soon I'm no longer shaking. He smells really good. No! He's abused me. Again. But his hands on my breasts feel so good. Stop! When has he started... Ahhhh! That's so good. Against my will another moan escapes me and again he chuckles.  
"You'll learn to love the mixture of pain and pleasure, pet." He's placing a gentle kiss to the top of my head and suddenly something wrong doesn't feel so wrong anymore.

 

The kitchen alarm startles us and I want to jump up but he's holding me in place.   
"You've been a really good girl." His fingers roll my nipples again "You won't regret being my good girl." With that he lets go of me and I walk to the kitchen getting the dinner out of the oven. 

Once again my mind is racing as I replay the events in my head. My butt is throbbing painfully which I've only started realising when I got up from his lap. This can't be right. He's abused me and is expecting me to like that. Sick bastard. Cutting the roasted chicken into smaller pieces I think about what to do.  
The memory of his fingers and hands on my breasts makes me shiver and when I look down I see that my nipples are still hard. Shaking my head I remind myself that he's forced me to be naked in front of him and I haven't agreed to any of this.

Absentmindedly I put his dinner on the plate and carry it over to the dining room, still struggling what to do. When I walk over to the dining room I notice another thing with shock: there's wetness between my legs. And not just a little as it feels.

Selfconscious I notice my tits are bouncing up and down with every step and I want to hide. This can't be right.  
"There's my gorgeous pet." Silently I put the dish down in front of him before turning to leave. "Where do you think you're going? Hike your skirt up and sit on the table."  
He's digging his fork into the mashed potatoes and hums in approval as I mechanically gather my skirt around my waist and sit down on the edge of the table. I nearly jump back up when my sore butt makes contact with the hard surface.  
"Go on, sit properly on the table. I want you to spread your legs on either side of my dinner." 

There's a big part in me that wants to grab the dish and smash it right into his face but there's also another, way smaller part that wants to see what'll happen next. So after a few moments I part my legs in front of him staring at a spot on the wall in shame as I know he's staring at my most intimate parts.  
"Look at me!" I just shake my head as I feel as if I'll die when I'd do that. "LOOK - AT - ME!" His palms are gliding up my thighs, his thumbs caressing the inside of my thigh. "Or I'll have to give you more slaps with the belt."  
"No!" My head shoots round so I'm directly looking at him. His face looks somehow sour so I automatically apologise lowering my eyes "I'm sorry, Sir."  
"That's okay. Now look at me." His voice is gentle so I dare to reluctantly look up. "That's my good girl." His hands, by now, have reached my hips and are holding onto them.

When our eyes have been locked on one another for a bit his hands start to move again towards my centre. Out of shock I want to bring my thighs together before he can touch me there but the dish stops me (and his hands).   
"Never deny me what is mine." With that his thumbs tug my outer folds apart giving him a better view. "So beautiful." He stares for a while which makes me more uncomfortable with every second. My face must be a crimson by now. 

I'm staring at his dinner when he moves his thumbs again, gliding down until they reach the end of my pussy before going to the middle finding my tunnel.  
"So wet for me? You obviously loved how I played with your magnificent tits." His fingers are dipping slightly in - but not much - before going north again parting my inner folds on the way. His right thumb is soon replaced by the index finger of his left hand displaying my cunt to him. I feel tears welling up in my eyes again as I feel totally ashamed.

With shock I see him picking up the knife and bringing it towards my centre. Will he cut me with it? Down there?! Despite my horror my mouth doesn't open to protest although I really want to.   
Involuntarily I whine when I feel the round tip of the knife disappearing in my channel.  
"Shhhh. I won't hurt you." Only to proof it he brings it back out covered in a thin layer of clear fluid. "Look at me!"   
Heavily panting and with wide eyes I lift my gaze and what he does next shocks me to the core as well as arouses me even further against my will. Sticking out his tongue he licks my juices of the silver blade.  
"Delicious." Winking at me he shifts his left hand now as well, so that his thumb is on my clit and his palm cupping my mound. And then he starts to rub me while calmly eating his dinner as if rubbing his maids clit is the most normal thing on the planet.  
   
I don't know how he does it but soon I'm a shaking mess only moments from orgasming. My nipples are rock hard and I can actually feel my juices seeping from my cunt. I wished he'd fu... No! You don't want this!   
He's staring into my eyes as he takes the last bite of his dinner and then an evil grin spreads on his face. He slightly pinches my clit and that's it. Throwing my head back I orgasm right in front of my boss...

"That wasn't too hard now, was it?" He asks while gently pushing me on my back. "See, it's quite easy to be my good girl."  
I'm too far gone to talk so I just shake my head.  
"You don't want to be a good girl? Well, if you prefer being punished." With a wicked grin he leans down over me and sucks a nipple into his mouth gently biting it before letting it fall from his lips again.   
"Stay here." 

Even if I wanted, I couldn't move. What is this man doing to me? Have I really just cum from his touch when I should have felt horrified and disgusted?   
"Here we are. Come here." He tugs me backwards before sitting down on a chair. Placing my head on his shoulder he makes me sit up a little and brings a fork to my mouth.  
"No, Sir. Please."  
"No? What have I told you about that word? Well, you probably can't think right now. I'll feed you sweet girl, then you'll go home and think about this." Like a mindless doll I lie in his arms letting him feed me. 

"You won't have to cook on Sunday as I'll eat with the rest of the family which will give you time to think. If you decide to agree to this, I'll take good care of you, I'll make you feel like you've never felt before. I'll teach you to accept your body and what it wants. There's no need to be shy about your beautiful body, your delicious curves. But if you decide to do this, you'll shave or wax your pussy for me, so I can properly see you."

For the rest of my dinner he stays quiet while my mind already starts racing. Is it such a bad thing to let him make me feel so good? But what about the slaps? I'll just have to obey. And he'll surely leave me alone once he's found himself a new girlfriend. But can I really do this? Be his personal sex toy? 

My train of thoughts is interrupted by his hands squeezing my breasts. "Such a good girl. Now one more thing, if you decide you can't do this and leave, I'll be very sad. Hang on." He helps me sit upright before getting up and heading to the living room. A moment later he comes back with a book. "Here. Read this. Maybe it will help you make your decision and it'll definitely show you what an obedient slave is."  
The title says "The Story of O", I've never heard about this or the author.

He's tugging my legs to the side, so they're dangling down the table now before tugging my breasts back into my bra and re-buttoning my blouse. "Think about it. You'll enjoy it if you decide to be my little slave. Now off you go. Have a good weekend and think about what I've said. I'll see you Monday. Hopefully."  
Helping me off the table he brings me to the door making sure my skirt is in place again. Just as we reach it he spins me around again gently stroking his thumb over my cheek and down my jaw. "Don't forget. No panties." With that he opens the door and before leaving I catch a glimpse of his hard-on. Why hasn't he just fucked me when he easily could have?

 

Especially the last question keeps on spinning in my mind the rest of the evening and almost the entire night. I was naked basically, he only would have had to open his pants and fuck me, so why hasn't he? 

My butt looks even worse now, to the dark red it already was now even darker welts are added. I should just have pulled the panties down before he got home, only to make sure. But of course the plan hasn't been for him to see me like that again. Remembering how good it felt to sit on his lap and cuddle with him I think about what to do while tossing and turning in my bed. Of course the slaps have hurt but the cuddling was nice, the way he touched my breasts - not to forget his thumb bringing me to orgasm.   
So maybe I just should do it...

 

At some point I must have fallen asleep as when I open my eyes again the sun is up already and the birds are singing. It looks like another warm and sunny weekend. Everything could be so perfect when there wouldn't be that decision to make, a decision, I realise, I don't really want or can make. Be his sex slave? Why? Why me?   
But what is the alternative? Going to prison if I can't pay back my debts? Plus I've got nowhere to go. But isn't agreeing to this a different kind of prison? 

The book! My eyes land on the book and I have to think about what he's said, so I pick it up from my night stand and start reading. First I think it's a love story which confuses me a little but then shock sets in as René basically prostitutes O. Does he want to do that to me? I'd rather kill myself than sleep with numerous man and be beaten by them.

 

By lunch time I'm totally disgusted by the book, so I put it down and eat a bit. However, in the afternoon I just want to know what happens to O next and continue to read sitting outside on my terrace in knee-long shorts and a wide t-shirt.   
Slowly I start to understand why he's given me the book as O is turned into a mindless slave who does anything her Master asks her to nevermind how uncomfortable it makes her, even letting one of her lover's friends use her. I'm not even sure if I'll agree to his suggestion but one thing I know for sure: I won't do that!

 

I'm in the middle of reading another sex scene when Mrs. Hiddleston and Emma walk by and I nearly fall off the chair when they greet me.  
"Hello Cate. How are you?"  
Luckily the book is rather neutral, so she won't know what I'm reading right away. "Great. Thank you. And you? Enjoying the sun?"  
"Well, we have to while it lasts. It's going to be a rainy week. At least that's what they say."  
"Oh." What else can I say really?  
"You know you could go for a swim, the lake is nice."  
"Ahm, can't." I think about my red butt which makes it impossible to go to the public area and Tom makes it impossible to go to the other spot.  
"Me too." Emma sighs.  
"Well, with a tampon..."  
"MUM!" She's glaring daggers at her before looking at me rolling her eyes.  
"Sorry, darling but still. When I was younger we didn't bother about that, even went naked."  
"Definitely too much information!" She makes a vomiting gesture and I have to giggle.

"Mrs. H! Emmy Baby!" A male voice shouts and we all look into the direction and see three men (one of them is Tom) coming towards us from the house Emma rolls her eyes again.  
"Oh, look it's Goofy, Donald and Mickey." Despite I don't know for sure who's who I can guess. The tallest is Tom, so he must be Goofy, then there's one with huge ears - Mickey and the last guy has bow legs and a weird nose - Donald. Smirking to myself I watch them come closer. Each one's holding an open bottle of beer.  
When they've reached Emma and Mrs. Hiddleston they hug and kiss while Tom's eyes are on me glaring angrily at my lower half.

"We're off to the lake, Mrs H. See you later. Bye, Emmy." They ignore me. Of course. But I'm actually quite grateful for it. Finally they disappear down the small hill towards the lake.  
"Tom's friends from university." Emma explains "A horrible bunch. Every now and then they meet for the weekend binging until they don't even remember their own names."  
"I'll send Barry after them. After all I don't want them to drown."  
"Mum, Barry's got better things to do."  
"Still. See you, Cate." With that Mrs. Hiddleston is gone, however, Emma stays behind and even sits down on the bench next to my deckchair.

"God, it's so boring here. Only old farts. Tom's no fun anymore either. And dad doesn't want me to move to London after that royal affair, so to speak."  
Turns out Emma, the bitch, is just bored and quite a nice girl, she even offers to teach me riding.  
"Well, not now that it's boiling hot but perhaps in the evening."  
"Okay." My sore butt comes back into my mind, so I quickly add "Maybe not tonight though."  
"Yeah, they've forecast thunder storms later in the day. Maybe we could watch a movie?"  
"Sure. That'll be nice."

So we end up sitting on my sofa eating the pasta salad I've made with her help and watch Sex And The City. She's brought over the whole first season but after episode four we've got enough for the night. We channel-hop for a bit before staying on one of those talent shows and talk.  
"You know it's good that you're working for my brother. Mum hates it when I'm too friendly with our servants."  
"Really?"   
"Yeah. Well, I know I'm quite bitchy sometimes but that's mostly because of dad basically locking me up like some sort of Rapunzel."  
"Then you'll have to grow your hair longer."

We talk and laugh till 11.30 pm and when she's gone I shower quickly and head to bed. Once again it's really sticky and I can't sleep due to the sweltering heat.   
From far I can see lightning brightening the sky but that'll take a while till it's here. Sighing I strip of my thin shorts and top lying naked under the thin blanket. Despite the heat my nipples harden probably because the sweat evaporates on them. Damn, touching them feels so good. For a while I just lie in the dark rubbing my nipples until that's not enough anymore, soon a hand disappears between my legs rubbing that other nub.   
Eventually I'm coming with a muffled moan. I've always managed to stay rather quite during orgasm. Well, you don't want your boss hearing you after all.

Exhausted and sated I roll to my side but finally end up on my belly. I always fall asleep like that the easiest, lying on my belly with a leg slightly angled up. And quickly enough I'm dosing off.

 

When I wake up I don't know where I am at first. It's still pitch black and I feel so sleepy. Lifting my head lightly I look at my alarm clock 2.30 am.  
Sighing I sink back into the sheets as a quiet thunder rips through the night. Has that woken me? Closing my eyes I inhale deeply a couple of times but then I freeze. There are fingers ghosting over my back, up and down and up and down. My arm shoots to the lamp on my bedside table and the warm light fills the room as I turn around now wide awake.  
"Hello, pet. I see you're a good girl and sleeping naked." Tom's standing next to my bed babbling. To my shock I see that his shorts are tenting. 

Swallowing hard I want to tell him to piss off but before I can open my mouth he's tugged away my blanket and gets on the bed on top of me.  
"No! You're drunk! Just leave, Sir. Please."  
"I'm not drunk." He thrusts his hips forward his hard cock rubbing between my butt cheeks. "I'm just horny. Very horny."  
His breath stinks like alcohol, a lot of alcohol and when his hands try to get underneath me he almost falls off. Taking that as a cue I try to roll to the side to get him off of me and throw him out of bed at the same time but his arms wrap around me - or better my breasts -and I can't get him off. Instead he gets angry.  
"You little slut! I'll fuck you sore!" As if to proof that I feel his hand shifting to my back / his front and a moment later his cock is tugged free. Again I try to fight him but now both his hands painfully grip my thighs on the inside spreading them open. I'm sure I'll have bruises on them tomorrow and just like that his thick cock enters me. I let out a squeal as his thick shaft stretches my tunnel almost painfully. "Shit, so tight. God, and so fucking wet. Have you thought about me?"  
"Get off!" My voice is thin and filled with tears. This can't be happening.

At first his pounds are rather uncoordinated - surely because he's drunk - but eventually he finds his rhythm. His shaft is thicker than anything that's ever been inside my tunnel and the friction is a bit painful but as soon as his fingers find my clit I almost forget about it.  
"Please, Sir. No."  
To my surprise he stops abruptly. "No? I've told you what I think about you using this word. Besides you wore shorts today. And I've told you - only - dresses - or – skirts – and – no - panties!" With every word he rams into me full force and I'm sure I'm bleeding after the last thrust as my pussy burns like fire. 

Luckily he slows his thrusts down and keeps his cock deep inside me rotating his hips and only thrusting a little.   
"Fuck, you're not a virgin are you? So fucking tight!"   
I can't answer, just cry. Not out of pain but out of the throbbing of my clit. How can I enjoy this? He's raping me and my body enjoys it?! That's so wrong. My nipples are hard rubbing against the sheets beneath me as his thrusts move my body against them.   
To my added misery his fingers sneak to my clit again rubbing it deliciously. "Still got those pubes? You'd be more sensitive without."

Suddenly his thrusts get faster and harder again hurting me. Luckily. Otherwise I might have cum from him raping me and that surely would give him the wrong impression.   
The wet slapping sounds of skin on skin fill the air accompanied by his grunts and groans. And then I feel it: his hot, sticky seed is spreading inside me.   
"OH, FUUUCK!" He's spasming on top of me pumping his disgusting sperm into me before collapsing on top of me.  
I'm crying into my pillow as he's lying on top of me still gently playing with my clit, at least at first. 

I don't know how much time has passed when my sobs are interrupted by his snores. He's obviously fallen asleep on top of me, his now flaccid manhood still inside my pussy and his fingers still resting against my clit. No!   
I try to roll to my side to get him off but I'm too weak. Frustrated, humiliated and desperate I give up in the end. Well, at least his penis has slipped out of me at some point only to make me feel how his seed is slowly running out of my vagina. Still wondering if there's also blood, I mercifully fall asleep at some point.

 

In the morning I wake to the singing birds. It sounds as if they want to mock me. Remembering the events of last night I immediately feel tears running again. It takes me a while until I dare to move as I don't want to draw his attention in case he's still here. At least he's no longer on top of me. Only now I realise that I'm covered with my blanket. Has he put it on me?  
Finally I stretch my arm to the side feeling around the other half of the bed, thankfully there's no-one there. When I finally get up I immediately feel the soreness of my pussy and stare at the sheets expecting them to have the red-brown colour of dried blood. To my surprise they're as white as they have been before, well, apart from the spot of dried cum. 

With tears in my eyes I head to the bathroom as I need to pee. Sitting down on the toilet I flinch as there's a painful burn in my pussy as I pee. What on earth is this? Has he given me an infection?   
Carefully I insert my index finger into my sore tunnel and almost scream in pain. Can you have abrasions in your pussy? 

My legs are shaking lightly when I get up again. Heading over to the sink I notice the package with my pill is lying on the sink but I've surely not put it there. Has Tom been in here making sure I am on the pill? Reaching for the package I take one out and down it, after all I don't want to get pregnant from my boss. Is he my boss any longer?  
In horror I remember how my clit and pussy have throbbed. How could I enjoy this in the least bit? I'm just a dirty slut that doesn't deserve any better...  
"No!"


	6. Bruised and Battered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Cate do after being raped? Can Tom convince her to submit to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from a famous song by one of my favourite artists... Any guesses?

I basically spend the whole Sunday thinking about what to do. After I've changed the sheets and put them into the washer I lie on my sofa thinking about how it came to my boss raping me.   
Have I given him the wrong signals? I came on Friday when he touched me down there but that didn't give him the right to just come into my home and fuck me. Has he been too drunk to realise what he was doing?   
If I'm honest, I'll have to admit that I'm surprised it didn't happen Thursday or Friday already. Was it the alcohol after all? 

But what would I do if I left? I've got nowhere to go and I don't want to live in my car again.   
Of course I could go to the police, I even have evidence on me about what happened. Suddenly I realise that I haven't washed yet and that his seed is still on me. Feeling utterly disgusted I jump up and head to the bathroom where I tear off my clothes and get into the shower washing myself till my skin is all red once again. When I feel clean enough in the end I dry myself off only to find two large bruises on the insides of my thighs where he dug his fingers into my skin. A new wave of tears washes over me and I nearly collapse on the floor.

 

Curling up on my bed I start crying once again. What can I do? If I stayed, I'd surely give the wrong impression. It would basically be approving to what he did, submitting to it - him. 

I need to get out, to get a clear head, so I jump into my car and drive for about two hours until I reach the coast. I've always liked the sea. As the weather isn't too good today and the sky looks as if it's going to rain any moment I've got the beach all to myself.   
Taking off my shoes I walk down the sand enjoying the splashes of cold water at my feet every now and then.   
I'd love to have a house at the beach some day but I know it's never going to happen. Well, one can dream. 

Eventually the rain sets in and it gets quite cold, so I turn around and head back. Maybe I just should walk into the ocean and swim... and swim...  
By the time I reach my car I'm freezing and surely my lips are blue already. Taking off my rain coat I get in only to realise that my shorts are wet as well. Stripping them off I turn up the heater and wait until I'm no longer shaking before heading back.

 

By the time I get back home - is it still home? - it's getting dark already but the rain has stopped and the sky has cleared again. When I drive down the gravel driveway to my house I see Emma on a horse waving at me but when I see who's on the the horse beside her I just keep going trying to ignore them - him.

 

Once in my cottage I make sure that every window is closed and every door is locked, I don't want last night to repeat itself. I feel slightly better after my afternoon at the sea but of course it wasn't the solution to my problem.   
When my stomach growls at me I suddenly realise that I haven't eaten all day and that I'm actually starving.

I make myself a sandwich thinking everything over yet again.  
Fact is: I need this job. But is it worth being humiliated, abused and raped by my boss? He's hot, surely, but what happens when he looses his interest in me? He'll surely kick me out then.   
But what is the alternative? Going to the police? IF they believed me, what would happen to me? The next big instalment of my loan was due soon and I needed a bit more money to pay it. Maybe I should blackmail my boss. Either he pays back my loan or I'll sell my story to the papers. But he could sue me if I did that, after all I signed a contract not to talk about anything going on here. Was the whole sex slave thing the reason for that in the first place? No. Surely not. Lady Sherwood had a similar phrase in the contract.   
Can I really go back to his house tomorrow and pretend it didn't happen? 

 

A few hours later I lie in bed staring at the ceiling. I can't sleep and I doubt that I will at all tonight. The way he touched me Friday night comes back to my mind and how good it felt. And even last n... No. Don't go there! 

Frustrated I roll to my side only to see the book he's given me lying on my bedside table. I'm about half way through and because I know I won't sleep I start reading.

My shock grows with every page, O is becoming more and more of a mindless slave after her lover has passed her on to his friend Sir Stephen. He even has her pierced and branded as his own only to prostitute her to some other guys. This is just sick, I feel so repulsed, although I have to admit I find the idea of having someone claim you as their own quite hot. But the guys in the book aren't interested in her as a lover only as a property and finally she's even supposed to help them get to her friend. WTF?! 

 

By the time I've finished the book it's already dawning outside and finally I manage to fall asleep, totally exhausted.   
When I wake up again I feel better. Stretching lazily I turn to my side and when my eyes land on my alarm clock I nearly have a heart-attack. It's already 12.30, so I quickly jump up and without thinking much get dressed in my uniform. I storm to the door of my cottage when I suddenly hold in. Should I really go back there?   
Well, I'll clean up and finish dinner early, so I can leave before he gets home. Good plan. Grabbing his book I rush across the yard to his house. 

 

To my surprise the kitchen is rather clean and the dishes from breakfast are already in the dishwasher. I'm even more surprised when I find a handwritten note lying on the counter.

 

_Dearest Cate_

_I hope you haven't decided to leave. Well, you won't read this then anyway..._  
_I want you to take it easy today. Rest. Cuddle onto the sofa and watch a movie or read something until I get home. We need to talk._

_I hope you're alright and I haven't hurt you too badly on Saturday. I feel terrible about what happened but I guess I wasn't able to control myself due to too much alcohol. I'm terribly sorry for what happened. Our first time shouldn't have been like that. I apologise unreservedly._

_When I woke completely hungover, lying on op of your soft body I felt terrible (not only because of my headache). I swear to you this will never happen again! I promise I'll only bring you pleasure from now on. As long as you're my good girl._

_Please don't run. I look forward to seeing you tonight and apologise in person. Until then get yourself onto the sofa and rest. That's an order!_

_Yours_  
_Tom_

 

 

I read the note over and over again. What is this supposed to mean? Eventually I shake my head and put the paper away. Rest? I'm not being paid to lie around, so I get the broom and start cleaning.  
I'm not sure if I'll stay until he gets home, it probably would be the best to just leave early as I've planned. I don't really want to talk. And I've never agreed to obey him and be his toy in the first place. 

Time flies by and when I check the clock I'm shocked that it is 4 o'clock already. I'll have to start dinner if I want to leave before he's back home. Turning up the radio I start cutting veggies and when Thunder by Imagine Dragons comes on I turn even louder. I've decided to prepare baked pasta, so he'll only have to stick it in the oven once he's home. I bend down to get a pot to cook the pasta when my blood freezes as there are feet right behind me. Shooting back up I spin around only to stare up at my boss.

"You don't like to obey, do you?" He says with a regretful smile.  
"I'm not here to sit around." I quickly retort.   
He reaches up to the radio and turns it off. It's only 4.30, so he's home way too early.  
"Right." I almost expect him to roughly grab me again but he's absolutely calm today. Grabbing the kettle he sticks it on before getting two mugs. "And I guess you're wearing undies and didn't shave."  
"Yes and no."  
He simply nods "At least you're still here."  
I don't quite know what's going on with him today, so I choose to ignore him and continue my cooking. 

"You've read the note though, haven't you?" The water is finally boiling after a few moments of awkward silence and he's pouring it into the mugs.  
"Yes." Remembering what he said about me calling him 'Sir' I deliberately avoid the word.  
"Come on then. Let's talk." He hands me a mug and nods his head towards the door.  
"There's nothing to talk about. I'm your maid and that's it. Not more, not less."  
"Except I don't simply want you as my maid. So either you come along willingly and we talk like adults or I'll have to drag you to the sofa."  
Well, what harm is done when I talk to him. He's almost shy today, not directly looking at me and his voice less dominant. 

"Fine." I eventually sigh and follow him to the living room.   
He waits until I've sat down before he sits himself. He's reaching for my hand as he says "About Saturday, I'm terribly sorry. That should never have happened. I hope I haven't hurt you too much." His eyes wander to my skirt with the last words.  
"Why? Why me?" It just comes out and only now I realise that question has bugged me since Thursday.  
"Because you're beautiful and you're a natural submissive. Despite you're obviously not aware of it."  
I have to think of the book he's given me "I'm not a mindless slave and I won't sleep with anyone you tell me to. I'm not your whore!"  
He's furrowing his brows for a moment before he seems to understand where this was coming from all of a sudden "You've read the book. Good. But I have to make clear that I don't want to prostitute you. I wanted you to read it, so you can see that giving control to someone else can be quite nice and enjoyable."  
"What do you want? I won't allow you to whip me whenever you feel like it. I'm a human being and not some sort of animal."

Tears are welling up in my eyes as I feel desperation wash over me.  
"God. I think I've approached this the totally wrong way. Listen, Cate." He's moving a bit closer, so his knee touches mine while he's still holding my hand.  
"I'm a dominant which means I like to have control over my partners, not only in the bedroom. That's what the rules are for. And you are, obviously, a submissive. Which means you like to be told what to do, so far you've probably only experienced that in a professional way, shall we say.  
But as a dom I simply know that you'll love it in bed as well. And this whole combination has made you irresistible to me from the start.   
It took me a while to get rid of Sophie and then at the lake I thought it was the optimal moment but you were so shy, so the second time I got bolder but again you just blocked me out, probably thinking you weren't good enough for me.  
So I brought in Lucy, a submissive, hoping she could coax you out of your shell, so to speak but again it didn't work. I was so angry, at her, at me, at you. I just lost control a little. I wanted you and I thought that maybe if I kinda forced you into the situation you'd realise that that was what you also wanted. But I guess I was too rough.   
Then Friday you seemed to enjoy it. At least a bit. Especially the after care - the cuddling after your punishment - and definitely the orgasm.   
I've given you the book because I thought you'd understand a bit better what I'd expect from you. I promise I won't whip or spank you without reason, nevermind prostituting you. I'm not a sadist, I don't enjoy bringing you pain. But punishment is sometimes necessary to discipline one's sub.   
Then when I saw you Saturday afternoon wearing shorts I almost would have spanked you then and there but, well... At night I was lying in my bed and the sheets smelled so good reminding me of you, so my brain somehow turned off, I guess, and I hurt you. Again I'm so sorry and I can't apologise enough. It won't happen again.   
I want you to be mine - and mine alone."

Dumbfounded I sit there and listen to him and weirdly the things he says make sense and a part of me wants to nod and submit to him but he's still my boss.   
When he's done I sit and stare at him not knowing what to say or do. Only when his fingers collect the wetness on my cheek I realise I'm crying.  
"I didn't want to hurt you. I really didn't. And don't." His fingers stroke over my cheek a couple of times before going down to my neck which makes goosebumps emerge all over my body. "I'll make you feel good." 

Still in shock of his long speech I let myself be pushed backwards so my back is against the armrest of the sofa. Next thing I notice is that he's slipping down onto his knees and pushing up my skirt. When he sees the bruises covering my thighs he lets out a wince before leaning in and placing gentle kisses onto the dark spots while his fingers reach for the waistband of my panties.   
I don't know exactly what relieves me from my stupor but I guess it's his fingers tugging my panties down. "No! I don't want this!"  
He looks up at me like I've just slapped him across the face. "Why not? I'll make you feel so good."  
"You're my boss." Demonstrative I squeeze my thighs together.  
"And?" He looks at me with a stern look.  
"I work for you."  
"Yes, and do as I tell you. Come on, Cate, deep down you know that you want this."  
"I can't. This is wrong."  
"Because you're a simple maid?" He raises his eyebrow comically. I nod and try to get up but his hands are firmly pressing my waist against the sofa.  
"To me you are a woman first and foremost. A woman who is definitely a submissive. I don't know if you've ever done anything like this but I'll happily teach you what that means. True, you work for me but I want you to share my bed."  
"And what if you're bored of me? Or find a new girlfriend?"   
"You're gorgeous. Why should I get bored or want another girl? If you are a good girl, I won't need anyone else. And now lift your hips for me or do I have to tear another pair of undies off of you."  
I need this job, would it be so bad to fuck with a sexy guy occasionally? "Can I think about this?" I don't know why but as I say this my hips move up and a second later my undies are tugged down my legs.  
"Sure. But let me show you how good I can make you feel first." 

With that he grips me behind my knees tugging me to the edge of the sofa parting my legs on the way. I want to protest and ask him what he is doing but I snap my mouth shut again as his lips have just connected with my folds.   
"I don't thi.... AAAAAH!" I once again want to protest but the devil rolls his tongue over my clit sending sparks through my body.  
"You were saying?" Wiping his mouth he grins up at me and as I don't say anything, well, I can't really, he leans back in continuing his evil work. 

I don't know how much later it is that an intense orgasm washes through me and I let out a high-pitched scream. Lying there still heavily panting I feel his fingers explore my folds and then there is a frown coming from him as he enters my still sore tunnel with his index finger.  
"I'm so sorry." He places a soft kiss against my clit and I can't help but whine as I'm really sensible down there right now. A moment later he gets off the floor and onto the sofa next to me tugging me onto his chest before wrapping his freakishly long arms around me.

 

A while later I've calmed down and Tom has accompanied me to the kitchen and helps me prepare dinner. Once the pasta is in the oven he hugs me to his chest and kisses the top of my hair.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"I... I don't know," I answer truthfully.   
"I want you to stay and be mine in every possible way. Please, at least consider that."  
"Okay."   
"Good. Are you going to eat with me?"  
I just want to get out of there as the whole situation has gotten a bit awkward for my liking but somehow I hear myself say "Yes. Of course, Sir."  
Is he right after all? Is there a part in me that wants to submit to him? 

 

That night I lie in bed once again not able to find sleep. What am I supposed to do? He's hot and his speech today makes me think he isn't such a bad guy. Maybe I should just continue the job and try to enjoy his caresses. He'll surely fuck me again eventually but can I let him do that? Would that make me to his whore?   
What is the alternative? It's pretty clear he only wants me there if I spread my legs for him. Well, I can try to get another job and as soon as I've got one I'll leave. Maybe that will go quicker than I think. I, at least, have to try. 

 

In the morning I shower off the sweat from another sticky hot night and my eyes land on my razor. I've shaved my pussy before and I quite liked it, so I tell myself I'm not doing it for him but for myself and in no time my pubes are gone.   
I get dressed putting on a pair of laze panties, I'll just turn them off before he gets home and hide them in the kitchen. No way I'll be going without all day!

 

Before I know it it's past 5 o'clock and the Jaguar is roaring down the driveway. Quickly I reach under my skirt to tug my panties down. I'll endure this until I've found a new job and in my lunch break I've already sent two applications, one to a supermarket and one to a cleaning service.   
Hiding my discarded panties behind the toaster I wait for him to come in. I nearly let out a moan at the feeling of the cold air against my naked pussy and the feeling of the soft fabric of my uniform against the naked skin on my mound... 

"Hello, darling." He's standing in the door with a grin.  
"Good evening, Sir." I continue peeling the potatoes for dinner when he comes up behind me wrapping an arm around me while the other one is sneaking beneath my skirt.   
"Holy fuck! You've been a really good girl today." His fingers have discovered my naked mound and a moment later they slip between my slightly wet folds while he brushes soft kisses against my neck.   
Overwhelmed by the amazing and intimate feeling of the whole thing I can't stifle a moan.  
"Such a good girl today." I feel his cock harden against my lower back and inwardly hate myself for letting him do this. "What are you making for dinner today, pet?" His other hand has found its way to my breasts and massages them lightly.  
"Steak and baked potatoes, Sir."  
"God, if you don't stop calling me 'Sir', I'll come in my pants." He kisses my neck again before slowly pulling back. "I'll be upstairs for a bit, have to write an e-mail. Just get me when you're ready."

 

Only about half an hour later I'm heading upstairs to get him. This whole no undies thing has kind of aroused me and I somehow dread what he'll do if he finds out.   
Clearing my throat I knock on his office door and he spins around in his chair grinning. "Finished already?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
He lets out a small groan and when he gets up I can see the obvious bulge in his pants. "Do you like what you see?" He teases as he's approaching me slowly.  
Swallowing hard I just shrug my shoulders and his grin only widens. "You're coyness is rather cute but I want you to be confident about your body and what you desire."  
His fingers go to my blouse and slowly unbutton it before his fingers tug my breasts out of my bra yet again. "Those beautiful, round tits don't need to be hidden. In fact I think I want you to have them out all day as well."  
"Sir, but what if someone stops by during the day?" He can't be serious.  
"True. Okay." He pauses for a moment and then a huge grin spreads on his face. "I've got an idea. Set up the table for us if you haven't already. I'll be down in a sec."

I'm done in no time and as I stand there waiting for him to come down I can't help myself but tug my blouse over my breasts a little, so that they're slightly hidden.   
Eventually I hear him come down the stairs and with a grin he enters the dining room.   
"Looking delicious." As he's winking at me I'm not sure if he means the food or me. Shyly I look to the floor waiting for him to sit down but instead he suddenly approaches me and tugs my blouse aside again. "Don't hide from me. I want you to be proud of your wonderful body and show it to me."   
Insecure I look away as he lifts my head by grabbing my chin. "You're thinking I'm some sort of pervert to have you walk around basically topless and with no undies, aren't you? Well, I tell you something, pet, I want you to be more self-confident around me even when you're naked and vulnerable."   
He's slightly crouching down in front of me and a moment later he sucks a nipple into his greedy mouth before switching to the other side a moment later. He keeps doing that until one of his hands is reaching beneath my skirt.  
"So wet for me. See, your body is enjoying this. It wants to be presented and touched." He's standing back up and bringing his slightly wet finger to his mouth which makes me blush in an instant. "I guess we should eat unless we want cold dinner." He's caressing my cheek before withdrawing finally. "Go on, sit down."

 

After dinner he's bringing me to the door where he presses me against the wall and kisses me. "You're gorgeous and I'm really happy you're still here." He caresses my breasts which are now covered again. "New rule: you are not allowed to touch yourself. So no masturbating in any form. Your orgasms belong to me now. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir." I just say it to please him wanting to get out of there. I'll touch myself whenever I want.  
"Good girl." He's leaning in again and I can feel his erection at my hip. I still don't quite understand why he's not making me suck him off or something but I'm also rather thankful that he doesn't. "See you tomorrow and don't forget to get your magnificent tits out once I'm home." He's kissing me again and it feels weird as to me kissing has always been something quite intimate.

Once in my cottage I can't help myself but I just have to come. Stripping off my uniform I get into the shower touching my breasts and rubbing my clit until I orgasm. I'm still sore as hell, so using a vibrator isn't an option.  
Afterwards I start my computer to check my mails and look for job offers. 

 

I'm doing the laundry the next day and again when he gets home I quickly strip off my panties and hide them. As I have to get the laundry off I, however, don't open my blouse already. But of course once he's entering the kitchen he's scolding me. "I can't see your tits, pet. What have I told you?"   
"Sir, I need to get your clothes inside first. So I didn't..."  
"Well, you could have gotten them out and then cover them again." He's spinning me around in the kitchen pressing my hips against the counter and starts to open my blouse. In no time my breasts are presented to him and he sucks a nipple into his mouth until it's hard. He's repeating that on the other side before re-buttoning my blouse, however, without tugging my bra bag up.  
"Now go outside and take the clothes down." Kissing my forehead he turns around and heads upstairs. 

Needless to say that I get my bra back in place before I go outside, it's bad enough that I'll have to go without panties.   
I'm folding a shirt when suddenly a male voice greets me. "Still working?"  
It's Gary strolling by casually. "Yes. A bit longer." Thank God, I've put my bra back up.  
"You look really beautiful in the uniform."  
"Thanks." What the hell?!  
"Do you think we could go to the cinema at the weekend? I'll invite you to dinner before."  
Is he joking? I mean he's good-looking and everything but I don't think I can deal with Tom and him. "Ahm, that sounds nice. But... I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not ready for a relationship, I guess."  
"But we can be friends, can't we?"  
"Still. But thank you. It's really nice of you."

Luckily he's leaving a moment later looking a bit sad. Slightly relieved I take down the last items before heading back inside.  
"Good girl for telling him off." I nearly have a heart-attack when I notice my boss is standing right behind the door. He's taking the basket with the clean clothes from me and puts them down before quickly closing the door.  
"And bad girl for disobeying." His hands firmly squeeze my breasts so that it actually hurts.  "Come on." He tugs me along towards the living room. "You'll understand that I can't let you get away with that." He's sitting down on the sofa his legs spread wide - as usually.  
"Show me your breasts."   
With shaking fingers I unbutton my blouse and tug my tits out of the cups of my bra.  
"Now lift your skirt and lie across my lap, I need to punish you."  
"No, Sir!" I don't want him to hit me again.  
"I'm trying to teach you to be a good girl and you disobeyed me, so I need to punish you."  
"I'd rather not d..." I try to reason with him but before I can finish he grabs my leg.  
"Across my lap! Now! Or do you prefer the belt?"

I always could run but if I do that I can't fix my blouse until I'm at the door and I don't want anybody to see me half naked like that. The belt definitely was worse than his palm, so I slowly lower myself onto his lap. I flinch lightly when I feel his hard-on poking my side.  
"Shhhh. See, wasn't too hard now, was it?"  
Biting my tongue I wait for the first slap but to my surprise it doesn't come - not yet anyway. Instead I feel his fingers trailing random patterns onto my skin and finally around my pussy.  
"You know a punishment like this can also be enjoyable." He slowly teases my folds and clit until a moan escapes me but all of a sudden his fingers are gone and the next moment his palm slaps my butt.  
The sting is slightly fading as he's already caressing my pussy again, only to slap me once I'm getting too aroused. This continues until I'm a shaking and crying mess. I'm actually close to orgasm but with his continuing slaps I just can't come. Also the intervals between the slaps grow shorter and shorter.  
"You see, this can also be nice, my little slut." His fingers are pinching my clit as he says that and I cry out in pleasure only to be slapped yet again.   
When his fingers are on my pussy again I loose every dignity and beg "Please, Sir, I need to come. Please!"   
Immediately his fingers are gone and his next slap is by far the hardest but it doesn't land on my ass but on my pussy and to my shock I come.

"That's it. That's a good girl. Come here." He tugs me off his lap and against his chest soothingly running his fingers over my head and back while my tears slowly subside.

I'm enjoying his comfort when his hard cock pokes my hip this time and somehow I reach for it. It only seems fair that I bring him off as well.  
"What are you doing, pet?"  
"I want to pay you back."  
"Pay me back?" He grabs my wrist and pulls my hand away from his hard flesh. "Not like that. You have to really want it. Not just feel like you have to."  
Slightly confused I look at him.   
"You have to want me first before I allow you to do that. After all I don't want you to feel bad. Well, I already have on Saturday and I still regret it. Now be a good girl and finish dinner, would you?"  
"Yes, Sir."

 

Like the days before I have to sit and eat with him, still feeling confused about why he doesn't want me to bring him off. Would I feel even more like a whore if I'd done that? Probably...

 

After dinner I clean up and when I'm sure he's upstairs I stuff my discarded panties into my uniform. When everything is clean I head to the door only to be stopped by him.  
"Wait a moment, pet. I've got something for you." He picks up a paper bag with a box in it. "From tomorrow on you'll only wear these bras. Nothing else. Understood."  
He's handing me the bag and once again confused I take it. Why has he bought me bras? He doesn't see mine anyway.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good." His fingers are quickly fixing my blouse without tugging my cups back into place and then he opens the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweet Cate. Good night."

Deeply blushing at my walk of shame across the estate with my breasts only covered by my thin white blouse, I quickly make my way home locking the door behind me.   
I quickly change into my pyjamas after a cold shower and when I want to get something to drink from the fridge my eyes land on the paper bag. Curiously I tug out the box and open it. WTF?! It's full of bras, well, half bras as the most part of the cups are missing.   
I think that maybe it just looks weird but when I try one on it only pushes my breasts up a little but covers it by only about one quarter.

I'll never wear that! Not the whole day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess this Tom isn't as bad as you might have thought afert all...
> 
> Yay! 2 more days till Thor Ragnarok is out here! Already got my tickets...


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate is trying really hard not to loose her mind.  
> And Tom challenges her even more to bring out the submissive in her. Will he succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Saw Thor Ragnarok this week. Bloody brilliant!  
> Gonna see it again tonight! Yay!
> 
> Oh, and enjoy the new chapter.

  
_Thursday afternoon I'm waiting for him. I didn't put on one of his "bras" as in my opinion it is obvious that my tits are bare beneath my blouse. I can't do my work like that nevermind hanging out with the others during lunch._

_Finally I hear the Jag roaring down the driveway, so I quickly tug down my knickers and unbutton my blouse hoping he doesn't notice. When he comes into the kitchen he grins at me widely._   
_"That's a sight for my sore eyes." He comes over to me and caresses my breasts. "My lovely pet."_   
_"Good evening, Sir." After having greeted him I go back to making dinner but a moment later he steps up behind me and his hands are underneath my skirt seeking my cunt. One of his long fingers slowly enters my still sore tunnel while another finger toys with my clit and a moment later they are gone again, only to cup my breasts and toy with my nipples until they're hard. As my nipples grow hard something else does as well and I feel his erection press against my back._

_"I can't wait until your soreness has gone, my little slut." With that he takes a few steps away from me and I take a deep breath. "Tea?"_   
_"No, thank you, Sir. But I'll quickly make you one." I'm about to turn around and for a second my eyes meet his and when I see the expression in them my blood freezes._   
_In the next moment he's holding up my discarded undies which were hidden behind the toaster yet again. Even before I can say something he's on me shoving my panties into my mouth before turning me around and pushing me down against the counter and into the tomatoes I've just cut._   
_"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you've been wearing your panties the whole day. But I was hoping you'd eventually obey." I feel him hike up my skirt and brace myself for him entering my pussy. "You filthy little whore. And of course you're not wearing the bras I've bought you. Is this a joke to you? But I've got enough."_

_The next moment I hear his zipper and start begging him through the fabric of my panties not to do it but of course just mumbling comes out. His hand reaches past me and grabs the olive oil. A moment later he puts it back and then I freeze in horror. He's not going for my pussy but my other - tighter - hole. Obviously he's oiled up his dick as it rather easily slips inside but not without causing me severe pain and I scream..._   
  


 

I shoot up in my bed immediately turning on the light. A dream. Nothing but a dream.  
Sighing in relief I turn to my back and immediately roll back to my side as my butt is stinging like hell. It's 3.43 in the morning and for the first time since last night I let my mind wander to the spanking he's given me. Have I really orgasmed from him hitting my pussy?  
The combination of him rubbing my clit and the stinging of his slaps had felt weird. One moment I was totally aroused and the next moment there was the pain. I basically still feel his warm palm against me. 

Why didn't he allow me to bring him off? He said I had to want it - him - first before he allowed me to. What was that supposed to mean?   
I toss and turn thinking about the way his hard cock had felt in my hand and how I somehow wondered how it would look. It's been ages since my last se... boyfriend. I always liked cocks, the way they hardened under my touch. But with my boss? I still don't understand why he's doing all those things to me. Does he want to humiliate me? Or is he just bored and I'm his new toy? He surely can't find me attractive. Compared to the girls I've seen him with I look like a fucking troll or something.

 

I lie awake until my alarm goes off at 7 and I slowly roll out of bed heading to the shower.  
Afterwards I head to my bedroom naked and take out my underwear for today. As I put on my bra I have to think of my dream and I decide to be honest with him and return the box with the weird bras to him. 

 

The day goes by in a blur and before I know it I hear his car pulling up. Tugging my undies down I quickly head to the dining room where I've put the box and a moment later the door opens. I grab the box and head towards him greeting him.  
"Good evening, Sir."  
"Hello, pet." He toes off his shoes before turning towards me. The moment he sees the box his eyebrow goes up. "What's that?"  
"Sir, please, I can't wear those. Not the entire day. People will notice a..."  
"And stare at your chest?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Have you tried?"  
"I've tried one on last night, yes."  
"What did you feel when looking at yourself?"  
His question takes me off guard and I struggle to answer him. "Ahm... I... I don't know, Sir."  
His hand is slowly reaching for the buttons of my blouse. "I'll tell you. You found it hot. But you are shy. Too shy. You'll still be wearing a blouse to cover your nakedness from anyone else but me. But wearing those bras will make you feel more self-confident. Maybe not at first but after a while. It's the same thing with the undies."  
He's tugging my breasts free yet again before sucking a nipple into his mouth, one after the other.   
"You'll at least try and wear one the whole day tomorrow. We'll talk again in the evening." He runs his thumb over the hard peek of my right nipple. "For now I want you to strip. You'll finish your day with being completely nude in front of me. You may wear one of the bras, though."

My jaw drops. He can't be serious. But even before I can react he's unzipping my uniform and brushing it off my body.  
"Go on. Take off your clothes. I'll be back in a second." With a final tease across my nipple he's heading upstairs leaving me behind completely dumbstruck.

My uniform lies crumpled around my feet, so only my stockings, my open blouse and tugged down bra remain. Struggling with myself whether to obey or not I eventually continue to unbutton my blouse, after all I'm not keen on another spanking.   
Just when I shrug out of my blouse he comes back downstairs. I can feel his eyes staring at me as I unhook my bra before letting it fall to my feet. With shaking fingers I reach for my stockings and slowly roll them down and eventually, stepping out of my shoes, take them off.   
"Perfect." He's slowly stepping around me and automatically I reach to cover my breasts and pussy which only makes him chuckle. "Nothing I haven't seen before. Now go on, do your work." Licking his lips he's grabbing the newspaper from the table and heads to the living room. 

For a while I stand there in shock still covering my lady-parts. Eventually I move towards the kitchen only to remember him saying I was allowed to wear one of those bras. Well, I don't like the way my breasts are slightly hanging down and I won't be entirely naked then either. So I quickly open the box and tug out a black and red set. It's quite hot but nothing one could wear the entire day, nevermind during work. Weirdly I really feel a bit less naked with it and finally head to the kitchen.

 

When dinner is ready I head over to the living room to get my boss. As he sees me a wide smile spreads on his face.  
"Such a beautiful girl. Look at you."   
"Dinner is ready, Sir." My eyes downcast I quickly turn to leave.

 

Again I have to have dinner with him and I can feel his eyes occasionally looking at me. To my shame my nipples have hardened and I don't quite know why. It's not the cold as it's another boiling hot summer day.  
I'm still poking in my food when his voice startles me. "Why are you so shy? You're such a pretty girl."  
"I'm not." I say before realising it.  
He immediately stops eating and even puts his silverware down. "What?"  
I don't dare to say anything else just continue to eat without looking at him. I hear him get up and a moment later he's stepping up beside me.  
"Get up, little girl."  
Swallowing hard I expect him to bend me over the table and beat me but instead he leads me into the hallway where we stop in front of a mirror. His hand grabs my chin and lifts it up.  
"Look at yourself." I keep staring to the ground until he slaps his palm against my naked mound. 

Reluctantly I look at the basically naked woman in the mirror. Her hair are hanging from a messy pony tail and she's got a deep blush on her round face. Her nipples are hard and her breasts are heaving with every breath.   
The sexy guy behind her leans forward a little trailing kisses along her neck while his hands slowly cup her big breasts and start to roll her nipples until her mouth falls open and a ridiculously high moan falls from her lips.   
"That's it. Such a good girl. Don't take your eyes off yourself. Not until I've made you cum." With that one of his big hands travels south and dips between my folds easily finding my clit and rubbing it. 

Disbelievingly I stare at the shamelessly moaning woman in the mirror. Her face looks ecstatic and when he pinches her clit at the same time as her left nipple her eyes roll back into her head and a desperate cry falls from her full lips. 

The whole thing feels as if I'm watching two other people instead of myself and my boss. Is that really me? What is he doing to me? And then I feel my knees buckle as an intense orgasm washes through me.   
Tom easily catches her in his strong arms praising that woman "Such a good girl. Very well done. So beautiful. Don't you agree?"  
"I don't know, Sir?" I still can't believe that the woman in the mirror was me. She looked so different.  
"Come on, let's finish dinner." 

 

By the time I get to my cottage I'm more confused than ever. What is he doing to me? Do I always look like that when I orgasm? He's made sure I took the box with me and insisted that I wear one of those bras the whole day tomorrow, otherwise he'll punish me. Again.  
My butt is still sore from his spanking, so I'm not keen on that. I'll just go over later tomorrow as there's not too much to do, so I'll start after having lunch on my own in my cottage.

In order to distract myself I start my computer and check my mails only to find that I've received three rejections from companies I've applied to. Great.   
I watch a few videos on Youtube when a sudden need comes over me. I open google and type 'dominant'. There's lot of shit but eventually I find a side about BDSM that explains the whole thing rather well, even has some interviews with doms and subs. Especially one part catches my interest.

_I love it when my dominant takes care of me. I like to serve him in every possible way and I just want to please him whenever and however I can. I am happy when he is happy. The pleasure he's giving me is just a bonus._

Is Tom right after all? Am I a natural submissive? I also like serving and I love it when my boss praises me for my good work.   
I read more and more until I even watch a porn where a girl is spanked for being a bad girl and afterwards she has to make her master feel good by sucking him off. I'm slightly shocked by my own arousal on seeing that. Do I want to please my boss that way as well?  
In my head I haer him say "good girl" and I shiver. No! I can't want this.

Feeling the sudden need of having something inside me I head to my bedroom tearing my clothes off before grabbing my vibrator. Coating it in my own saliva I carefully push it into my wet tunnel. It hurts a little but I just need that right now and when it comes to life it only takes a few moment until I orgasm whilst wondering how Tom's cock tastes. 

 

After having had lunch the next day I put on one of the bras before getting into my uniform. Looking into the mirror I stare at my chest but despite my hard nipples there's no hint that my tits are bare beneath the thin fabric - not until I take the first step anyway. But unfortunately with every step my breasts are bouncing way more than they would with a normal bra. Fuck!   
I could change the bra once I'm in his house. But how would I get the bra back home. I can't just stuff it into my uniform as I do with my panties. That would be too obvious. I'm fucked.

I struggle with myself a while longer until I finally leave it on and head over to my boss' house. I'm half way there when a female voice stops me.  
"Cate, darling?"  
I stop immediately and turn to see Mrs. Hiddleston come towards me. "Hello, Madam." Fuck!  
"Hi. Cate I've got to ask you a favour. We've got guests tonight and I'll need your help. Would that be okay?"   
Looking over at Tom's house I shrug my shoulders "I guess after your son has had his din..." Has she been staring at my tits?  
"No, no. He'll have to eat with us. I'll talk to him. Don't worry. Just come over at 5 please."  
"Okay." I'm inwardly cheering as I'm saying goodbye to Mrs. Hiddleston. He won't be home by then. I'll just quickly head to my place get into my normal bra and I'm out of this awkward shit for today. As it would be weird in front of Mrs. Hiddleston to turn and go right back and change I head over to Tom's starting my work. 

 

About an hour later after having wiped the top floor I feel something awkward. My panties are soaking wet! It takes me a bit to realise it is because I am aroused. The soft fabric of my blouse rubbing against my sensitive nipples with every move has obviously caused my body to react. What the hell?   
My nipples are rock hard and I wince as I carefully touch them. Is this his plan? To arouse me until I'll beg him to fuck me? Well, would he be here now, I'd most likely do just that. 

Ignoring the throbbing between my legs I dry my pussy with some toilet paper before resuming my work. Usually I'd be finished way faster but my arousal distracts me so much that at some point I just have to masturbate. Sitting down on the edge of his tub I shove my hand down my panties and relieve myself.   
Afterwards I'm feeling way better, so I start cleaning the bathroom.   
"Cate, darling?" My blood freezes as I here his voice coming from downstairs. What is he doing home already? It's only 4.05! 

Slightly panicking I quickly tug down my panties but I can't just hide them in here somewhere. He's already on the stairs when my eyes land on the hamper. Covering my wet panties with some of his clothes, I get back to work and a few seconds later he's standing in the door.   
"There you are."  
Faking surprise I turn around "Sir? You're home early!"  
"Yes. I wanted to see you." His slacks are slightly tenting and once more I wonder if he'll rape me again.   
"Ahm, Sir, your mum wants me t..."  
"I know. She's called me. Invited me over as well. Lord Redborough is visiting with his family. He's a family friend. And a snob. Nevermind his wife." As he's saying that he's stepping closer to me and unbuttoning my blouse. "Well, look who's been a good girl today."   
With a grin he bends down and sucks an already hard nipple into his mouth. "Come on, let's play a little."   
He's holding out his hand but I shake my head "I'm not finished yet."  
"I don't care. Come on."

Gripping my wrist he tugs me along into his bedroom. Unzipping my uniform he quickly brushes it off me, soon followed by my blouse. Curiously I watch him put it onto a chair cleanly. "We don't want it to be crumpled when you serve the Lord."   
Grinning over his entire face he takes off his jacket and hangs it over another chair before opening his cuff-links and rolling up his sleeves. Shit that's hot!  
"Why don't you lie down on the bed, sweet pet and spread those lovely legs for me?"  
"Sir, I don't think that's a good time. I have to be over in the main house soon."  
"I know. But after walking around the house half naked all day you must be desperate for release."  
"No. I'm fine. I..."  
"You have masturbated already haven't you?" He's slowly walking towards me and with every forward step of his I take one back until I feel his mattress press against the back of my thighs.  
"No, Sir." I can't help but blush. How can he know?  
"Liar. You know I've told you not to. Your orgasms are mine. And mine only." Suddenly he grips the back of my knees and knocks me off my feet only to throw me onto his bed. "It hasn't been the first time you've masturbated without me allowing it, has it?"  He grabs my wrists with one hand while the other one tugs his tie free only to wrap it around my wrists and bind them before pushing them above my head.  
"Sir, I..."  
"You're new to this, so I won't punish you. Not yet anyway. But I'll have to teach you a lesson nevertheless." He's kneeling down in front of the bed between my slightly spread legs. "But if you'll masturbate or even touch yourself down there again, I'll severely punish you." With that he leans forward and licks his tongue around my pussy.

I'm writhing on his bed as his skilful tongue licks up and down my slit and eventually finds my clit. He's teasing it with quick movements until I have to moan loudly and the next moment it's gone. Whimpering in need I throw my head back against his mattress. I just need to cum.   
A high- pitched whine escapes me when his long tongue slowly enters my tunnel.  
"You're still sore, aren't you?"  
"Mmmhm." I just can't speak right now and if I did, I'd most likely beg him to fuck me nevertheless.  
"What a pity." His hands are suddenly on my breasts kneading them gently or rolling my nipples between his fingers until once more I'm close to orgasm.  
"I'll go swimming tomorrow and I expect you to see my little mermaid there as well. No bathing suite, though. Obviously."   
I can't say a word as I'm desperate for my release. And right when I want to beg him, he continues to lick my cunt. "So delicious. And wet." 

I'm only seconds from exploding when he licks over my clit again and squeezing my eyes shut I know the next lick or suck will send me over the edge but it doesn't come.  
Opening my eyes I see with horror that he's gotten up palming his erection.   
"Please, Sir! I need to cum. Please!"  
Chuckling he reaches into his pants tugging his hard-on up trapping it in the waistband of his pants. "Such a good girl. But I'm afraid we don't have time. We need to be over at my parents' in five minutes."  
Is he fucking serious? I'm seconds from an orgasm and he's stopping it right now?! "But Sir, it won't take much more. Please!"  
"Well, as you've already had your orgasm, I don't think you deserve another."  
"Please, Sir. I'll suck you off. Just please..."  
"Enough! I said no. Now be a big girl and get up. We need to get you dressed."  
Tears are welling up in my eyes, he can't be serious but he's already picked up my blouse and comes towards me.

After untying my wrists he helps me into my blouse but not before sucking at my rock-hard nipples again. With shaky legs I step into my uniform and he tugs it in place making sure it doesn't have any crinkles.  
"That's a good girl." Kissing my forehead he hugs me to his chest lovingly stroking my arms. "Now let's go."

 

We're not even at the door to the main house when I feel my juices running down my inner thigh and I shiver. Luckily I'm wearing stockings, so they won't run down to my ankles.  
"You cold, pet?"  
"No, Sir. It's just..." I can't say it. Not to him.  
"You're dripping wet - so to speak?"  
How does he know?! 

Suddenly realisation hits me as we're about to enter the house. I'll be serving this family and their guests basically without wearing undies! I wanted to change beforehand but he's turned my brain into mash, so I haven't thought about it anymore. Slightly panicking I stop in my tracks looking over to my cottage.  
"Come on, girl. Don't be shy. No-one knows, except me." He's placing his hand on my lower back and guiding me the last few steps to the door. "Believe me, this will be at least as hard for me as it is for you. And you already had your orgasm."  
Is there a slightly accusing tone in his voice? 

We enter the house and a moment later Mrs. Hiddleston appears greeting us. Sending me to the kitchen to help she leads Tom over to the living room but before he disappears out of sight he turns again and winks at me. 

 

The evening seems to last forever and every time I bring something to the table or take something away I feel Tom's eyes on me as well as everybody else's. Tom is sitting right next to the Redborough's daughter and the asshole is flirting with her while I am walking about without underwear because of him. I even catch him ogling her tits and my head turns red - well, redder than it already is. Am I jealous???

 

When I pick up the empty or almost empty dishes from desert I catch him touching her thigh just above the knee. I don't know if it happens deliberately or it's just an accident but suddenly the top dish with some remaining cream slips off and right onto Tom's pants.  
"Oh my God! I'm terribly sorry, Sir." I quickly grab the dish and put it back on top of the stack.  
"Nevermind. You'd have to clean it anyway." He's grinning at me.  
"Thomas!" Mrs. Hiddleston is scolding him.  
"What, mum? She's doing my laundry anyway."  
"Still."  
Ignoring their argument I head back towards the kitchen to get rid of the dishes praying the evening will be over soon. 

 

I'm on my way back to ask if they wanted anything else when I bump into Tom. Grabbing my arm he's tugging me along to the bathroom locking the door behind us.  
"How are you feeling, pet?" He's gently stroking my cheek before moving down over my neck to my breasts teasing my soft nipples through the fabric of my blouse.  
Confused about his question I shrug my shoulders, a moment later his other hand is beneath my skirt searching for my folds. "Shit, you're wet."  
I actually tried to ignore that, and the humiliation of basically being partly naked in front of his family helped quite a lot to take my mind off of the throbbing in my cunt. 

Out of the blue he's kissing my forehead whilst guiding my hand to where his still hard cock is tugged into the waistband of his pants. "I can't get your offer from earlier out of my head."  
Furrowing my brows I look at him. What offer?  
"Have you only said you'd suck me off because you wanted to cum or because you actually wanted it?"  
My eyes grow wide. Have I really said that? "I don't quite know, Sir."  
"Do you want to suck me off now?"  
How dare he? Moments ago he's been flirting with that bitch. "Why don't you ask the little princess you were just groping?"  
Slightly chuckling he pinches my left nipple. "You're jealous!"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes, you are." He's got a broad boyish grin on his face. "So?"  
Confused I look at him until he reaches down to unbutton and unzip his pants. Blushing deep red I quickly look away.  
"I'd love it if you sucked me off. But only if you really want to. Otherwise I'll just have a quick wank." He's actually reaching inside his boxers and tugging his hard cock out. It's fucking huge and almost purple already. 

Before I can stop it I involuntarily lick my lips which makes him chuckle some more. His cock is one of the prettiest I've ever seen. His foreskin is still slightly covering his head but very taut, only a bit of the pink, sensetive tip is peeking out and I can't help but wonder how he'll taste.   
"Gosh, baby girl, you look like a hungry wolf staring at my cock."  
Blushing some more I quickly turn to the side looking out the small window.  
"Don't be ashamed about what you want. That's the point in this. Tell me what you want and I'll try and make it happen. As long as you're my good girl."  
My heart is racing as I turn towards him again. I suddenly feel a deep throbbing in my cunt which I know can only be satisfied with penetration. But not with him. I'll use my vibrator later on. 

Meanwhile his fingers have wrapped around his cock slowly stroking up and down. What a sight! A quiet moan is escaping me and a moment later I automatically kneel down in front of him.  
"Good girl." His hand moves from his dick to my head but he doesn't force me onto him, just gently strokes through my hair.   
Insecure and slightly ashamed I look at the hard cock right in front of me until my tongue decides to have a lick and when I hear the moan coming from him at that I eagerly wrap my lips around him.   
Running my tongue around the sensitive head I also suck lightly causing him to swear. With my lips tightly pressed against him I suck him deeper into my mouth pushing back his foreskin. I'm toying with his frenulum when suddenly there's a knock on the door. Freezing in my downward motion I stare at the door his cock half way in my mouth.  
"Tom? Are you in there?" Mrs. Hiddleston is asking.   
"Yes."  
"Have you seen Cate?" If she knew, I had her son's cock in my mouth right that moment...  
"Ahm." He's looking down at me grinning at the picture before him. "She's helping me with my trousers."   
I nearly cough at that. How can his voice sound so calm when he's only moments from orgasm? In fact I can taste the first droplets of precum on my tongue.   
"Alright. Can you serve us some tea in the library when you're done?"  
My eyes wide in shock I slowly let his hard length slip from my mouth only to be hit in the nose by his bobbing erection. "Of course, Madam."   
I hear him trying to muffle his giggles and my horror grows. Does she know what we're doing in here? How obvious is it?

Once she's gone Tom gently pets my head before stroking his thumb down my cheek. "Do you want some pudding before that?"  
Pudding? I look up at him slightly confused until I see another droplet of cum spilling from his slit. Without thinking much I take him back into my mouth and suck hollowing my cheeks.  
And then with a loud groan he comes into my mouth. It's a huge load and I can't swallow everything, so a bit is running out of the corner of my mouth and down my chin.   
I've never liked the taste of sperm but somehow I find myself licking my lips trying to get even the last droplet.  
"That was amazing, pet. Thank you." He slowly tugs his flaccid dick back into his pants before zipping up. "I think you deserve a reward." My eyes grow wide, I really need to come.   
But he's only chuckling and helping me up "Not now though. You have to serve tea." He's making sure my uniform is in place before tenderly kissing my forehead and opening the door.  
No! I need to cum! But even before I can beg him he's gone and I feel how more of my juices are basically gushing out of me and soaking the top of my stockings.

Frustrated I head back to the kitchen to get their tea and once I enter the library he's gone. While I pour the tea I here the girl say it was a pity that Tom had left already and I just want to slap her. She's got no idea...

 

At 12.30 I am finally finished for the night and head over to my cottage. I'm totally exhausted but I just need to cum before I can fall asleep. Once the door is locked behind me I quickly start to strip on my way to my bedroom wanting my long, buzzing friend. Unhooking my bra I rip my night-stand open only to find it empty. A rush of panic washes over me. Where is my vibrator? I need it!  
"Looking for this?" A velvety male voice asks.  
Dumbstruck I turn to see Tom walking into my bedroom from the dark bathroom holding my vibrator.   
"I've told you: no masturbating! Besides you're still sore, aren't you?"  
"Please, Sir! I need it." My voice doesn't sound like my own and I nearly start crying.  
"What do you need? Tell me!" He's slowly coming towards me.  
"I need to cum!" I blurt out hating myself that moment for being so shameless in front of him.  
"Then I'll lick your cunt." He's almost at my side now.  
"No! I need something inside me!" God! Shut up woman! How did he even get in here? The door was locked?!  
"You won't get your toy back. No way."  
"How the fuck did you get in here? It's my place!" I sound totally bratish clawing at my vibrator. "And that's mine!"  
"Spare keys. And technically it's mine. As are you and your orgasms." He's gently running his fingers down my face, over my neck until he reaches my tits. In slow motions he runs the back of his fingernails across my nipple until it hardens before doing the same to the other side.  
"Please, Sir! I need it!" I feel tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Shhhh. My good girl. I've told you that you'll get a reward. Now tell me what you want. But you won't get your toy back."  
"I want you to fuck me!" Have I really just said that?   
"That wasn't too hard to say now, was it?" He's grinning whilst bending down and kissing my mouth. "Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean I don't want to hurt you."  
"Please, Sir. Please." Tears are streaming down my face as my pussy is throbbing painfully.  
"Hush. My good girl. Come here." He's hugging me against his chest and kissing the top of my head. "On the bed with you. Spread your legs and arms above your head."

In the blink of an eye I'm in position and watching as he slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt. I've seen him at the lake before but up close is something different – and at the lake I tried not to look anyway.  
Then he's unbuttoning his pants and with tugging down his zipper they're falling off his hips. I can't help myself but lick my lips ogling how his happy trail disappears in his boxers which are tenting more and more every second.   
"Are you sure about this, little girl. Do you really want this?" His thumbs are already in the waistband of his undies but he's holding in.  
Do I really want this? Want him? If I say yes, there'll be no way back. But the throbbing in my pussy actually hurts and with him having my vibrator...   
I could use something else like a carrot...  
It's like my pussy and my body are screaming "YES" and my brain "no". But at that moment my body's screaming louder, so I finally whisper "Yes, Sir. Please."  
"Such a good girl." With a quick tug his cock jumps free and I can't stop the moan falling from my lips on seeing him completely naked and hard standing in front of me. 

He's reaching to the night-stand suddenly holding a bottle. Is that lube? I don't have any lube. Only to proof my assumptions right he squeezes some of the clear liquid into his palm before spreading it on his magnificent cock.  
"Last chance to stop it."  
Shaking my head I spread my legs even wider for him.  
"Okay, girl. I'll be gentle. But if you need to stop anyway just say 'red', then I'll immediately pull out and stop. If you say 'yellow', I'll stop where I am and give you time to calm down. Those will be your safe-words from now on. Whenever you'll need me to take a break or stop just say those words. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir. Please, I need you."  
"Shhhh. I'm right here." With that he gets onto the bed between my legs and a moment later he's slowly entering me inch by inch.

At the beginning it's slightly painful as his thick girth is stretching my folds but it also feels amazing to be so full. He's really gentle and giving my pussy time to adjust after each inch he's inserting into me.   
"You're so tight, sweet girl." He's kissing me again while slowly gliding a bit deeper. His mouth slowly moves down to my breasts sucking at my nipples before going deeper until he's finally thrusting against my cervix. I let out a little whimper at the slightly painful feeling but he immediately eases the pain by rubbing my clit. 

I don't know how long his slow thrusts have been going but my pussy has finally adjusted to his size and every of his thrusts feels so good. We're both sweating as he continues his slow pace building both our orgasms higher but I need more.  
"Faster! Please, Sir."  
"Okay, sweet girl. You may cum whenever you're ready."  
His hips are suddenly roughly snapping into me causing the sound of flesh slapping onto flesh with every thrust and then I cum throwing my head back into my pillow and screaming on the top of my lungs. That must be the most intense orgasm of my life.

In my post-orgasmic haze I hear him cursing and then I feel something warm spread inside me. Blinking my eyes I see his ecstatic face as he releases his seed into my body. He's so beautiful.

Making sure his cock is staying inside me he leans over me and gently kisses me. "That's my girl. Well done."  
I feel awkwardly good at him saying that eventhough I haven't really done anything apart from lying there. 

Eventually he's pulling out and I can feel our combined arousal seeping out of my body.  
"So gorgeous. Stay like that I'll be right back." He's disappearing into the bathroom only to come out again holding a wet cloth and wiping me clean before also cleaning his cock.   
"Be right back." He's kissing my cheek and then he's gone.

 

By the time I feel him next to me again I'm half asleep. He's tugging the blanket over us and wrapping an arm around me.  
"Such a good girl. Now sleep. You deserve it."


	8. Darkness and Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate is still confused about Tom and her feelings for him and vis versa.
> 
> Plus there are some revalations and surprises...

When I wake up the first thing I notice is how sore I am. God! Have I really done this? How could I?! I still feel his disgusting, sticky seed between my legs.   
Rolling to my other side I bury my face in my pillow only to smell him. I can't quite see as my blinds are still closed but luckily the bed beside me seems to be empty. I need to get out of my filthy bed. I need to shower and wash my sheets!   
Swinging my legs out of bed I wince slightly as I feel the soreness in my cunt. Only because I'm a stupid whore who can't keep her legs together. 

After a long hot shower I head back into my bedroom opening the blinds and letting the light of day inside. Just when I'm reaching for my pillow to strip the pillow case off my eyes land on a sheet of paper lying on my bedside table.

 

_Good morning, my sweet girl_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave early for a meeting. I hope you've slept well and aren't too sore._

_I can't wait to see you at the lake later. I'll be there at about 2.30 the latest._   
_I hope last night has been as good for you as it's been for me._

_Be my good girl and wear nothing but the sundress I've put out for you today._   
_I'll see you later._

_Kisses_   
_Tom_   
  


After I've read the letter three times something suddenly crosses my mind and I pull open the drawer of my bedside table. Shit! He's seriously taken my vibrator! How dare he?!  
Full of anger I tear his note before ripping my sheets off of my bedding and replacing them with fresh ones. Who the fuck does he think he is?!

Spitefully I turn on a pair of cotton shorts and a wide t-shirt, plus undies of course. Screw him! I'm not his doll he can play with.   
I make myself an early lunch before writing some more applications. When my eyes land on the clock of my computer and see it's already 2 o'clock I'm starting to struggle with myself. Should I go to the lake? What will happen if I don't? Well, he'll surely spank me again. Is that worth it? After all it's a sunny day and I love swimming. But naked? 

Sighing I finally get up and strip before putting on the dress. Grabbing two towels a book and something to drink I head for the lake.   
Once I arrive at the secret spot I lie out my towel and sit down not wanting to strip naked and go swimming as there's loads of people on the other side of the lake. What if one has a spy glass?   
Grabbing my book I start to read and only two pages in I hear someone approaching.  
"There's my girl. Hi, sweet pet." He's kneeling down beside me and kissing my cheek.  
I don't even look at him only stay focused on my book.   
"How are you feeling, Cate?" He's putting his towel down next to me and sitting down. His knee is slightly nudging mine.  
As I still ignore him he's grabbing my book. "Look at me!" Our eyes meet and I can't stop the tears welling up. "Shit! It's been too early! I knew it. Fuck!"  
Confused I furrow my brows. What is he on about now?  
"I don't want you to feel like you're my whore or something. We're equals. Even if I dominate you. You have the power to always say stop if you don't want something. I was hoping you've understood that." In desperation he's running his hands through his hair. "I want you, sweet girl. And I thought you'd want me to. At least it appeared like that last night. But apparently you were just too desperate for your orgasm."

For a while we sit in silence. I'm staring out across the lake waiting for him to say or do anything.  
"You're an amazing girl and the sex last night was one of the best I've ever had. So don't feel like a whore. I know you wanted me but maybe you can't admit that to yourself yet. I'll just have to fight harder for your trust then." He's getting up and tugging me up as well. "Come on, let's go for a swim."  
He quickly strips off his clothes before tugging down the straps of my dress making it fall down my body.

He's grabbing my wrist and tugging me along towards the water. All of a sudden he isn't dominant anymore but rather playful, splashing water in my face and diving me under.   
Eventually he's swimming up behind me wrapping me in his arms and kissing my neck while one of his hands starts gently squeezing my breasts.  
"You're so gorgeous. Gosh, I'll miss you."  
What? My head spins around and I stare at him. Will he fire me?  
"Oh, don't worry, pet. I'll just be on a business trip from Monday to Saturday."

That's good. No walking about with those bras or without panties. Good. I slightly relax but a moment later freeze when he says "I'll know if you disobey me, sweet girl. And you know what happens then."  
I want to protest but know better than that. He'll never know.

 

About an hour later we get out of the water and he insists on drying me off.   
"Now lie down on your towel and I'll get the sunscreen."  
When he's got the lotion in hand I reach for it but he just shakes his head. "Lie back. I'll do that." To my horror he's straddling my thighs so that his flaccid dick is resting against my inner thigh before he starts massaging the lotion into my skin. Of course he's taking extra time on my breasts before continuing on my stomach and finally my mound.  
Next he's doing my legs after getting off me but to my misery he parts my legs and even covers my folds with sunscreen. My look at that makes him chuckle. "You're red enough down there already." Right then he rubs over my clit and I can't stifle the moan falling from my lips.

When he's doing my back I'm actually able to enjoy it. His long fingers digging into my back feel good although his cock is resting against my ass cheek. A while later he's massaging them tugging them apart and I freeze. He can see my butt hole like that!!!   
Trying to shift to the side he lets go and I relax again but what he does next makes me yelp. Suddenly one of his fingers is between my butt cheeks and pushes against you know what and after a split second slips in. Again I want to struggle out of his hold but he's still sitting on my thighs pinning me down.  
"Relax, sweet pet. I'm just exploring what is mine. You're a anal virgin, aren't you?" With that his finger is gone and I let out a relieved sigh. "Answer me!"  
I slightly start shaking as he's tugging my butt cheeks apart again. Before he can do anything stupid I quickly press out "yes" and luckily he lets go of me.  
"Hmmm. Well, that'll be a challenge." Not explaining what that means he finally gets off me but not before kissing my cheek.

 

It's quite a nice afternoon, the only thing making it weird is that I'm being naked, although I start to get used to it around him. He's seen me naked a couple of times now, so I think I'm getting more comfortable. And that's what he wanted, right?   
However, being outside here at the lake is different as someone could walk by any moment and see me. Trying to ignore that danger I read my book as my boss reads his.

We're there until the sun lowers behind the trees and he helps me pack up.  
"How are you feeling now?"  
"Relaxed." He's helping me getting back into my dress.  
"Good. You're a great girl and I want to sleep with you again. You're not a whore or anything. You're my submissive. My little pet. And I take care about what's mine."  
Whilst talking he's petting my head running his thumb over my cheek and finally kissing me.  
"Now go home. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, sweet girl."  
Why does this feel good all of a sudden?  
"Yes, Sir."

 

On my way back I feel way better than I had earlier today. But why? I felt dirty and disgusting and now I feel... loved? What has changed? It's so confusing. 

I'm still deep in thoughts when I unlock the door to my cottage not seeing the figure sitting on my porch, so I nearly scream when there suddenly is a voice.  
"So you and my brother?"   
Spinning around - my heart racing - I see Emma standing up from the bench on my porch. Shit! What does she know? "What?"  
"I saw you guys at the lake. Naked." Not knowing what to say I stare at her for what feels like an eternity until she sighs. "Mum would have a heart-attack if she knew." Emma's grinning at me. "The master and the servant. What a scandal!" 

Dumbfounded I watch as she's brushing past me into my house grinning widely at me. After standing there for a few moments I finally mange to move and follow her inside.  
"So how long has this been going?" Emma grabs an apple and takes a bite while looking at me curiously.  
"Ahm, I... It's not what you're thinking."  
"What am I thinking? That you're screwing my brother to get to his money?" I find myself nodding. "No, no. You looked too shy to spread your legs just like that. And he looked like stupid in love, so it's more than just sex. And I think that's great! You're cool. Only mum's surely not going to be happy."  
"We're not..." In love? No, surely not.  
"Alright, alright. Gosh, your tits look great. I wished mine were a bit bigger. Plus I never went skinny dipping. I'm so jealous." 

I'm putting my wet towels into the bathroom while she rambles on and at some point I don't listen anymore, so I nearly jump out of my skin when she's suddenly beside me saying "Does it hurt?"  
"Wha... What?" I blink at her not knowing what she's talking about.  
"My brother's huge cock! Shit, are we really talking about that?"  
"No! We're not!" Blushing crimson I head over to my wardrobe getting some other clothes.   
"Uuuuuh! Victoria's secret."  
Spinning around I see her opening the box with the bras he's bought me. Shit! Does she have to sniff around here?! "Put that down, please!"  
"Holy F... Has he bought you those? Those are hot!" She's holding up an all black set. "Surely cost a fortune. Well, he can afford it."  
"Emma, can we please not talk about this. Ignore what you saw. It's nothing."  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She's winking at me conspiratorially "Movie?"

 

Sunday morning after sleeping in I quickly shower before getting ready to head over to Tom's. As he's home I don't put on any panties - not taking any risks.   
I'm not even in the kitchen when he's already heading towards me.  
"Hi, sweet girl. Did you sleep well?" He's pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek.  
Slightly surprised at his demeanour I quietly say "Not too bad, Sir. Thank you."  
"Good. And now let's get you out of this." In no time my uniform is brushed off my body and a few moments later my blouse follows. 

"What are we cooking?" After hanging my clothes over the back of a chair he tugs me along to the kitchen. Letting go of my hand he heads over to the fridge which gives me a good look at him. He's casually dressed in long, black sweats and a tight white t-shirt. His feet are bare and I'm pretty sure he's not wearing any undies.   
"Ahm. Caesar Salad?"   
"Sounds great. And it's too hot to eat properly anyway."

 

About two hours later after having lunch he's tugging even my bra off and making me follow him upstairs. "Lie on the bed, I'll be with you any moment."  
"But, Sir, I..." The look he gives me makes me shut my mouth and reluctantly I get onto his bed. Damn, the sheets smell deliciously like him.  
"That's my good girl." He's coming back shirtless holding a thick, long stick with a round head. It basically looks like a microphone. "Unfortunately I'll be leaving for a business trip tomorrow and won't be back before next Sunday, so I thought I'll grant you a couple of last orgasms before I'm leaving."  
I almost roll my eyes. Who needs a man to orgasm? 

I don't know if my demeanour is showing but he suddenly says "I'll make sure you're my good girl while I'm gone. Don't worry." With that he holds the round part of that stick to my pussy and it comes to life.   
It doesn't take long and my hips are wiggling from side to side trying to escape the buzzing of that device against my clit.  
"You may come whenever you want, girl."   
I don't really want to - not in front of him - but eventually it's just too good and I cum.    
"Good girl." He's holding the thing in place torturing my oversensitive clit while slowly bending over me and kissing me. His tongue is seeking mine and tenderly lapping over mine before his skilful mouth wanders down my neck to my breasts. My nipples are rock hard and only after a short moment I can't help it but orgasm again due to the stimulation on my tits and clit.

 

After two more orgasms it's getting too much and I need to stop. "Please, Sir, stop it! It's too much. Please."  
My eyes are wide and I stare at him pleadingly but he doesn't move, only knits his brows together, so I beg more. "Please, Sir. It hurts." Tears are starting to well up in my eyes and he thankfully turns the device off.  
"Yellow or red, pet?"  
What? Confused I look at him before I suddenly remember the so called safe-words. "Red," I whisper and a moment later he pulls me tightly against his body.

Cuddled against him we lie there for no idea how long but it feels good. Eventually I feel way better and shifting a little I notice his boner. Automatically I reach for it but his hand stops mine. "Don't. Not if you feel like you have to." He's kissing my temple and I think about it.   
Remembering the sounds he's made when I sucked him off I suddenly find that I want that, I want to hear him moan because of me. "Please, Sir. I want to suck you off."  
His eyebrows shoot up and I have to chuckle.  
"Are you serious?"  
Nodding I smile at him. 

He's letting go off me and rolls to his back letting me do what I want. God, he's sexy with his sweats hanging so low on his hips. I'm reminded about the first day when he opened the door in sweats. Involuntarily licking my lips I tug the waistband down over his hips and his huge erection springs free. Once more I find myself thinking that he's got the perfect penis and a moment later I wrap my lips around the silky skin.

His moans go right to my pussy and I only get more eager.   
"I'm coming!" I look up at him keeping his dick between my lips and he's staring at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows wordlessly asking if I want to get off before he spills.  
I don't know why but I want to taste him, so I suck him deeper into my mouth. Weirdly I've always hated if the guys came in my mouth. But mostly without warning me first, so perhaps that's the difference. And then he comes with a groan spilling his seed into my mouth.

Letting his softening dick slip from my mouth I swallow the slimy seed before cuddling against his side. Why does this suddenly feel so good when it's just wrong in all possible ways? Suddenly I remember Emma saying "Mum would have a heart-attack if she knew."  
"Your sister knows," I say out of the blue and Tom is staring at me with an raised eyebrow. "She saw us at the lake."  
"I know."   
WHAT? I jump up and stare down at him.  
"I saw her hiding in the bushes while I massaged your front." His voice sounds indifferent. How can he be so calm about this?

Shocked and disappointed I quickly get up. I just have to leave.  
"Where are you going?" His hand is grabbing my wrist and holding me back.  
"I've got my Sunday off, don't I."  
"Suddenly you want to leave? Only because Emma saw us?"  
"No! Because you didn't say a word and just continued."  
"What should I have said. You were so relaxed. You'd only become totally shy again if I said something."  
"Fuck this!" I rip my hand from his grip but his hands are on my hips before I can run.   
"You may go in a moment. But I've got something for you first."

Curiously I stare at him walking over to his wardrobe grabbing something silver. What the hell is that? It basically looks like a silver belt with black edges. Will he spank me again?  
He's coming towards me opening the silver thing and it basically is a belt but there's something hanging down from it.   
Before I know it he's fastened the belt around my belly - even above my belly button.  
"Spread your legs a little."   
Still slightly dumbfounded I obey him and a moment later he tugs the thing between my legs and fastens it to the belt. What is that?   
"Ehehehe. You've got no idea what that is, have you?"  
Stupidly staring at him I shake my head.  
"Come here." He leads me over to his mirror and I see the thing properly. It's basically covering my whole pussy and as it's really tightly fitting against my body I can't brush it off. There's also a padlock on it and where my pussy is, there are little wholes in the metal. The edges of the metal are padded with soft fabric - probably leather.

"That, my sweet girl," he's cupping my breasts and gently squeezing them "is a chastity belt. After all I have to make sure you obey me and your pussy has healed. And frankly I don't think you'd keep your fingers off yourself otherwise."  
With wide eyes I stare at his reflection in the mirror. He can't be serious! "Take it off!"  
"I will," he rolls my nipples with his thumb and index finger making me moan "once I'm back home. And now you may go. I'll miss my sweet girl."  
"Take it off! Now!"

Tsking me he hooks his finger into the belt around my middle and I think he'll take it off for a moment but instead he tugs me over to his bed again with it. With his strong arms he tugs me across his lap and the next moment his palm connects with my still sore buttocks.  
"So disrespectful! I need to punish you for that, my little slut."

Wiggling from side to side I try to escape him but his grip is just too tight. "Stop this! Now." But of course he has no mercy and continues until I'm sobbing. "Please, Sir. Stop. Please."  
He hits me twice more before finally stopping. "That's better." He's tugging me against his chest and lying back down on the bed. Like that we stay for a while until my tears have finally dried and all of a sudden I just want to leave.

Without saying anything I get up and head downstairs were my uniform is still lying. I'm already in my bra and blouse when he appears holding a bottle of lotion.   
"Use that for your butt. Then it won't be quite that sore. I'll see you when I get back." He's leaning forward and kissing my forehead. "Be my good girl."

 

On shaky legs I make it over to my cottage where I rip off my clothes before wildly tugging at the chastity belt he's put on me. Needless to say it won't move. Shit.   
Feeling down it I notice that every part of my vagina is completely covered by the thing. Only were my pussy ends it's only a thin leather cord. He's fucking joking.   
Investigating the thing closely I soon figure that there's no escaping without the key. Well, or without destroying it with force.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a knock on my door. Shit! I haven't locked it. Quickly grabbing the dress I wore yesterday I slip it on, just in time to Emma entering.  
"Hey there. Just saw you walking over from my brother's. You done for today?"  
"Ahm, yes."  
"Great. Then let's go riding."  
Riding? With that thing on me? "Ahm. I don't know. I mean..."  
"It's not that difficult. I'll teach you. Just get into a pair of jeans and a shirt then we can go."  
I actually want to learn riding, so I eventually nod. "Okay. Be right back."

 

About 15 minutes later we're entering the stables and Emma greets the horses. One is more beautiful than the other.  
"That's mine over there. Hi, Lucille." Emma pulls some sugar cubes from her pocket and feeds them to a beautiful mare.   
I'm standing behind her and watch her as she lovingly pets the animal when a sudden pain in my upper arm makes me yelp. Spinning around I see the large head of black horse and call me stupid but it looks like it's grinning.  
"Loki! Don't bite! How many times!" Emma is by my side looking at my arm and glaring at the horse which just lets out a huff.  
"Loki?"  
"Yeah. He's Tom's. And he's quite a mischievous horse. But really fast and he's also used for breeding. A really wild thing. Unless Tom's riding him." She holds a sugar cube towards the black stallion and he greedily snaps it from her palm. "Maybe he's smelled Tom on you but figured you weren't him... Did you guys fuck earlier?"  
"Emma!" I can't help but be completely shocked.  
"Well, normally you're done earlier." Shaking her head she sighs "I guess I'm just jealous because you get sex and I..." She trails off with a shrug of her shoulders. "Come on. Meet Mickey. You'll be riding him. He's really tame."

After saddling the two animals we're leading them out and Emma explains how everything works and in no time she tells me to get up on it.   
Normally I'm rather clumsy, so I fear falling off of it right away again but to my surprise I don't. Happy with myself I sit down into the saddle and nearly shoot up again once my spanked butt makes contact with the hard leather.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah." I try to smile when my butt screams with pain. Damn, and I was afraid of the metal belt around me being a problem. Stupid.

 

Wouldn't my butt feel like I'm receiving another spanking I'd really enjoy myself. But with every step of my horse my butt screams in pain, so when we're finally back at the stables I basically jump off too fast and - of course - crash down on my abused backside.  
Emma chuckles "Not so fast." With a grin she helps me up.

Silently we tend to the horses before heading back to my place. I really need to pee so I head to the bathroom, only to realise that the thing is still on me. How am I supposed to pee with that thing. Nevermind washing. The little holes come back to my mind, so I sit down on the toilet and pee and I notice that sitting down there's a little space between my skin and the metal where I can slip a finger in. I dry myself a little with toilet paper before getting back up again. I'm furious with Tom for putting this on me.

Emma stays the rest of the day and we talk and watch movies until I see her out at 11.30 at night.  
"Oh, we need to go to the cinema this week. Shouldn't be a problem with Tom gone. Maybe Tuesday?"  
"Okay."

 

I've basically finished my work for the whole week at Tom's on Monday already. There's only a bit of laundry left. Needless to say that I'm wearing undies and a proper bra for my work, although the undies wouldn't be necessary as that horrible metal thing is still on me.  
Tuesday night I go to the cinema with Emma and it's good fun, she's becoming a really good friend.

Wednesday I'm heading to Tom's bedroom to change the sheets and wash the old ones along with the rest of his clothes. But when I open the wardrobe there are two silver things lying on top of the fresh sheets along with a note.

_Hello sweet girl_

_Be a good girl and unbutton your blouse and put the nipple clamps on your lovely, rosy nipples while changing the sheets. Afterwards you can take them off again._

_Kisses_   
_Tom_

_P.S. I'll know if you haven't worn them._

 

Huffing I think "No way, he'll know" before I do my work.  
Taking everything downstairs I discover my discarded undies from last week and stuff them into my uniform before washing my boss' clothes.

 

On my way home Mrs. Hiddleston stops me asking for my help on Saturday. There'll be a garden party. "In return you can have Friday off."  
"Yes. No problem, Mrs. Hiddleston." It's actually good as I need to go to the bank and make sure my next instalment is paid on time.

 

I sleep in on Friday before heading to town. I'm always nervous when I enter the bank. Well, with a load of debts...  
Checking my account I see my wage is already in my account. Relieved I head to the counter. I greet Mrs. Urban and tell her that my next instalment is due. She quickly types something into her computer and when she speaks I nearly faint.  
"Well, I guess you're too late."  
I stand there staring at her. What's that supposed to mean? "But I... It's due on the 20th and it's only the 15th." Will they arrest me now?  
"Oh, sorry. That was not what I meant. Your loan has been fully paid back already."  
"What?! When?! By whom?!" Is she fucking joking?!  
"You didn't know?" Stupidly staring at her I shake my head. "Ahm, last week Monday. Mr. Hiddleston was here himself."  
"Mr. Hiddleston? Tom?" Why would he do that? Or was it his dad?  
"Yes. He spoke to Mr. Thompson for a while."  
"Is this a joke?" Am I dreaming?  
"No. Hang on."

She disappears and a few moments later Mr. Thompson, the managing director, shows up. He explains that Tom wanted to make sure my debts were paid and normally they wouldn't allow it without my approval but he had insisted.  
Feeling like a robot I head back outside. Why on Earth did Tom pay over £ 200,000 for me. He's basically bought me! 

 

Totally confused I drive back home. What's it supposed to mean? Does he want me to pay my debts to him now? With sexual favours? Why hasn't he said a word about this?   
My mind makes up a list with different sexual things:

  
**_Blowjob = £ 50_**   
**_Intercourse = £ 100_ **   
**_Spanking = £ 150_ **   
**_etc_ **   
  


What should I do? Now that my debts are paid I could do anything. Leave and find a new job. Should I pack my stuff and leave? 

Sitting on my sofa I think it over and over totally forgetting the time. And I'm shocked when I notice the sun has already set. Where has the day gone? 

I try to sleep but I can't. Tossing and turning I think that masturbating might help as it does often. My pussy is actually throbbing a little and I wish that thing wasn't on me. I could get a pair of tongs and cut it off but what then?   
At three in the morning I still look at my alarm clock but some time after I fall asleep.

 

Luckily Saturday I'm busy with the garden party, otherwise I'd surely spend the whole day thinking about Tom and his reasons why he paid my debts.   
It's already late when Emma approaches me while I'm having a short break.  
"You okay, Cate?"  
"Sure. Just tired." I lie.  
"No way. Something's bugging you. You can tell me. We're friends. Right?"  
Sighing I look at her "Why would Tom pay my debts without asking or telling me?"  
"He did what?"

I tell her about how I went to the bank the previous day only to be told that Tom had paid everything already.  
"HOW MUCH?!" She nearly falls over when I tell her how much it was. The people around us stare at us and I just want to sink into the ground and nearly start crying.  
"Hey," Emma's wrapping an arm around me and tugging me away from the party "come on. Sorry. I... I'm just a bit shocked. What did you spend all that money on?"  
I tell her about granny and now I can't longer hold back my tears. She's hugging me tightly while asking "Does Tom know about that?"  
"I don't know. I've told your mum, so maybe she's told him."  
"Most likely." She hugs me even tighter before saying something that nearly makes my heart stop. "I think he really loves you."

Startled I pull back from her. Could that be it? Now, surely not. I'm just a sex toy to him. More confused than ever I eventually go back to work.

Could that be it? Something he said at the lake last Saturday comes back to my mind “And I take care about what's mine”. I was wondering what he meant with that. Could that be it?  
Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow.


	9. Lows and Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Cate confronts Tom? Will he force himself upon her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys wait so long but I've felt like writing the next chapter for "The Trainer" and then I spent last week in New York.  
> But here we are...

I toss and turn in my bed thinking about Tom and the reason behind him paying a fortune for me. His words still ring in my ear and I eventually realise he's often used the term "you are mine". Does he think he's basically bought me? Does he think he fucking owns me?   
No way! I'm not some sort of property and I'll make sure he knows that. 

In my head I play the speech I'll give him tomorrow over and over until it's perfect - at least I think it is. Hoping that I can finally sleep I turn around and cuddle into my blanket but again I just can't.   
I have to think about the way he's touching me, the way his cock felt inside me and the way his mouth ghosted over my naked body. That man is driving me crazy! I hate him!  
Hate his stupid smile, his incredibly long fingers, those stupid curly hair, those ice-blue eyes, his impossible long legs, his charm and his gigantic cock!  
I hate that I want him! It can't be. He's a rich aristocrat. And what am I? His play-thing?!

I'm so stupid. I should have left a while ago already. But no, I stayed. Had I actually stayed because a dark part of me wants it? Wants to be dominated? Wants to submit to him? But that's not good for me. He's my fucking boss which somehow turns the whole shit into sexual harassment!

When I still can't sleep an hour later I get up and turn on my TV. Sinking down on my sofa I channel-hop until a documentary comes up.

I'm surprise that it's already 4.30 when I look at the clock again. My eyes actually burn a little because I haven't slept. Frustrated I lie down on the sofa closing my eyes hoping that I can at least sleep for a few hours.

By 6.30 I'm still wide awake and eventually decide to get up. I head over to the bathroom and take a long bath before making breakfast. At least that stupid metal belt will be off soon. 

Soon it's 10 o'clock and I head over to Tom's only to realise I don't know when he'll be home. Well, he said on Sunday. Hopefully some time soon as I find the house empty. I've put on the black and red bra he's bought me and it's actually quite hot. I just have to cook today anyway, no bending over or walking around. 

Lunch is ready by 12.15 but there's no sign of Tom. So I eventually sit down on his sofa staring at the wall and wait for him to come home. 

 

I must have fallen asleep as it's already 5.34 when I look at the clock again. There's still no sign of Tom, so I get up and head over to my house. My stomach rumbles in hunger and only now I realise that I haven't eaten at all today. 

After a quick dinner I sit on the sofa turning on the telly. Some sort of superhero move is on but I can't concentrate. I'm too tired. Cuddling into my bed I try to sleep but again I can't. Tom is driving me crazy.   
Do you know how it feels when you're not quite asleep but also not totally awake either? That's how my night goes. I toss around in my bed looking at the clock at least once every hour with brief naps in between. The night seems to last forever and I start crying out of exhaustion at some point. I just want to sleep. 

 

Eventually my alarm clock rings and somehow I'm happy that the night is over. My belly hurts a little and I know my periods will start soon. After my morning shower I chew on my breakfast which seems to be tasteless. Sighing I eventually get dressed and like a sleep walker head over to my boss' house. 

To my surprise the kitchen is a mess and I think for a moment that I didn't clean up yesterday. Cursing I start washing up when my eyes land on a white sheet of paper lying on the counter

   
_Good morning, my lovely pet_

_Thank you for the delicious lunch. Which actually ended up being a midnight snack as it was quite late when I got home. Sorry about that._   
_I didn't want to wake you, so I left you in peace._

_I hope you're not too desperate for some release but I'll try to be home early today to help you with that. ;-)_

_I really missed my little mer-maid. God, only writing this thing and thinking about you makes me hard..._

_Can't wait to see you later._

_Tom_  
 

What the hell is he thinking? That I'll be begging him on my knees to fuck me?! Surely not!   
Furious I finish cleaning the kitchen before continuing with my other tasks.

 

It's time for my lunch break but as I don't want to spend it with the other servants I make myself a sandwich and head outside sitting down on Tom's terrace behind the house looking over the lake. The sun is out after some brief rain showers earlier and it's nice. Not too hot.   
It feels good to have the sun warm me up a little and after eating I close my eyes and lean back in my seat and inhale deeply a few times. I'm so tired and I feel as if I could dose off any moment.

"There's my little girl."  
I nearly jump out of my skin when Tom's voice suddenly appears right next to me.   
He's chuckling lightly - at least until he sees me. "Jesus, pet. Are you alright? You look exhausted."  
"Tired." Is all I can press out and a moment later he's got me in his arm carrying me inside and upstairs. I want to protest but all that comes out is mumbling. 

Eventually he puts me down on his bed before starting to unbutton my blouse and taking off my uniform. I'm only wearing my bra and his chastity belt when through my exhaustion I hear something rip and cold air is brushing across my tits. Blinking my eyes I see him holding the remains of my favourite bra.  
"Hey! That was my favourite!" I protest but it doesn't sound nearly as angry as I feel.   
"Shouldn't have worn it then." He tosses it over his shoulder before opening the bedside drawer and pulling out something silver. He's leaning over me and a moment later the cool air also hits me between my legs.   
I whine a little as I stare up at him. There's something I need to talk to him about but no matter how much I try to think about what it is, I can't figure it out. 

His fingers are brushing over my nipples and he leans over me kissing my cheek. "Sleep, little girl."  
I mumble "can't" and a worried expression crosses his face.   
"Do you need to cum, sweet pet? Is that it?"   
I simply let out a grunt which is neither approval or denial. But apparently he takes it for approval as he starts to strip whilst apologising. "I'm really sorry, darling. But I thought you'd easily manage. Come here I'll take care of you."

A moment later he's on top of me tugging my legs apart. There's something inside me yelling he shouldn't do this but the haze I'm in is too thick and I barely notice it when his thick erection easily slips into me. He's groaning something as he starts to thrust and I'm surprised by how good this feels. And then there's a warm tug in my lower abdomen and it feels so gooooooood...

 

When I wake up the sun is setting... Where the hell am I? It's not my bed, that's for sure. Someone's moving in bed beside me and as I turn I see my boss. Slightly blurred the events of the afternoon come back to me and I remember that he's basically fucked me to sleep.  
"Good morning, sweet pet." He's grinning at me and I stare at him with wide eyes.  
"Morning?"  
"Yes, you've slept about 15 hours, darling. Sorry that my alarm woke you."  
Staring past him I see it's 6 in the morning. What the fuck?! I quickly jump up holding the blanket close against my body.  
"Are you feeling better? I was worried when I saw how exhausted you looked yesterday."  
"I'm fine." My eyes are searching the room for my clothes but I can't see them.  
"Good. You can go back to sleep for a while longer. I'll go for a run."  
"No!" It sounds quite harsh but I have to talk to him which I should have done yesterday!  
"No? I don't like that word coming from my pet. You know that."

Inhaling deeply I gather all my strength "I'm not your fucking pet! You don't own me! Only because you paid back my debts doesn't give you the right to think that I'm your property! I'll pay you the money back. But I'm not your property!"  
He looks like I've slapped him across the face. Good.  
"You don't really think I treat you like some sort of property?! I... You're important to me. And I thought you've accepted that you want to belong to me. Well, not in the property way but in a BDSM way. I thought I made that clear.   
Of course you're your own person - if that makes sense - and I paid your debts, so you'd be free to decide whether you want to stay with me or just leave. Then you came back every day, so I figured you wanted to be mine."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Well, I've told that guy from the bank to call you and tell you that your debts had been paid and my assistant sent you a flower bouquet with a message."  
"No." What the hell!   
"No?"  
"I didn't receive a call and no flowers. I learned about the debts on Friday when I went to the bank to pay the next instalment."  
"What? Fucking shit!" He's staring at me with wide eyes. "But you want to be mine, don't you?" He suddenly looks guilty and worried.  
"To be honest, I don't know."  
"Don't say that. Please. That would mean I've basically sexually assaulted you the whole time. I thought you wanted it, too?!"

Now I'm totally dumbstruck. Was all this between us a misunderstanding? "Why?"  
Confused he's shaking his head "What?"  
"Why me? You could have every girl out there. Don't tell me you weren't even thinking about, well, buying me."  
"I've just said that I wanted you to be free. With your debts paid you don't have to stay, you could go to London find a job there or finish school. Or anything else. But I hoped you'd stay because you liked me - at least a bit."  
I'm more confused then ever. Is Emma right after all? Is he in love with me? Surely not. "So you hoped I wanted to be your sex doll?"  
"No! That's not what I said. I want you to be my sub. Like O agreed to be Sir Stephen's. I want to pleasure you. I want you to pleasure me. And I want you to enjoy it."  
I don't know what to say, so I just sit there - naked in his bed - and stare at him. 

"Why don't you take the day off and think about this? I'm really sorry if I forced you to do something you didn't want." With that he swings his long legs out of bed and disappears after grabbing his sweats and a t-shirt.

Did he do something I didn't want? Apart from the first time he raped me, that is. I surely felt uncomfortable a couple of times. It feels like my head is spinning as I try to recapture all the moments between us. If I'm honest, then I'll have to admit that most things he did to or with me aroused me. But I don't understand why...

 

By the time he's coming back in dripping with sweat I'm still sitting in his bed with my knees tugged to my chest.   
"You okay, Cate?"  
Blinking my eyes I look at him "I've never done anything like this."  
Furrowing his brows he comes over to the bed after having taken off his shirt. "Done what?"  
"Been someone's sub."   
"I can help you. If you want, that is. But actually I think you're a natural really."  
"I don't know if I want that."  
"To be my sub?" I just nod. "Well, I'll certainly make sure you'll enjoy it. As long as you behave." With the last word he winks at me. 

Insecure I tug the blanket up to my chin.   
"You know BDSM isn't just about sex and punishment. It's about caring for each other. Like I've said before: I care about what is mine. And that's not meant in a weird 'I physically own you' kind of way. You are mine because you decide to be, because you want to be."  
That actually makes sense - in a weird way. Do I want to be his?   
"Care to take a shower with me?" He tugs off his sweats revealing his long cock. And suddenly I realise that I want it. I want it inside me making me feel good. He took care of me yesterday as well when he saw how exhausted I was. He brought me to his bed and made me forget about my worries. It felt good.  
"A shower would be nice."

 

Only moments later I stand in his huge shower, which I've cleaned numerous times, next to him and he's rubbing soap into my body.   
"You look beautiful. Soaking wet." A huge grin spreads on his face with the last words and his index finger slips between my folds rubbing over my clit. Yelping I jump backwards bumping into the wall.  
"Ehehehe. So squeamish." Like a predator he's closing the small gap between us. "You know, I'm thinking I've approached this the whole wrong way. Tonight we're gonna talk about this. Our rules and limits." His lips press against mine and automatically mine part a little allowing the kiss. "Damn, I wished I didn't have that stupid meeting." His hand is cupping my breast and his thumb rubbing over a nipple.   
Something like a whine escapes the back of my throat as I feel the throbbing between my legs grow. His long fingers brush my hair back and out of my face and holding my head with both his hands he's kissing me again.

Unfortunately the shower is over in the blink of an eye and I'm drying myself off. Tom has already disappeared with only a towel wrapped around his waist.   
After I've dried my hair I head outside, with a huge towel wrapped around me, in order to look for my clothes. As I enter the bedroom I see my blouse and uniform lying on the bed. But where is my bra? My bra! I suddenly remember the ripping sound and Tom holding my favourite bra. Anger boils up in me, so I don't notice the tall man stepping towards me.  
"Still hiding, are we?" He's grinning down at me whilst reaching for the towel. I can't help but gawk at him dressed in a fancy black three-piece-suit, a white shirt and a silver tie. Holy shit!

He uses that moment of distraction to tug the towel off of me and I'm standing in front of him completely naked. In the shower just a bit ago it felt okay but now I feel so vulnerable and ashamed.  
"You're blushing, darling. I guess you're still not used to be naked around me. Well, that will change, I guess." He's leading me over to the bed where he picks up a long black rope lying next to my uniform. "Be my good girl and bend over. Palms flat on the bed."

I don't know why but I obey and a few seconds later I feel his fingers and the ropes gliding over my body.  
"Okay. Stand up now."  
With wide eyes I stare at my tits which are tightly bound and basically standing upright.   
"Legs apart."  
I feel like I'm trapped in someone else's body as his fingers and the ropes brush along my folds and then it's only the rope.  
"Perfect." He's tugging me a few steps to the side until I'm standing right in front of his huge mirror. My jaw drops as I see my body tied in a harness of black ropes.

  
"You look so fuckable. That's called bondage and I love it. And if I interpret the look on your face correctly, you do as well. Unfortunately I have to go now. You can wear your uniform over the harness if you want. But I also wouldn't mind if you stayed like this."  
He's pressing a kiss to my cheek and before I can react he's through the door. I'm still staring at myself when I hear his Jaguar roaring to life. What have I gotten myself into?

 

When I head down after putting on my uniform my eyes land on a book lying on the dining room table, next to it lies a note.

  
_Hello, sweet pet_

_I thought as this is your first BDSM experience you might want to learn more about it. So I dug out this guide. It explains the whole thing quite good._   
_That will be your task today. Read it and afterwards I want you to think about your hard and soft limits. Don't worry the guide will explain what those are._

_I'll see you later. Naked!_

_Kisses_  
Tom  
  


Slightly dumbfounded I open the book and find the title on the first page  **Your Guide to BDSM.**  Somehow I'm really curious as I don't know much about this BDSM thing. Well, only what I've read in that other book but that actually scared me. Now that I think of it I figure it wasn't such a good idea to agree to be his... What did he call it? Sub?

I make myself a little breakfast before sitting down at the table and I start reading. A few pages in I feel a bit calmer again as there's no mentioning of whipping or being prostituted.   
After a few hours (and half the book) I head upstairs cleaning the bathroom and making the bed. Have I really slept in there with him? 

As I'm hungry I make myself a sandwich and go back to reading. When I come to the chapter **Punishment**  I feel insecure and I'm somehow shocked by some of the ways of punishing someone, for example public humiliation. I won't do that! No way!

 

When I've finally finished reading my head is spinning and I don't quite know if I want to be his sub. It sounds really complicated and intense. And, I guess, it involves a lot of trust. Do I trust Tom enough to do this? Do I want him to punish me for whatever he thinks I've done?

To interrupt my thoughts I hear his car coming down the driveway and I slowly panic. What should I do? Run?   
The front door opens and a moment later he's standing in the door.  
"Hello, my sweet girl. Why aren't you naked?"  
"I... We need to talk." I look up at him with wide eyes.  
Frowning he slowly comes towards me and eventually sits down to my side across the table. "You look worried. Everything okay?"  
"I don't want to be humiliated in front of other people. I... I don't know if I can do any of this really." Tears run down my face and he's grabbing my hand.  
"Shhhh, sweetheart. I'll tell you what we'll do. I'll get pen and paper and we write down the rules including what we won't do. When that's done you tell me if you can and, more importantly, are willing to do those things. Sounds like a plan?"  
It actually does, so I nod.

"Fine." He heads over to a drawer and gets a pen and paper before sitting back down. "Well, first my rules for you:  
1\. No undies whatsoever  
2\. Only dresses and skirts  
3\. Only those overt bras  
If you need to wear pants or a proper bra for riding or stuff like that it's okay. But you will ask. Okay?" He writes those things down and then looks at me. I want to argue about the bras but I don't think that will do any good.  
“4. You're not allowed to touch yourself unless I tell you to. Your pleasure and orgasms are mine.  
5\. No contact with males.  
I mean of course you're allowed to talk to the other staff but no dates or going out.  
6\. I expect you to obey each and every of my commands without hesitation.  
7\. You'll address me as Sir or Master all the time.  
8\. I expect you to respect me, so no eye rolling or talking back or such things.  
9\. You will cut three of your uniforms to mid-thigh. I'll tell you when to wear them.  
10\. When I'm home you'll unbutton your blouse, so your tits are easily accessible to me.  
11\. You'll shave or wax your pussy." He puts the pen down and looks at me. "All do-able so far?"  
"Yes, Sir. But what if the whole staff goes out?"  
"You'll simply ask. And if you've been a good girl I'll allow it."  
"Will there be rules for you as well, Sir?"  
"Yes, of course." He smiles at me and draws a line on the paper.  
"1. I'll always respect your limits.  
2\. I won't harm you.  
3\. I'll always look after you.  
4\. I'll take care of your needs and pleasure.  
5\. I won't talk to anyone about what is happening between us.  
Do you want to add anything?"  
"Not that I can think of, Sir."  
"Good. Have you thought about your limits yet?"

Swallowing hard I think about it again but I can't think of anything on the top of my head, except "No public humiliation."  
He looks at me for a few moments waiting for me to add more "Hard or soft?"  
"What?"  
"Is this a hard or a soft limit?"  
I try to remember what the book said about it and I quickly say "Hard limit."  
"Funny, pet. Because in a way you already managed that at mum's party wearing no undies and the overt bra. At least I think it was kind of humiliating for you. Right?"  
I have to blush even just thinking about it "Yes, Sir."  
"So? Was that so bad for you?"  
"Bad enough, Sir."  
"But it wasn't unbearable either?"  
"No, Sir. But had you make me go with my open blouse or something..."  
"I see. So let's put no public nudity while punished as a hard limit. But you'll still go skinny dipping with me again. Anything else?"  
"I... This is so... weird. I've never thought about this. And I don't have much experience."  
"How did you like the clamps?"  
I can't help it but in a blink of an eye I'm blushing.  
"You didn't obey, did you? Well, take off your clothes and I'll get them. You'll wear them while I tell you about my limits."

With that he gets up and heads upstairs. Will he punish me for not wearing them? Probably. I slowly get onto my shaking legs and open my uniform before taking off my blouse. The ropes are still on me and only now that I'm naked I realise that I'm soaking wet and my clit is throbbing.  
"That's my good girl. So stunning. Come here."  
A sudden wave of disappointment in myself washes over me "I'm sorry, Sir."  
"It's alright. You're new to this after all." His fingers caress my nipples and then he puts on the first silver clamp and I hiss in pain, a moment later the second one follows.  
"That's it. How does that feel?"  
"It hurts."  
"Too much?"  
I just shake my head staring at the silver butterflies attached to my nipples.  
"Good, then sit back down."  
"Sir, I don't want to ruin your chair."  
His right eyebrow shoots up "You're wet?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
His hand brushes up my inner thigh until his fingers ghost over my pussy. "Nice. Good girl. Sit down. After all it's leather."

 

The next ten minutes he tells me about his hard and soft limits and I have to swallow when he mentions knives, fire and such. How could anybody want to use those during sex? Same with urine and excrements. My facial expression makes him laugh and he tells me that there are people who are actually into that.  
He's definitely taking his time and with every of his words my nipples throb more and more which in return makes my pussy throb even more. It's pure torture. 

Eventually he's finished talking and looking at me expectantly. Has he asked me something? I look at him and a grin forms on his face.  
"You weren't listening, were you?"  
"Yes, I was just... distracted, Sir. I'm sorry."  
"Jesus. I can't quite believe you've never done anything like this. Do you have any questions at the moment or do you want to know anything else? Any limits you might have thought about?"  
"No, Sir."  
"Good, then let's go upstairs and relief your body of its tension. Oh, and remember your safe words."

 

He's basically dragging me up the stairs and into his bedroom.   
"Help me to undress."  
"Yes, Sir." I take his jacket and put it to the side before unbuttoning his shirt while he just stands there and watches me.   
"If I do anything you can't stand, you can always use your safe word and I'll stop. Plus we can add anything that comes to your mind to the limit at any time."  
I brush off his shirt and stare at his perfect upper body. "Yes, Sir. Thank you."  
"How are your nipples?"  
"Throbbing."  
He flicks his fingers across the right one which causes me to yelp. "Not so cheeky, little girl."  
"I'm sorry, Sir."   
"Can you stand it a bit longer?"  
"Yes, I think so, Sir."  
"Good." He unbuckles his belt and opens his trousers before shoving them down to his ankles.

After taking off his socks as well he's only in his boxers as he makes his way to the bed sitting down. "Come here, girl, across my lap."  
"But Sir, I didn't..."  
"No talking back! Remember. Ten extra strokes for that."  
My jaw drops but this time I don't say anything just head towards him and lie across his lap. "I'm sorry, Sir."  
"It's alright. You're learning. At the beginning I'll tell you why I'll punish you, later on I won't. Plus the punishments won't be too bad at the beginning. Just a little spanking here and there.  
So, pet, why do you think you're being punished?"  
"For not wearing the clamps when you told me to, Sir."  
"Good, what else?"  
I rack my brain until I remember I didn't open my blouse earlier when he came home. I tell him and as reward he gently rubs my clit.  
"Such a good girl. What else?"  
This time, however, I can't think of anything more. "I don't know, Sir."  
"You were wearing a bra yesterday, sweet pet."  
The bra! Of course! "That was one of my favourite, Sir."  
"You said as much. I'll buy you new ones. 40 strokes. And then I'll fuck you, my little doll."

 

First the spanks aren't too bad but with every new blow they get harder and harder until tears of pain stream down my face - at least my throbbing bottom is distracting me from my also throbbing nipples.  
Eventually he stops and instead of hitting my rear he's stroking it gently now.   
"That's my good girl. Well done."  
In response a whine escapes me which makes him chuckle. A moment later his fingers explore my folds and eventually a finger disappears in my tunnel.   
"So wet. I like that. Are you ready for my cock?"  
Another whine escapes me and somehow this is getting too much for me. He's still my boss. Yes, he's just explained everything but still it's weird. However, my mouth doesn't seem to work as it won't form any words.

He's gently putting me onto his bed spreading my legs open and a moan leaves his mouth. I can see his boxers are tenting and he's absentmindedly palming his long shaft staring at me.   
"Damn! Those nipple clamps look fantastic on you. But I'll release you now."  
He's lying down next to me and with quick moves the clamps come off - finally. I let out a gasp of relief but also pain as once the metal things are off it hurts even more for a moment.   
"Such beautiful big nipples." With a smile he leans over me and sucks at my left nipple and I almost explode. It feels so intense! As response I let out a loud moan while he's switching to the other side and sucking at the right bud.   
Arching my back off the bed I feel his erection at my hip and a moment later he's shifting positions and moving between my legs thrusting his shorts-covered dick against my folds.  
"Do you want me to make you come, little pet?"  
"Aaaaah! Yeeees, Sir!" I can't really think anymore, my body just wants its release.  
"Okay. As you wish."

With quick movements he unties the rope on my lower body for easy access to my pussy before his shorts come off and a second later his cock is already pushing into me stretching my tunnel nearly up to the point where it gets painful. His hips are thrusting back and forth spearing me onto his thick, long cock. First the thrusts are rather slow but with every move it feels better and better also because his pace accelerates.   
Wet noises fill the room as our bodies meet and suddenly I'm ashamed. How can I do this with him? He's my boss and I'm his servant!  
"No! Stop. No, please!" My walls clench around his thick manhood still pounding into me.  
"You don't want to cum, little doll?"  
"No, Sir. Please! Aaaaah!"  
"Doesn't sound like it." He's grabbing the backs of my knees and pushing them up so they nearly touch my shoulders as he keeps on pounding into me and I see stars.  
"Noooooo! Stop! Please." Tears are running down my face.  
"You know what to say if you really need to stop, right?" He's slowing own for bit until I nod and then he continues.

It feels so good but also so wrong. It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything. I'm his sub which apparently means he can do anything he wants with me - in a sexual way - and I, stupid cow, agreed to that!!! 

He keeps on fucking me ruthless until it actually hurts.  
“Please, Sir. Stop!”  
“Not before I've made you cum. And I'll make you beg me for it!”

The wetness between our bodies seems to grow even more and suddenly his finger is joining his cock stretching me even more.  
"So fucking wet for me. Good girl." Then something happens that makes me scream out of shock - but there's also shame and arousal - as his long finger finds my other opening and thrusts into my back entrance.   
"Jesus, that's tight. Are you an anal virgin, darling?"  
I've lost every last bit of my reasonable thinking and find myself nodding.  
"Great. I'll have to change that. But first..." His finger thankfully slips out again and comes to my front finding my swollen clit.

He's gently rubbing for a moment until my walls tighten even more. It feels as if my clit will burst any moment and tears start running down my cheeks.  
“Come on girl. Say it!”  
“No!”  
“Such a stubborn, little thing!” He basically folds me in half, so his thrusts go even deeper and I scream on the top of my lungs. “What was that? Couldn't quite hear you there?”  
Fuck it! “Please, Sir,” my voice sounds so whiny and desperate.  
“Please, what?” Merciless he keeps on pounding into me but it's not enough to relieve me.  
“I need to cum. Please, Sir. It hurts. Please.” I sound like a little child.  
“Good girl. Whenever you're ready.” His fingers work my clit even more and his hips change the ankle lightly.

The next thing I know is that the wet sounds of out bodies meeting turn even wetter as a wave of pleasure washes through me. I hear someone cursing as slowly everything turns black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might again take a bit as I'll be working all week and then be on a business trip for the following week.


	10. Mind-Blowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Cate accept her new role as not only Tom's mate but also his sub?  
> Can Tom help her with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to update but I've been quite busy recently (unfortunately).

I blink my eyes rolling to my side and cuddling into my sheets. Gosh! What a dream!  
Burying my face into the pillow I inhale deeply. That smells so good. But it doesn't smell like my bed!!!   
My eyes grow wide as I sit up. It's already getting dark outside and I'm in my boss' bed?! NAKED!   
I jump up looking at the rope marks still imprinted on my body. Shit! It hasn't been a dream after all! As if to proof that, I feel something run out of my pussy and down my inner thigh. Reaching down between my legs I feel the slightly slimy consistence of sperm.   
Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What have I done?!

I panic and search the room for my clothes but of course there's nothing to be found and if I remember correctly I've stripped in the dining room. Grabbing the shirt, my boss has worn earlier, hanging over the back of the chair I quickly put it on and tug it close, only that it doesn't nearly cover my curves. My hips and chest are definitely to broad to be hidden but still it's better than nothing although I'll have to hold it together to cover myself at least a little. I just want to go back to my house, have a shower and forget about this.

I want to head to the door when my eyes land on a huge wet spot on the sheets. Is that all sperm? Brushing my fingers over it I feel disgusted with myself. Why have I agreed to this?

 

Eventually I head downstairs and into the dining room where my uniform lies crumpled on the floor. Letting go of the shirt I bend over and pick up my stuff. That's when his voice startles me.  
"There you are. I was actually getting worried. How are you feeling, pet?"  
"I..." How am I feeling? Good question. Confused? Ashamed? Insecure? Satisfied? Happy? I guess a bit of everything... "I'm fine but I'd like to go now."  
"Sure. It's late already. I've made dinner though. Are you hungry?"  
"No," I lie. I just need to get out, need to think.  
He's coming towards me looking strict. "Where are your manners, little pet?" His hand brushes his shirt off my body before pinching my nipples.  
"I'm sorry, Sir."  
"That's better. Well, I guess you need some time on your own to think about what happened. Let me just box you some food for later."

He's left for the kitchen and I quickly get dressed. It's a weird feeling not wearing a bra at all but I'll be fine. After all I just have to walk across the driveway.  
A moment later he's back holding a lunch box towards me. "Just some pasta. Nothing special."  
"Thank you, Sir." I am actually starving but I can't stay around him any longer. I need to be alone.  
"You're welcome, pet. I'll see you tomorrow." His right hand is squeezing my breast gently before he leads me to the door.

 

Once home I basically rip off my clothes and head to the bathroom taking a long, hot shower. The whole thing is too weird. Why have I agreed to that? What if I tell him that I've changed my mind?   
On the other hand he was really lovely to me, even packing some dinner for me. And the sex... Goosebumps spread over my body as I think about the way his thick cock has stretched my pussy and the way it rubbed over my sweet spot.   
If I'm honest, I'll have to admit that I really enjoyed the sex. The way he touched me. The way the rope felt against my body. 

Eventually I get out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen grabbing the box with his pasta dressed only in my robe. I'm starving and as it's still warm I just grab a fork and basically gulp it down. I'm surprised as it's actually quite tasty. That man can cook!

Do I really want to be his sub? What happens if he's bored with me? Well, now that my debts are paid I'm not under as much pressure to earn money as I was. 

Staring at the empty box I suddenly feel aroused as I have to think about his hands on me and the stinging on by butt only adds to it. How can a spanking arouse me?  
I need some relief, so I get up and head to my bedroom when I suddenly remember two things. One: the bastard took my vibrator and two: I've agreed that I won't touch myself.   
"But he'll never know about it," a voice inside my head argues.  
"He knew about the clamps," another one says.

Falling onto my bed I let my robe fall open. If I don't get any release, I won't be able to sleep. I just know that. So I get the robe completely off of my body and start toying with my breasts while my other hand goes down between my legs rubbing my small clit.   
It takes a while but eventually I cum thinking about Tom's thick dick. Shit!  
Luckily my orgasm has eased my tension and I quickly fall asleep.

 

In the morning I wake, even before my alarm clock rings, with a realisation hitting me. I really fancy him and I'm afraid that he might just use me for sex when I inwardly crave more from him – more than he'll ever be ready to give me. I'm fucked!  
Has that been the problem all the time? My attraction towards him? Not only physically but also on a more personal level? He's a nice guy, that's for sure. Damn! What's wrong with me? 

After breakfast I get dressed grabbing one of his bras and a pair of cotton undies. I just can't work without all day as it's too distracting, nevermind the way it would make me feel around my co-workers - men and women.

 

The day is just routine and just like the work the unbuttoning of my blouse goes automatically as soon as I hear his car. I nearly forget to take off my panties but luckily I remember and right when I hear him open the door I shove them behind the toaster. After all I don't want to be spanked again because my ass is sore as hell already.   
"Good evening, my pet." He's once again dressed in a fancy suite and I wonder how many he has.  
"Good evening, Sir." I quickly look up and smile at him before grabbing the knife again to continue preparing dinner.

"Such a good girl. Lift your skirt for me and bend over before you continue."  
"Yes, Sir." His command makes my walls contract and I quickly obey him and present him my naked, red butt.  
A moment later his fingers brush over my abused skin. "How sore are you, little pet?"  
"Please don't hit me again, Sir." I look at him bleedingly over my shoulder.  
"That's no answer to my question." He lands a quite gentle smack on my left butt cheek but I nevertheless flinch.  
"It hurts a little, Sir."  
"Have you been a good girl today?"  
"Yes, Sir." I answer eagerly but knowing it's basically a lie and my eyes involuntarily wander to the toaster.  
"And last night?"  
"Sir?"   
"You've touched yourself last night after leaving, haven't you?"   
My jaw drops. How can he know? No, he can't. I'll just have to lie convincingly. "No, Sir, I haven't."  
"Get up pet and follow me."   
Not wanting any trouble I obey and follow him to the living room.  
"Take off your uniform and then bend over the back of the sofa."  
"Yes, Sir." 

As I start taking off my clothes he's slowly opening his belt and something inside of me starts dancing in anticipation of his thick cock inside of me. As quickly as possible I get out of my blouse as well and a few seconds later I'm in position waiting for his manhood to stretch my tunnel. But then my blood freezes when he speaks again.  
"Ten lashes with the belt for lying and another ten for touching yourself. Ready, little bitch?"  
I want to argue but luckily I can stop myself before something leaves my mouth. Tears are welling up in my eyes and I quickly apologise. Should I tell him about the panties? No! 20 lashes with the belt are more than enough. "I'm sorry, Sir." My voice is muffled by my tears.  
"Shh, little girl. You're still learning. But I'll have to make sure that you'll learn and the spankings will help you with that. Okay?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good. Ready?"  
"Yes, Sir." 

When the spanks with his bare hand have been tough, the blows with the belt are horror. Tom has started with a almost gentle blow but the second one makes me scream and the tears are running even more. I'll never touch myself again. Never!   
The pain is unbearable and I eventually start begging him to stop but he doesn't, he only hits me harder, so I quietly sob until he's done in the end.

He's easily picking me up off the back of sofa and carrying me around it where he gets on it and cuddles me onto his chest soothing me.   
To my own surprise I relax rather quickly although my butt is painfully throbbing. His smell and big hands caressing my back might help with calming me and finally my tears have dried.   
How could he know about what I did last night? Am I an open book to him? I'll need to be really careful and try to obey his rules as best as possible.

"Feeling better, little girl?"  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."  
"What for?"  
His question catches me a little off guard and I stumble "For...ah...for taking care of me and...ah...for helping me learn, Sir."  
A huge smile spreads on his face "That's a good girl and now you could show me your...riding skills." He winks at me and I panic. He can't seriously want me to go riding with him! Not with my ass black and blue!  
His thrusting hips pull me out of my thoughts how to convince him not to go riding. "Come on, help yourself. Make yourself come on my dick. I know you want to."

Only now I notice his hard cock pressing against my belly and somehow full of anticipation I sit up straddling his thighs. He must have unhooked my bra as it falls down my arms as I sit up.  
"What a sight," he puts his hands behind his head looking at me "Go on, help yourself."  
Swallowing hard I slowly reach for the button of his pants with shaking fingers. Without any problems I get the zipper down before tugging at his undies until his massive erection jumps free. Oh God, yes!  
As I can't get his pants down more I move up a little until I feel his erection at my wet slit. Grabbing his cock I place it at my entrance and sit down on it. As it slowly fills and stretches me I let out a quiet moan which makes him chuckle.  
"That's my good girl. Now show me how your tits bounce while you ride me hard."

I do just that bouncing up and down on his thick shaft but all of a sudden I stop. I behave like a whore. I mindlessly fuck my boss who's basically dressed while I'm completely naked his cock buried inside of me. I can't do that. That's not me.  
Wanting to get up I move up on him but before his tip leaves my body his hands are on my hips holding me in place and even pushing me down a little again.  
"What's wrong, sweet pet?" He wants to fully seat me onto his cock again but I fight it.  
"I'm not some stupid whore who's fucking every dick she can get. I can't do this." Again I try to get up lifting my left leg to swing it to the side but right that moment he tugs me down and his dick slips fully into me painfully hitting my cervix.  
"You're not a whore. You're my good girl who deserves a reward for taking her punishment so well."  
"But that's not me. I... I don't just fuck anybody."  
"I'm not anybody. I'm your dom. I'd never think of you as a whore."  
"You called me bitch earlier," once more tears start flowing.  
"Well, you needed to be punished. And words can punish as well but I never meant to insult you." His hands are still holding my hips but not as firm as before. "Come here."   
His right hand moves to my back and pushes me down onto his chest, his cock still inside of me.

My head resting on his chest I lie there for God knows how long. His cock is still stretching my tunnel and I don't know what to do. Not that it feels bad but something inside me is saying I shouldn't do it while another voice says I should use him for my pleasure and come as often as I can on his gorgeous cock.  
After a while he can't hold still any longer and thrusts his hips upwards into me.  
"Sorry, pet, but either you continue or you get off of me so I can have a wank."  
Only now that he's stopped I realise he was stroking my back the entire time trying to make me feel good. 

Slowly I sit back up burying his thick shaft deeper inside me again. And it feels good. "He's hit you and now you can make yourself feel good again with his cock", that voice inside me claims. Moving a little I think about what to do but then his thick shaft brushes over my sweet spot and I can't hold back a moan. A moment later my hips start moving automatically riding him like he's never been ridden before...

 

Sleepily I groan as I turn around only to notice the mess between my legs. Suddenly I'm wide awake. I'm still on Tom's sofa but he's gone. Hazily I remember how I've come around his shaft and how he's held my hips and rutted up into me sending me over again before filling my pussy with his seed.   
I don't know why but my hips are lying on a pillow, so my lower half is up higher than the rest. 

I hear rumbling from the kitchen and suddenly I remember that I was making dinner. Shit! After all Tom pays me to be his mate and not to lie around.   
Quickly I jump up but immediately hold in as a huge amount of fluid gushes out of me and down my thigh. Reaching down my fingers are covered in a disgusting, sticky, whitish slime. Tom's seed. Again. Great.   
"Ehehehe."  
His laughter startles me and I guess I must look utterly stupid. Legs slightly spread and my fingers covered with sperm.   
"I didn't allow you to get up, little pet."  
"But I need to finish dinner, Sir."  
"No. I'll do that. And I'm pretty much done. Besides I've told you to stay on the sofa with your hips up, so my seed will stay inside you. And now look at you, you filthy pet."  
He's taking a few steps closer and grabs my wrist bringing my soiled hand up to my face. "Lick it clean!"  
My eyes widen and I automatically shake my head. A blink of an eye later a loud slap echoes through the room and then my left breast starts stinging.  
"I won't tell you again."  
Reluctantly I obey fighting not to gag, not because of the taste of his come but the texture.  
"Good girl. Now gather the rest from your thighs and lick it up as well."  
My eyes are wide in shock as I watch my hand obeying him bringing even more slime to my mouth.

Finally he nods content "Good girl. Now sit on the table with your legs spread. Time for my appetiser."   
With shaking legs I climb onto the table wincing as my abused butt makes contact with the hard surface and when I look up at him he's got a beautiful smile on his face.   
"Such a good girl." He's sitting down onto the chair he usually sits on and wraps his big hands around my ankles tugging me towards him. "Lie back, pet."  
I slowly recline keeping my eyes on him and once I'm flat on my back he dives in licking along my slit. I nearly jump up when he rolls his tongue over my still very sensitive clit. His left palm is gently pressing against my belly in order to hold me down.  
"FUUUUUCK!" The asshole is sucking hard at my clit before gently biting down on it.  
"Sssssh. Watch your mouth, filthy pet."

He continues his toying with my clit and folds and I lie there letting it happen. It takes me a while to notice that I'm crying. Not out of pain, though. It's more that his gentle - almost tender - ministration feels so good. Too good to be true, actually.   
In a hazy state I realise how his long tongue eventually glides into me and I almost cum. When usually his cock stretches me down there almost painfully his tongue is tenderly stroking over my walls and it feels like heaven. Some weird whimper leaves my mouth when the top row of his teeth slowly sinks into my clit and then a intense orgasm washes through my body...

 

I'm still far gone when I feel his arms wrap around me and lift me off the table.  
"Come here, sweet pet. Time for dinner." He's putting me onto his lap and grabs a dish loaded with food. Like a puppet I let him feed me and slowly my brain starts working again.  
My ass hurts like shit as it's firmly pressed against the hard muscles of his thigh and his left hand is spread out on my inner thigh, his thumb only about an inch from my pussy stroking my skin there. I really should be shocked, should try to get away from him and his grip but it weirdly feels comforting, so in the end I manage to relax.

After we've finished eating he guides me upstairs and fills the tub with warm water.  
"We'll have a nice, warm bath together, little pet. Would you like that?"  
"Yes." Blinking at him I quickly add "Sir." 

 

It feels amazing to be cuddled against his chest while his hands gently rub my back. His chest hair are tickling my cheek as I move to the side a little and I can't help it but giggle.  
"Feeling good?" His hands stop on my lower back and when I look up at him he's smiling at me.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Great." His hands move lower and I flinch lightly as his long fingers brush over my abused butt. "You're quite sore, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good, that's how you learn."

I want to argue but know better than to open my mouth, instead I rest my head against his chest while his fingers keep ghosting over my sore butt cheeks.  
Eventually they're gone and I see him squeezing some body wash into his palm from the corner of my eye. He's basically washed every inch of me already and to wash himself I'd have to m... I freeze. His finger is between my butt cheeks and a moment later pressing against my back entrance.  
"Sir?!" I slowly panic, he can't be serious.  
"Shhhh. Relax, my pet."   
I close my eyes and take a deep breath as is he and then his finger slowly sinks into me. Letting out a lightly pained gasp I try to wiggle away from him but his legs won't allow me much movement.  
"Gosh, you're tight back there. Have you ever had anal sex before, little girl?"  
"No, Sir. And I don't want to."  
His slicked up finger slowly thrusts in and out of me "Why not?"  
"Because it's disgusting." He hums lightly as if to agree but his finger doesn't leave my body, no, he actually traces his fingertip around my wall.   
Just when I want to ask him to stop he presses his finger towards my front and I can't stifle a gasp.  
"It can also be quite enjoyable, little pet. I'll show you at some point." Shocked I stare at him thinking about his thick cock in me when even his finger already hurts a little...  
"Ehehehe. Don't worry, I'll train your cute little ass beforehand."  
My ass is neither cute nor little but I don't say anything and finally his finger leaves my body again. 

 

About 15 minutes later we're standing in front of his tub and he's drying me off.  
"Do you want to stay the night?" He asks out of the blue and I quickly shake my head. Slightly disappointed he nods. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Do you need to come again before you leave?"  
My pussy is actually throbbing because of how close we've been in the tub but I don't want to spend a minute longer in his house than necessary, so I shake my head.  
"Well, what a pity. Anyway, no masturbating. You know - and still feel - what happens if you do."  
"Yes, Sir." I probably won't be able to sit comfortable for at least a week thanks to him.   
"Good. Oh, and make sure to cut those uniforms tomorrow."  
"Yes, Sir."  
He helps me dress and guides me to the door where he gently pets my butt. "I'll see you tomorrow, little pet."   
"Good night, Sir."

 

Later that night I lie in my bed squirming. My pussy is throbbing with want. Damn, him!   
More than once I roll onto my back to relieve myself but every time my sore butt reminds me of what he'll do to me if I disobey him again. And as my ass is quite the mess already I don't want to risk more punishment.  
I've actually checked my butt when I got home and nearly fainted when I saw the dark red and purple welts his belt has left on me. I'm not keen on it getting even more of his attention.  
Hours later I finally doze off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for sticking with me and reading my fucked up shit!  
> Enough swearing - for now...
> 
> I wish you guys MERRY CHRISTMAS and happy holidays where-ever you are!


	11. Secret That Aren't Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surprises in this chapter!

The next morning I start my work at home as he's told me. I'm not really good at sewing or stuff like this but I surely won't ask anyone else to cut my uniforms.   
Finally the first one is finished and I try it on. I definitely don't have the most beautiful legs but I have to admit that it looks hot. 

Two hours later the other two are finished as well and I suddenly wonder if he wants me to cross the estate looking like that. Surely not!   
He hasn't told me to wear one today already but just to make sure I stuff one into a bag holding in after a moment and adding the other two as well. Maybe he'll want to check if I've been a good girl. 

 

Once at Tom's house I hang up the uniforms in the broom cupboard before starting. Entering the kitchen my eyes land on yet another note.

 

_Hello my sweet pet_

_As I've told you I want you to cut those uniforms today. Do that first!_

_Done? Good. Now put one on and do your work. When you come to the bedroom there's a surprise for you._   
_I'll see you later._

_Tom_   
  


Rolling my eyes I finish cleaning the kitchen quickly. Usually I'd finish downstairs first but his "surprise" has peeked my curiosity and I head upstairs.   
To my surprise the bed is neatly made already. As I near the bed I see another note lying there plus a little bottle and something silver.

 

_Hello my anal virgin_

_You were rather curious, weren't you?_   
_Well, the silver thing next to this note is a very small butt plug. Use the lube to slick your sweet, tight hole up a little and then carefully insert the plug. You'll wear it the whole remaining day until I get home._   
_Oh, the pink gem stays outside. Just saying ;-)_

_See you and your tight, stuffed hole later._

_Tom_

_P.S. Do it now! I'll now if you've inserted it only moments before I get home. And you know what happens if you disobey me..._

 

 

For a while I just stand there staring at the silver thing and the note until I conclude that having that thing in my butt can't be as bad as being hit again. With shaking fingers I take off my panties and reach for the lube. Not wanting to soil my uniform I quickly take it off as well and eventually poor some lube onto my finger. I bring it to my butt hole wanting to push in but as a sharp pain goes through me I quickly tug it away again. I shake my head remembering how that pain faded after a while yesterday when Tom had his finger in there. So I try again biting my tongue as the pain starts anew. Tears have welled up in my eyes when the pain finally subsides. Relieved I inhale deeply a couple of times until I carefully slide my finger deeper but to my surprise there's no new wave of pain apart from the skin of my butt cheek when my forearm touches it. 

I wait for about five minutes before easing out my finger and replacing it with the cold metal of the plug. Unfortunately the thickest part is thicker than my finger and I scream when it passes through the tight ring of my butt hole.   
Luckily it also quickly fades again and I've done it. It's inside me. The feeling is weird and new. How can this be enjoyable?   
Well, but I guess having him hit me with his belt would be way worse. 

Now that I've already taken off my uniform I can just as well replace it with one of the shorter ones.   
I head downstairs and hang the normal one up and put on one of the shorter ones. Damn, I've forgotten my undies upstairs, so I quickly head back to the bedroom. As I walk up the stairs I slowly start to realise how short the uniform is now, especially without wearing undies. If anyone was on the stairs behind me, he'd have a good view...  
Bending over I pick up my undies realising with shock that half my ass is bare like that, plus the plug presses deliciously against my pussy walls. I fucking hate this man! There's no way I can wear the uniform that short without panties! One wrong move and my intimate parts are bared to anyone nearby. Great!

Of course I could just wear the normal one all day but it's not like with my undies that I can change in only a few seconds. Tugging up my panties I immediately feel better and continue my work.

He's home early as his car roars down the driveway at 4.15 already. I quickly tug down my panties hiding it behind some books as I'm standing in the living room. Thank God I've heard him drive up. If he drove a Prius or something, I'd be fucked...  
I'm still opening the buttons of my blouse when he's standing in front of me already.  
"Hello, little pet."  
"Hello, Sir." I tug open my blouse showing my breasts to him.  
"Such a good girl. Look at you. Turn around and bend over."   
Of course I obey without hesitating and as I bend lower I feel my skirt ride up higher and higher and when I hear a groan coming from him I know he's seeing the silver plug I've been wearing nearly all day for him.  
"What a sight!" His finger traces around the round knob outside my butt for a while. "How does it feel?"  
"Odd, Sir. But I guess you get used to it."  
"Such a good girl. Have you been a good girl last night and kept your fingers off your luscious body?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Very good." Now his finger drops deeper and traces circles around my slit. "Then I think you deserve a reward." With those words he sinks his finger into my tunnel. "So wet for me. My little slut." I can hear him unzip his pants behind me and a moment later he's stepping up to me. With his big hands he shoves my skirt up, so it's out of the way before bringing his dick to my opening. "Hold onto your ankles, little pet."  
With that he starts fucking me raw and when I cum my knees almost buckle but luckily he's got a strong grip on me preventing me from falling. A few thrusts more and he releases his seed into me.

 

Pretty much like that every day goes. Usually he fucks me when he gets home - at least once - before we eat together. Sometimes he insists that I spend the night with him and not wanting trouble I obey.

 

One Friday he sends me home handing me a bigger butt plug saying "You'll wear that when you come round Sunday. Take your time to get it in but you should be able to do it." He bends down to kiss me. "Can't wait to see you, little pet."  
My pussy raw from all the fucking I lie in bed thinking about what this whole thing means to him. Am I his sex doll? Or is it more?   
Shifting I nearly scream as my sore butt makes contact with my sheets. He whipped me with his belt again for wearing pyjamas which he's caught me in last Sunday and when he confronted me with that I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I don't know what got into me as I started arguing with him. Stupid. I ended up with 50 blows to my butt with his thinnest belt. First I thought the thinner the less painful. Never have I been this wrong...

Saturday morning I wake to a knock on my door. Not him again. I really love sex but it's definitely getting too much. I open the door ready to beg him not to take me again but to my surprise it's only Emma. She's been gone the last two weeks visiting family in Berlin.  
"Emma. Hi. Good to see you."  
"Hi, there. You're still in your night gown?! You know what time it is?"  
"Ahm... Actually no."  
"Almost 11. I actually thought we could go riding."  
Riding?! No way! Not with my throbbing butt. "I'd have to pass on that. Sorry."  
"What? Why?" Before I know it she's brushed past me and entered my house. Rolling my eyes I close the door behind her. "Has my brother fucked you raw?"  
I nearly choke on my own spit and have to cough which only makes her laugh. A while later I finally find my voice again. "How dare you?! And no!" A lie. "I fell down some stairs and landed on my butt and now it's bruised."  
A huge grin spreads on her face and she emotionlessly asks "What did you do?"  
"I fell d..." I can't finish my sentence before she interrupts me.  
"Tom's spanked you, hasn't he? So what did you do?"  
My mouth suddenly feels dry and I just stupidly stare at her.  
"I once caught him spanking his girlfriend. I talked to her afterwards and wanted to call the police - I was 15 or something - but she explained that she, no, they liked that. I know my brother is a dominant. So what did you do?"  
"I... Does he know?"  
"That I know?" I nod. "Nope."  
Speechless I stare at her. What does she think of me now?

There's an awkward silence between us for a while until she asks "Do you like that sort of stuff or are you just doing it because he's your boss?" She looks at me curiously and when I don't answer she adds "You know that would be quite abusive of him if you weren't into that."  
"That's none of your business, Emma." Maybe that sounded a bit harsh.  
"Alright. I'm not judging you. I just want to make sure he's not abusing you. So?"  
"He's not abusing me!" About a week back after my first spankings I might have said something else but now...   
"Good. Then lets quit the sex talk. After all he's my brother. EWWW!"

We spend the rest of the day inside watching telly and talking - not about sex though. We've great fun and we decide to go out.   
"I'll just quickly get changed – and so should you. See you in a bit." With that Emma is running towards the main house. Sighing I head to my bedroom to get changed as well. Grabbing a tight red dress I remember Tom's rules. Should I really ask his permission? Well, if I don't, he'll punish me again. So I quickly grab the phone and call his house.

First I think he isn't home as there's no answer after five rings but eventually he picks up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Sir. I... Your sister wants to go out tonight with me. Is that okay, Sir?"  
"Where are you guys going?"  
"She said dinner and dancing. I don't know where exactly."  
"Such a good girl for asking. Yes, that's okay. What will you be wearing?"  
"A red dress, Sir."  
"And underneath?"  
Shit! He can't seriously want me to go without undies or a proper bra? "My normal underwear, Sir?" I beg him with my tone to agree.  
"No! You'll wear one of my bras and no undies! Understood?"  
Tears are welling upon my eyes "Please, Sir, I can't go dancing with th..."  
"You can and you will." With that he hangs up leaving me standing dumbfounded in my bedroom.

About an hour later I sit in a local pub with Emma and without knickers or a proper bra. I don't know why, though. He'd never know. Luckily my dress goes down a little past my knees, so my secret is well hidden, I'm only slightly worried about dancing without a proper bra as my breasts aren't exactly small.   
We eat and drink and when we're leaving the pub for a night club in the next town called Dancing Queen we're already in the company of two young guys. Emma is shamelessly flirting with them while I keep my mouth shut. I'm sitting in the front seat with our driver Paul while Emma's in the back with the two guys.

 

The night club is packed and the music is great. I'm sweating a little but I have a great time. After heading to the loo I want to sit down for a little in our little booth. One of the guys is there as well staring at Emma dancing with his friend.  
"Wanna dance?" He suddenly asks as I take a sip from my cocktail.  
"In a minute. I just want to take a short break."  
"You're a great dancer. I've been watching you."  
"Thanks." The way he says it sends chills down my spine - and not in a good way.   
"You've got great tits."  
"Excuse me?!" I glare daggers at him.  
He's scooting closer and leaning in "You're tits are great. You want me to make them bounce?"  
I splash the remainings of my cocktail into his face before storming off. I hate guys like that!

For a while I sit alone at the bar drinking a glass of water to keep a clear head but when "Loca" by Shakira comes on I just have to dance.   
I'm wildly swaying my hips when I suddenly feel someone press against me, his hands are on my hips. I try to turn around and see who it is but he's holding me in place rubbing his hardening crotch into my back. That fucking prick!   
The moment his hands loosen their grip a little I spin around my fist aiming for his face but then I freeze. It's Tom grinning at me.  
"Hello, pet." He grabs my upraised fist and spins me around basically treating me like a doll and spinning me around the dance floor. 

A couple of songs later he's leading me over to the bar and making me sit on one of the stools while he's standing next to me his hand possessively on my lower back.  
"What are you doing here?" I deliberately leave the “Sir” away not to cause any unwanted attention but when he looks at me angrily I whisper it anyway.  
"I'm dancing with my girl. What was that drink you splashed into that poor guys face?"  
"He was insulting me, Sir!" I defend myself blushing.  
"Really?! What did he say?"  
"He said that my tits were great," his look is slightly amused and before he can say "they are" or something like that I add "and then he wanted to make them bounce." Now his face turns angry and he's looking around the room apparently looking for the guy. "That was when I spilled my drink in his face."   
Tom is smiling down at me "Good girl. So, what was it?"  
"A Sex on the Beach, Sir." His face changes again and for a moment I think he's angry that I was drinking alcohol but then he leans in.  
"Hmmmm... We have to try that at some point, darling girl." 

He orders my cocktail and a whiskey on ice for himself. Quietly we're sitting - well, I'm sitting and he's still standing although the stool next to mine is free - there and drinking when I suddenly feel his hand on my leg slowly moving north from my knee. My legs are squeezed together of course, after all I don't want to reveal the state of my not there undies but his big hand forces my legs apart a little.   
With wide, shocked eyes I stare at him as his hand slowly nears my naked lady parts. While I must look utterly stupid he's looking like nothing's going on, casually leaning against the bar, one hand still on my lower back and the other...  
"Aaah." I can't stifle a little gasp as his fingers finally find my naked cunt.  
With a smirk he leans in rubbing his index and middle finger against my clit "That's my naughty, little pet. Such a good girl. Do you want me to make you c..."  
"Tom! The fuck are you doing here?!" Emma is suddenly standing next to us.  
"As you decided to drag out my girlfriend I decided to find her." While calmly answers her he keeps rubbing my slit which makes me blush crimson.  
"Girlfriend, ha?" She grins at me.  
"Yes. Is there a problem?"  
"No. But you'll tell mum yourself. Do I get a drink as well?"

Eventually she leaves us alone again which is when Tom decides it's time to sink his long fingers into me. I nearly scream but somehow manage to turn it into a cough.   
With an evil grin he leans closer kissing just below my ear "Do you want to cum, filthy pet?"  
"Not here, Sir. Please."  
His fingers stop stroking my insides. "No?" I shake my head despite being desperate for some release. "Okay. Drink up, I want to dance with you."  
Dumbstruck I watch him tug out his hand from under my skirt before pushing an ice cube around in his glass but what he does next makes me groan with desire: he slowly brings those very fingers to his lips and staring into my eyes he licks them clean. Bastard!

 

By the time we get back to the estate my pussy is a throbbing mess and I want nothing more than to have him inside me despite being sore already. My dress is surely drenched with my juices, luckily it's mostly cotton, so I can easily wash it. Paul opens the door for us and we exit, Tom helping me out.  
"That stays between us. Right Paul?" Tom shakes Paul's hand and when he moves it away I get a brief glance at a Pound note in Paul's hand.  
"Of course, Sir." Paul quickly says "Good night" before getting back into the car and parking it. 

We awkwardly stand there Tom's hand resting on my lower back and Emma is stupidly grinning at us.  
"Good night, Emma." Tom's tone is strict which only makes my cunt throb even more.  
"Come on, give her a good night kiss!" Emma grins at us.  
"Not here. And now in you get!"  
Pouting she opens the front door of the main house disappearing after saying "good night" to us.

Tom is gently directing me towards my house with his hand still on my lower back.  
"That was fun, wasn't it?"  
 "Yes, Sir. Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For dancing with me. I had a really good time."

Only moments later we're at my front door. "Sleep well, my sweet girl."  
Somehow disappointed I look up at him "Don't you want to come inside for a moment?"  
"Cum inside, huh?" He stupidly grins at me and I blush. "If you want me to fuck you, you simply have to ask for it. Nicely."  
Swallowing hard I stare up at him pleadingly through my lashes. I can't say those words.  
"I can basically smell how horny you are. You're dripping wet, aren't you?"  
"Sir, please?" My poor pussy is even contracting by only his words.  
"Just tell me what you want."  
My head surely is as red as a tomato when I whisper quietly "Please, Sir, would you fuck me? Please!"  
"That's my good girl. Wasn't too bad now, was it?" He holds open the door for me and quickly follows me in before locking the door. He doesn't bother to turn on the light until we're in my bedroom. "Close the blinds!"   
I quickly obey and once it's completely dark he turns on the light looking at me like a hungry wolf. "Good girl. Now take off your dress."

In the blink of an eye the zipper is open and I let the fabric slip down my body and down to the floor. Self-conscious I stand before him slightly covering my pussy.  
"Don't be so shy, darling girl. There's no reason to be. Tell me what you want from me."  
"I... I... I..." I stumble not able to say those words.  
He's stepping closer and his fingers stroke around my nipples. "So soft. At least until I do this." With the last word he pinches my nipple making me gasp. "Tell me what you want from me!"  
"I... Would you please fuck me, Sir?" My voice is thin and I nearly start crying. I can't say that to a man, least to my boss.  
"I will but you have to say it more loudly. More self-confident. Being a sub also means being proud of your body, which you surely can be, and about your sexuality as well. So what do you want?"   
While he's talking his hands skilfully knead my breasts and when he's finished speaking I blurt out without thinking "I want you naked." I'm shocked by my own forwardness and cover my mouth with both hands.

Chuckling Tom starts to shrug off his jacket. "Wasn't that hard, was it? What else do you want? But bear in mind who you're talking to otherwise I might have to punish you." He slowly unbuttons his shirt and eventually lets it fall to the floor beside him.  
"I'm sorry, Sir." I'm back to being my shy self staring at the floor in front of me.  
"Look at me!" I keep staring down despite his order "NOW!"  
Automatically my eyes shoot up and I watch how he's slowly unbuckling his belt before opening his trousers and eventually letting them fall. My mouth falls open when I realise he's gone commando as well.  
"See something that you like?" Teasingly he grins at me stepping out of his trousers and toeing off his socks. "Now tell me, pet, how you want me to fuck you?"  
It's like my brain has been taken over by my horniness "I want you deep inside me, Sir. To the hilt."

And that's just what he does. He fucks me until I beg him to stop. He's already given me three incredible orgasms without coming himself.  
"One more, darling. Show me what a greedy slut you can be." With that his hips rut into me even harder and right when I want to beg him to stop I cum again.   
The wet sounds of our bodies slapping together grow even wetter as I feel warm fluid gush out of me. Thinking it is his sperm I figure I need to change the sheets in the morning but then his roar draws my attention to him and his sex face.

There's even more fluid and only now I realise he's only started coming.   
With wide eyes I lie there staring up at the man who's got my legs on his shoulders and is slowly pulling his thick, long cock from my pussy with a grin on his face.  
"That's my little squirting whore. Gosh, you look lovely with our juices running out of you." He gently puts my legs down and leans forward placing a tender kiss on my mound. "I'll get us cleaned and then we'll sleep."

 

About 15 minutes later we're spooning under my blanket cuddled onto the dry side of my bed. Have I really peed my bed during sex? That's gross!  
"I'm sorry, Sir."  
"Hmmm." He sounds rather sleepy already "What for?"  
"I didn't mean to pee. I... It just happened."  
He's leaning up onto his elbow behind me kissing my cheek "You didn't pee. You squirted, darling. And it's the best compliment you can make your partner. It means you're utterly relaxed and enjoying the moment. It's a good thing."  
"Really?" He's surely just making that up.  
"Yes, of course. You've squirted already with me. Well, that one time you were pretty much exhausted. Do you remember?"  
I actually do remember the large wet spot on his bed and feel even worse. At least now it's just my bed. "Yes, Sir."  
"You definitely need to get more relaxed about everything sex-related, sweet pet. And now sleep."

 

When I wake up again I can tell the sun is up already and when I look at the clock I nearly faint. It's already 11.30. I shoot up in my bed wincing slightly at my still sore butt - and my sore cunt - only to realise that the bed beside me is empty.  
Reaching for the lamp on my bedside table my fingers brush something hard and when I finally manage to turn on the light I see it's the butt plug and once again a note.

 

_Good morning, sweet pet_

_I went for my morning run and afterwards I have to do some work._   
_Come over whenever you're ready. And don't forget the plug._   
_You'll spend the rest of the day (and the night) with me._

_See you in a bit_

_Tom_

 

I basically jump out of bed and into the shower shaving the stubbles off my legs and afterwards I grab the lube. My hair still wet I head back to my bedroom to get the plug. Fucking shit! It's almost 12. He'll surely be angry at me for being late.

Quickly shoving a lubed up finger into my butt I soon replace it with the plug and nearly scream when the hard metal stretches my hole as it's never been stretched before. Awkwardly walking I quickly put on a bra and my uniform before putting my hair into a messy bun without drying it.   
Every step hurts although the painful stretch slowly dissipates and finally I'm opening the door to Tom's house.

My jaw almost drops to the floor when I find Tom in the kitchen preparing lunch.  
"Hey there. Didn't expect you just yet." He looks from the pot to me and back. But when he looks at me again he's got a quite worried expression on his face "Are you alright, darling girl?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"No, you're not. Don't lie to me. You'll get ten lashes for that and if I'll ever catch you lying to me again I'll double those. So, what is it?"  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I... I just didn't want to be late, so I hurried and... The plug..."  
His mouth falls open and he quickly grabs me and pushes me over the kitchen counter lifting my skirt up. "You hurt yourself?! That's stupid!" His finger joins the plug and circles around my insides before taking it out again. "No blood. Thank God. Don't ever do this again. You were afraid of me punishing you, right?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Well, you will be punished for this stupidity. You'll wear the plug for the rest of the day and you won't be allowed to cum. And now take off your clothes and help me."

 

We spend the day lying around mostly. While I'm completely naked he's dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Occasionally he rubs his fingers over my pussy to awaken it but he never gives it much more attention.   
By dinner time my clit is painfully throbbing and my folds are soaking wet. 

After we've eaten he takes my hand and leads me upstairs to his bedroom. Finally. I actually can't wait to have him inside me again.   
"On your knees, little pet. Hands behind your back."  
I quickly obey him feeling the plug still inside of me as I go down. Once in position I watch him head over to his wardrobe, to the part which is always locked. He reaches on top of the wardrobe and there is the key. My jaw drops when he opens the doors. The whole thing is full of sex toys!   
He's taking something out and comes towards me. Only now I see the whips and canes hanging on the inside of the door. Holy shit!

He's stepping behind me and fastens some thick things around my wrists before linking them together. Next he steps to my front and crouches down in front of me reaching for my left nipple. I look down just in time to see him putting a clamp on me. It's tighter than the last one and I let out a pained gasp. He repeats the process on my right nipple as well before getting back up.  
"You'll never be so reckless with your body again. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." Tears have started to run down my face because he's disappointed with me "I just wanted to please you, Sir."  
"Shhhh. I know." His hands tug down his sweats to mid-thigh revealing his semi-hard cock. "Now be a good girl and suck me off."  
Eagerly nodding I lean forward basically gulping down his length. 

 

My face and chest are sticky with his cum. I'm slightly shivering as it dries on my skin.  
"Shhhh. Lift your legs, little girl. I'll get the plug out then I'll put the sheets on you."  
I was eager to swallow his cum but just moments before he ejaculated he pulled his dick from my mouth and covered me with it. Afterwards he helped me up released my hands and put me on his bed.  
My pussy is still throbbing with arousal but I'm pretty sure he won't fuck me anymore today.   
His fingers are rubbing lube around the end of the plug gently stretching my hole. I let out a pained gasp when he eventually tugs a little and just like that it easily slips from my body. Finally.  
Watching his naked body walk to the bathroom I feel myself getting aroused even more and to my misery the things still painfully grabbing my nipples aren't any help either. 

When he comes back he holds a wet cloth and I'm relieved that his sperm will be cleaned off of me in a moment. But instead he kneels down between my legs again running it up and down between my butt cheeks and then, after folding it, over my wet slit.  
"Good. Now my little whore is clean again."  
"Sir?" I look at him with puppy eyes begging him to clean my face and chest as well.  
"My sperm will stay on you, sweet pet." He grabs the blanket and tugs it up to my belly "You'll only wash it off when I allow it. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir." I try and swallow my tears. Why is he doing that?

 

Eventually he comes back from the bathroom after brushing his teeth. Wearing boxers he gets onto the bed and releases my tortured nipples which only sends another wave of arousal down between my thighs.   
"Your nipples look rather rosy now. I like it." He leans down and sucks at one which makes me whine in pleasure.  
"Please, Sir. I need to cum. Please."  
"Not tonight. Now sleep." He gets under the blanket next to me wrapping his arm around my middle.    
"I can't, Sir. Please, I need to cum."  
"No. So, tell me, sweet pet, what's your favourite book?"

His questions about me and my life somehow manage to take my mind off of what's going on between my legs and I manage to fall asleep at some point, plus I get to know him better as well. He loves Shakespeare and reading in general, he went to Eton and Cambridge and he loves sex. Well, not a surprise there...

 

Somehow I manage to not be punished during the whole week. Tom seems rather content with me and I enjoy our evening fucks. Although, I have to admit he's quite busy, usually coming home only at around six and then he's pretty exhausted as well.   
I stay with him Friday night and after his morning run he fucks me wildly but just like a week earlier he doesn't come inside me but on my body.  
"After this weekend you'll smell like me and every guy within a mile will know you are mine."  
And he keeps his promise. Every time we fuck he pulls out and covers my body with his sperm. Disgusting really. But of course I won't argue. 

Sunday afternoon I lie on his sofa, another of his loads drying on my back this time when the door bell rings. It's Mrs. Hiddleston and I freeze. What if she comes in and sees me? Covered in her son's sperm!!!  
They talk for a while Mrs. Hiddleston is worried because she hasn't seen him all week and wants him to come over for the afternoon tea.  
"Mum, I had a tough week. I just need some time on my own. Okay?"  
"But, darling..."  
"Mum, please. Don't make me regret building my house right next to yours."  
"Fine, darling. I'm just worried."  
"That's nice of you. But I'm an adult. And I promise I'm perfectly fine."

 

Luckily he allows me to shower Monday morning before heading off to work. Relieved I get into my uniform putting on a pair of his briefs and doing my work, first thing being changing the sheets after our weekend activities.  
To my surprise he's home early on Monday and once again I thank the Lord for the 380 horsepower of the Jaguar. I quickly tug down his briefs and throw them into the laundry. 

"Ahh, there's my good girl. You have been a good girl, have you not?"  
"Of course, Sir."  
"Obeying all the rules?"  
"Yes, Sir. Of course." I know it's a lie but I just can't stand the idea of working all day without panties. Especially with the shortened uniforms.  
"Good. I'll just have to write a quick e-mail and then I'll eat you out."

That night he doesn't stick his dick into me just licks my cunt until I beg him to stop. Exhausted and sore I walk home pretty much falling asleep the second my head hits the pillow.   
I mean I enjoyed the weekend with him but sleeping next to him I couldn't quite relax. After all I don't want to snore to loud or talk in my sleep or anything worse...

 

Then comes Tuesday.   
As always I head over to Tom's after making sure his car is gone with my undies on. There's nothing unusual and after cleaning the kitchen I head to the living room. As every Tuesday I dust the shelves and as I hate dusting I put on some music which makes it easier.  
I'm on my knees in front of the telly dusting the lower shelves when an angry voice startles me.  
"What the fuck is that?!"  
Dumbstruck I turn around to find a sweaty Tom standing there in his running clothes. "Sir? What are you doing here?"  
He quickly crosses the room and I pray he's not seen my undies and is just angry because of the loud music playing, plus I'm in one of the normal uniforms. Well, maybe that's why he's angry.  
"Get on all fours, little whore!"  
I turn slightly away from the TV before obeying him and my hands haven't touched the ground when my skirt flies up to my waist.  
"What the fuck is that?" His voice sounds calm. Too calm.  
"Panties, Sir." My arms are already shaking as is my voice.  
His fingers are slipping into the waistband and a moment later there's a ripping sound and I feel cold air against my slit.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I ju..."  
"It was only today?"  
"Yes, Sir." I quickly answer without thinking much.  
"In that case. Get up, take off your clothes and come upstairs." He doesn't wait for me to answer, just turns and heads upstairs.  
I can only hope his punishment won't be too harsh.

Naked and with shaking legs I head upstairs where I find him in just his sweats a towel around his shoulders attaching a chain to a hook on the ceiling.  
"Sir?" My voice is full of fear, tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Come over here, pet."  
I slowly step up to him standing near the foot end of the bed. He holds the chain towards me. "Lift your arms." Only now I see there are padded leather cuffs attached to the chain.  
"Sir, please, I..."  
"Do you trust me, pet?" Sternly he looks at me and I just nod slowly raising my arms. Wordlessly he fastens the cuffs around my wrists and tugs the chain up a little, so my body is stretched up except I step on my tiptoes.

I watch as he's stepping over to the wardrobe with the sex toys rubbing the towel through his sweaty hair. "You know I trusted you, too. And trust is an important thing in a relationship like this. But then you lie to me like that." He's grabbing a long, thin, wooden cane and comes towards me. "I know you wore panties basically on a daily basis. I mean hiding them behind the toaster or the coffee machine when literally every Brit has toast and coffee in the morning. Really? Do you think I'm that stupid?" He traces the tip of the cane along my body sending goosebumps all over my skin. "And then I'd ask you every day if you've been good. And every day you lied to me. But I thought she's new to this, give her time. And then you've just lied to me without even flinching telling me you didn't wear them every day."

He stops in front of me and gently caresses my breasts "You know in the night club I didn't expect that you had obeyed me, the more I was pleased to find that you had. But right after that you continued with your lies." His eyes have welled up with tears as well and it breaks my heart to have disappointed him like that.  
"I'm really sorry, Sir. I just c..."  
"What is this for you? Work with the occasional orgasm? I'm not your walking dildo, you know!"  
"Sir, please. I... You're special to me. It's not just the sex. I like spending time with you."  
"Then why have you lied?"  
"I was afraid that you'd be disappointed. I just can't work without undies. It's..."  
"Have you at least tried to?"  
"Briefly. And when you're ho..."  
"How long?"  
"An hour, maybe two. And I was so distracted."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"First I didn't trust you and then I was afraid of..." Of the punishment? No, now that I think of it I don't think that's the truth. "...of you being disappointed."  
"Well, I am now. And I'm fucking angry! I don't think I should punish you right now."

Without another word he throws the cane onto the bed and leaves the room. Still tied up I hear the shower starting. But when it has stopped he doesn't come back either.   
Where is he? Has he left me alone? NO! Please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter and can't wait for the next.  
> Well, it'll be up some time next year ;-)
> 
> Happy New Year, everybody!


	12. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Tom punish Cate? And can she cope with it?

I don't know how long I've been standing there but my entire body hurts already due to the stretched position I'm in. A while ago silent tears have started falling and I can't stop them. There's still no sign of Tom and I hope he will come back eventually to release me himself and not send someone else. Of course I could scream for help but if someone heard me, how would I explain the whole thing?  
I'm afraid that I can't amend my mistake. I really should have tried and not just rebelled against his authority which in my mind is the real reason I haven't obeyed him. But why have I the night I went out? I should have begged him to punish me, to hit me black and blue with the cane, but now he's gone...

 

My thighs are aching because I've been on tiptoes for a while to ease the muscles in my arms and back when suddenly a phone rings in the house. It's not the land-line and it sounds as if it comes from down the hall. A moment later there's his voice. I'm sure now that it comes from his office. Slightly relieved I wait until he's finished his call when I start to beg.  
"Sir, please come back and punish me. Please."

My ears strained I stand there for a while but nothing happens, so I try again a bit louder. "Please hit me, Sir. I deserve it. I didn't want to disappoint you. I'm so sorry."  
Again I wait but there's still nothing to hear.  
"Please, Sir. I want to be good for you. I do anything. Just please come back." Tears muffle my words and I'm not sure if he's heard me but a few moments later he comes in wearing another pair of sweats and a black v-neck t-shirt.   
"I'm still angry, you know. I'm trying to work a little but you keep distracting me."  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't know."  
"Will you be quiet or do I have to gag you?"  
"I'll be quiet. I promise, Sir."  
"Good." To my surprise he's not leaving, though. Instead he heads over to the wardrobe and a moment later comes towards me with two heavy looking metal things and another chain. "You'll suffer a bit longer and in my lunch break I'll come to punish you."

With that he fixes the two metal things, which turn out to be nipple clamps, to my nipples, connects them with the chain and tugs it up to where my arms are hooked to the ceiling. I let out a muffled scream as my breasts are now held up by my nipples.  
"Does that hurt?"  
"Yes, Sir." I press out managing not to scream.  
"Good." He simply turns around and leaves me standing there "Try to be quiet, slut."

Now the pain in my muscles is gone - or rather drained out by the pain in my nipples. But I won't protest or whine or anything else. I'll suffer through it. For him. For us. 

 

I don't know how much time has passed when he eventually comes back but my whole body is shaking and tears are streaming down my face.   
"How are you, pet?"  
As answer a pathetic whine escapes me.  
"Do you need to use a safe word?"  
I just shake my head as I know I won't be able to speak anyway.  
"Don't lie to me! Remember! So?"  
Do I? I'm not sure. It hurts like hell but I don't want to disappoint him. "Yellow, Sir," I finally manage to press out.  
"Okay. Good girl. Shhhh." A blink of an eye later the clamps are gone and my tits are no longer held up. He's stepping in front of me and starts massaging my tits gently before leaning in and sucking my nipples into his mouth.  
It feels so good to have his mouth on me. I can't even stifle the moans. When his fingers are suddenly between my folds I nearly scream as my whole cunt is oversensitive.  
"So fucking wet?! Seems like my little pet enjoys a bit of pain. Do you want my cock?"  
"Yes, Sir." Automatically I answer him realising at the same time that my pussy is throbbing deliciously.  
"Greedy, little bitch."  
"Please, Sir!" I just need him inside me.  
"Bend forward a little."

Sticking my ass out I lean forward but due to my still lifted arms there's not much way to move. Only a second later he enters me roughly from behind. It feels good to have his thick shaft inside me and I feel my orgasm slowly approaching.   
He's grunting and groaning behind me like a wild animal while pounding into me as if there's no tomorrow. And then he comes.  
His hands tightly hold my hips while he fills my cunt with his seed and when he's done he quickly pulls his softening dick out leaving me with an almost painful throbbing.   
"Sir, please."  
"You want to come?" He steps to my front tugging his soft dick back into his sweats.  
"Yes, please, Sir."  
"Do you think you deserve to come?"  
"No, Sir." Of course I don't. "I'm sorry, Sir."  
"It's alright. I'll quickly write some more e-mails and then I'll punish you."  
I want to protest and tell him that he is already punishing me but of course I don't do it. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

 

Once again I'm alone in his bedroom just standing there. When his seed started to run out of me I've squeezed my thighs together as the feeling of it running down my thighs only worsened the throbbing between my legs.   
It's a misery to just stand there and wait for the inevitable. Every second feels like minutes and every minute like hours but then he finally comes back. He's holding a dish with a sandwich and a glass of water.   
After putting the dish onto the bedside table he comes over to me holding the glass to my lips and I greedily drink.

"Good girl." He puts the empty glass next to the dish and grabs the cane. "How many do you think you deserve?"  
"I don't know, Sir."  
"Well, guess." He's teasing my nipples with the tip of the cane.  
"50 maybe, Sir?"  
"50? Hmmm, yeah, I guess that would be more merciful than 100. But I doubt you'll manage more than 30. The cane is quite vicious, you know." He walks around me while talking he's tracing the cane around my body. "Well, I guess I'll start with 30 and then we'll see. But don't play the heroine. Use your safe words if you have to."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good girl." He steps to my side and I brace myself for the pain to come.

I can hear the first one coming as the thin wooden stick cuts through the air before landing on my butt. The pain is like nothing I've felt before. It basically feels like a row of needles is stuck into my skin and I can't suppress a scream.  
Tom takes his time between blows so that the pain from one isn't drained out already by the next. It's an utter misery and by number ten tears are streaming down my face. 

 

I don't know what number it is as I've lost count somewhere around 15 when his palm is gently cupping my face, his thumb wiping at my tears.   
"Do you need to use a safe word, darling?"   
My butt is on fire and my whole body aches but I want to do this. But can I? I'm already in a quite hazy state and I'm pretty sure I'll black out soon. "Yellow, Sir. I think I need a break."  
"That's alright. Thanks for telling me." He's throwing the cane onto the bed and wraps his strong arm around me before unhooking my arms from the ceiling. They fall down like a wet fish.   
The blink of an eye later he's lifted me off the ground and carries me over to the bed. He makes sure not to put me down on my backside and gently kisses my forehead.   
"Roll onto your belly, little pet. I'll be back in a sec."

I slightly wince when my nipples make contact with the sheets but the light pain is immediately drained out by the throbbing on my butt.  
From the corner of my eye I see him come back in and a moment later he's kneeling on bed beside me. "Good girl." I hear him open some bottle and when I look over my shoulder it looks like a lotion bottle.   
"That'll ease your pain a little, sweet pet." With that he squeezes some clear gel into his palm and carefully starts applying it on my butt. Immediately I can feel it's cooling my hot skin down and the throbbing turns down a bit. 

When he's done he lies down beside me his long fingers tracing random patterns onto my back.   
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like a piece of sh..."  
"Language, pet!" He scolds me before I can say the actual word.  
"I'm sorry, Sir."  
"I'll get you some pain killers."  
"No, it's not that. I deserve the pain. I feel bad for, well, betraying you. Betraying your trust. Sir."  
His eyebrows go up and his hand is gently running through my hair now but suddenly his facial expression changes and I'm not prepared for what he does next. He leans in and fiercely presses his lips against mine and kisses me deeply!

Surprised and slightly shocked I stare at him. Surely he's kissed me before but not like that. He's smiling at me while his right hand strokes over the side of my face.   
"It's alright, sweet girl. I..." His eyes go to my abused butt "You've been punished sufficiently for that. Now relax a little. I need to work some more but if you need anything, I'm just in my office." Again he leans down and kisses my forehead this time before slowly getting up. "Oh, and I've made you a sandwich in case you're hungry."

With that he's gone and I'm alone in his bed. Is he in love with me in a way? I mean love doesn't usually involve hitting your partner with a cane but, well, maybe it does for him. Once again I'm confused. Confused by my feelings for him - as usually - but this time also because I wonder what he sees in me.   
His sub, of course, but what exactly does that mean to him. Maybe that's what I feel for him. I have simply accepted him as my dominant and all the feelings are the results of this. 

Reaching for the sandwich a while later I'm surprised to see it's already 1.30. Where have the past 5 hours gone? Have I really been tied to the ceiling for so long? Well, no wonder my muscles are that sore.   
I gulp down the sandwich before lying back down. It's only lunch time and I'm totally exhausted. 

 

The door bell rings and I shoot up in my bed. Who can that be?!   
My butt immediately protests in pain as it's pressed against the sheets. Only now I realise I'm not in my house but still at Tom's. Shit, I must have fallen asleep at some point. My eyes go to the alarm clock on the bedside table and it's 4.30 already and I haven't done my work yet. Shit!   
Heading towards the stairs I stop at the top as I hear two voices. Mrs. Hiddleston is downstairs talking to Tom. God, I hope he's put away my clothes which I've put over the back of the sofa.  
"Well, mum, it's her day off. And I really think you've got enough servants yourself."  
"No, I don't. It's your father's birthday and you know how many people always come."  
"They only come because you invite them."  
"We have to. A man of your father's standa..."  
"I have my own company as well and only invited 30 people and not 100."  
"124 to be exact. It's a lot of work, so I need every help I can get. I can send over two of my girls for the next two days to help Cate, then she can have Friday off."  
"I don't want to have your girls sniffing around here. I'll give her Friday off anyway. Although I'm not sure if she'll agree to this."  
"Well, where is she?"  
"Gone to the store."  
"With your car?!" She sounds utterly shocked.  
"No. That's in the workshop for a check."  
"Right. Well, ask her and then tell me. I'll see you, darling."

Great! Another of those parties!   
I'm still standing on top of the staircase when he's coming upstairs.  
"Oh, hi there. You're up."  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to fall as..."  
"Shhhh," his hands are cupping my naked breasts "It's totally fine. You were exhausted. How are you feeling anyway?" He gently pinches my nipples.  
"Quite sore, Sir."  
"Do you want me to make you cum?"  
"Yes, please." I answer before thinking about it and with a growl he tugs me to his bedroom. 

We're standing in front of his bed and he's stroking his big hands over my body while his lips are on mine and eventually even his tongue slips between my lips just when his fingers slowly glide into me.   
"That's a good girl. How do we do this so it's not too painful for you?"  
He looks at me his left fingers rolling my right nipple while his other hand is still between my legs. 

I'm not sure if he's expecting an answer to his question and when I want to answer nonetheless he starts speaking again.  
"Can you lie down, sweet pet?"  
"Yes, Sir." I carefully sit down on the bed but can't stifle a hiss when my sore butt makes contact with the sheets. I want to move to the middle of the bed but he stops me.  
"Stay there and lean backwards, darling."  
I do and when my back is against the mattress I automatically spread my legs.   
"You know you've got a pretty pussy, pet." I blush crimson and he chuckles "But you know it looks best when it's impaled on my cock." Winking at me he tugs down his sweats and like a Jack-in-the-box his cock springs free.   
Once again he's not wearing any undies and I wonder if that's why he doesn't want me to wear any.

At first the sex is rather painful as his skin slaps against my sore butt with every thrust but eventually the pleasure combined with the stinging on my butt feels absolutely amazing. The orgasm is brutal and it almost feels as if my cunt is trying to squeeze his thick length out of me which of course doesn't work and with a low growl he comes as well spilling his seed deep inside me.

 

After dinner and a shower we're back on his bed. I'm on my front and he's again rubbing that lotion onto my butt.   
"You've heard my mum earlier, haven't you?" He's lying down on his side next to me when he's finished.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Have you heard what she wanted?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"You don't have to help, you know."  
"Do you want me to say 'no', Sir?"  
"No. I mean at least there'll be something nice to look at at the party if you're there." He runs his freakish long fingers over my shoulders and down my spine.  
"Can I wear panties, Sir. Please. I mean all those people!"  
"Hmmm. Well, I've actually thought about this the whole day and had an idea. I allow you to wear undies but just like with the bras only those selected by me. In fact I'll confiscate all your undies and bras, so you'll have to come to me if you want to wear one of those."  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." He'll probably select thongs which normally aren't my thing but better than going commando in front of 124 strangers.  
"Although I doubt that you'll be able to wear undies for at least a week." He's got a big, boyish grin on his face.

 

Like Tuesday night he insists Wednesday that I'll spend the night with him. So we lie in his bed, after another fuck, and watch telly. I'm on my side, my head resting on his chest and he's on his back with an arm wrapped around me.  
"I'll be working from here tomorrow again," he suddenly says.  
"That's great, Sir." Is it really? Having him around all day watching me?   
"Mhm. Which means you'll be working naked all day tomorrow."   
Shocked I look at him and once again he's got a huge grin on his face.  
"Completely naked, Sir?"  
"Absolutely. Maybe I'll tie up your tits, though."  
"And what if someone comes by?" Isn't he afraid of getting caught with a servant?  
"Well, you surely won't open the door, will you?"  
"No. Of course not.”  
“So where is the problem?"

 

Thursday morning he brings breakfast up to the bed and I apologise for not doing it for him.  
"Relax, girl. You're not on duty, yet."  
He's made French toast, eggs, ham and a fruit salad. It's absolutely delicious and when I say so his eyes are on me - or better my body.  
"Eat up, pet. I need to do my morning exercise before I go to work."  
It's clear what he means with that and my pussy is already getting wet in anticipation. 

 

When the tray with our breakfast is on the floor in front of the bed he grabs my ankles and spins me around, so I'm lying on my front.   
"On all fours, little pet." From the corner of my eye I see him heading over to the wardrobe while I get into position. I nearly scream in surprise when something lands on the bed next to me which happens to be a rope. A moment later he's back on the bed as well quickly brushing off his boxers.  
"You'll wear a plug today for me, little pet. All day."  
I don't say a word just brace myself for his finger gliding into my back entrance and sure enough a moment later he's entering me.

As he gradually stretches me open I start to understand why people might find this enjoyable as Tom brushes his fingers over the sensitive spots in my cunt. Finally his fingers slip free but a moment later something cool easily glides into me. There's a short painful stretch as the thickest part goes in but it's gone within seconds again.   
The plug, he's using, is bigger than any we've used so far, so I figure he'll soon want to claim my butt hole as well. I still think anal sex is disgusting but what am I supposed to do???

"Aaaaaaaah!!!" I nearly cum when he suddenly rams his manhood into me.  
"Hold still, little pet." He's bending forwards over me and grabs the rope. Tying it around my breasts I'm soon wrapped up tightly.  
"That's called bikini harness," he explains while giving the back a hard tug. He's giving a satisfied grunt and suddenly starts fucking me like an animal. Well, it's doggy style anyway...

 

I've already cum once but he's still pounding into me when he suddenly holds still.  
"You're not allowed to shower, bathe or wash down there until Sunday. I want every guy at that party to smell my seed on you, so they know who you belong to!"  
"Yes, S... Aaaaaah!" Another orgasm washes through me and this time he comes as well filling me with his seed.   
A while later we're both doing our work, only that I've got his cum running down my thighs.

He fucks me twice more before he allows me to go home Thursday evening after dinner.  
"Enjoy your day off tomorrow. But don't forget what I've told you!"  
"May I at least clean my thighs, Sir? Please?"  
"No! Be my good girl, okay?"  
"Yes, Sir. I'll try." 

Later that night I lie in my bed tossing and turning because he's not there. It's weird to feel the stinging on my butt but the man who's caused it isn't there to hold and comfort me. Eventually I manage to fall asleep haunted by nightmares which I can't remember in the morning.

 

Friday morning I grab a wash cloth to at least clean my upper half but also decide to wash my legs a little. Unfortunately I use too much water as I wash my belly and it runs down between my thighs. Fuck! I grab a paper towel and dab away the wet spots. That doesn't count as washing, right?  
Afterwards I clean my house which is quite messy actually. Well, that's what happens when you spend your days cleaning other peoples houses and your nights with spreading your legs for your boss. 

 

I've just cleaned my kitchen after dinner when there's a knock on the door. Thinking it's Emma I open it only to find Tom standing there holding a black and pink striped Victoria's Secret bag.   
"Hello, pet." He's taking in my appearance which is rather casual. I'm wearing nothing but a very long t-shirt, which goes down to mid-thigh, and one of his bras of course. I actually tried to put on a pair of loose hot pants this morning but the fabric against my still sore bottom was too much.  
"Hello, Sir." I automatically step aside to let him in.   
Grinning at me he heads towards the living room putting the bag down on my coffee table. "Are you a good girl?"  
"Yes, Sir." Eagerly I lift up my t-shirt showing him my naked - and freshly waxed - pussy.   
"Very good."  
Suddenly I remember what happened in the bath this morning. Should I tell him? Well, I guess I should. "Sir?"  
"What is it darling?" He sits down on my sofa, his legs spread miles apart. Well, with genitals that size...  
"I...," he pets his thigh and I carefully sit down mostly on my side cuddling into his chest. I tell him about my little mistake this morning and he smiles.  
"That's alright. Thanks for telling me. We'll just have to fill your little cunt a little more, don't we?"  
God, how can an elegant man like him talk so dirty?!   
"I've got something for you." He nods his head towards the bag and when I hesitate he says "Go on. Open it." 

I slowly get up and pull out a black box. Putting it on the table I open it and it's filled with thin, lace undies in various colours. I grab a black and red one and of course it's a thong. But hang on! Why are there four holes in it? Confused I hold it in my hands trying to figure which side is up and where my legs are supposed to go.  
"Ehehehehe. Do you like it?"  
"I..." I turn it over once again and he suddenly rips it from my hands. He quickly turns it and holds it on almost floor-level towards me.   
"Go on. Step in."   
I do. But I'm still wondering how that's supposed to work. He tugs it up my legs and then it hits me like a train. The fourth hole is exactly at my pussy!

Grinning he leans back on the sofa admiring me. "You look absolutely delicious. I think that's even better than completely without undies. Like a dirty secret."  
My heart is racing. Are all those undies like that? Slightly panicking I grab another one, and another. But they all got that extra hole. Fuck! I had no idea that something as filthy as this even existed!  
"Have you packed up your normal underwear already? I'll take that with me."  
"Not yet, Sir. Sir?"  
He looks at me with an raised eyebrow. "Can't I just wear thongs or something."  
"You're wearing a thong." There's a stupid smile on his face.  
"One where my pussy is covered as well."  
"Why do you want to hide your sweet cunt, darling pet? Besides the fabric would be in the way if I wanted you."  
"But, Sir..."  
"Do you really want to argue?" His tone doesn't allow any arguing so I just shake my head. "Take off that ugly shirt. It's hiding your delicious curves too much."  
"Yes, Sir." A moment later I stand in front of him in my undies which aren't exactly covering anything.  
"So beautiful. Pinch your rosy nipples for me."

He makes me do it over and over again until I can't hold back a moan any longer.   
"Tell me what you want, sweet pet!"  
"I want your hands and mouth on me, Sir." I'm surprised by my own words and quickly add "please" in order not to sound like a total whore.  
"Okay. Go to your bedroom, take off your underwear and lie down. I'll be with you in a moment."

 

I've been lying on my bed for a while already and there's no sign of him. I almost want to get up and look where he is when he slowly strolls in completely naked, his cock rock-hard. It somehow looks funny how his manhood bobs up and down with every step and only when he heads over to my wardrobe I see a black leather thing around his cock and balls.  
With wide eyes I watch him take the cord from my rope and come towards me.  
"Lift your arms, little slut."  
Still staring at the black leather against his hard manhood I obey and only moments later I'm tied to my bed-frame. Next he gets two scarves and ties them around my ankles before fixing them to the bed-frame as well.   
"Almost perfect." A stupid grin spreads on his face and he heads back towards the living room only to return a moment later with a pair of boxers - his boxers. He puts them over my head until the waistband is at my mouth and my nose is where his genitals have been all day. God, it smells so intoxicating like him. I let out a quiet moan which only makes him chuckle.   
"And now let's see if I can make you squirt again."

I feel the bed shift under his weight and when his hot mouth sucks at my nipple I nearly scream. He's taking his time with my breasts, sucking and biting one nipple while his hand tends to the other breast.  
Goosebumps spread all over my body when he kisses down my belly while his fingertips skim along my sides. In anticipation I slightly lift my hips but he stops with a kiss to my mound.   
"I can't lick away my sperm, right pet?"  
"No, Sir."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I have to smell like you tomorrow."  
"Exactly. And why do you have to smell like me?"  
"Because I'm yours, Sir."  
He lets out an animalistic growl and a split second later I'm impaled on his thick cock.

The fucking is rough and after two orgasms he unties my ankles only to basically fold me in half and pound deeper into me.   
Another two orgasms later I'm crying due to the over-stimulation and eventually beg him to stop but he only chuckles and tugs his boxers from my head again.   
"Not yet, little whore."  
With wide eyes I watch as his almost purple shaft disappears in me only to reappear a moment later. The leather thing is still around his genitals. There's another growl from him and a moment later his mouth is firmly pressed against mine.  
His tongue is toying with mine and a few moments later he stops everything. He carefully leans up making sure his dick stays where it is and opens the leather thing.   
"You know, I just figured that making you squirt isn't the best idea as your juices will wash away my seed. Isn't that right, baby girl?"  
"Yes, Sir." My brain is like pudding and I can't quite think.

He resumes his fucking only a bit more gentle rotating his hips while slowly thrusting. His pubic bone is rubbing against my swollen clit and only after a short while I orgasm again. His lips are once again crashing into mine and just as his tongue fills my mouth his seed fills my tunnel and as it feels there's a lot of it.

 

Still panting hard I feel like my limbs are made of jell-o. Through my post-orgasmic haze I notice he's putting a pillow under my butt and when I blink my eyes looking at him he grins.  
"Just making sure my seed stays where it belongs."  
With that he leaves me there going to the bathroom. It's not fair that he's allowed to wash when I'm all sticky from his sperm. But as my backside's already tortured I won't argue.

He's back a few moments later and getting into bed next to me. His long arm wraps around me and he kisses my cheek.   
"Did you enjoy that?"  
"Fuck yes!" His fingers harshly tug on my nipple and I quickly correct myself "Yes, Sir. It was fantastic. Thank you." Sleepily I blink at him and I remember the leather thing. "What was that leather thing around your..." I just can't say this word in front of him and blush.  
"Ehehehe. Around my what? Come on you're a grown up woman. Say it!"  
"...your penis." I whisper quietly wanting to hide.  
"Louder! I didn't hear you there." His fingers once again tug at my nipple.  
"...your penis, Sir." I just want to die.  
"Wasn't that hard, was it? Although..." He glances down at his genitals resting on his thigh. "You've really close to no knowledge about sex toys. That's kind of sweet, my innocent, little pet." He gently massages the breast where he's just abused the nipple. "It's called cock ring. Makes the erection last longer and the orgasm more intense. Did my cock feel harder than normally as well? Pounding into your delicious quim."  
Did it? "I don't know. Probably yes, Sir."  
"Good. And now sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a looooong day."

He puts the blanket over us and cuddles up to me pressing his soft genitals into my hip. First I'm slightly irritated but eventually manage to relax and a bit later I'm fast asleep. He's there for me again...


	13. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mr. Hiddleston's birthday party and everyone seems to have a good time.  
> But does Cate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had three days off, so enough time to spoil you with another chapter ;-)

In the morning I wake from someone moving next to me. Sleepily I blink my eyes but it's still dark. Grunting I want to go back to sleep when suddenly someone's on top of me and a moment later something hard enters me. Tom! How can he always be aroused?!  
"No. Let me sleep." I try to push him away but he's too strong and starts thrusting into me. "Fuck off!" Still half asleep I try to kick my legs at him but he immediately grips me behind my knees pushing them apart as wide as they go and continues. 

I figure it's easier to just let him have his way and close my eyes again dosing off a little. I'm just too tired and exhausted for anything sex related. My pussy contracts a couple of times and eventually he spills his seed into me. Again.

 

When I wake up again the sun is up already and I stretch lazily in my bed until I feel just how sticky I am between my legs. Disgusted I turn to my side looking for him but the bed beside me is empty. Of course.   
Yawning I slowly climb out of bed only to see that it's already 8.30. Well still enough time for a long breakfast and... a wash. Maybe I should just shower and wash his sperm off of me. But am I ready for another encounter with the cane? Probably not.  
I head into the bathroom and pee, at least I'll get some of his seed off that way. After washing my hands I take the pill with a gulp of water from the tap and put on my robe before heading to the kitchen. 

Already in the living room the smell of freshly brewed coffee and food greets me and when I enter the kitchen my jaw drops. Tom is standing there, naked, and making breakfast.  
"Good morning, pet. Finally awake?"  
"Yes, Sir." Automatically I open my robe and take it off.  
"Hungry?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good. Then sit down. Breakfast will be ready in a moment."

We eat in silence for a while until he grins at me.  
"You're quite moody in the morning, are you not?"  
"If I'm woken by someone sticking his... thing in me, yes."  
"Thing?” He looks quite amused “You tried to hit me. More than once. And I just wanted to have what is mine."  
"I'm sorry, Sir. But I was still sleeping."  
"Well, I'll just have to think of a punishment for you nonetheless."  
I've already opened my mouth to protest but close it again. He's grinning at me with a challenging look but I won't give him a reason to punish me even more. 

Again we're quietly eating until he asks "When do you have to start working today?"  
"Eleven, Sir."  
"Hmm, enough time to fill you to the brim with my seed. Great."

 

And he keeps his promise.   
At 10 o'clock I'm once again lying in bed on my back with my legs spread. Still panting hard from my last orgasm I feel as his sperm slowly seeps out from between my folds. Tom, whose head is lying on my thigh and looking at my pussy, lets out a deep growl.

"Shit, that looks delicious."   
A moment later his hand is right there and smearing his seed around my inner and outer folds and especially my clit. As result of the latter my walls contract and squeeze out even more which he rubs into my mound.   
"You look absolutely messy down there now. God, I'd love to stay with you and watch my seed dry to your skin but I've got to pick up dad's present." He lifts up onto his elbow and leans forward kissing my belly. "Stay like that for a while longer before you get dressed. I'll see you later, sweet pet." This time he kisses my lips before getting up and putting on the boxers he's put on my head the night before.

 

I've not even crossed the estate to the main house when I feel his seed soiling my new undies. Great.   
Luckily I've found a thong which only had a rather small hole and if I keep my legs together, it'll cover me just fine. I thought after peeing that I had managed to get most of his seed off - or perhaps better out - but apparently there's still enough to soak my new undies.   
Feeling the stickiness spread between my legs I shiver lightly as I enter the kitchen where there is a lot of fuzz already.   
"Oh, Cate. Great to see you. Could you help me get the desert ready."

 

It's utterly stressful which luckily takes my mind off the mess between my legs and by the time the first guests arrive I'm pretty much exhausted already but the party is just starting. Well, at least I'm not thinking about the mess between my legs.  
I spend the whole afternoon running from the tent outside in the garden into the kitchen and back. My feet hurt and I look forward to my bed tonight. 

 

When I go to the toilet I nearly yelp when my still sore butt makes contact with the toilet seat. I've actually totally forgotten about that. Washing my hands I think of what'll be next. Probably serving dinner. Great, more running around.   
When I enter the kitchen again Mary and some others are giggling and when I ask what's funny they giggle even more until Lisa says "I've just overheard Mrs. Hiddleston scolding young Mr. Hiddleston for staring at you the whole time. She said, and I quote, 'Cant you stare at the tits of someone more appropriate'."   
Again there's lot of giggling but I can't, instead I blush and want to sink into the ground.  
"You know what he said?"  
I don't think I want to hear it, so I shrug my shoulders.  
"But she's got the nicest ones." Another wave of giggles goes through them all.  
Great, now they're all staring at me - and my pushed up breasts. Fucking fantastic. Thanks Tom.

"Why are you all standing around here? There are guests to attend to!" Mrs. Hiddleston is suddenly standing in the door and everyone flinches lightly before quickly grabbing wine, water or anything else and heading back outside.   
I also grab one of the big water jars and head for the door.  
"Cate!"  
I freeze when Mrs. Hiddleston calls my name. Turning around I see her coming towards me with a slightly angry look on her face. Swallowing hard I nearly panic when she crouches down next to me. No, no, no!!!   
After a quick tug on my skirt she gets up again. "Now you're ready to go. After all you don't want to go out there with your skirt half way up."  
A wave of relief washes through me. "No, Mrs. Hiddleston. Thank you."

 

About an hour later it's dinner time and I've just refilled a tray with Russian eggs on the buffet when I head back inside. Everyone's eating and the servants are busy refilling trays and glasses, so am I.   
Right on the way back to the kitchen someone stops me. I nearly scream when out of nowhere a hand wraps around my wrist. It's Tom who's hiding in the staircase.  
"Come with me, pet!" I can't argue really as he's totally surprised me, so I follow him quickly down the hall to the small bathroom he made me suck him off at another party. Not again!

He closes and locks the door behind us before pressing me against the wall and kissing me.  
"You look so delicious. I wished I could fuck you right here and now."  
I almost want to ask why he can't but decide against it.   
His hands are cupping my face and his blue, green, grey eyes stare into mine.  
"You still need to be punished for trying to hit me this morning. Bend over and lift your skirt!" He grins down at me taking a step backwards.  
"Please, Sir, I need to resume my work."  
"And the faster you do as I say, you'll be able to do that." His hands disappear into his pockets and his grin widens even more.

As I slowly turn reaching for the hem of my skirt I roll my eyes. Typical!   
"Good girl. I really like this thong on you. Although it's in the way now." I feel his finger tugging the thin piece of fabric to the side. But why? There's a hole in it, so if he wanted to fu... No! I freeze when I feel his finger pressing against my back entrance.  
"Sir, please. Not now!"  
"Shhhh. Relax." His finger easily glides in and after thrusting three times in and out it's gone again only to be replaced by the small butt plug he's used on me in the beginning. There's only a brief moment of pain as I'm used to it by now. He lets go of my undies and they slip back into place. Good.   
It'll be weird to walk around with the plug but it's only the small one, so I'll surely manage.

I slowly get back up but his hand on my back stops me.   
"I didn't say you could get back up, did I?"  
"No, Sir." Great he'll fuck me anyway.  
"Spread your legs lightly. Good." Now his fingers are at the slit in my thong and then something enters me but it's not his cock but something cold, round and heavy. Confused I look at him over my shoulder but he just grins.  
"Another lesson on sex toys." With that he pushes another round thing into me. "Ever heard of luv eggs?"  
"No, Sir." God, does he own every single sex toy on this planet?!  
"Well, they can be used to train your pelvic floor. The ones inside you are for beginners and not that heavy. Although I believe it'll be a challenge for you to keep them inside of you." He winks at me as he pushes the round things deeper into my tunnel.   
"Okay, now you can get back up."  
I obey him and feel as the things inside of me are pulled down by gravity. I hate him! Imagine I'm serving wine and then they fall to th... No!   
Contracting my walls I make sure to keep them where they are.  
"Off you go, little pet. I'll see you out there."

 

Due to the stress of refilling glasses and trays on the buffet I soon have forgotten about the luv eggs and butt plug inside me, only when they start to slip I remember them. I hate this bastard! At least I've got a constant red face now, so it's not like I'm blushing. Wanker!

I've just picked up a jar of red wine from the kitchen and head back to the tent.  
I'm in the middle of the tent just refilling an older gentleman's glass when my knees almost buckle.   
"Are you alright, darling?" The old man stares at me.  
"Mhmmmmm." I nod not able to speak and I know if I only open my mouth, I will scream as the things inside me have started to vibrate. This fucking asshole!

Glancing around I soon see him standing near the buffet his right hand in his pants pocket and a stupid grin on his face. Right that moment I just want to hit it from his stupid gorgeous face.   
"Can I have more wine?" A voice rips me out of my thoughts and I continue working and trying not to gasp, moan or scream in pleasure.

When the jar is empty again I head back towards the house. From the corner of my eye I see Tom sitting at one of the tables near the entrance talking to some people. Asshole!  
Just as I think that the vibrations intensify and my knees buckle.  
"Hey, you okay, darling?" Mr. Hiddleston is coming in and preventing me from falling to the floor.  
Again I just nod but this time can't stifle a gasp.  
"Why don't you rest a little? Come on." He's guiding me inside to the living room where he helps me sit down. That's when I orgasm. Luckily I manage to stay rather quiet, only a high-pitched whimper escapes me.   
"You look as if you've got fever, Cate. I can get a friend of mine he's a doctor." He points towards the tent.  
"No, Sir. I'm alright. Thank you." Only your son is trying to completely embarrass me.   
"Really?" Concerned he sits down next to me holding my hand.  
"A bit exhausted maybe. Oh, and happy birthday." It's actually the first time I see him today and luckily the vibrations aren't as intense anymore, so I can speak again.  
"Thank you. It's too warm for a party like this, though. Usually it's raining which is better in a way. Diana is always inviting the whole village instead of just the family."

He's grabbing my hand looking quite exhausted himself. "Only a few more hours." It sounds as if he's trying to cheer himself up more than me.  
I nod squeezing his hand. I really like him.  
"So what's happening between you and Tom? Are you guys in love?"  
I nearly choke on my own spit. What?!   
He's looking at my shocked face and starts to chuckle "Well, you guys keep on looking at each other all the time. And I've seen him enter your cottage last night on my evening walk."  
"I... It's not... We're..." I'm trying to think of what to tell him as I stumble along.  
"You're in love?" He helps me.  
Are we? "I actually don't know, Mr. Hiddleston."  
"Call me James." My eyes widen and he smiles kindly at me "Well, at least he likes you a lot. Every time you enter the tent his eyes go straight to you."  
"But aren't you angry? I mean..."   
He squeezes my hand tightly shaking his head "You know, I'm from a working class family and if my son's falling in love with a servant that's perfectly fine with me. Keeps him grounded, I think. My wife on the other hand..." He shrugs his shoulders. "I'd love to have you as my daughter-in-law."  
"I don't think that'll happen, Mr. H... James."  
"We'll see." With that he winks at me and slowly gets up. "Relax a little more before you go back to work."  
Gratefully I nod at him "Thank you, James."

 

Five minutes later I'm back to work and luckily the vibrating has stopped completely. Probably the batteries are flat. Thank God!   
When I enter the tent again carrying another tray of oysters my eyes land on Tom who's looking at me while obviously flirting with a beautiful blonde girl. Immediately I feel the sting in my heart and the urge to throw the tray at him. This stupid wanker! He's torturing me in front of everybody and then flirting with another woman.  
Boiling with anger I head back inside in order to pull those luv eggs and the butt plug out. Fuck him! Just when I want to turn right to the bathroom Mrs. Hiddleston stops me.

"Oh, Cate. I haven't thanked you yet for helping out. You're a big help. Everything's going brilliantly." She hooks her arm into mine and turns us around, so we've got a good view of the party guests.  
"Tom's thinking a great deal of you and I think he's right. You're doing an excellent job. I thought maybe you could join the servants in the main house."  
"I don't think T... your son would be happy with that?"  
"He can find a new servant. I'll even raise your payment."  
"That's really kind, Mrs. Hiddleston but I don't think I want that." Right than my eyes land on him leaning even closer to the blonde whispering something into her ear and she's stupidly giggling.   
"That's the Duke of Exceter's daughter. She recently was named sexiest royal or something like that. Aren't they a cute couple?"  
"Yes, Madam." I press out between clenched teeth.   
"Well, think about it. Just tell me your decision." With that she walks out joining the guests while my eyes glare daggers at Tom and his apparently new play thing. I wonder if she'll let him cane her or put luv eggs into her cunt while being at a party with over 100 guests. Surely not!

"Cate! Cate!" Mary's voice rips me out of my thoughts - and growing hate at Tom.  
"What is it?"  
"Time for the big birthday cake. I need your help."

Well, the cake isn't just big but huge. There are seven levels with 76 candles. Still inwardly boiling with anger I help Mary light the candles. Eventually we're ready and start rolling the table with the cake towards the tent. Right when we're coming into view someone hits a glass and everyone is quiet. All the servants stand around the tent and start singing Happy Birthday for Mr. Hiddleston. 

We stop with the cake right in front of him and of course he's sitting at the same table as Tom who's grinning at me as I join the others singing. His grin widens even more and then the vibrations start again! Fucking prick!  
Earlier it was a constant buzzing but now it's in intervals starting quite low but than increasing before turning off completely. Over and over again. I let out a pathetic whine and of course right when the singing has stopped and before the guests applaud. Luckily only a few people have heard it but bad enough.   
Mr. Hiddleston gets up and hugs first Mary then me thanking all of the servants while holding our hands.   
"I'm really grateful to have such a great staff. I doubt that this whole estate would still stand without you guys, so thank you very much for your services."   
To my surprise he first pecks Mary on the cheek then me as I slowly near another orgasm.   
"Also a big thank you to my family, my lovely wife Diana for organising everything as brilliantly as usual and my children for helping with everything."

As he continues his speech holding my hand all the time I have to bite my bottom lip not to let out any sound. Embarrassed I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment realising that over 100 people are basically watching me as I get closer to my orgasm and right when James raises his glass to cheer with everybody I cum. With hateful eyes I glare at Tom who's raising his glass as well and raising an eyebrow as he glances at me and grins like the devil himself.  
A moment later the vibrations stop again.

 

The rest of the evening isn't as stressful anymore. At 11 o'clock there's a huge firework and everybody stands there watching including the servants. I want to be alone for a few moment and head over towards the lake. I can also see the fireworks from here and it's rather beautiful but suddenly tears well up in my eyes. Am I Tom's whore? He's been treating me like one tonight. Flirting with the most beautiful girl at the whole party while making me cum twice with his stupid sex toy.   
Only now I realise that it's still inside me and I just want to take it out and throw it into the lake.  
"There you are hiding, pet."  
I freeze. How dare he?! "Oh, your Grace is honouring his whore with his presence!" I spit at him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, you're flirting with that princess of whatever while torturing me with this stupid..."  
"A: She's not a princess and B: is my sweet, little pet jealous?"  
"Yes!" Am I? Of course! How could I not?  
"That's really sweet. Come here!" He's holding his arms open inviting me for a hug as he steps closer.  
"No!"  
"Do you need another spanking? You're lacking respect tonight, pet."  
"You made me cum twice. Once in front of your dad and the second time in front of everybody! Do you have any idea how that feels?!" My tears are running freely now.  
"Humiliating?" He smiles at me but with compassion this time as he comes closer and eventually hugs me to his chest. "You're everything I need, pet. I was just polite talking with Anne. Plus mum expected me to talk with her. You have no idea how much I've wished that you'd be sitting there right next to me."  
My jaw drops. Has he just really said that or am I dreaming?

"Tom! There you a... Hello, Cate."  
"Dad! It's not... We're..."  
"Don't panic, son. You're a cute couple. Gosh, why are you crying, darling?"  
"Dad!" Tom scolds him.  
"Sorry. I just was looking for you to thank you for the amazing fireworks as your mum said it's your doing."  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yes. A bit much maybe but the whole evening was a bit much. And now I'll leave you two lovers alone again."

My head cuddled to Tom's chest we silently watch the fireworks. It's absolutely beautiful and with his arms tightly wrapped around me my tears soon have dried.

 

Another two hours later the party is finally over and we've cleaned up a little. We're standing outside the main house and talk while some are smoking. We joke about what some people wore and finally head to our quarters or cars, everyone totally exhausted.

 

Sighing deeply I turn on the light in my living room and grab the bottle of water on the coffee table. Am I allowed to shower now? What has Tom said? Maybe I should have asked him earlier when he's tugged the luv eggs from my tunnel after the fireworks, however, the plug is still in. Damn.   
Opening the zipper of my uniform I head towards my bedroom where I'll take off my clothes before going to the bathroom. Dropping my uniform I open the buttons of my blouse when my eyes land on a note lying on my bed.

 

_Hello sweet pet_

_Take a nice hot shower and take your time with it. When you're done put on your uniform and come over to me. I'm expecting you._

_Tom_   
  


I'm too tired for more fucking but what am I supposed to do? Well, first I'll shower.

Never has a shower felt this good. I take special care of washing my lady parts and thighs getting his sticky seed off of me although I know it'll soon be there again. 

After drying myself off I open the drawer with my underwear only to find it half empty. For a moment I just stand there staring until I remember what he said. That prick has seriously taken all my normal underwear! How on Earth did he even get in here? The door was locked.   
Fuming I quickly put on a pair of panties and a bra before putting on a fresh uniform. I'm really angry when I run across the estate in the dark. That fucking asshole!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't want to be in her stead...


	14. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Cate do when she meets Tom after he's humiliatet her and taken her undies???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough chapter coming up

I'm not even at his door when it already opens and Tom is standing there in nothing but boxers - tenting boxers. He can totally forget about that!  
"Hello, darlin..."  
"Fuck your 'darling'!" Angrily I rush past him and when he's closing the door behind me with a sly grin I yell at him. "HOW DARE YOU?! Breaking into my home and stealing my stuff! You do you think you are?!"  
"First of all I'm your dom, second it's my house and third you've agreed that I can take your undies."  
"I've never agreed to it, you decided to! AND IT'S MY HOUSE!"  
"Do you really want to be punished so badly?"  
I glare daggers at him, we're in the middle of an argument and he's threatening to punish me! "You still broke into my house! And you've punished me enough tonight. Humiliating me in front of everybody!"  
He's stepping closer to me and gripping my wrists before I can escape. "I didn't break in. I've got a key. And second nobody knows that you've been wearing those luv eggs. Although I have to admit your red head while silently orgasming might have caused some wondering."  
I try to get my hands free and punch him but of course he's got a firm grip on me. "YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT! I HATE YOU!"  
"No, you don't." 

Before I can react he's lifting me off the ground, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me upstairs. I try to wiggle out of his grip but he's got me too tightly and when I hit him with my fists on the back, he gives my butt a playful smack.   
"Stop moving or I'll have to fuck you up your tight, little butt right now!"  
"YOU WON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING BUTT!" Shit, I don't know when I've been that angry the last time.  
We've finally reached his bedroom and he just drops me onto his bed. "Take off your clothes."  
"No, I won't. You're not sticking your dick into me tonight!"  
Sighing he slowly sits down on bed beside me "Why are you so angry, darling girl?"  
"You broke into my house! Mine! You think that everything belongs to you and you can do what you want! I'm not some sex toy you own! I'm a real person."  
"I know you are." At some point he has started to unbutton my blouse which I only realise now, so I try to slap his hands away.  
"STOP THAT!"  
With a sigh he gets up and brushes off his boxers. Now he's completely naked while I'm still dressed. Usually it's the other way round. "You know I had to hide my hard-on the whole day and every time I saw you it got even harder. And when I put the toys in you it got only worse. The way you swayed your hips... I didn't want to use the remote but when I was close to coming in my pants you were simply walking around as if nothing was happening. Plus you barely looked at me. Basically ignored me.   
God, and when you were struggling not to cum as well I just wanted to tear our clothes off and fuck you right in front of everybody.   
You still think I'm the powerful one in this relationship? You're completely wrong, darling.   
The power you have over me with a mere sway of your hips or simply a smile..."  
I can only stare at him.  
"I know that I'm quite possessive but I care about what is mine. I know I'm not perfect..." I can only sneer at that. "...I surely got my flaws and kinks. I understand if you can't live with this but then you'll have to leave. Otherwise you'll destroy me. I am yours as much as you are mine."

Stunned I glare at him, he's got tears welled up in his eyes and I'm speechless. Has he just confessed his love for me in a way? Of course he didn't use the L-word, but still. His eyes are huge and he's looking at me waiting that's when I realise that I want to be his, want to please him, want to completely submit to him.

Slowly I move my hands to the buttons of my blouse opening it slowly, button by button. His eyes grow wide and a huge, child-like smile spreads on his face. Eventually I open my blouse presenting my breasts to him and he licks his lips. I slowly get up and reach for the zipper on my uniform and open it and when I finally drop my uniform his erection slightly twitches which makes me giggle and blush lightly.

This time it's not just mindless sex - at least it doesn't feel like it. It's gentle and tender although Tom insists that the butt plug stays in. And when we cum we do it together at the same time our fingers intertwined and our lips touching in a passionate kiss.

 

When I wake up I feel rested. No. Totally relaxed. As if a heavy rock has been lifted off my shoulders. Inhaling deeply I roll to my side cuddling into the fluffy sheets. Mmmmmmh, and that smell. I love the smell of this fabric softener.  
Eventually I blink my eyes realising I'm at Tom's. But once again the bed beside me is empty. I remember last night and have to smile. Tom isn't just my boss anymore.

Wanting to find him I get up and walk down the hallway - naked - looking into each room on my way. I'm passing the bathroom when I hear him from downstairs. Taking a few stairs I think about how to surprise him that's when I hear a female voice.  
"But she'd be perfect for you. You'd be basically marrying into the royal family."  
"I don't care. She's boring."  
"She's hot. But no! My son rather gawks after a stupid servant. Stop thinking with your dick!"  
I slowly sink down onto the stairs my still sore butt protesting a little as it makes contact with the cold marble.  
"She's not stupid, mum!"  
"Is she that good in bed that you throw away your chance to meet a suitable woman to marry some day?"  
"Mum! Stop talking about her like that!"  
"She's a whore, darling. I mean which girl sleeps with her boss. Be careful, Tom, she's just after your money. Gosh, I wished I'd never hired her."  
Tears are running down my face. How can she think that of me?  
"She's n..."  
"Why didn't I employ a simple prostitute? I mean you made me look for a new play thing and I was stupid enough to agree. Again. Gosh, I thought she was perfect compared to the others. Shy, insecure, at the bottom. Is she so tight or what is it?"  
"MUM! Stop calling her whore. And she is perfect. The perfect sub, a..."  
"I don't care if she lets you hit her or anything. SHE'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU. YOU HAVE TO FIRE HER BEFORE ANYTHING WORSE HAPPENS!"  
"Shhhh, mum. Quiet." 

There's a moment of silence before she continues. "I've got you how many maids? 5? You've scared them all away, same with the girls I tried to bring you together with. You know people are talking. Especially about you and Karen. She was a perfect future wife but no you whipped her like some animal! How I know that? She's told her mum and she's told me and God knows who else."  
"That's who I am, mum. And frankly that's no-one's business. Cate accepts who I am, she doesn't want to change me. She's... I think I love her."  
"THAT LITTLE SLUT?!"

My whole body is shaking and I quietly sob my knees tugged close to my body and my arms wrapped around them. I don't want to hear anything else but I also can't move.  
"GET OUT! NOW!"  
"You'll have to fire her. Otherwise she might blackmail you to pay back her horrendous debts."  
"She can't. I've already paid them."  
"YOU WHAT? Are you insane?! We have to call our lawyers."  
"No. I won't. She wasn't happy at first. I paid her debts and told her she could go if she wanted but she's still here."  
"I wished you'd never asked me to go and look for your new subs. But I did it because I love you. You're my son. But now..."  
"Apart from Cate none of the girls was actually a true sub. And I had to show Cate her natural submission first. We're happy. So either you accept it or not. I don't care. But if I ever catch you insulting her like you just did, I'll sell the house and move away. And now good bye. Have nice day. Mother!"

From far away I hear a door closing and a deep sigh. My mind is still processing everything I've just heard when his foot steps are coming towards me. But like everything else they seem to be miles away.  
"Jesus, Cate! Darling?! Look at me! Cate..."  
I hear his voice but it could also be on the other side of the planet as I sit there in some sort of trance - or better shock.   
In the end I feel him picking me up and I want to struggle but somehow I'm paralysed. But when my body isn't capable of moving right now, my mind is racing.

 

When finally my stupor subsides I'm in bed wrapped in Tom's arms and blanket. We're both naked and my head is resting on his chest. It feels nice but it can't stop the anger boiling up in me.  
"You've made your mum look for a whore you could fuck whenever you wanted?" My voice is quiet which surprises me totally as I inwardly feel as if I'll turn into the Incredible Hulk every moment.  
He leans back a little looking at me concerned. "Not a whore. A sub. Who can also keep my house clean. I'm usually too busy for anything else but my work. I really have to apologise for her words." His hand stays on my back trying to soothe me.  
"But when I had my interview with her she knew you wanted to fuck me. And not just simply fuck me but dominate me!" Tears are running down my face.  
"Yes," he leans closer so our eyes are only inches apart and I can feel his warm breath. "But it doesn't matter what she knows or thinks. You make me so happy. More than anything."  
He kisses me but I just can't. This is too much. I quickly push him away before jumping out of bed.  
"Who else knows about this?"  
"This?" He looks confused.  
"That you only employed me to stick your stupid cock into me and to hit me when you feel like it!"  
"Nobody. I swear. You are sp..."  
"And the other maids before me? They ran because you raped them. Just like me. Isn't that right? But I'm the stupid one staying with you and falling for your shit!" I storm out of his bedroom looking for my uniform as I don't remember where I've turned it off.  
"I fucking love you, Cate! I really do! We might not have met like most other couples but still. And if I could turn back time I would approach the whole thing differently." He's right behind me as I look in the bathroom for my stuff.  
"SCREW YOU! I'm nothing but a whore for you. Don't lie to me!" Aaaah, it must be in his bedroom. I took it off there last night. I run past him and back to the bedroom. And there by the window my stuff is still lying. I quickly jump into my undies and close my bra when I hear the wardrobe open behind me. Although I want to know what he's doing I don't turn around only get into my blouse and then my uniform.

I spin around to rush out of his house and his life but stop dead when I see him kneeling there in front of me. His eyes are cast down to the floor and he's holding a cane towards me.  
"Please don't leave, Cate! I really love you. If you're angry, I do understand that. Just use the cane on me but don't go, please."

For a moment I just stare at him. What should I do?   
Out of a sudden new wave of anger I grip the cane and raise it above my head only to throw it on the bed a moment later. I can't do that. I can't hit him.   
"I have to think." With that I walk around him and run downstairs and to the door before he can stop me. I need to be alone.

Once I'm in my little house I quickly get out of my uniform. I'm standing in my bedroom in nothing but his undies when I have to think of his spare key to my house. How often has he been in here without me knowing? Was that how he knew I masturbated? Was he standing in the door and watching me? 

I need to get out! It's a nice day although a bit cold for swimming but I don't mind. I'll just go to the lake and swim a bit. Nodding to myself I quickly rush to the bathroom downing my pill. I hold in for a moment wondering when I've started a new pack? Well, apparently about a week ago. Shrugging my shoulder I open the drawer with my bathing suit which isn't there. Instead a tiny bikini is lying there which basically just covers my nipples and the matching thong only consists of a tiny triangle. THIS FUCKING BASTARD!

"Well, your ass is still bruised anyway", a voice reminds me.  
Right. So forget about swimming.   
Right that moment there's a knock on the door. Tom. Surely.  
"Go away!"  
The door handle sinks but I've locked up anticipating that he'll follow me.  
"Are you alright, Cate?" It's only Emma. Relieved I inhale deeply and quickly grab a dress hanging over the back of a chair to open the door.  
"Hi. What's up?"  
"How's your butt?"  
"What?" I stare at her stupidly.  
"Well, have you been a good girl recently?" She chuckles.  
"Emma! Fuck off." Is that whole family insane?  
"Just asking if you're going riding with me. Jeez!"

Well, that might distract my thoughts - and anger - a little. "Ahm. Sure. I'll just change quickly." My butt shouldn't hurt to much anymore by now. Gesturing for her to come in I quickly head to my bedroom to change. Opening the drawer with my undies I suddenly realise I don't have a proper bra anymore. A new wave of anger washes over me. If I wear one of those, I'll be knocked out by my own breasts!  
But suddenly an idea comes to me. I've got a really tight top. You know, one of those that makes you thinner, so I put on the bra I wore earlier and the top. After getting into that overt slip from earlier as well I open my wardrobe and my jaw drops again. All my jeans are gone! ASSHOLE!!!

For a moment I just stand there and stare at the riding pants hanging in my wardrobe where my jeans and other pants used to hang. There are also some new dresses I notice.  
"What the hell is taking you so long?" Emma knocks on the door which gets me moving again.  
"Just a minute." I almost expect that the pants won't fit but they're perfect. I grab a wide t-shirt I put over my tight top and off we go.

 

Half an hour later we're in the middle of the woods and Emma keeps rambling on about the guy she's met (and screwed) in Berlin. Although I couldn't care less about any of that - especially after my fight with Tom - I don't interrupt her and sink into my own thoughts.  
Have I really been employed to be his latest fuck toy?  
Those rich bastards really think they can do anything with us working class people. I wonder what he's done to the other girls before me? Spanked them? Raped them? Well, they were clever enough to run. But me?!   
Am I really a whore you secretly has enjoyed all of this? Have I really? No! I tried to fight him. I didn't want to be his play think. But when has that changed?   
After he's paid my debts? Have I secretly decided to pay him back my debts that way? No! I actually like him. He's been treating me good. Mostly. The night we've spoken about the rules I've been turned on so much my pussy was drenched.   
And when he spanks me I feel the throbbing in my cunt grow with every spank. The cane, however, was a real punishment. Do I want to live like that? With a man who'll hit me black or blue when he's angry? Well, if I'm honest, I can even understand him. I've lied to him and had he lied to me I would have been angry as well. Thinking about it I decide that I've deserved this punishment. Every second of pain hanging there and every stroke with the cane.

The conversation with his mum plays in my head again. He's really told his mum to look for a new whore - sub. What was she thinking of me when she employed me? Probably "poor thing" or something. What she thinks of me now she's voiced this morning. I'm a greedy whore. A slut that's just after Tom's money.   
And Tom? He stood up for me. Has he told her that he thought he loved me?! He even told her he'd move away if she wouldn't stop insulting me.  
The conversation with her from yesterday comes back to my mind. She offered me a job thinking that I'm a whore?! No! She only wants to separate us.  
Has Tom also confessed his love to me in our argument? Damn, I've been so angry that I didn't even listen to what he was saying!

I'm such an idiot!

I turn my horse around galloping back to the estate. What have I done?!

 

After bringing the horse back to the stable I'm about to head towards Tom's house when Emma arrives.  
"The fuck's wrong with you?!"  
"I'm sorry but I need to talk to your brother." With that I leave her standing there and walk with long strides across the estate to his house. 

I ring the door bell as I don't have my key with me but there's no answer. I try again and again but without luck. Well, then I'll get my keys. Spinning around I nearly bump into Paul.  
"Hi, Cate. Young Master Hiddleston just sped off in his Jag."  
"Oh! Shit." Paul is already walking away again. "Thanks."  
Where has he gone? What should I do now?

Slightly gutted I head back towards my house. I'll try and call him as I luckily got his mobile number. As I let myself into my house I immediately stop as soon as I enter the hallway. Right in the middle there is a huge box and from a little slit I see my jeans poking out.  
Confused I look round. "Tom? Are you here?"   
I take a reluctant step towards the box and slowly open it. There are my jeans, undies, bras and at the bottom even my vibrator. Fuck!

I run to the phone and dial his number but it goes straight to his voice mail.  
"Tom? Sir? I... It's me, Cate. I'm sorry. Please call me back. I need to talk to you."  
Does he want me to leave? Have I hurt him too much? With tears streaming down my face I sink down on my sofa.

 

At least once an hour I try to call him again but there's no answer, my calls always go immediately to the voice mail.   
By the evening I'm totally desperate. What else can I do?   
His car is still gone and I find myself peeking around the house to where it's normally parked.   
At quarter past midnight I go outside again but it's still gone. What have I done? 

Another hour later I grab my keys to his house and head over somehow praying he's there. Maybe he got drunk and took a taxi home.  
But of course the house is quiet. I head upstairs and his bed looks just like this morning when I got up. Even the cane is still there.   
Once more I grab the phone and call his mobile with the same result as before. I decide to wait here for him. I quickly take the dress off I've only put on minutes before. I also strip off my bra and thong and get into his bed spreading my legs so the first thing he'll see, when he gets in, will be my pussy. Just for him!

Another hour later I'm still lying there in the same position and there's no sign of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Cate really messed up?


	15. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tom come back? Does he really love Cate or is everything just a joke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one or two chapters after this one...

At some point I must have fallen asleep in that position as when I open my eyes the sun is slowly coming up. Sighing I want to close my eyes again. That's when I hear steps. He's back!   
Inwardly jumping around in joy I quickly close my eyes again faking to be asleep although I can't help but smile a little.   
"Look at that dirty whore!" His voice sounds a bit weird and a shiver runs though me as I'm reminded of the night he raped me. He's drunk. "Basically begs to be fucked even when she's sleeping."  
"I take the front and you her back?" An unfamiliar male voice says.  
"Sure. And then we'll switch."  
They chuckle and my eyes fly open. I stare at Tom and his friend who's standing beside him both quickly stripping.  
"Sir, please. I need to talk to you!" I don't know who it is that painfully grips my head and shoves his boxers into my mouth.  
"Shut up. You're made to be fucked and not to talk." Tom's voice is cold as ice as he gets onto bed beside me spinning me around, so I'm lying on top of him. I try to struggle but his arm is tightly wrapped around me while his other hand guides his cock to my entrance. That's when I realise it isn't Tom who's just put his dick into me. No!!!

I try to fight him off but I don't stand a chance and the blink of an eye later there's another body behind me. "If you want to be a whore, we'll treat you like one."  
With that a painful stretch shoots from my butt up my spine making me scream behind my cotton gag.   
They laugh and start to roughly fuck me! NO!

Once they've come inside me - and made me orgasm to my shame - they lie down beside me each of them toying with a breast and their legs are hooked with mine holding them wide open. With tears streaming down my face I notice how their seed runs out of me and I wonder who had the idea to call that creampie.  
"She's an utter whore, mate. And quite tight."  
"Yeah. Basically lets me do anything with her. Isn't that right, my filthy whore."  
More tears stream down my face as I smell the alcohol in their breath. 

I don't know how much later their cocks come to life again and they position me again. This time they make me sit and Tom tugs me onto his cock.  
"Now you can show us your riding skills."  
With a painful thrust his friend enters my back entrance and when I don't move they rut into me like wild bulls.

By the time they've finished and made me cum again I feel like a train has run through my pussy and butt. Pleadingly I look at Tom to tug the gag from my mouth but he just slaps my tit before getting up and heading to the wardrobe. He gets a chain and some leather thing.   
"On your knees, whore."   
With shaking legs I obey and he fastens the leather thing around my neck. A collar.   
Next thing he connects the chain to the collar and tugs on it. I'm literally his pet now!  
"Come on. Time for your morning walk."  
I try to fight him but he basically chokes me when I don't follow along, so I find myself being tugged down the stairs and to my horror towards the door. 

With all my power I tug on my end but I don't stand a chance and he eventually drags me out into the morning sun. Near the house I see Mrs. and Mr. Hiddleston standing along with some servants all of them staring at me.  
I'm suddenly aware of the messy state my bits are in - covered with sperm.   
For a little while longer I keep fighting Tom's tug but eventually give up as he leads me across the estate towards the stable. However, before the stables he makes a right turn and we enter the blacksmith' barn where he hooks the chain to the wall. The fire burning only about 3 ft away from me feels warm and nice and I wonder if he'll leave me here.  
"Now I'll make you mine, so everyone can see that you are my personal whore."  
He heads towards the fire but passes it only to grab a metal stick from the wall and putting one end into the fire before heading to a dresser near the entrance.  
I protest through the soaked boxers in my mouth but only mumbles come out and when I see him holding a large ring in his fingers I know what he'll do. After all he's made me read The Story of O.

I try to move away from him but his friend is suddenly there again and holds my body in place. The sting of the needle going through my clit is excruciating and even despite the gag I scream loudly. The sting turns into a throbbing and I nearly faint.  
"Okay. Almost perfect."   
His friend is blocking my view but I know he's grabbing the iron from the fire. For a moment I can see it a orange-red glowing TWH and then everything turns black...

 

Shaking like a leaf I wake in his bed. My cheeks are soaked with tears. The sun is just rising and I quickly sit up looking down between my legs. There's nothing there. No sperm, no piercing. A nightmare? But it felt so real.  
"Tom?" I sit on the bed with wide eyes listening closely for any sign of him. With shaking legs I get up and search the house but he isn't there nor is his Jag when I look outside. I hope he's alright.   
I grab the phone once again but again it immediately goes to his voice mail. If only I could turn back the time by 24 hours.

For breakfast I eat half a bowl of cereals and I basically have to force it in. I'm still naked hoping Tom will show up but when it's already 9 o'clock and there's still no sign of him I put on my undies and uniform and start cleaning.  
All through the morning I try calling him but still without luck. Just before my lunch break I swipe the floor in his office when my eyes land on his mobile lying on his desk.

The whole afternoon I basically spend on edge waiting for his Jag to come driving down the gravel road but again without luck. I even make dinner but when he isn't home by 8 pm I eat a bit again forcing something in as I haven't eaten all day and I've started to feel slightly dizzy.   
Until 11 pm I sit on his sofa in the dark waiting for him but there's still no sign of him. Eventually I feel totally exhausted and go upstairs stripping off my clothes and cuddling into bed which deliciously smells of him...

 

Tuesday morning, after a restless night, I'm still alone in his house feeling lonelier than ever. As I'm feeling sick I skip breakfast and go straight to work trying to distract myself. How can he do this? Is he with someone else? Was the whole “I love you” thing just fake?

 

I've washed his clothes and carry them outside to hang up to dry. I don't care if anyone sees me in my shortened uniform as I've basically forgotten about it.  
"There you are, Cate!" Mrs. Hiddleston's voice suddenly appears behind me.  
I quickly look at her but don't say anything. After all it's her fault and she thinks I'm a whore.  
"Have you heard from Tom?"  
"No." I try not to break out in tears as I hang up his favourite sweats thinking about how delicious he looks with them hanging low on his hips showing a hint of his pubes.  
"His office called. They can't reach him."  
Shit! "I haven't seen him since..." I've broken his heart "Sunday."  
"Sunday?" The word sounds slightly worried but when I look at her her eyes turn from concerned to angry "What happened to your uniform? You look like a..."  
"Whore?" I finish for her. Tears are welling upon my eyes, anger boiling up "Well, that's what I am. Isn't it?! After all you've employed me to be fucked by Tom."  
She stares at me her mouth hanging open.  
"And, you know, I love it when he sinks his thick cock into me. He's a great lover. And I get paid for that! Perfect!" I grab the empty basket and storm towards the house leaving her standing there dumbfounded.

Once the door is slammed shut behind me tears start rolling down my face and my entire body shakes. Have I really just said that to her?! I don't care. I don't care what she thinks as long as I get Tom back.

But again he doesn't show up. Like yesterday I cuddle into his bed but no matter what I can't sleep. So I head over to the wardrobe which is locked. Well, by now I know where the key is.  
A moment later I stand in front of  his huge collection of sex toys. I won't bring myself off as my orgasms belong to him - and only him. I'm actually shocked by the huge amount of nipple clamps. I grab a pair that looks like butterflies and a butt plug, a rather large one.

I finger my butt wishing it were Tom's fingers. Eventually I've got four fingers in and replace them with the plug. The stretch is painful at first but only for a moment until my body has adjusted to it. I lie down on my back after washing my hands and put the nipple clamps on as well. The pinching sensation is delicious and again I wish Tom was here to fuck me properly. And I'd do anything if he'd fucked my ass right now. As long as I had him back.

 

After only a few hours of light slumber I get up wincing lightly as the plug makes itself known. Waddling to the bathroom I start the shower and carefully tug the plug out. Shit! I've never felt that... open.   
I use Tom's body wash and as the smell of it fills the air I can't hold back my tears anymore. I want him back. I won't survive without him.

 

It's raining outside, so I quickly close the door again. I actually wanted to get fresh undies but I'll be soaking wet if I head over to my place. Standing in the living room I think about putting on a pair of Tom's but he surely wouldn't approve. Well, I'll have to go commando then. 

Every time I bend over to clean something or pick something up I feel like a slut but I keep reminding myself that I'm doing it for Tom. For us. He has to come back some time.  
But what if he doesn't? What if something has happened to him. Oh God! It's my fault. Maybe he's been so upset that he wrapped his Jag around some tree! No! Please, no!   
"The police would have called by now", a voice in my head reasons.   
True. But where is he then. I suddenly feel as if someone has ripped my heart out and tears start streaming own my face. I sink down on the sofa and let all dams break. Crying like a baby.

 

As I lie there hugging the sofa pillow my mind races. Has he left because he doesn't want to see me anymore? Is this his way to end it? Has he found someone new? Was it a lie when he said he loved me? Was he sitting with some posh girl now laughing about me? Did I really love him? Yes! Otherwise being left wouldn't hurt that much. Tom!

 

Eventually my tears have dried again but by then the entire sofa is soaking wet. Shocked I see it's already 7.30 pm and yet again there's no sign of him. I slowly get up and nearly fall again as I'm feeling dizzy. Well, I haven't eaten anything today and with all the crying I'm surely dehydrated. Heading slowly to the kitchen I down a glass of water before grabbing the salmon pasta from yesterday from the oven. I shove it into the microwave and, once it's warm, gulp it down. 

I can't stay at Tom's tonight. Not again. Not alone. It only makes everything worse.  
With swollen eyes I cross the estate not bothering if anybody sees me. Let them think what they want. Once I've locked the door behind me I undress and fall into bed. I'm asleep even before my head hits the pillow dreaming about a tall guy with incredible eyes fucking me until I can't remember my own name.

 

Something startles me in my sleep and I sit up in bed. For a moment I sit there only half awake that's when my belly rumbles and I quickly jump up just about making it to the bathroom before my dinner falls out of my face.  
Miserably I kneel on the floor next to the toilet bowl as my stomach is still painfully contracting.   
Finally I manage to get on my feet and slowly shuffle back towards the bedroom but I quickly stop. A moment later I'm back on the toilet seat...  
I probably shouldn't have eaten that fish anymore.

 

Every time I think it's over I have to rush back to the bathroom, so I finally decide to stay right in there wrapped in my robe. I try to drink a bit of water but I soon vomit it out again. By the time I get back to bed it's already 6.30. Should I call Gaby and tell her I'm sick? Well, Tom isn't home anyway. But what if he gets home?  
Before I can make up my mind about it, though, I'm falling asleep again - totally exhausted.

The next time I wake I feel even worse. I'm shaking like a leaf and my entire body is drenched with sweat. I think I'll die.

Groaning I open my eyes again. When have the blinds been pulled up? Have I done that?  
"Hey, you're awake?" Gaby stands there with a tray.  
"How did you get in here?" My voice sounds rough and I just want to go back to sleep.  
"Door. Pat saw your key sticking in the door on the outside and thought something has happened. He found you mumbling stuff and sweating, so he got me. Here I've made some tea."  
I shake my head not wanting to throw up yet again.  
"Oh, darling. You have to. You've got fever and your body needs the fluid. Come here." She sits onto bed next to me holding me up before bringing the tea cup to my lips...

When I blink my eyes again I'm cuddled against her and she's stroking my hair???

I need to pee. I drag myself up from bed and head to the bathroom. I wonder if Tom has come home maybe. Maybe I should walk over to his. Does he even want to see me?  
I wash my hands realising I'm wearing a night gown I've never seen before. The part covering my boobs is made of lace and when I look closely I can see my nipples through the fabric. Who's put that on me? Gaby?   
I'm too exhausted to think of it. I touch my forehead and it feels boiling hot as I head back to my bedroom just crawling back into bed when someone comes in.

It's him! For a moment I'm overjoyed until I start wondering if I might be dreaming. Is it really him?   
"Tom?"  
"I'm here, baby." He's quickly rushing towards me holding a big mug.  
"You're back?!" I blink at him.  
"Yes. And I'm sorry for leaving. But now I'm here. I'll take care for you." He tugs me into a sitting position wrapping his strong arm around my middle. "Drink this! It's good for you!"  
A smile spreads on my face as his bossy tone reminds me of why I love him...

 

When I wake up again I'm alone in bed. Have I been dreaming yet again. For a moment I feel fear creeping in on me. What if he isn't back? What if he hates me now? Tears well up in my eyes when a voice startles me.  
"My sweet pet is up!" He's standing in the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his hips and despite still feeling a bit ill I feel the arousal grow between my legs.  
"Hello, Sir."  
"Hi." He quickly comes over to me dropping the towel and jumps into bed next to me hugging me close. "Are you feeling better?" As if to test for fever he presses his lips to my forehead.   
"Now that you're here, I'm feeling perfectly fine."  
"Don't lie!" His fingers have easily found a nipple and pinch roughly.  
"Well, at least I'm much better. I thought you've left me. I thought I broke your heart. I was so worried. And I might have told your mum that I love it how you fuck me."  
"You what?!" His jaw drops and he's staring at me.  
"She caught me in one of the uniforms and said I looked like a whore. I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry. Are you hungry?"  
"A tiny bit maybe. But I'm not sure if I can keep in anything."  
"We'll find out."

 

Tom doesn't leave my side for the next days, making me tea and food or getting me anything I want. And - to my surprise - there's nothing sexual about it. Of course I catch him ogling my tits a couple of times but he's not touching me. 

I don't actually know how many days have passed but I'm feeling better, however, after eating a soup for lunch, as my stomach is still rumbling from time to time, Tom insists I lie down a little and rest. Pouting I look at him as he helps me take off my robe.  
"What is it, darling girl?" He looks strictly down at me as I sit on my bed.  
"Do you come as well?" I blink at him trying my best puppy eyes.  
"Why?"  
I flash him a naughty grin and tug at my night gown.  
"No naughty business! You're still too weak!"  
"Please, Sir." I've let the straps fall down my shoulders and slowly the fabric glides down revealing more and more of my breasts.   
"Stop that! And lie down!" I definitely can see his cock twitching with interest in his jeans, so I grab his hips reaching for the belt buckle. A second later his huge hands are wrapped around my wrists and tug me away from him. "No! Now lie down!"  
"I'm not tired! Besides sperm contains lots of protein which I think would be good for me getting better."  
"You're a really bad girl. Bed! Now!"  
"No!"  
"You'll be punished for this. Is that clear?!"  
"Will you please spank me, Sir?" Biting my bottom lip I roll to my front presenting my round bottom to him whilst tugging my night gown up.  
He lets out a low growl but instead of going for it he tugs me onto the bed and puts the covers over me. "Rest! I don't want to hear a word."  
"Will you at least cuddle with me? Please, Sir!"  
He has to smile and nods walking around the bed and slipping in beside me.  
"You can take off your shirt and jeans, Sir."  
"You've just earned another punishment!"   
"Can't wait, Sir." I wrap my arms around him and cuddle on his chest inhaling his scent.

 

He's right, I guess, I am still a but weak as I soon feel sleepy when something crosses my mind.   
"Thank you, Sir."  
His fingers are gently stroking my hair. "What for, sweet pet?"  
"For taking care of me." I nuzzle my face deeper into his chest "And for coming back."  
He tenses up a little and I look up to him. There are tears in his eyes which he quickly blinks away. "I almost didn't as I was convinced you'd be gone. I was so scared that I've screwed everything. I'm sorry."  
"You should have taken your mobile."  
"Yeah. But I just wanted some time on my own and then I realised that you'd be probably moving out and I didn't want to make it harder for any of us, so I stayed away giving you a few days to sort out everything. I hate myself for having done this to you - to us."  
I can't help but notice that he's used present tense. "Don't. Everything's good now."  
"Will you stay with me. Forever."  
WHAT??? I don't quite know what to say. And I'm also not entirely sure what exactly he's asking me.  
"Move in with me. I want to get to know you better. Want to know everything about you."  
We've actually talked quite a bit the last few days and I like him even more now but this seems a bit extreme. And let's face it: I'm still his servant and he's my boss. "I'm not sure about that. Can I think about it?"  
"Yes, of course. And now sleep a little. You need your strength as I plan to fuck you senseless once you're better."  
A part of me wants to say he should do it now but I also realise that I'm feeling quite exhausted, so I cuddle against him and whisper "Yes, Sir."

 

Another three days later I'm feeling perfectly fine again but Tom insists I'll still take it easy. He's even brought over his notebook so he can work a little without letting me out of his eyes.   
It's a boiling hot day and after lunch Tom insisted I go to bed and rest. I've given up arguing with him as I've already piled up some punishments he's still refusing to give me. As it's rather warm I've stripped completely and pulled the thin sheet over me. Somehow I've got used to being in bed in the afternoon as I dose off but not for long.

 

About an hour later I'm up again and through the open bedroom door I see Tom sitting at the dining room. Shirtless. He's wearing a pair of shorts and I'm sure nothing else. God, he's so hot. I just watch him type on his computer for a while and occasionally his face makes some sort of grimace. It's hard to believe that this man is running a successful company. Well, I bet his female workers would love to see him like this. 

It takes a while till I notice the painful throbbing between my legs. Shit. I roll onto my back and moan when my pert nipples brush against the blanket. God, I need him inside me. Now!

Tugging off the blanket I think about my birth control, I didn't take my pill for a few days but today is day three of me taking it again, so I should be fine. Lasciviously I lie on my side pushing out my chest and angling my legs apart. Thank God I've waxed last night.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes?" He's still staring at his computer.  
"I'm desperate for your beautiful cock. Please let me have it, Sir."  
"Naughty, little whore." He grins but his eyes are still fixed on the screen.  
"If you won't fuck me, I'll have to masturbate, Sir. But I want you." My voice sounds totally whiny and it isn't fake. I just need to come.  
"Will you move in with me?"  
"What's that got to do with you fucking me, Sir?"  
He finally looks at me and his eyes immediately grow wide, plus I'm sure his pants have just grown tighter. "I want you at my side all the time." He's getting up and coming closer and the slut inside me is dancing like stupid and chanting "COCK! COCK! COCK! COCK!"

Eventually he's standing next to me looking down with his erection pressing against the fabric. "I love you, Cate. And I want you to be mine. Officially."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, in front of my family and friends. In front of everybody. I'm sure on the estate everybody knows by now that we're together."  
Dumbfounded I stare at him. "What?"  
"Well, Gaby came in the other day when you were still sick and sleeping. I was on bed beside you, your hand resting on my crotch. She's surely told everybody."  
A part of me wants to panic but do I care about what they think? I love Tom although he's too good for me. I'll just hope he won't get bored of me too soon.  
"Would you please fuck me, Sir? My pussy almost hurts already from being empty."  
"Well, will you move in with me?"  
I have to roll my eyes, he can't be serious.  
"Aaaand another punishment." He grins down at me.  
"Okay, I will. But please..." Before I can finish my sentence he's on me kissing me passionately.

In no time his shorts are flying across the room and I realise he's as desperate as I am. Like a starving animal he's kissing, licking and sucking at my face, neck and finally tits.   
My legs are spread as wide as they go and I thrust my hips upwards in search for that piece of meat that'll scratch my itch - so to speak. Eventually his erection touches my soaking cunt and we both moan.  
"Shit, you're wet."  
"Yes, Sir. Now please fuck me."  
He growls and thrusts his hips against mine. I don't know if it's by accident but his dick easily glides into me without either of us guiding it in. We both moan and have to hold in for a moment in order not to come already.

Our eyes meet and we smile at each other before our lips meet again in a fevered kiss. And just as Tom's tongue enters my mouth his hips slowly move again.   
Our bodies meeting make almost disgustingly wet sounds. Well, I'd have to change the sheets anyway.   
Tom is taking his time. It's not one of those rough, hard couplings. It's gentle. However, I need more. More friction. More force.  
"Harder, please, Sir!"  
"I don't think you're fit enough for harder just yet."  
"Please. I need it!" Tears have welled up in my eyes as I just know I won't be able to orgasm otherwise. Again he holds in and looks at me his cock buried balls deep in my pussy.   
"You like it hard, don't you?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"You know, I think I won't mind hearing you say my name occasionally. Especially when I bring you pleasure."  
"Yes. Tom."  
With a wink he slowly pulls his dick out of me before ramming back in making me scream in pleasure...

 

Exhausted, sweaty and filthy we're lying on my bed. Once again his cum is running out of me and he's watching in wonder. I feel a light tug in my belly and my pussy is quite sore now after an afternoon of wild, rough sex. Apparently Tom was trying to make up for the last week and a half.  
"Gosh, I think my balls are empty and all the seed is in you now."  
"Feels quite slimy and filthy down there." I joke looking down my body to where his head is lying on my thigh.  
"Yeah. Looks perfect. Your pussy was meant to be filled with my seed." He reaches for my folds as I feel another load seeping out which he collects with his fingers. With a wicked grin he leans up on his elbow and brings the whitish slime to my mouth.  
I fake being disgusted and turn my head away.  
"Who said that the protein would be good for her?"  
I have to grin at that and look at him again before opening my mouth. It tastes more bitter than I remember but that might just be because he hasn't cum for quite some time.  
"That's a good girl." He lies down beside me wrapping his arm around me and his cock resting on my thigh.

For a while we just lie there enjoying each other's body heat and occasionally Tom's kissing my neck, cheek or lips. I don't know if I've ever been so happy.

I'm almost dosing off again when his arm, resting on my belly, moves. Blinking my eyes I see him moving it downwards and between my legs collecting more sperm with his fingers. Although I don't like the taste too much I don't complain. But to my surprise he doesn't bring it to my mouth. Instead he stops at my breasts and paints some random pattern onto them. Circling the nipples and then drawing lines away from them a bit like spider webs. Silently I watch him and his face is full of... love?   
He's getting more sperm after a while and this time draws a clear figure onto my belly. A heart.

I've figured before that he likes to mark me as his and I think this is nothing else, so my dream comes back to me.  
"Tom? Sir?"  
"What is it, darling girl?" He smiles softly at me.  
"I'm fine with it if you want to mark me." His face looks a little confused. "Like in that book. I mean you can brand me with your initials and put a piercing on me if you like."  
His eyes go wide and he slightly shakes his head "I'll never burn your beautiful skin with metal. And the piercing... I have to admit I like the idea but we wouldn't be able to have sex for weeks."  
I don't know why but I feel a bit disappointed and he probably senses that.  
"But you want to be marked, don't you?"  
"I... I think so. Yes." I have to admit that I find the idea arousing.  
"I can buy you a necklace or something."  
"That'll be nice."  
"Or do you want something more permanent. Like a tattoo?"  
"Maybe."  
"What do you think about nipple piercings?" 


	16. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut in this...

Three days later Tom finally agrees to let me out of bed. It's Saturday and he's packed up some of my stuff again. He's already taken some stuff over to his house including most my clothes. I've just taken a shower when I walk into my bedroom. He's grinning at me and the Snoopy towel wrapped around my naked body.   
"Why don't you drop that and show me what is mine?"  
Shyly smiling I look down to the floor before tugging the soft flannel down. I've lost some weight and I'm quite happy about it, however, I still think my belly is too curvy, nevermind my thighs and butt.  
"You look like a Goddess. A bit skinny maybe. How much weight did you loose?"  
"I don't know, Sir. But I think it looks good."  
"I can't wait to see your belly swollen with our baby."  
My jaw drops. He can't be serious! I mean, I love him. But I still don't think this will last and he'll kick me out once he's bored of me. I'll just enjoy it while it lasts. 

When I don't say anything after a while he gets up and opens the drawer handing me a matching pair of underwear.   
And once it's in place he holds out a nice summer dress to me. It's white with pink and red flowers on it. It's beautiful but I've never seen it before.  
"I've bought it for you. I just knew it'll look fantastic on you."

 

The rest of the day we spend carrying boxes from my house to his and unpack them. It's late already and we've decided that the boxes we carry now will be the last ones for today. We're half way across the lawn when someone shouts our names.  
"Dad." Tom turns towards the house. "How are you?"  
"Hello, Mr. Hiddleston."  
"I'm fine. Thanks. And once again call me James."  
"Okay. Sorry."  
"Everything okay, dad?"  
"Sure. Only your mother is steaming as it looks like and I quote 'he can't seriously want this whore to move in with him'. Sorry, Cate."  
I have to swallow down my tears but he notices of course and before I can react he hugs me tightly.  
"Don't worry, girl. She'll get over it. I think you guys are a cute couple. Well done, son." He winks at us and Tom chuckles.  
"You didn't tell that mum?"  
"Of course I did. I'm not afraid of her. Well, not often anyway."  
"JAAAAAMES!!!" A shrill voice yells from the main house. Here we go!  
"Hello, mother!" Tom waves over to her and demonstratively wraps an arm around me.  
"Get in here. NOW!" She shouts at poor James and he just rolls his eyes before grabbing the box I'm holding and walks with us over to Tom's house.

 

Later that night I'm lying naked on his sofa, one leg on the floor and one over the back of the sofa with Tom's head between my legs licking and sucking at me but I can't quite enjoy it. Mrs. Hiddleston is still ghosting around in my head and of course Tom soon notices my distraction.  
"...your ass?"  
I shake my head lightly looking down at him "Excuse me, Sir?"  
With a sigh he sits up and drags me into his arms. "Don't think about her. She'll get used to seeing us together."  
"But she'll always think I'm a whore."  
"No. She's just angry that I'm not with one of those posh cunts."  
"And maybe that's a mistake."  
"How can you say that?! I think you love me as well."  
"Of course. But I'll always be a servant, a peasant, a nobody and you... It's like a swan going out with a rat or something."  
"Enough. You're my girlfriend. Nothing else. And I'll punish you now for your low thinking about yourself." Before I know it I'm tugged over his knee. "New rule: You are not allowed to degrade yourself."  
"Yes, Sir." It's automatic but I'm not so sure if I can obey this new rule as I've been a nobody all my life and as far as I'm concerned I still am.

 

After spanking me he fucks me till I nearly black out. Exhausted and satisfied I let him carry me upstairs and put me to bed. It's still early and my thoughts go back to Mrs. Hiddleston. I can actually understand her. I mean, she thinks he's paying me for the sex but what she doesn't know is that I'd sleep with him anyway even if I didn't get a single penny. Maybe that's the solution.  
"Tom?" He's standing at the wardrobe making some more space for my stuff.  
"Yes, darling."  
"I don't want your money anymore. I'll work for free."  
"Who says you'll have to work. I'll hire a new maid."  
"No! Please, I can't lie around all day while someone else is cleaning my shit. Please, Tom."  
He looks at me for a moment then smiles. "Okay, if you insist. But you don't have to wear that stupid uniform."  
"You want me to clean up naked, don't you?" I tease him.  
"Oh, yeah. When I'm home you'll be doing it naked. Great idea."  
Idiot! My face must look utterly stupid as he starts laughing. "You're really immature sometimes, you know."  
"I know. Around you I'm like a fucking teenager. Always horny and hard in an instant." He grins at me and winks.  
I can just laugh about him and shake my head.   
"I think it's time for another punishment. You're still in for six as you've been such a bad girl last week."  
"No, Sir. Please."  
"Too late to beg. You've misbehaved and now you'll have to pay. You can choose, though. Orgasm denial, whipping, tit torture, pussy torture, humiliation or anal play."  
He must be joking! Dumbstruck I stare at him.  
"We'll do everything but you can choose what's first."

He can't be serious, so I just shake my head.  
"Come on, be my good girl."  
I'm not really keen on being whipped after he's spanked me tonight already. Orgasm denial? Maybe. The torture stuff sounds utterly horrible. Humiliation? Again. Anal play? I'm not sure ab...  
"Okay if you won't choose then I will. Come on. Get up."  
With wide eyes I look at him but obey. 

He's guiding me to stand beneath the hooks I've been bound to before and a moment later he's beside me tying my breasts with ropes rather tightly. Winking at me he puts leather cuffs around my wrists and ties my arms to the ceiling.   
"I want to play with your tits a little, sweet slave." He teasingly squeezes both nipples before grabbing something from the wardrobe. "Those are nipple suckers. They'll stay on a little until your lovely, little nipples are more sensitive." He puts two black silicon things on me and after squeezing the tips they stay on me causing a sucking sensation on my nipples which is actually rather nice.  
"Be back in a bit", with that he tugs up a pair of sweats and heads downstairs.

It feels like hours until he's finally coming back. "How are you feeling, sweet girl?"  
"Alright, Sir."  
"Good." He quickly tugs the black things off and with a wicked grin he flicks both nipples and I scream because it feels absolutely intense. Looking down I see that my breasts are lightly blue but the nipples are quite rosy. 

"I think you'll love this. Well, hopefully not too much. After all it's supposed to be a punishment." He comes over to me again holding a black thing which looks like it's from some medieval torture chamber.  
"That's a flogger, sweet pet, and I'll hit our lovely, big tits with it."

At first the blows aren't too bad but the more he hits me the worse it gets and my breasts are a deep red when he finally stops. To my surprise and shock I feel something run down my inner thigh and it takes me a moment to realise it's my own arousal.  
"Lovely. Your tits have been made to be tied up and flogged." He steps up to me and traces circles around my breasts which feel horribly sensible and when he reaches my nipples to caress them I nearly cum on the spot. "Feeling good?"  
"Yes, Sir!" I nearly scream.   
Chuckling he continues for a bit. "You know, some doms stick needles into their sub's tits to torture her breasts." My eyes widen and my jaw drops. We've talked about piercings which I generally find quite sexy but am afraid that everyone will see underneath my clothes. And now...  
"Sir, I don't th..."  
"Don't worry, I'm not into that. But I still think this wasn't enough punishment." His thumb rubs over my left nipple making me squirm while he absentmindedly stares at my other breast. "Aaah! I know!" He winks at me and disappears towards the wardrobe.

 

Blindfolded I stand there waiting for him to come back. I don't know how long he's gone already but my entire body is wide awake in anticipation. My pussy is throbbing like stupid and I can't wait to have him fuck me after he's done punishing me. Well, I hope he will. But considering his tenting sweats I'm pretty sure he will.

Eventually I hear him come back. I hear him put something onto the nearby dresser and then out of nowhere his mouth is on my left nipple sucking hard and a moment later there's something cool at my right one. An ice cube, for sure.   
Once the right one is freezing cold - and in order rock-hard - he switches sides and I scream his name at the sensation from ice cold to hot from one moment to the next. He repeats this a couple of times until my knees buckle.   
"That's my filthy pet. Although I almost think you enjoy this way too much for a punishment considering your cunt's dripping onto the floor already."  
"No, Sir. It hurts. Please." My voice actually sounds as if I'm in pain and I basically am as I'm desperate for my release.  
"Good. A bit more. I just need to..." Before I know what's happening he lifts up my right knee and buries his thick erection in me.  
"Tooooooom!!!"   
To my misery he thrusts like three times before spilling his seed inside me leaving me unsatisfied.  
"Don't want to waist my seed, do we?"  
My answer is a mere whimper as my pussy is throbbing even more now.

Only moments later the ice is back. This time, however, he's applying it to both nipples and when he finally pulls off they start hurting from the cold. I'm waiting for his hot mouth to warm them up again but instead my skin suddenly burns and I scream in agony. What is he doing?  
I rip at my bindings to escape the terrible burn as it feels like he's holding a flame or something against my skin.   
"Shhhh. Sweet pet. Don't hurt yourself." He's kissing my cheek and taking off the blindfold.  
Looking down at my breasts I almost expect them to be burnt but there's only a thin layer of hardening wax on them. Bastard!

After releasing me he carries me to the bathroom and puts me in the shower where he finally fucks me up against the wall until my legs won't carry me anymore after four amazing orgasms.

 

Sunday we wake late. It's already 10.30 and we're still too lazy to get up. The sun's up again but the weather forecast isn't too good.  
I'm lying on my back, the blanket tugged beneath my breasts, and Tom's on his side running his finger over my breasts.   
"What do you think about a picnic, darling? And afterwards we go skinny dipping." He says out of the blue.  
"Ahm, okay."   
"Great. Then lets get some stuff."

A bit later I'm standing in the kitchen packing bread, cheese, fruit and more into a basket when suddenly Tom stands behind me. He's asked me not to wear panties and as the dress he's chosen isn't too short I'm alright with it.  
"That looks nice, darling." He kisses my neck and cups my breasts. "I want you to wear something for me. Something that'll make you feel like mine."  
I hardly can stop my eyes from rolling. What does he have in mind now? "And what would that be, Sir?"  
With a grin he presents the silver butt plug with the blue gem stone to me.  
"Seriously?" I raise my eyebrow.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Is this going to be another punishment?"  
"No. Only the preparation for it. But as you've taken your punishment so well last night I thought I'd give you a break for a couple of days."  
"So this is just for me to get used to have something up there?"  
"So to say. And I love the way it makes you even tighter when I fuck you."  
"Gosh, you've always got sex on your mind, don't you?"  
"Only when I look at you." He's got a boyish grin on his face as he winks at me.  
"Fine!" Resigning I bend over whilst lifting my skirt presenting my butt to him.

 

15 minutes later we leave the house over the terrace and head towards the lake when Tom suddenly stops only a few feet away from his and the main house and puts the blanket on the ground underneath a large oak tree.  
"Here?"  
"Yep. It's a nice view from here and we don't have to carry the stuff too far."  
Shrugging my shoulders I carefully sink down onto the blanket when my eyes land on the main house. "Ahm, Tom?"  
"What is it, darling?" He's opening the basket.  
"Maybe we should move a little further down the hill."  
"Why?" He leans over to me and pecks me on the cheek.  
"Because the dining room's looking exactly this way."  
"I know. Mum has to get used to seeing us together." He sits down beside me wrapping an arm around my waist. "Just ignore it. It's just you and me." He leans towards me till his lips touch my ear "And the butt plug."  
I can't help but laugh out loud at that. He's such a dork sometimes.

 

The picnic is fun and Tom makes stupid jokes while his fingers or lips occasionally caress me. He's holding up a grapevine and I tug a grape off with my mouth but another one drops just like that and directly into the front of my dress. Before I can quite react Tom's got his fingers at my dress tugging it away from my body and looking down the front.  
I have to giggle as he looks a bit like a boy spying in the oven which cake is in there.   
"What?" He smiles and tugs on the middle of my dress. I can feel the grape falling down over my bells and landing at the top of my crossed thighs.   
With a wicked grin Tom's hand disappears underneath my dress and soon finds the grape. "Spread your legs a little, darling."   
Blushing like a teenager I obey him and a moment later he slowly inserts the grape into my tunnel but only a bit. A broad grin on his face he fingers it out again and brings it to his mouth. "Delicious."   
While he's still chewing he leans in and kisses me passionately with tongue.

"Jesus, get a room! We're trying to have a nice family lunch here!"  
"Hello, mother." Tom waves at her before pushing me down on the blanket spreading my legs to either side of his hips and kisses down my neck.   
"Disgusting!"  
"Diana, darling." I'm sure that's James' voice who's trying to calm her but she shouts more.  
"That whore is ruining him! And you won't see that!"  
"Mum, please." Emma.

While Tom's still tenderly kissing me I think for the first time that it might be better for Tom and his family if I just left. He always seemed to be happy and getting on well with his mum. And now... And all because of me. 

 

Two hours later I'm still thinking about this while Tom's rutting into me at our secret spot at the lake. I urged him to go when his mum didn't stop shouting at us - calling me names. By the time we were back in his house I was crying. He hugged me and assured me again that I was everything for him and he apologised for his mum.   
Eventually we went outside again walking the long way around the lake to our spot. Tom laid out our blanket and started to strip before taking my clothes off as well. We swam for a bit and when he massaged the sun screen into my body one thing lead to another.

First I've been fully in the moment enjoying the way his thick manhood stretches me open but soon Mrs. Hiddleston's words are playing on a loop in my head "Greedy whore - fucking slut - manipulative bitch - plump tramp - ugly thing..."   
Of course Tom soon realises despite his own arousal that something's wrong and pulls out. "What's wrong, sweet pet?" He's sitting back on his heels his erection standing proud and leaking with precum.  
"Nothing," I force a smile on my face spreading my legs more for him "a bit tired maybe."  
He sighs and shakes his head "How many times! Don't lie to me. I'll have to punish you for that."  
"I..." Tears well up in my eyes and I can't hold them back. "I'll always be a whore for her. And what if you don't want me anymore. I'll have nothing left. I should just go, so you can be with your family. I'm destroying everything." I don't know if he understands everything between my sobs but he's wrapping me in his arms and soothing me.  
"I won't let you go, darling. I love you. She'll come round eventually."

 

The week's quite stressful as Tom has a lot of meetings. I hardly see him all week which doesn't make it easier for me. Usually he leaves at 7 in the morning and comes back at 9 or even 10 and then he's too tired to do much. Well, my butt is still a bit sore from the paddle Sunday night.  
I've basically locked myself up so I won't bump into Mrs. Hiddleston incidentally.

It's Friday afternoon and I'm just swiping the floor of the ground floor when the door  
bell rings.   
Expecting the post man I open the door only to find Mr. Hiddleston standing there.  
"Hello, Cate. How are you?"  
"Hi, James. Alright. You?" I gesture him to come in and we go to the dining room.  
He lets out a sigh "If it weren't for Diana's nagging..."   
"I'm sorry. That's my fault. I would leave but T..."  
"Don't. The boy loves you. You'd break his heart. And sooner or later she'll accept you."  
"You think? - Do you want some tea or anything else?"  
"No, thank you. And yes. She's never really liked any of the girls Tom was in love with. With me it's the same with Emma and Sarah. Just tell me one thing: do you really love Tom?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Good."   
"It's just..." I stare down at my fingers "I don't think I'm good enough for him. And when he'll get bored of me..."  
To my surprise he hugs me tightly and I pray he doesn't realise the lack of a bra - a real one anyway.  
"Don't think that, Cate. You deserve to be loved and you're good for Tom. I haven't seen him this happy in ages despite being stressed by his job."

 

Later when I'm cutting onions for dinner I hear Tom's Jag roaring down the driveway and it's only 4.30. Smiling I quickly take off my dress and throw it into the living room before continuing in the kitchen. Only moments later the front door opens and I hear him let out a deep sigh. My poor baby.  
"Hi, darling. Where are you?"  
"Kitchen, Sir."   
The blink of an eye later he's standing in the door his eyes going wide. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
"Hello, Sir."  
"You look absolutely de..." Right then his mobile goes off. "For fuck's sake!"   
I notice his cock has already swollen and is pressing against the fabric of his fancy pants.  
"Hi, Marie. What's up?" He quickly kisses me and squeezes my breast. "Yes. - Next week! You're joking?! - Well, have you talked to Ben, yet? - Okay. - Did you check for flights? - No. We'll go Monday. - Yes, business is fine. - Ahm, maybe one more. I'll call you later." The carefree face is gone and he looks a bit sad.  
"Everything okay?"  
"I need to go to Japan for about two weeks on Monday. We're overtaking a Japanese company, so I have to sign some contracts, meet some people. Do you want to come?"  
"To Japan? No. I mean, I'd love to be with you but you probably won't have much time for me, right?"  
"Unfortunately yes. But you could go sightseeing, shopping and stuff."  
As much as I want to go with him I shake my head - after all I can't have him pay for my ticket, hotel and whatever else. "It's really kind but no. I don't like raw fish, you know."  
"Oh, you've only never had really good sushi." He's chuckling while wrapping his arm around me.   
"I just don't want to be alone in a foreign country. But thank you."  
"What a shame." He's nibbling down my neck while his fingers are disappearing between my folds. "Hmmm, always so wet for me. What are you cooking?"  
"Goulash."  
"Sounds decadent. What is it?"  
"It's a Hungarian recipe. I'll just have to put the meat on the oven then it'll have to cook for a while."  
"Excellent. I'll make some more phone calls but when I'm back I expect you to be sitting on the dining room table. Naked." He winks at me and playfully smacks my butt before disappearing.

20 minutes later I'm in position, my legs already spread wide for him and my pussy slick with need - after all we haven't fucked all week. Only a bit later I hear steps and a moment later a growl.  
"I'll just have to turn down the oOOOOOOHH!" His tongue is at my slit and licking over my folds before rubbing against my clit. I nearly cum right that moment.   
While his tongue is making my pussy feel like the Holy Grail his hands and fingers worship my breasts. And only about a minute later I orgasm against Tom's lips.  
"That's my good girl. Always so wanton around me." He's getting up still wearing his shirt and trousers. The latter he's slowly unbuttoning and when he's pulling the zipper down his cock basically jumps out.  
I have to giggle as he tugs his pants down to his knees.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'm just wondering if your female employees wonder if their boss goes commando. I mean in that blue pants you wore the other day it was pretty obvious that you tug it to the left."  
His smile quickly disappear and I have to laugh out loud. Has he never thought about how obvious his big cock was through those tight pants.  
"You little minx. Not every woman has as dirty a mind as you."  
"Well, watch them. And I think you enjoyyyyyyy", he rams his hard length into me "the attention." 

He's leaning forward, with his cock buried to the hilt, and tenderly licks and sucks at my nipples. Only when they're rock hard he stops and kisses me thrusting his tongue into my mouth.   
"God, I've missed my tight, little whore." With that he starts ruthlessly fucking into me making the table beneath us move.   
The wet slaps of our skin meeting is filling the room only interrupted by the occasional moan, groan, growl or scream of ecstasy. 

I'm already close again and my fingers tightly grip onto the edge of the table as I move my eyes down to where our bodies meet. Blinking my eyes I stare at Tom - or better his crotch. He's once again wearing one of those cock rings as he hammers into me. Not fair!  
This time it looks like metal but I don't really get a clear view as he's quickly pounding into me. And moments later there's this familiar tug and I cum again.

I'm sweating like after a marathon and have cum three times already but he's still going and not even slowing down the slightest. Tears are already running down my face because of the overstimulation and I know the table is a mess with my juices all over it. Tom's growling like an animal and I finally can see a bit of sweat on his forehead. God, he really has stamina!

PEEEEPEEEEPEEEPEEEEP  
"The fuck's that!" Tom stops abruptly.  
"Smoke detector! Fuck!" I don't know how I manage it but in the blink of an eye I'm on my feet and running to the kitchen. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"   
The pot with our dinner is steaming with smoke and the air is filled with the smell of burnt food.   
"What's going on?"  
"I forgot to turn down the oven and now look at this shit!" I'm angry about myself that I've totally forgotten about it only because of a bit of sex. Fuck! Tears of anger are running down my face as I poke at the burnt pieces of meat with a spoon.   
"Ehehehehehehe."  
"That's not funny!" I'm glaring at him "That was meant to be our dinner!"  
"We'll just go out. But beforehand I need to fill your tight, little pussy with some cream."   
My eyes drop to his confined erection and it almost looks painful.

He tugs me back to the dining room after turning the oven and smoke detector off and before I know it he's fucking me again. He is desperate by now and after a bit he releases the cock ring with a click. "FUUUCK!" His thumb rubs my clit and a moment later I orgasm again but this time he does as well filling me with his seed.

 

Still panting hard he pulls out and as he does he grabs my hips and lifts them up so my butt is resting against his abs. He grabs my ankles and pulls them apart looking between them.   
"Hmm. Nice. And filled to the brim. Just how it's supposed to be."  
I don't know if  I'm just imagining it but it feels as if his seed is running deeper into me.  
"Such a greedy, little pussy." He slowly inserts one of his long fingers and presses it against my cervix which is quite sensible after that rough fucking so I let out a whimper.  
"That's my good girl, taking what I give her. Damn, I fucking want to fill you until your belly is swollen."  
I usually like his dirty talking but that's kind of weird but of course I don't say anything.  
"Can you hold your hips up like that for a bit?"  
"I guess." What is he planning now again? I hate this mischievous facial expression.

Winking he takes a careful step back watching as I grip my hips and hold them up.  
"Perfect. Maybe I should fuck your butt in that position one day."  
I glare daggers at him which only makes him chuckle as he turns and heads for the stairs. "I'll spank you later for that glare."

Sighing I lie on the table holding my lower half up thinking about what he'll do. Well, I'll find out soon as he's already coming back down with quick steps.   
He's back in his previous position holding me up. With wide eyes I watch him tug two silver balls from his trousers as holds them up. Oh, no! Luv eggs. Again.  
"These will make sure my seed stays where it belongs while we're out. After all you don't want to ruin your dress or my car seats with our juices. Right?" He slowly brings them to my opening with one hand while the other one opens my folds for him. "Those don't vibrate. Don't worry. But they're quite heavy, so you'll have to make an effort to keep them in which I guess is harder than you might think."   
The first one glides in and it's about as thick as Tom's cock stretching me open. He carefully inserts the second one and they easily glide deeper and only when I whimper as the first one presses against my cervix he lets my legs sink back down.  
"Come here. Get up!" He helps me off the table and I immediately feel the heavy things slip towards my entrance. Whining I quickly press my legs together and contract my channel. This will be hell.  
"Punishment two of six. Humiliation." Tom grins.

 

After helping me into my underwear and dress Tom guides me outside to his Jag. I've never gone with him in it before and as the seat is pretty low I think about the best way to get in without dropping the two heavy metal balls to the floor. With horror I think about the shame if it happens in the restaurant or on the way there!  
I drop onto the seat with my legs tightly pressed together and want to beg Tom to take them out but before I can he's closed the door. With a grin he gets in at the driver's side.  
"Sir? I don't think I can do this."  
"Do what?" He starts the engine.  
"The luv eggs. They're too heavy!"  
"I'll allow you to shove them back in when you feel them slip out." He winks at me and hits the accelerator and I'm pressed into the seat.

 

He's parking the car outside a little pub in the next village. Well, that's why he's put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. But of course he looks absolutely sexy in that as well.  
"I'll help you out. Hang on." He jumps out and rushes around the car opening the door for me.  
"Thank you, S..." Two girls walk past "Tom."  
He takes my hand and I awkwardly get out trying to keep my legs together as tightly as possible.   
My head feels like it's on fire when he guides me to the door and inside. Luckily he leads me into a dark corner and relieved I sit down. The luv eggs are already at my entrance and I know they'll fall as soon as I get up.  
Tom sits down beside me on the round bench and puts his and on my thigh. "Everything good?"  
"No. I'll loose them the minute I get up."  
"Hmm? We don't want that, do we?" His hand slowly glides beneath my skirt and tugs my legs apart and right when he's pressing them up into me and I let out a whimper the waitress shows up.  
My head is crimson but Tom is totally cool as if he doesn't have his fingers at my cunt. Adding to my misery he starts rubbing my clit right in front of her.  
Thankfully he orders for both of us as I wouldn't be able to get a single word out and finally she's gone again.

Through dinner everything's fine as I'm sitting down but once Tom has finished his hand is back beneath my skirt toying with my folds and clit.  
"Sir, please", I whisper.  
"Please what, pet?" His lips are at my ear and he kisses me just beneath it before kissing down my neck. "Hmm, you're enjoying this." His eyes are on my breasts and I can see my pert nipples through the tight red dress I'm wearing. I hate him!

With an evil grin he rubs my clit while his mouth his at my neck. My walls are growing tighter and tighter and only moments before I'd cum he stops. A whine escapes me and he grins even more before grabbing his beer and downing the rest of it.  
"You don't think I'll let you come when I can't." He whispers and leans back showing off the big bulge in his pants. It somehow looks funny how his erection tries to stand up at his thigh and I wonder whether it hurts.  
"Sir? Can we please go home?"  
"Hmm. Good idea. Let's get out of here."

 

After he's paid we head to the car. I'm awkwardly waddling in order to not let the luv eggs slip from my now even wetter channel which makes Tom chuckle. Again he helps me in and quickly runs round the car.   
Once in the driver's seat he unzips his jeans and tugs out his still hard cock. "Lean over and suck me off, slut."  
In the car? While he's driving? I don't protest though and just lean over taking his hot length into my mouth as he starts driving. 

He stops the car only after a few minutes and pushes my head down onto him. Luckily my throat is used to his thick, long cock and it glides in easily. It takes just a few more sucks and licks and his seed fills my mouth. Swallowing his load I lean back up wiping a bit of saliva and cum from my mouth.  
"Such a good girl. And so eager for my cum, like a good slut's supposed to be."  
"Thank you, Sir." I take in our surroundings. We're somewhere in the woods.   
"Now take off your dress and shoes."  
I reach for the zipper looking forward to him fucking me and as I tug it over my head he gets out on his side of the car. He opens my door and reaches for my hand in order to help me get out. Again I have to squeeze my legs shut to keep the luv eggs in.  
"On your knees, pet. And I don't want to hear a sound."  
I quickly obey him wondering if he wants me to suck him off yet again.

Seemingly from out of nowhere he tugs some leather thing which he wraps around my neck and pulls it tight. A collar. Somehow this sends a shiver through my body and my walls clench around the luv eggs.  
"Now you'll be a good pet," he hooks a leash into the collar "and go down on all fours. That's a good pet. Now come on." He leads me over to the trees and I wonder what he'll do.  
"Listen, pet. You'll stay here and wait for me. I'll be back soon. Until then you'll be quiet unless you want someone to discover you." He binds the leash to a tree and I slowly start to panic. I grab at his leg looking up at him pleadingly. "You didn't think wearing those luv eggs was all your punishment, did you?"  
I feel tears well up in my eyes as I look at him.  
"I'll be back soon. I promise."

With that he's gone.   
When the Jag roars to life the headlights brighten the woods and I'm fully aware of my state. I'm basically naked in the middle of nowhere wearing a collar and a leash. My tears start to fall.

 

I don't know how long I've been there when I hear voices! No! I make myself as small as possible. So far only cars have driven by and every time their headlights touched me I prayed whoever was driving won't see me but now?  
The voices come closer and I soon find that I know them. It's Mary and Tina, two of the Hiddleston's servants. Fucking shit!  
"... a slut."  
"I think she really likes him. But to be honest, I wouldn't kick him out of my bed either." They're talking about Tom and me! I can also see them now walking on the gravel road where Tom has stopped his Jaguar earlier.  
"Sure he's hot. But apparently into weird shit."  
"Do you think that's true?"  
"Yeah. His last maid, Anne, told me he spanked her for wearing undies to work. She thought she'd cope but..."  
"So he's like Christian Grey." They both laugh and walk by only about 5 feet from where I am bound to the tree.  
"I wouldn't mind trying that. But I didn't think Cate would like that."  
"I'm still not convinced she's not only doing it for the money."  
"Have you seen them outside having a picnic on Sunday?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, they couldn't keep their eyes and hands off each other. I don't think that was fake on her part."  
"God, Mrs. Hiddleston would have killed them if Mr. Hiddleston wouldn't have stopped her."  
"Poor, Cate. Having such a beast as mother in law!" Again they laugh and slowly disappear out of sight.  
"Well, I think they're a cute couple."

 

I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry about what I've just heard as the time drags on. Although it's a warm summer night I start to get cold and it feels like I've been there for hours. 

Suddenly I hear something rustling in the leaves not far from me and nearly scream. It's also getting closer. Are there any wild animals out here?  
My heart is racing and I want to run but apparently can't. Whatever it is, is only a few feet away from me now and when a car drives by I finally see it. It's only a squirl.   
I'll kill Tom if he doesn't come back soon.

I don't know how much later it is but I'm lightly shivering already. Tears are streaming down my face and I just want to go home. But I can't. I'm bound to a tree.  
"Your hands, stupid!" A voice in me suddenly shouts. Of course! My hands aren't bound! So I can easily open the leash and/or collar! Why didn't I think of this earlier! But should I really do it? I'd disobey Tom. Also I have no idea where I am and just heading some direction completely naked??? I can't use a safe word as he isn't here. It's not fair. But do I need to use one?   
Deep in thoughts I don't here another person coming closer and when suddenly the light of a torch hits me I nearly have a heart attack. No!  
"What do we have here?" A male voice asks and I quickly hide my naked body behind a tree. "A shy, little slut, it seems. Come out there and show me your beautiful round tits." It takes me a moment to realise it's Tom and I finally manage to calm a little.

He's crouching down beside me and petting first my head and then the rest of my body before finally untying me from the tree. "Such a good girl. Get up, sweetheart. How are your knees?"  
"Alright, Sir."  
"Good. Now let's get you home."  
The luv eggs are once again causing me discomfort as they almost slip out with every step but somehow I manage to keep them in.

He leads me through the woods until we reach a big meadow where he orders me to go down on all fours again. Through a row of trees I can see the estate already.  
The grass is slightly wet and it feels rather nice against my hands and knees as we walk towards the house. 

 

An hour later we're sitting in the tub and Tom tenderly washes me taking special care of my pussy after fucking me roughly on the stairs.   
"You've done so well, sweet doll. Such a good girl. Mine."

 


	17. Out of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loads of smut.  
> Plus there's an argument that might change everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long chapter. Hope it's not too boring...

Saturday is quite easy going - after all my pussy is a painful mess. After a nice breakfast Tom takes me to town to go shopping and afterwards for a nice dinner.   
We're in some fancy boutique and I'm slipping into a dark green dress that's quite form fitting. I still don't get why I'd need such stuff but Tom insists. And with this dress I have to admit I'm quite happy.

Tom, who's in the changing room with me, grins. "You look absolutely delicious. Now we only need something a bit more casual. I'll be right back."  
Reluctantly I take the dress off again and wait in my undies for him to come back.   
It seems to take ages but then I hear him talk to someone from outside. A man.  
"And who is she?"  
"My new girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend, ha? I always thought you weren't into that love thing. Too complicated, and that's a quote."  
"She's different."  
"Now we have to meet her! That awesome woman who turned your head, Tom." A female voice says.  
"Well, she's in there but we're still shopping. How about we meet you later at Luigi's for dinner?"  
"Sounds great. Can't wait to meet her."

A few moments later Tom's back at my side.  
"Who was that?"  
"My business partner, Benjamin, and his wife. We'll meet them for dinner."  
"So I've heard."  
"And you'll be wearing this." He's holding up another dress and my eyebrow goes up.  
"I'll be half naked in that."  
"Not naked enough. But I won't share more of you in public."  
I put it on and it's quite sexy, I have to admit.

 

After he's paid a fortune for my new dresses and shoes he takes me to a beauty salon where he talks to a woman for a bit. A moment later she guides us into a separate room.  
She does my make-up and my hair and after nearly an hour I look like a totally different woman.   
"You're the most beautiful woman on this planet." Tom kisses me on the cheek before turning to the woman. "Would you leave us alone, please."  
"Of course, Sir. If you need anything then get me."

Finally the door closes behind her and Tom's voice turns fully dominant.  
"Take off your clothes." As quickly as possible I strip off my sundress but not my undies. "Everything!" The look on his face is that of a hungry animal and by now I know it well. He'll roughly fuck me although I'm sore already but I won't deny him.  
Once I'm entirely naked he makes me stand in front of the big mirror, slightly bend over and hands gripping the table. He unzips his pants and tugs them down a little before ramming into me.   
It's quick, rough and dirty but we soon both come. 

He's tugging his soft dick back into his pants while I'm still standing by the mirror.   
"Good. Now put on your new dress." He hands me the bag with the new dress and watches as I slowly put it on. I can't wear a bra beneath it as that would peek out luckily the fabric is quite tight up there so my breasts are supported nicely by the fabric of the dress.   
When I turn around I see Tom sitting in a chair sniffing at my discarded undies. "You look amazing." With a grin he gets up stuffing my panties into his pants pocket and right on cue some of his seed seeps from my slit.  
"Sir, may I have my undies. I don't want to ruin the new dress."  
He's coming over to me and cupping a breast. "You won't as by the time we'll be sitting my seed has dried on our thigh."

 

In high heels I walk down the street afraid of twisting and spraining my ankle. Pretty much every guy turns around as I walk by and I'm blushing furiously. They all stare at my cleavage which makes me utterly uncomfortable and Tom's seed running out of me doesn't make it any better.  
Finally we reach a fancy restaurant and I feel totally out of place. With my eyes I beg Tom to leave but he just smiles reassuringly and whispers "You'll be fine. Little whore."  
"Ah! Tom!" The door hasn't even closed behind us when a man is coming towards us. He's perhaps a bit older than Tom but also quite handsome.

Tom introduces us and Benjamin and his wife, Caren, turn out to be rather nice. However, I can't quite relax as Tom's sticky seed is still between my legs. I wiped a bit off on the toilet but it's still quite sticky.   
Occasionally I catch Benjamin staring at my tits which his wife doesn't like apparently as she's kicking him a couple of times beneath the table. 

Tom is just telling them how he's met me but of course he's leaving the dirty parts away when a young waiter walks past our table. His eyes drop to my cleavage and the next moment he's bumping into a table dropping the tray with glasses he was holding.  
"I guess he enjoyed the view a bit too much", Caren jokes "and I don't think he's the only one." She glares at her husband and I once more blush furiously.  
"I'm really sorry." I apologise.  
"Don't, darling. You're beautiful."

As Tom has ordered in Italian for both of us I don't know what I'll get but when they put the bowl with oysters in front of us I nearly vomit. I hate oysters. And seafood in general.  
They all start eating and I have to look away as they eat the slimy stuff.   
"Aren't you hungry, darling?"  
I'm actually starving but no way I'll eat that shit! "No, not really."  
Of course he immediately knows I'm lying and his facial expression shows that but he doesn't say anything. 

My stomach is actually rumbling and I hope the next curse will be better but my spirit sinks when the waiter puts down a plate of seafood pasta in front of me. The little prawns are still looking at me and there are also calamari with those suckers.   
I grab my fork and push the stuff around a little but don't eat hoping nobody will notice but of course Tom does.  
"You don't like seafood, do you?" He leans over to me pretending to kiss my cheek.  
"Not really."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know although I should."

Before the next curse arrives Tom talks to the waiter at the bar and luckily the next thing they serve is chicken parmesan.   
All the time through dinner they talk about this and that posh thing making me feel like an alien. I hate it. But finally after about three hours we're leaving.

 

All the way home I'm quiet thinking about the evening. I couldn't follow their talks about shares and equity funds and stuff like that. I have no idea about things like that. Things that are an every day thing for Tom. Does he think I'm stupid? Another hint that he'll sooner or later be bored of me. He says he loves me and I believe it. But how long will it last? I won't fool myself and believe this thing between us will last forever.  
"What are you thinking?" He rips me from my thoughts.  
"About tonight." A short answer and not a lie.  
"And?"  
"I like your friends."  
"And?" He won't stop, will he?  
"They must think I'm boring and/or stupid."  
"What's the new rule?!" His tone turns stern.  
"I know but it's the truth. Even if they didn't tell you. I've got no idea about securities, shares or any of that shit."  
"And that's good. I like to have someone to talk about other - normal things."  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" My voice is thin but I just have to ask.  
"What?! No. Of course not." He pulls over and looks at me. "You're a great woman. And I love you. You don't need a PHD or something to make me love you."  
"I haven't even graduated."  
"But that's because of your grandma. Maybe you can graduate. I mean there are cou..."  
Tears well up in my eyes. He really thinks I'm stupid.  
"Don't cry darling. And you're not following the rules! I'll have to punish you for that. Come here." He hugs me and I start sobbing even more.

 

Tonight he doesn't punish me, only cuddles and comforts me but I can't get the thought out of my head that he thinks I'm stupid. So I lie awake wrapped in his strong arms and think about what to do. Maybe I should just leave him. He'll be gone for the next two weeks. Enough time to pack up my shit and run. But can I really do that? No! I love him too much for that. And I already fear the day he realises that he's so much better than I am. Smarter, richer, sexier, more popular... 

 

I must have fallen asleep at some point as the sun is up and the bed beside me is empty when I wake up. Slowly sitting up I look around the room but no sign of Tom. Sighing I slowly get up and nearly faint when I see that it's already 9.30.  
In my night gown I head downstairs and find Tom sitting on the sofa in the living room watching tennis.  
"Morning, Sir."  
"Morning, sweet darling. Come here." He holds out his hand and after a moment of hesitation I grab it and let him tug me onto the sofa beside me.  
"Sorry for sleeping late, Sir."  
"Not a problem. You need your beauty sleep." He winks at me and I have to smile. Bending forward he picks up a folder from the table and hands it to me.  
"What's this?" I don't dare to grab it thinking it might be some weird contract or something.  
"My certificates." He opens a random page and points at something. "See. I'm grab at maths. Nevermind physics. I'm not as smart as you might think. Everybody's got their weaknesses. I love you, Cate. And I'd still love you if you couldn't add 1 plus 1. And I ask you to love me as well just the way I am. Can you do that? And stop degrading yourself?"  
"Love a guy who's got a D in maths and physics?! Never!" For a moment I manage to stay serious but a moment later I burst out laughing and so does he.  
"Come here you!" Tom's on me a moment later tickling the shit out of me until I'm basically screaming with laughter and finally beg him to stop.

I'm lying on my back with Tom towering above me still panting hard from his tickling. "I love you the way you are." He kisses me passionately and inwardly I can't wait for his cock to enter me.  
"I love you, too."  
He kisses me again before sitting back up and focusing on the telly again. NOOOO! I sit up as well and when the strap of my night gown slips off my shoulder I don't pull it back up but Tom's focused on the tennis match. Sighing I cuddle against him, I'll just watch with him although I couldn't think of something more boring.

A while we sit side by side staring at two guys playing the ball over the net over and over again. I'm slightly hungry so I get up and eat a little in the kitchen but before I go back to the sofa I take off my night gown hoping Tom's attention will be on me as soon as he sees I'm naked. I walk past him but when I turn he's still staring at the screen.  
"What's so fascinating about this?"   
"It requires quite some skills to p..."  
"To play a tennis ball back and forth. Even I can do that."  
His eyes fall on me and he smiles. "You're horny?"  
"A bit." I actually am despite my sore cunt. "And you'll be gone for two weeks, so I thought... You know."  
"That we shag all day? Right. Why don't you go upstairs and wash your lovely, round bottom? And once you're done you can put in one of the plugs."  
Oh no! Another punishment?! "Sir, I thought we..."  
"Don't worry, darling. I'll fill your tight cunt with my seed as well. Now off you go!" When I don't move for a moment he adds "Or would you rather like me to whip you? You can choose another punishment. That's alright. I just thought you were quite sore already."  
In my mind I go over his list of punishments. Pussy torture? When I'm already fucking sore?! Orgasm denial? No way! Not when he's gone for weeks. Whipping? Not sure.  
I think about it a little more but decide to give the anal thing a chance. "I'll go upstairs, Sir."   
"Good girl."

 

Half an hour later I slowly slide a black silicon plug into my stretched bottom with a gasp. It feels weird but I'll give it a try. After a short moment of hesitation I head downstairs where Tom is still sitting in front of the telly.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Good. Then prepare some sandwiches for lunch, would you?"  
"Yes, Sir."

We're eating in front of the telly and he's still ignoring me. Is that also some form of punishment? I nearly start crying when Tom says "Get some lube, pet."  
Eagerly I jump up and run upstairs to get a bottle of lube. When I'm back Tom has finally turned the telly off and is sitting there stroking his semi-hard cock. He takes the lube from me and wants me to bend over the glass coffee table, palms on top of it.   
"If anything hurts, use your safe words. Same goes if you're feeling uncomfortable or anything. Okay?"  
 "Yes, Sir." A shiver runs down my spine when he slowly tugs the plug out.  
"Lovely. Two pink wholes for me to fill." He puts the plug next to me on the table and a moment later one of his fingers easily glides into me.  
For a while he teases me with his finger gliding in and out until he finally presses against the front wall and I let out a surprised moan. How can that feel good?!  
I basically can see the grin on his face as he does it again and again. The devil is massaging my g-spot through the thin layer of skin! Adding his finger to my clit he keeps going until I'm close. And then he stops.

His fingers tease me a little more before they leave my body.   
"I can't wait till my cum is dripping from your hole." A moment after this I can feel the hard head of his cock between my butt cheeks before it slowly disappears into my back entrance.   
"Fuuuuuck." The stretch feels weird but doesn't hurt as much as I thought but I can't help the feeling of his dick not belonging there.   
"So fucking tight. Shit!" 

At first he's slowly thrusting into me but eventually he can't hold back, it seems, and he starts a faster pace. To my shame I have to admit that I start liking it and when his finger goes to my clit I can't hold back my orgasm.  
"Shiiiit!" Tom holds still for a moment before he continues "That felt as if you wanted to never let go of my dick ever again."   
Only a few thrusts more and he's spilling his seed into me.

His softening dick slowly slips from my hole and somehow I'm relieved to have it over with but as soon as his dick is out he pushes the plug back in.  
"So my seed will stay where it belongs. Come here darling?" He tugs me into his arms and we cuddle on the sofa. "Wasn't too bad, was it?"  
"No, Sir."  
"My darling pet." He kisses my forehead and hugs me even tighter.

 

Tom's suitcase stands in the corner. After he's fucked me up the ass again on the dining room table we put the plug back in and we headed upstairs and I helped him pack. I don't want him to be gone for two weeks. What will I do without him?  
"I'll miss you Tom." He's stuffing his notebook into his backpack and smiles at me.  
"I'll miss you, too, baby girl." He's quickly coming over to me and hugging me tightly.   
"Can I take you to the airport tomorrow morning? Please?"  
"That'll be lovely." His big hands are holding my face. "You're still sure you don't want to come along?"  
"I'd just be out of place, so..." Maybe I should but being alone in some weird, foreign country is totally scaring me. Besides I don't want to be a burden for him.  
"Well, then I'll have to make sure you'll be sore for the next two weeks, so you won't forget me."  
"I'll have my periods anyway, Sir." True, it should start any day and I'm feeling light cramps already as well.  
"And I'm not there to comfort you." His hands protectively cover my belly as he always does when my cramps get too painful. "But until then... Lie on the bed and spread your legs, darling."  
Jumping onto bed I lie down while Tom heads to the wardrobe getting something to play with.   
"Sir?" Something has crossed my mind.  
"Yes, pet?"  
"Would you tie me up before you fuck me? Please?" He's never tied me up before and although I always liked the idea I've never asked him - or any other man.   
"You sure?"  
"Yes, please."

A few minutes later leather wrist cuffs are on me and my arms are tied to the headboard. Tom has disappeared to the bathroom a few moments ago and is coming back holding a towel which he quickly places beneath my ass.   
Winking at me he tugs the plug out again and puts it onto the night stand.  
"Where do you want that? Your pussy or your butt?" He's holding up a big vibrator and I stare at him. "We'll do both but you can decide where it goes first."  
"I... I don't know, Sir."  
"Okay, then your butt will be first as I'm desperate to fill your pussy with my seed." With that he grabs the lube and rubs it over the silicon. "Put your legs on my shoulders, pet."  
Immediately I obey and a moment later he slowly shoves the toy into me.

Letting out a whine I don't quite know how this is supposed to work as he surely can't go as deep as usually because the toy is in the way. As answer he basically folds me in half and sinks his erection into me without any problems. I squeal lightly as the stretch in my cunt is even more intense than usually.  
"Is that good, pet? God, right now I wished I had two cocks."  
A whimper escapes me as he moves over my g-spot.  
"Are you in pain?" He wants to pull out but I hold him in place by wrapping my legs around his hips.   
"No, Sir. Just so... full."  
"Good. A nice double penetration. I knew you'd like that. My little slut."

 

Both my holes are sore and I'm utterly exhausted as I slowly drift off to sleep. I'm not quite sure if the whole thing was a punishment at all as I've rather enjoyed it much to my own surprise.   
Tom is cuddling up behind me his hand stroking over my belly from time to time.  
"What do you think about children?" He suddenly says.  
I've been half way to sleep but this wakes me up completely again. "Jesus! No way! I'd be a horrible mother. Not able to say no. And that screaming all the time."  
"Never?" Does he sound disappointed?  
"Never say never, right? But certainly not now." His words from the other day come back to my mind where spoke about he wanted to fill me until I'd be swollen. Did he mean with his baby? He can't seriously want a baby with me?! We've only just met and he's basically fucking me whenever possible.  
Sighing he cuddles up closer to me and we soon drift off to sleep.

 

Tom's gone. I've just dropped him off at Heathrow and couldn't hold back my tears as he hugged me close and kissed me. His friend and partner Benjamin was there as well saying he wished his wife would still be crying when he'd be gone for two weeks.   
Tom insisted that I'd get back in my car and drive off before they'd go inside. He also asked once again if I don't want to come along. Ben's eyebrows immediately went up and the look he gave me was enough to tell me he didn't want me there. So I kissed Tom again before getting into my "shabby, old tin" as Ben called it when we arrived. Tom would have taken the Jaguar but his suitcase was too big for the boot and I wouldn't be able to drive it back home without crashing it. 

 

I'm only a few miles from the airport when I realise that I'll be all alone for the next two weeks. Of course we'll talk on the phone but being alone in his house with his hateful mum only a few feet away...   
I don't want him gone. I want him at my side. Even if he spanked me each day. My tears start falling and I can hardly see anything, so I pull over when a parking lot turns up half a mile later. I park and kill the engine before I break down completely. 

My sobs are interrupted by my phone binging with a new message. It's from Tom.

 _I love you, my sweet pet. And I'm already missing you._  


I have to smile and my clenching pussy reminds me of how he tenderly fucked me this morning again. In fact I'm still feeling his cum drying against my folds.   
After a short hesitation I call him hoping he isn't on the plane already.  
"Hello, darling. Missing me already as well?"  
"Very much, Sir."  
"Are you still driving?" There's a concerned tone in his voice.  
"No, Sir. I've pulled over."  
"Good girl. This flight will be a misery with that raging boner."  
"Why don't you... You know."  
"Say it darling. Come on."  
"Jerk off." I can't help but blush.  
"No time. We're boarding in 5 minutes. God, I can't believe I won't be able to touch you - to be with you for two weeks."  
"I know. But we can phone each other. Right?" My voice sounds pleadingly.  
"Oh, yes. And remember: You're not allowed to touch yourself unless I allow it." I basically can see him wink at me.  
"Yes, Sir." A shudder runs through my body.  
"By the way, I've asked Emma and dad to keep an eye on you and protect you from mum."  
I have to laugh at the last part although it's not as funny as it should be. "Thank you, Sir."   
There's some noise at Tom's end and he sighs "I've got to go, darling girl. Sorry."  
"It's okay. Have a safe journey, Sir." I feel new tears welling up. "Will you call me once you're there?"  
"I promise. Be my good girl and obey the rules. Especially the newest one."  
"I'll try, Sir."  
"I love you, Cate."  
"I love you, too, Tom."

 

About an hour later I drive past a sign for the exit to Oxford and suddenly find that I don't want to go home yet, so I leave the motorway heading into town. I've been there once before with granny when she still was better but that was ages ago.  
After parking the car I walk around town a little having to grin when I notice something familiar. I actually had no idea they had filmed X-Men First Class here. Even the pub is there and as I'm a bit hungry I go in.

 

With a grin I leave the pub again an hour later heading towards the shops. I buy a new dress and a pair of sandals. Feeling a little better I walk back to my car when I suddenly stop in front of a tattoo and piercing shop.  
Tom comes back to my mind. Or better the night we were speaking about piercings or other markings and the way his eyes shone when he spoke about nipple piercings. Maybe I should have considered it more. But I've been too afraid that they'd be visible for anybody – well, I still am. He looked a bit disappointed but didn't press me. He's a good guy.  
I keep walking when my eyes land on a pair of piercings and I stop anew. Those look great.

It's like my feet are moving on their own accord as I'm suddenly standing in the shop.

"Hi, there. How may I help you?" A young woman with a nose and lip ring asks. Half her head is shaved and there's a tattoo on it.  
"Ahm, I... I'm... thinking about getting my n..." I blush and lower my voice "nipples pierced. But I don't quite know if..."  
"Cool. Have a seat and we can talk about it?" She gestures to a hidden corner "Want something to drink?"  
"Ahm?" Can I really do this? "Water please."

She gets a glass of water for me and a mug of coffee for herself before sitting down next to me.   
"So what do you want to know?"   
I take a sip looking around to see if anyone might listen in but the only other person is another woman cleaning the showcase on the other side of the room. "I basically like the idea of having my nipples pierced but I'm afraid that everybody can see that I've got some through my clothes."  
"Well, do you think I've got some." She leans back and I stare at her pretty flat breasts.   
"No." There's not a sign.  
"Well, wrong. Do you want to see?"  
"What?!" No way. She can't be serious.  
Winking at me she pulls up her shirt and tugs down the cup of her bra showing off her nipples pierced by a ring. "You like them?"  
"Ahm, yes." I'm somehow shocked and speechless.  
"Well, but not every nipples can be pierced. You've got quite big boobs but actually those are usually easier to pierce. I can check if you want."  
Should I really do it? It surely would be a nice surprise for when Tom comes back but maybe he'd want to be there when it's done.   
"I'll just check if it's possible. You don't have to decide right away."  
Well, what harm can it do. "Okay."

Five minutes later I'm lying on her chair with my dress down around my waist. Her eyes widened when she saw my bra. Well, I won't have to see her after today, so I don't care what she thinks of me.  
"You look really sexy and got the perfect tits. I'm quite jealous."  
I don't know what to say so I just give her a shy smile.   
"Are you always this shy?"  
"Yeah, I guess and usually I don't show my tits to strangers."  
"Don't worry. I see tits in my job nearly every day." She winks at me while grabbing a silver thing that looks a bit like tweezers. "Here we go." She pinches my nipple with it and looks at it for a moment. "Great. If you want them pierced, no problem. Surely looks great. Do you want to think about it or can I start?"  
"Ahm, I... No... Yes... I..."  
"I tell you something: I've got an appointment in 15 minutes but after that I'm free again. So why don't you take a walk and come back in about 45 minutes?"  
"Okay."

I leave the shop and walk towards my car thinking it was a stupid idea in the first place but once the bags are in the boot I'm not that convinced anymore. Tom would surely love it and from the pictures I've seen I find it pretty hot. It's not that I'm afraid of the pain - well, maybe a little. Damn, I should have asked her about the risks. I've already read a bit online but maybe there's more.   
"Fuck it!" I say that out loud and the old lady walking past me gives me a stern look. Blushing I slam the boot shut and head back to the shop.

The girl from earlier, who cleaned the showcase, welcomes me with a smile.   
"Back already?"  
"Yes."  
"Tasha is still with a client but you can wait here."  
"Thanks." I sit down in the front area of the shop - probably the waiting room. There's a magazine about piercings and tattoos and I slowly look through it but suddenly stop at an article about genital piercings. It's really interesting and there are some pictures as well. Especially one piques my interest: the clit hood piercing.  
"That's really great for sex. Makes your clit way more sensitive." I nearly jump out of my skin when the girl suddenly stands beside me. "Sorry. Didn't want to startle you. Were you talking about that with Tasha?" She points at the article.  
"No." I swallow hard as my heart beat slows down again - at least a little. "I want to get my nipples pierced." We're alone and she's a piercer as well, I assume.  
"Great choice. But that interests you as well, doesn't it?" She points at the magazine again while sitting down next to me.  
My head turns crimson but I nod.  
"I've got a vertical one. The stimulation on the clit is just fucking fantastic. It's surely painful to get it but not much worse than the nipples."  
"Mhmm." I nod lightly hoping my nervousness will ease a little once I'm in the piercing room.  
"Tasha can have a look at your clit as well if you want. You have to have enough skin down there to get the piercing. But Tasha is great. She did mine as well." She rambles on how it felt to get it and how great her sex is now due to the piercing until she finally is quiet. However not for long. "Have you chosen piercings yet for when the initial ones have healed.  
"Ahm, actually I like the ones in the window. The round ones."  
"Great joice. Should I get them for you?"  
"Yes, please."

She explains how I can wear those once my nipples will be healed adding that the nipples take longer than the clit hood.  
"How long does it take?" I ask having a sudden idea.  
"What the nipples or the clit?"  
"Both."   
"Well, the nipples about 6 to 8 weeks and the clit around 4 weeks but normally you can have sex again after about two weeks."  
Perfect! Right then Tasha and a young girl come in. Here we go!

 

My fingers are shaking as I slowly drop my dress to the floor.  
"You don't have to take off your dress completely." She's staring at my overt panties.  
"I might want a clit hood piercing as well, so..." My head is a deep red as I look at her. Luckily I remembered the mess Tom left down there this morning, so I cleaned it off in the bathroom moments ago.  
"Oh. Okay. I'll have to check that first. Lie down, Cate."

 

After using some ice spray to numb my nipples a little her head is between my legs now shoving a q-tip into my clit. It's really weird to have a complete strange woman touching you down there. Suddenly I wished Tom was here to hold my hand but he's somewhere in a plane ten thousands of feet above the ground.  
"Looking good. Have you decided on a vertical or horizontal one yet?"  
"Ahm, I like the idea of the horizontal one as it's better visible but the vertical one seems to be better for the sensitivity."  
"True. You can have both."  
What would Tom like more? Probably the horizontal one as it would peek out between my folds and show that I was his but personally I think I'd like the vertical one better. Both?  
"Can you do them at the same time?"  
"Well, yes. But... Hang on. Be right back." Lightly dumbstruck I watch her leave but only a moment later she's back holding a small box. "If it's for the visibility for the horizontal one you can wear this. It's a normal bar bell piercing for the vertical one but with a bit dangling down."

"That's beautiful. Okay, the vertical one."

 

With shaking fingers I hold my phone recording how Tasha puts the tweezers against my right nipple. After all Tom might have wanted to witness this, so I decided to record it.  
"Ready?" Tasha is holding the needle.  
"Yes." There's a part in me that's screaming 'no' but I ignore it. That part is mostly afraid of the pain but I'm sure it can't be too bad. And then I watch the needle disappear in my nipple only to reappear on the other side. I let out a hiss at the brief, sharp pain but before I quite know it, it's over again.

 

I'm still staring at the silver things poking out of my throbbing nipples when Tasha is busy further south. I'll have to buy some tight bras and breast pads to care for my new piercings and I'm aware that I won't obey Tom's rules but I'm sure he'll understand. I can't wait for him to s... "FUUUUCK!!!"   
My eyes go down to my pussy where a painful sting has just started going through my entire body. With wide eyes I see there's the silver piercing needle stuck in my clit and blood slightly seeping from the puncture. It was way more painful than my nipples but again it has subsided quickly turning into a throbbing.  
"Almost done." Tasha tugs the bar bell through my clit before screwing it shut.   
It's done. I've actually done it. God, I hope Tom won't be mad.

 

I'm home. Parking the car I slowly get out careful not to hurt my throbbing pussy even more. I've bought a few bras and put one on plus undies I can put a sanitary towl in. Tasha has explained what I have to make sure there won't be an infection the next days and weeks. I'm honestly happy with my piercings although I'm still not sure Tom will be h...  
"Hey, Cate!" Emma comes running towards me. "I almost thought you changed your mind and went with Tom."  
"Hi. No, I just didn't want to be alone in the house all day so I stopped in Oxford and went shopping a little." Yeah, spontaneous shopping trips are the best.   
"Ooooh. What did you buy?" She grabs for one of the bags.  
"Only a dress and shoes." She won't let up so I let go of the bags. Luckily I've put the piercings I bought into my handbag.   
"Gosh, those bras are dreadful."  
Shit, the breast pads are in there as well. Luckily she seems to have lost her interest in my bags and hands them back to me. "Wanna watch a movie?"  
"Your mum will be furious."  
"Don't worry about her."

 

Tom called me once he landed. It was late last night and I was just dosing off. Of course he immediately noticed that I was fucking tired and he said we'd talk today.   
I've showered and now I'm standing in front of the mirror disinfecting my new piercings. The throbbing is quite horrible and I didn't sleep too well.

 

I'm in the kitchen making lunch when the phone rings. It's Tom.  
"Hello, sweet pet." I can't help but hear that he's the exhausted one this time.  
"Hello, Sir. I'm missing you. Could barely sleep." I quickly think about what time it is in Japan and come to the conclusion that it's almost midnight. "And I think you should be sleeping now, Sir."  
"I know. And I'm fucking exhausted after a long day of meetings. Just got back from a dinner with the executives whose company we'll take over. But I wanted to hear your voice before going to sleep."   
"Are you in bed already?"  
"Not quite. How was your day?"  
   
We talk for a while but of course I don't tell him about my surprise for him. Eventually I can persuade him to go to bed while I talk and sure enough he soon is snoring.

 

Like that the days carry on and I'm quite thankful for Emma and Mr. Hiddleston distracting me. It's already Saturday and in a little over a week Tom will be back. Stretching lazily in bed I wonder why I still don't have my periods. I can't be pregnant, can I? I'm in a light panic mode as I head to the bathroom to take my pill. Afterwards I grab the package insert and read. Soon a sigh of relief leaves my lips. It says if you stop taking it for a few days and then start new the periods can be delayed. Well, I've actually had that once already. I've also been sick and didn't take it for about a week. I nearly had a heart attack back then when my periods didn't start. And I didn't even have a boyfriend back then. I even bought a pregnancy test...

 

Mr. Hiddleston has asked me out for a walk and only 30 minutes later the door bell rings. It's a lovely late summer day and we head towards the woods. A shudder is running through me as I remember the last time I've walked this way - naked and on a leash.  
"Are you cold, darling?" Mr. Hid... James immediately starts to slip out of his sweater.  
"No. I'm fine. Just thought of something."  
"Okay. But if you're freezing just tell me."  
"I will. Thank you." Tom would be really proud of his dad for taking such good care of me.  
"So has he asked you, yet?"  
"Asked me?"  
"Well, if you'd marry him."  
"No." Thank God, I think. That'd be way too early and I don't think I'd say 'yes' if he did.  
"No?!"  
"You seem to be surprised. Don't you think that's too early."  
"Tom loves you. And he knows what he wants." He's looking slightly amused at me but also a bit worried "I hope I didn't scare you now."  
"No." We walk past the place where I've been bound to a tree not long ago.   
"I'll go to a company meeting on Monday. Will you accompany me?"  
"Me? I don't think that's appropriate."  
"Well, Diana won't come as she's still angry with me, so I thought it would be good for you to learn a bit about our family company."  
"That's really kind. But maybe you should take Emma."

 

And that's what he does. Tom's quite amused when I tell him about it on Monday morning. He's just finished again and instead of going out with his business partners he's gone to his hotel room to talk to me.   
"Go to my office and turn on my computer, pet."  
"Yes, Sir."

I don't know a lot about computers but Tom tells me what to do. "Now open that icon on the upper right corner, called FaceTime." He tells me the password and a moment later there he is sitting on his bed in a Japanese hotel room.   
For a while we just talk. He tells me about his new joint venture with another Japanese company and other stuff I don't understand even half of before he suddenly says out of the blue. "Have you been my good girl?"  
I blush and know if I say 'yes' now it would be a lie and I can't lie to him. Not anymore.   
"What did you do, pet?"  
"I've been wearing bras and panties, Sir." Should I tell him why?  
"You know I'll have to punish you for this. Why did you do it?"  
Damn. "Well, I've... Can I tell you in person when you're home next week? Please, Sir." I beg with all my heart.  
He's sighing "Yes, okay. But now strip for me, I want to see what's mine."  
Damn, damn, damn, damn. "I don't think I can, Sir."  
"Why's that?" I see he's already tugged his cock free and is stroking himself lazily. What a sight!!! Immediately I feel my pussy contracting and my juices flowing.  
"I..." Right then the door bell rings. Thank God. "I think I'll have to get that."  
"Okay. Get rid of whoever it is and come back! Understood!" His tone is stern and I have to swallow hard.  
"Yes, Sir."

Slightly relieved I head downstairs wondering who that might be. But when I open the door and Mrs. Hiddleston is standing there I wish I've never opened the bloody door.  
"Mrs. Hid..." Before I can finish she brushes past me and enters the house. She must have been waiting until James and Emma were gone.  
"So you're making yourself comfortable here?" There's definitely a hostile undertone in her voice.  
"It only feels empty and lonely without Tom."  
"I bet." She's walking around the living room inspecting everything. "Is he paying you for sitting around now." She stares at the crumpled up blanket I cuddled into last night which still lies on the sofa.  
"No. In fact he isn't paying me any longer at all."  
"Is that so?"   
I simply nod before gathering all my strength and saying "What do you want Mrs. Hiddleston?"  
"Right to the point. I like that." She comes closer towards me "How much does it cost me to get rid of you? One milion? Two?"  
Stupidly I stare at her. She can't be serious. "I beg you pardon?"  
"Everyone's got their price. Especially little whores like you. So? How much?"  
I feel tears of rage, anger and disappointment welling up in my eyes. "Not for ten I'd leave Tom! I love him!" But is that right? Maybe I should take her money and leave. This way I'd save myself the broken heart I'll have when Tom eventually is sick of me.  
"Oh, come on. We both know this won't last forever. So take my money and leave."  
A voice in me says "If you agree now, you are the whore she always took you for". So I point to the door and scream "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NOW!"  
Her eyes go wide in surprise but for a moment doesn't move. Eventually she seems to have recovered as she says "Think about it." With that she turns and leaves. 

As soon as the door closes all dams break and tears stream down my face. My knees buckle and I sink to the floor. Hugging my knees to my chest I cry like a baby.   
At first I don't even hear the phone ringing only when his voice comes from the answering machine I remember Tom.  
"Darling? Are you there? What happened? Go back upstairs!" His voice has turned from worried into dominant and I can't help it but get up and head upstairs.  
I'm not even in front of the computer when his worried voice sounds from the speakers. "What happened, darling? Who was that?"  
Still crying I slowly sit down on his office chair thinking about whether to tell him about his mum or not. After all I don't want to drive them even further apart. However, I realise that I can't lie to him, so I tell him.

 

I know he's furious but he tries not to show it and comforts me as best as possible.   
"I'd love to hold you now, sweet darling. I'm so sorry that I'm not there for you."  
"You are." My voice is still thin but my tears have dried.  
"But I can't hug and kiss you." I somehow know that he wants to add "fuck you" but he doesn't. He's also zipped his pants back up and, as far as I can tell, his excitement has died down.   
"I love you, Tom." I do. More than anything and I think the day he kicks me out I'll kill myself.  
"I love you, too, my sweet angel. I wish I could go home straight away."  
"I'm fine. Finish your business and come home as soon as you can."  
"I promise. Now lie down a little and rest. Be my good girl."  
"Yes, Sir."

 

It's already getting dark and I'm still lying in bed. I should be hungry and thirsty but I only feel sick. Mrs. Hiddeston is still ghosting through my head. Why does she hate me so much? I'm cuddled in on Tom's side of the bed - naked - and enjoy his lasting smell on the pillow. I can't wait to have him back.   
With a sigh I roll to my back and tug down the sheets staring at my pierced nipples. I absolutely love the look of it and can't wait to show Tom. They're still a little swollen but the throbbing has gone mostly. 

At some point the door bell rings but I don't want to leave the bed. On one part because I somehow feel utterly exhausted despite doing nothing all day and on the other because I fear it's Mrs Hiddleston again.   
Rolling to my side I tug the blanket up to my nose inhaling Tom's scent.

 

"Cate? Cate!"   
I must have dosed off as I nearly jump out of my skin when Emma slightly shakes me.   
"What?!" I shoot up in bed "Emma! What are you doing here?"  
She's sitting on the bed and her eyes are fixed on my breasts and it takes me a moment to realise that I'm naked. Self-conscious I tug the blanket up to hide my boobs which makes her shake her head lightly.  
"Nice tits. God, I'm jealous."  
"Emma!"   
"Sorry. Are you alright?"   
"Sure."  
"Tom called and told me to look after you. God, I don't know what he said to mum but she's crying her eyes out."  
I can't help the sting of guilt going through me for destroying their family. "You shouldn't be here. Look after her. She's your mum."  
"She's behaved poorly and now she's paying for it. Besides dad is with her."  
"Still. And I want to be alone."  
"Okay. But I'll check on you again tomorrow. Good night, Cate."  
"Night."

 

I don't sleep for hours. It's all my fault. Before I came here they were a perfectly happy family. I can't live with the fact that I've destroyed that. I have to leave. Like some wise person once said "Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind". I know leaving will break my heart and Tom's but his family will be there for him and about one thing I have to agree with Mrs. Hiddleston: I know this thing with Tom won't last.  
I get up and start packing a few things. 

At 1 am I'm too tired and exhausted, so I lie down. I'll pack the rest during the day and leave at night when everyone is sleeping. It saddens me deeply to know I'll never see Tom again but it's for the best.  
I cry myself to sleep...


	18. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Cate really run?

My cramping stomach wakes me and I jump out of bed as I know I have to throw up, however, as soon as my feet hit the ground a wave of weakness overcomes me and my knees buckle. Sinking to the ground I grab the plastic bag I've packed my shoes into and empty it right in time as acid is rising in my throat. 

Shaking and crying I kneel on the floor when someone wraps a blanket around me.   
"Are you okay?" Emma's worried voice sounds from next to my ear as she's knelt down beside me.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Well, Tom asked me to keep an eye on you as he's afraid mum has scared you off and you'll run. And as it appears he knows you quite well."  
A new wave of tears streams down my face and Emma hugs me tightly. Stupid hormones! I always cry rivers before I get my periods and I can feel my belly cramping already.

I don't know how long we've been sitting there but eventually she's managed to calm me down. "Come on. Let me help you up. You need to eat and drink something."

 

I'm poking at my scrambled eggs which - according to Emma - is the only thing she can cook. I've eaten a bit but I feel totally sick again and somehow I'm disgusted by the smell of the food.   
"Why, Cate?" Emma asks out of the blue and rips me from my thoughts.  
"Why what?" I stupidly look at her.  
"Why do you want to leave Tom? You love him and he loves you. You're a cute couple."  
"Well, what does your mum think of you being here?"  
"Don't know. I haven't told her. But I guess she won't be happy."  
"See. I'm tearing you guys apart. You've been the perfect family before I got here. I don't want to be the person who destroys Tom's family. I couldn't live with that."  
"You're not destroying anything. Mum will calm down eventually. And if someone's ruining everything it's her. Besides we've never been a perfect family. When my sister brought home her now husband, Ranjid, mum and dad both nearly had a heart attack. It took forever until they accepted him. Sometimes I'm still not sure if they actually have. And he's from a rich family."  
I've actually only seen Sarah, her husband and their daughter once. At Mr. Hiddleston's birthday party. But they seemed to get along quite well.  
"I think things only got better when Sarah had her daughter. And neither mum nor dad liked Ranjid. But you've got dad on your side."  
"Only because he doesn't know ab..." Shit, does she know? Surely not.  
"Know about what?"   
Damn! Why can't I be quiet?!  
"That Tom is paying you? I mean you work for him, of course he's paying you."  
My way out! "Right, but he could think that Tom is paying me for... sex."  
"Kinky sex." She giggles and I roll my eyes.  
"Right. And he co..."  
"Listen Cate: everyone with two eyes in their head sees that you love Tom and that's the most important. You're not spreading your legs for money. You make Tom happy. By the way, Tom has booked us into a spa hotel for today, so get ready or we'll miss our massages."  
"You're joking?!"  
"Nope. We're even allowed to take the Jag!" She's like an eager puppy.  
"I don't think I..."  
"Shut up and pack your swimming trunks and some stuff. Oh, and definitely a night gown. I mean you're hot but I don't want to see you naked. Again."

 

After a nearly two hour drive we're finally there. At first I didn't want to drive the Jag as it's too expensive and I have no idea how but when Emma hit the accelerator and took the first sharp corner with 40 m/h I insisted on driving otherwise I wouldn't have survived it. And I couldn't even imagine how much fun it was to drive the XE.

The hotel we're staying in is one of those overpriced shit holes and once again I feel totally out of place. Our own butler for the night guides us to our suite which has it's own sauna and hot tub on the balcony. Emma's squealing once she sees that and immediately starts changing, right in front of the butler. I open my purse and hand him £ 10 and ask him to leave us alone. 

 

Emma's sitting in the hot tub while I'm still inside. I've also changed into my bathing suit - the decent one, not Tom's slutty version - but once again my doubts and fears have a firm hold of me. Would Emma notice if I just left? Probably not. I could go back grab the stuff I've packed already and leave.   
The 'bing' of Emma's phone distracts me and before the display goes dark again I see it's a message from Tom.

  
_-Everything alright?-_

I'm still staring at the message when a new one arrives.

  
_-Please, tell me you didn't let her leave!!!!-_

 

I have to smile at that and feel slightly guilty for even thinking about leaving him, so after a brief moment of hesitation I dial his number.   
When he hasn't picked up after the fifth ring I almost want to hang up when he finally answers.  
"Hello, sweet angel. How are you doing?"  
"I'm alright. But I miss you. More than I could ever form into words."  
"I love you, my darling. You're not leaving, are you?"  
"I... Do you really want me to stay? I mean, your family... They... I don't want to tear you apart."  
"It's only mum who's against us and she'll make up her mind. And if not... You are my future, Cate. And if she can't accept you at my side, I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore."  
A single tear runs down my cheek. How can he say that? "Thanks for the trip, Tom. This place is totally nuts and way to expensive but thanks."  
"My pleasure. I was actually planning to take you there over a weekend. I want you naked in that hot tub and the sauna and then I'll fuck you on that big balcony and make you scream, so the whole village knows what we're doing." He ends his sentence with a moan and I know he's getting hard.  
"I want you, too, Sir. God, I only hope I won't have my periods when you come back."  
"You still haven't had it?"  
"No. Probably because I skipped a few days when I was sick."  
"Listen, Cate, darling, I might h..." There's some talking to him in probably Japanese and he replies something.  
"I didn't know you speak Japanese." My entire pussy is throbbing and I can't wait to have him inside of me again.  
"Only a few words. I actually have to go back to the table. We're having a business dinner. Again." He sounds exhausted and I wish I could be there and help him relieve some stress.  
"Sorry. I didn't want to disturb you."  
"You haven't. I actually feel much better now. Enjoy your trip."  
"Thank you again. Sir."

 

The next evening we're heading back home. It's been amazing we've also had two massages which were absolutely perfect. On the way home we stop at a nice restaurant and have dinner before heading back.   
Emma has gone over to the main house shortly after arriving, so I'm alone. I put my packed bags onto the bed before starting to unpack them again. After about half an hour I feel somehow odd, so I quickly strip and change into the underwear Tom's bought me. I choose a red and black set I particularly love and continue unpacking. I think I'll be fine wearing those undies again as the piercings have healed quite well so far. And actually I immediately feel better. I feel like his.

When my clothes are finally back where they belong I stand in front of the large mirror looking at my pierced breasts and the gem stones peeking out between my folds. I look hot. Definitely. If only Tom was here...

 

It feels right to sleep naked and I wish Tom would be here to hold me - of course after a rough fuck. 

  
_I'm awoken by hands grabbing my ankles and lifting them up. It's still dark and at first I can't see a thing. The hands let go but my legs stay up in the air. Next he's gripping my wrists fastening something around them before tying them down as well._  
 _I should panic but somehow I know it's Tom. "Sir?"_  
 _There's no answer and I start shaking lightly. But it's him. It must be._  
 _A moment later his cock enters me and I realise it isn't Tom. His cock is too small. Immediately I toss and tug at my bonds but of course they don't give way._  
 _"Stop it! No! Don't fucking touch me!" I keep protesting until he shoves something into my mouth._  
 _Crying I lie there while whoever it is rapes me._

_Suddenly the light turns on and I see that it's a guy I've never seen before but a moment later a voice draws my attention towards the door._   
_"See! She's a whore. Fucking anyone who's willing to stuff her greedy wholes!" It's Mrs. Hiddleston and beside her Tom is standing looking at me disgusted. Shaking his head he turns and leaves..._   
  


 

I wake up with a scream. No! I wouldn't sleep with anyone else. I love Tom.   
Rolling on my back I can feel my pussy throbbing but not in pain. I can't wait until Tom is back and fucking me again.   
Somehow I feel the urge to talk to him, to hear his beautiful voice, so I dial his number praying that he isn't in a meeting. But of course my call goes straight to voice mail.  
"Hello, Sir. I miss you sooooo much. Just wanted to hear your voice. I love you. Maybe you can call me when you're finished for the day. I love you." I hang up and lie back down. It's only 4.30, too early to get up. Wrapping the blanket around my body I close my eyes again listening to the rain falling.

 

  
_Finally it's Sunday and Tom will come back. He's sharing a taxi with Benjamin to get home and despite I'll have to wait a bit longer than necessary to see him, I'm happy about it as I can surprise him._  
 _I've tied my breasts up using instructions from the internet. I'm wearing the least revealing overt panties and I'll put on a dark blue dress._

_Pacing in the living room I finally hear a car approaching and when I look out the window it's him. He's back._

_A few moments later he's standing in front of me._   
_"My sweet pet." His lips crash to mine and he's holding me close. I can already feel my walls clenching and my juices running. I want him inside of me._   
_Like he's reading my thoughts he's grabbing my hips and spinning me around before bending me over the back of the sofa. I want to tell him that I've got a surprise for him but when I open my mouth, he's already pounding into me. The fuck is rough and dirty but within the shortest period of time we both cum._

_He's leaning over me, his flaccid dick still in my body, when his fingers start to explore._   
_"I've got a surprise for you, Sir." I press out while still struggling for air._   
_"And what would that be?" Right then his finger tip finds my clit and he holds in. "What on Earth is that?" He takes a step back and tugs me upright._   
_Somehow I manage to turn around and unzip my dress. I let it fall to the floor whilst spreading my legs to give him a good view of my three new piercings._

_His mouth falls open and he stares at my still slightly swollen nipples before lowering his gaze to my pussy. An expression forms on his face I can't read at first. But when he speaks it's clear. He's angry. "You dirty bitch! How could you do that!"_   
_I want to tell him I did it for him but before I can open my mouth he slaps me across the face before turning around and leaving!_   
  


 

Heavily panting I wake up. Tears are streaming down my face and my pussy is throbbing with need. What am I going to do if he'll really react like this?   
I have to tell him. Now! 

Checking the time I'm sure he'll be at his hotel by now but again my call goes straight to voice mail. Panic grabs me and I feel how my stomach cramps. I jump up and run to the bathroom, getting there just in time...

 

After a while I manage to get back up but still feel weak. I shuffle back to the bedroom to get my robe. I feel as if I haven't slept at all and once again wish Tom was here. Despite my vomiting I feel hungry - in fact as if I could eat an entire horse.   
Grabbing my phone I walk downstairs whilst trying to call Tom again - with the same result as before. Inwardly I'm still panicking at the thought of what to do if he doesn't like my piercings but right now my empty stomach is the biggest problem.  
I make bacon and eggs, beans and pancakes and whatever else I can find in the kitchen.  
"Not again!" A voice in me screams as I think about how I ate pretty much everything after my granny died and gained almost 20 pounds. If only I could talk to Tom...

Finally my breakfast is ready and I sit down at the dining table, on which Tom has devoured me numerous times. My pussy walls clench at the mere thought as I gulp down a pancake with jam before shoving in like a dozen forks with baked beans. Next I grab the dish with the scrambled eggs and as their smell goes in my nose my stomach immediately cramps and I run to the downstairs bathroom...

 

This is definitely new. I have to throw up but once I'm done I'm immediately hungry again. Do I have some eating disorder now??? Or has one of the piercings maybe gotten infected. Shit!   
Sitting on the floor next to the toilet bowl I start crying. Why can't my life be easy going for once? I feel my forehead for any signs of fever but I don't think I feel particularly hot. My stomach is still cramping lightly when I get back up.   
When my eyes land on the food I feel hungry for a moment but a second later I feel sick again. Shaking my head I think "I'll clean up later" before turning to the stairs and heading to the bedroom again. I leave the robe on as I slip back into bed feeling slightly cold.   
Once more I try Tom before realising he might be sleeping by now. But of course there's still just his voice mail.  
Cuddling into the sheets I tug them up to my nose and roll to my side.   
The large windows are covered in rain drops and my last thought before falling asleep is "Autumn is finally here."

 

I shoot up in my bed as something has startled me, however, I've got no idea what. The sound of heavily falling rain grabs my attention and perhaps it's been that. With a sigh I roll to my back before glancing at the alarm clock.  
My heart nearly stops when I see it's already 2.17 pm. Have slept all morning? Fuck.   
A deep rumble draws my attention to my empty stomach. Gosh, I'm hungry. Should I give it a try again? Well, why not... 

Crawling out of bed I head towards the stairs but when I walk past Tom's office I see something move out of the corner of my eye and when I turn around my heart nearly stops. He's back!!!

"TOOOOOM!" He's jumping lightly when I squeal his name but he immediately smiles and opens his arms whilst getting up to welcome me with a hug.  
"My sweet, little pet! I've missed you soooooo much. How are you?"  
"Now I'm fine." I squeeze him as tightly as I can "You're home early."  
"I just couldn't stand being another day without you. And with my mum next door... I love you and I'll do anything for you."  
"But she's your mum and I'm just..." I lean back slightly and look up at him.  
"Careful! Remember the rules!" Teasingly he smacks my butt and I can't stifle a moan which in return makes him chuckle.  
"I just don't want to destroy your family."  
"If anyone's destroying anything, then it's mum. Come here!" His huge hands are cupping my cheeks and he's pulling me into a fevered kiss.   
My entire body is throbbing with want but when he's pressing me even firmer to his chest a particular and slightly painful throbbing draws my attention to it.   
"Tom?" I carefully take a step backwards trying not to let the light pain show.  
"Yes, darling?" He's still holding my hands and staring at me slightly worried.  
"I... I've done something and I'm not quite sure if you'll like it."  
His right eyebrow goes up. "Wearing underwear. I know. You've told me and I'll have to punish you for that but nothing too extreme as you've been honest about it."  
"But I... I had to. I..." I free my hands from his grip and reach for the cord holding my robe closed. I'm completely naked beneath it and with shaking fingers I loosen the knot. "Please don't be angry." With that I drop my shoulders as the knot comes free and my robe falls to the floor.

For a moment Tom's just staring at my tits not moving or saying anything. Tears have already welled up in my eyes and I want to cover myself again. He doesn't like it. Just when I'm lifting my arms to cover my breasts he takes a step closer cupping each breast and lifting them up a little to have a closer look.   
Swallowing hard I look at him and finally he looks up at me as well, smiling.  
"Holy shit, darling pet. You look absolutely gorgeous." To proof his point he thrusts his sweats-covered erection against my hip. "When did you do that?"  
"The day you left, Sir." I lower my gaze as I still can't believe he won't start screaming at me any moment.   
"That's so fucking hot. They aren't healed completely, are they? They look a bit swollen." He's still holding my breasts when I suddenly remember that there's more.  
"Sir?" Tears of fear are streaming down my face.  
"Don't cry darling. They're absolutely beautiful." He holds in a moment "Fuck! You don't like them! You didn't have to. Not for me. I know I said..."  
"No, Sir. It's not that. There's another one." I slowly part my legs lightly.

He's taking a step backwards and it doesn't take more than two seconds before he sees the metal blinking between my folds.  
"Holy mother of God! You didn't?!"  
A sob falls from my lips as he grabs me and puts me onto his desk spreading my legs and eventually folds.   
"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He kisses my still slightly tender clit. "Thank you, pet. What a wonderful gift." He's wiping my tears away before thrusting his tongue into my mouth. 

The kiss is amazing and I wish it'll never stop but of course he pulls off eventually.  
"Fuck. Please tell me it has healed enough to have sex!" He looks at me with wide eyes, like a boy who's begging to have an ice cream or something.  
"I guess. But maybe a position where the friction on the clit isn't too big."  
"Good!" He basically growls as he lifts me off his desk and carries me to the bedroom. 

"On all fours and face the mirror!" His pupils are wide and I know he's like a wild animal right now.   
While I'm getting into position he strips off his shirt and sweats. God, has his cock always been that huge?  
A moment later he's behind me ramming his length into me and sending we over the edge right away.

It's probably the roughest fuck we've ever had but we both need it. It doesn't take long of course and he comes after only a few thrusts as well. Riding out his orgasm he keeps his rough thrusts up and when his heavy balls repeatedly slap against my newly pierced clit I cum again screaming his name on the top of my lungs.

 

Exhausted we're lying in bed. Only my lower half is covered by the blanket which Tom only did after I've complained about being cold. He's on his front next to me his head held up by his arms and he's still staring at my nipple piercings. He looks a bit like Wile E. Coyote lusting after the Roadrunner.   
"I still can't believe you did that for me." He says eventually.  
"Not only for you, Sir. I like them as well. I've actually bought another pair but they have to be healed before I can put them in."  
"You're amazing." Suddenly his forehead wrinkles and his face looks concerned. "I hope it didn't hurt too much. I wish I could have held your hand."  
"The nipples weren't too bad. The clit though..." His eyes go wide and I know what he'll say before he opens his mouth.  
"I'm so sorry, darling."  
Grinning I shake my head "Don't be. I'm a big girl." Suddenly something crosses my mind "Do you want to see?"  
"See what?"  
"How it was done."  
"You've recorded it?" I can tell he's eager to see it but doesn't want to let it show too much.  
Grinning widely I grab my phone and open the video.

With wide eyes he watches as the needle goes through my nipples and I can't help but notice his arousal growing with every second. And when he watches the video of my clit hood being pierced he's fully hard again.  
"You're so brave for me. My lovely pet. I'm so proud of you. Only now I feel like I've to do something equally painful." He puts the phone down and lovingly kisses me.   
"Why don't you make me see stars for a start?" I tease him and a wide grin spreads on his face.

He's rolling me onto my side before quickly moving up behind me. A moment later he's fucking me into orgasm after orgasm and I have to say the clit good piercing was absolutely worth it as only the little stimulation in this spooning position feels amazing already.

 

We haven't left the house for the past three days spending most of the time in bed. Well, the weather wasn't too good either, so who cares.  
It's Sunday morning and we've just had breakfast and a shag in the living room. Tom has eased a butt plug into me this morning and is planning to do a DP later on but for now we're just lying in bed. I'm on my back while he's on his side. Yesterday I had to throw up again and Tom was really worried but I managed to calm him by immediately eating a bowl of cereals and keeping them in.

Once more my tits are out, so he can see the piercings. He'd love to toy with them, I can tell, but I've told him he has to wait for at least one more week.  
"This is perfect, pet. Just you and me. Nobody or nothing disturbing us. We can fuck whenever and where-ever we want. Just how it's supposed to be." He lets out a sigh before kissing me.

Little do I know how he's actually meaning that. And my false interpretation will soon change everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and perhaps an epilogue after this.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving lovely comments and kudos. They are much appreciated.


	19. Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything seems to be perfect there's an unexpected turn...

I'm still heavily breathing after Tom has fucked me first up my butt and then my pussy whilst a pair of vibrating luv eggs - in fact the very pair he made me wear at his dad's birthday - was up the other end. How I've missed this...

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up before we go out for dinner." He's lifting me off the bed and carrying me to the bathroom where he's already started the water in the tub.   
"Why can't we stay here, Sir? I don't want to go out. And I can't be naked when we're out."  
"I've already made a reservation at the steakhouse." He carefully puts me down into the tub. "You love steak, don't you?" With a wink he's stepping over the edge of the tub as well, however, this time he's sitting down in front of me, so we're facing each other.  
"As you very well know, I do love a good steak."  
"Great."

 

He's dried me off and insisted on desinfecting my piercings. Well, he's done that eversince he got home. Especially with the piercing between my legs he's taking his time - carefully inspecting it.   
Once he's done he gives me a tender kiss. "Dry your hair while I pick out some clothes."

When I finally enter the bedroom he's picked out a blue dress I've never seen before long with a sinfully sexy pair of undies, a garter belt and stockings.   
"After all I don't want my sexy, little pet to freeze." Startled I spin around seeing him stand by the window looking as sexy as ever.   
He's dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt without tie. He looks so sexy with the top two buttons of his shirt open, so you can just catch a glance at his thin chest hair. 

With quick strides he's at my side and helping me to get dressed. First he tugs up the panties which luckily cover my mound quite well, only my slit isn't covered, before helping me with the garter belt and stockings. Next he clasps the bra shut behind my back before covering my breasts with his hands. His thin lips start kissing down my neck while his thumbs gently rub my still exposed nipples.

"You know that if you'll keep doing this, we won't get out of here", I tease him and he abruptly stops.  
"Right. Shit, I'll be horny all evening knowing that beneath the fabric of your dress those lovely nipples are waiting to be touched." He's pressing his front against my back and I can feel his hard-on at the small of my back.  
"Well, then why don't we just stay here?" I spin around presenting my breasts to him by pushing out my chest.  
"No. Put on the dress or I'll just have to ravish you."

Reluctantly I do. Although I really love steak I'd much rather stay at home being impaled on his thick manhood. "You're going back to the office tomorrow, so why don't we just stay in and use the time?"  
"Afterwards." He helps me into the beatiful dress and zips it up.   
"You look stunning, my love." His lips tenderly brush against mine. "Let's go."

To my utter surprise Tom lets me drive and when he sees how much fun I have he chuckles "I guess we'll have to buy you your own Jag."  
"No! Please don't, Tom. I'd feel utterly stupid if you bought me a car that expensive."  
"I can buy my little pet whatever I want."  
Rolling my eyes I don't say anything as I park the car.  
"Speaking of..." Seemingly from out of nowhere he tugs a long dark box. "I saw this in Japan and immediately thought of you." He opens the box and my heart nearly stops. It's a beautiful necklace.

His long fingers tug it from the box and he puts it in place. It's rather tight but when I see his facial expression I know that's just how it's supposed to be. Only to proof me right he whispers "mine" before kissing me.

 

The waiter guides us through the growded restaurant while Tom is firmly holding my hand. First I don't realise where we're going and who is sitting at the table already but eventually my eyes land on James.  
"Hello, Cate."   
He gets up and hugs me while I hear a hostile voice from behind me "What is that whore doing here?!"  
"Mum! If you call her that one more time, I swear I'll sell the house and never ever see you again."  
"But darling I..." He gives her a stern look, one I know just too well, and for a moment I almost feel sorry for her.  
Looking around for the waiter and a free table I slowly get the feeling that we are already at our table. Only to proof that James tugs the chair next to his out and gestures for me to sit. Searching for help I look at Tom but he's just smiling at me while slowly sitting down next to his mum.  
I don't think this is a good idea but I obey his brief nod to sit down.

There's an awkward silence until the waiter shows up to take our order for drinks. James and Mrs. Hiddleston order each separately and just when I want to open my mouth Tom orders for both of us. Again.  
"Two draft beers, please." I have to smile as he's remembered I like beer with my steak.

For a moment there's that silence again before James starts speaking. "So Tom and I thought we'd bring you two together and get any hostilities out of the way."  
Mrs. Hiddleston lets out a huff before crossing her arms and looking out the window.  
"Mum, you don't have to be best friends with Cate but you won't call her names or disrespect her like you did. She's important to me and you'll have to accept that."  
I'm close to tears because of the whole situation thinking she'll make a scene in the middle of the restaurant. As if sensing my fear and nervousness James is grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.  
"She's..." She starts loud before lowering her tone. "You've hired her to be your personal sex toy and now you're telling me to respect her?!"   
"Excuse me?!" James sounds shocked and for a moment I think he'll hate me now as well. "You've liked her from the start saying she was a good servant and only when you found out they were in love you started to hate her!"  
He knows already about why Tom's hired me?!  
"Well, my poor Thomas might be in love but she's not. She's using him. And once he's impregnated her she'll make a run for it with his money!"  
Tears well up in my eyes and I just want to be back home with Tom.  
"That's nonsense, Diana. You've seen them together. Nobody's faking anything."  
"Right. Cate even wanted to leave in order not to stand between us."  
"Good! Why hasn't she?"  
"Because Tom doesn't want me to leave. I love him. And I'd do anything for him." My tears are falling and James quickly wraps an arm around me.

With a snear she jumps up and walks away quickly followed by Tom.  
"I'm really sorry." I sob into James' shoulder.   
"Don't be. She's too bloody stubborn."  
I wipe my tears away sitting back up "But don't you agree with her. At least a little knowing... Everything."  
"That doesn't matter. Yes, I was slightly shocked when Diana told me. But she's played a role in this as well. I mean... Well, she's basically acted as her son's pimp. That's... God I don't want to think about this. Did you know what you were getting into?"  
I simply shake my head.  
"Gosh, I'd ask how everything started but I'm not quite sure that's a good idea. It must have been quite a shock?"  
I nod as a shiver runs through me thinking about how Tom came to my place and raped me or how he'd bent me over in the kitchen and... They are coming back!

Mrs. Hiddleston sits back down and stares out the window for a bit while Tom talks to his dad about some business related stuff. The waiter finally brings our drinks and takes our meal orders. Again Tom orders for me as well - again.   
"But the filet costs almost £ 40. I'd..." My protest is interrupted by Tom lifting an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. The girl even protests about an expensive dinner but she's after his money..." James says raising his glass towards me. We cheer and just when I want to take a sip of my beer I hear a quiet "I'm sorry".   
Slightly shocked I put my glass back down. Have I heard that right?   
"I don't think she's quite heard you, mother." Tom says rather coldly and I almost laugh as he's basically using his dom-voice on her.  
"I'm sorry, Cate." She doesn't look as if she's saying that voluntarily but it feels good to hear nevertheless.

The rest of the evening is not too bad although I catch Mrs. Hiddleston struggling not to start crying a couple of times. What has Tom said to her?   
I don't think she's perfectly fine with me at Tom's side but I hope that she at least won't call me names any longer.

 

Finally we're home again. We've just kicked our shoes off and holding hands are walking into the living room.  
"How are you feeling, sweet pet?"  
"Alright, I guess. What did you say to your mum?" He spins me around so I'm facing him.  
"Well, I made clear that if she isn't nice to you, she'll loose me as well. I've said that to her before but maybe she didn't take me serious. - And now take off your dress and show me what is mine."  
"Yes, Sir." Reaching for my zipper I open it and let my dress fall to the floor.  
"So beautiful. I guess you're still in for some punishments, aren't you?"  
"Sir?" Oh no! I've totally forgotten about those.  
"Well, as I don't think pussy torture is an option already," he gently rubs my pierced clit "it'll have to be orgasm denial."  
"No, Sir. Please!"  
"No discussion." He's easily picking me up and before I know it he's throwing me over the back of the sofa so my head and shoulders are resting on it but my hips are up. Grabbing my ankles he pulls them apart before bending forward and burying his face between my spread legs.

Instantly his tongue is at my pussy lapping at my juices. First he's only teasing me with his skilled tongue making me beg for more. I can feel him chuckling against my folds as he repeatedly tugs at my labia carefully avoiding my clit.   
"Please, Sir! I need more. Please."  
He's looking at me with a wicked grin and next thing I know he's toying with my clit. I have to scream as he's rolling his tongue over my sensitive clit and I don't know whether it feels so good because it's pierced now or because I've not been touched down there in a while.  
"Yeeeeessssss! Ssssssiiiirrr!!!"  
I already can see stars, however, I'm not there quite yet and that's when his tongue abondands my clit and a moment later it enters my channel.  
My hips are bucking against his mouth waiting for him to send me over but only moments before I'd reach my climax he stops...

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hands he lets go of my ankles. A desperate moan escapes me and I know he was serious with his punishment.  
"So delicious. And I think that sweet, little clit of yours is even more responsive now that a metal bar is pierced through it."  
"Sir, please." I beg him with my best puppy eyes but he just grins.  
"It's not called punishment without a reason. Now come, let's go upstairs."

 

My pussy is painfully throbbing already and I can feel my juices flowing. How can he be so cruel?  
We brush our teeth side by side and afterwards Tom takes my hand leads me to the bedroom. He's opening my bra gently massaging my breasts for a moment.  
"Lie down, darling girl. I'll be right with you."  
"Yes, Sir." Shit, he isn't done with me for tonight.

He's taking something from the wardrobe and comes over to me. Dropping a blindfold onto bed beside me he starts undressing and I watch him with wide eyes biting my bottom lip.  
"Time to care for your lovely tits." Finally naked he gets on the bed beside me. "Put on the blindfold, little slave."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Remember your safe words."  
Why would I need my safe words when he's desinfecting my piercings?  
It feels cold as he runs the q-tip around the left piercing. "Spread your legs."   
I'm still in my panties but as they're crotchless I'm not sure if that counts. 

Feeling that he's getting up I turn my head in his direction trying to make out what he's doing. A moment later he's back kissing my cheek.  
"You've been such a good girl tonight. So it's a shame we still have to do those punishments."  
I yelp as he suddenly shoves something long and thick into my pussy and again as it buzzes to life. It's a vibrator...  
As if I wasn't impaled on a vibrator, he continues to desinfect my right piercing.

By the time he gets to the one between my legs I'm already squirming.  
"Hold still."  
"Please, Sir."  
"Please, what?" He makes sure to rub my clit with the q-tip to add to my misery.  
"I... Please, I have to cummmm..."  
"No, you don't!" The buzzing stops again. "Not until tomorrow night."

 

The vibrator still inside me I lie next to Tom and we're both reading. Occasionally he turns the vibrator on and tortures me with it. Every time I have to read my book loud to him and when my voice gets too shaky he turns the vibrator back off again. It almost hurts already.  
"How was tonight for you?" He asks after another round of denying me my pleasure, only this time he tugs the device from my core.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, with mum and everything. I mean, do you think you'll manage with her next door?"  
"As long as she leaves me in peace. I actually can't believe your dad knows about the nature of our sex life as well. I was quite embarrassed, to say the least."  
"I know. I'm sorry. Mum thought she'd get him to her side by telling him." He gently massages my legs while pulling them apart.   
God, how could I have missed his massive erection.

"If you ever feel threatened by her or too uncomfortable to be her neighbour, you'll have to tell me." He's towering above me his erection gently poking at my entrance.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Do you promise?"  
"Yes, Siiiiiiir..." With that he sinks his length into me but doesn't thrust.  
"Good girl." He gently kisses me and with every kiss his hips move a little faster. 

Again I'm close but before I'm able to cum he does filling me with his seed. Quickly pulling out he sits back watching as my cunt squeezes his whitish cum back out.  
"Noooo!" I protest. My entire pussy is pulsing with need.  
"Tomorrow, doll. And now sleep." He rolls us to the side tugging the blanket over our bodies.

 

Monday night we're back in bed together. I've just had the best orgasm of my life which even made me black out. Now I'm lying on my back the blanket tugged beneath my breasts and Tom is on his side his fingers toying with my nipples.  
"You're so damn beautiful. My baby girl." His lips meet mine and we kiss while his fingers switch to my other nipple. "Speaking off... Gosh, my former secretary visited today with her baby daughter. The tiny thing wouldn't stop screaming. I think I'd go nuts. And those tiny things stink..." He shakes his head in disgust.  
"Good that I'm on the pill", I think but also remembering him saying he wanted to fuck me till my belly was swollen. Maybe that's just another of his kinks...

 

A bit over a week later I find myself tied to the bed. My wrists are held together by his belt and fixed to the headboard while the leather cuffs around my ankles are tied to the bedposts. Well, before he's done that he's wrapped a robe around my body, so my tits are standing upright eventhough I'm on my back.   
He's coming over from the wardrobe holding a flogger. "One more punishment left. You've been such a good girl recently, so I'll make sure you'll enjoy it." With that he lands the flogger on my mound and I squeal. "Sssssh. Be quiet, pet. I don't want to hear a sound."  
"Yes, Sir."   
"Is your ass ready to be fucked after your punishment, my little slut?"  
"Yes, Sir." I've been bleeding lightly, so I've put a tampon in earlier and when Tom saw the cord dangling between my legs he insisted I'd prepare my butt for his "attention" as he's called it.  
"Very good."

 

The entire skin of my pussy is burning after what felt like 100 blows with the flogger but as if that wasn't enough he's switched to a riding crop.   
"Aaaaah!" Another blow lands on me and I can't stifle the mixture of a scream and moan.  
"Ssshhhh, quiet, little slut. 15 left but for every sound I'll add another 10. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir."

I manage to stay quiet till number 14 but when the thick leather exactly hits my clit I have to scream in pleasure.   
"Bad girl. 10 more." The next 7 are quite gentle, however, he focuses on my clit with every slap and to my horror I can feel an orgasm approaching. Squirming from side to side - as much as my bindings allow me - I fight my high. 

Finally there's only one left but of course Tom lands it exactly on my clit and with a scream I come.   
Tsking me Tom puts the riding crop onto bed next to me. "Bad girl. I haven't allowed you to come, have I?"  
"No, Sir. I'm sorry."  
"That's okay. I'll forgive you this one time." He leans over me and French kisses me before getting back up taking the crop. "I love your round tits bound like that. They actually look a bit like balloons ready to pop every moment." Without a warning he lands the crop on my right breast just below my nipple. "So beautiful." He slaps the other side as well but luckily he doesn't continue but puts the crop away. "Make sure you'll clean it off of your juices tomorrow."  
"Yes, Sir."

Winking at me he releases my ankles, but leaves the cuffs on, before easily spinning me around. I wince lightly when my breasts are squeezed against the mattress beneath me. Luckily Tom's lifting my butt up a little and shoves my feet underneath me. "Tomorrow you'll wear nothing but leather cuffs and a collar. I love the look of the black leather against your pale skin."  
I let out a whine because of the idea of being naked all day.  
"And now I'll fuck that lovely, tight butt of yours." 

 

Three orgasms and a sore butt later he's released his belt around my wrists only to replace it with leather cuffs.   
"So hot. Only one thing missing." From the drawer of his bedside table he pulls a black leather collar but it isn't locked with a regular padlock, it's a heart-shaped padlock.  
"I got this at a kink shop in Japan actually. See that?" He points at the engraved C and T on the padlock.   
"Yes, Sir."  
"You're mine. And I'll always love you, little whore." He quickly puts the collar in place before kissing me deeply.

 

I've been wearing the collar for a day and I quite like it as it reminds me of who I belong to every time I look in the mirror.   
As usually Tom has left early for work, so I'm in bed alone. My belly hurts lightly and I still wait for my periods to properly start. So far it's only been a little blood, not even worth using tampons. It's cold and rainy outside, so I'm not keen on getting up especially as Tom wants me to be naked again today. And he isn't even home...

 

About a week later I'm just making breakfast for myself. Carrying my plate to the dining room I think about whether to go to the doctor as my periods still hasn't started, by now there's no more blood coming, but my belly still cramps occasionally.   
I'm just about to shove a fork with eggs into my mouth when I feel my stomach protest. 

Head still hanging over the toilet bowl I think what this could be. Over the last weeks it happened a couple of times that I had to th... NO!!! It can't be.  
It hits me like a train. What if I'm pregnant?! No! I'm on the pill. The mere thought of being pregnant makes me vomit again. No way!   
I mean how big are the chances that I'm pregnant from that few days when I've been ill? No, no, no, no, no. Tom will kill me.

In total panic I quickly get dressed and head into town. Buying a pregnancy test I speed back home and run into the bathroom.   
Pacing up and down in the small downstairs bathroom I wait for the result to show on that little stick. It will show a little baby head if it's positive but luckily so far there's nothing.   
For the first time in ages I pray. I pray that everything will be fine.   
Tom's words play in my head when he talked about his former secretary's baby and how much it annoyed him. Then his words from a while ago come back to me   
"This is perfect, pet. Just you and me. Nobody or nothing disturbing us. We can fuck whenever and where-ever we want. Just how it's supposed to be."

No, no, no no! Just as a little face appears on the test Mrs. Hiddleston's words play in my head "Well, my poor Thomas might be in love but she's not. She's using him. And once he's impregnated her she'll make a run for it with his money!"  
Is Tom going to think that? After all he thinks I'm on the pill?! My head goes into full panic mode. He'll hate me! 

I run upstairs and grab a pair of jeans and a turtle neck sweater from the forbidden part of the wardrobe quickly changing into both things. Shit! Have those jeans always been so tight?! I grab my purse and run.   
Jumping into my car I hit the accelerator and speed down the driveway not looking back. 

 

First I don't know where to go but eventually I realise that I know this street by heart. When I pass a pharmacy hope sparks up in me. What if the test wasn't correct?!  
I buy each pregnancy test they have receiving a weird look from the guy behind the counter. A woman might have offered her help but the guy surely just wanted to be rid of me.  
I stop at a fast food restaurant and after gulping down three burgers, fries and chicken nuggets I finally disappeare into their toilet.

15 minutes later I'm staring at 7 different, positive pregnancy tests. No!   
Before my feelings can overwhelm me I jump back into my car and only 30 minutes later I reach my destination. The last time I've been here was after Tom had raped me. And now I'm pregnant with his baby. I should have run back then already and now that I'm thinking of it I don't quite understand why I hadn't. Have I secretly enjoyed the things he did? 

It's pouring but I can't seem to care as I get out of my car and walk down the beach. Warm tears and cold rain drops are running down my face after about a mile. Eventually my knees buckle and I sink to the ground. Burying my face in my hands I sit there and cry.

 

I'm shaking like a leaf and it's slowly getting dark. At some point it has stopped raining but seemingly my tears haven't. Maybe I should just drown myself in the sea. Problem solved. I can't be a mother. Never.   
I'm pretty sure I've got the Alzheimer genes in me but I've always been to afraid to get tested. Well, and I never thought I'd actually ever get pregnant. I still could get an abortion but what if Tom found out. And I can't lie to him. Why does everything have to be so complicated? 

"Cate! Cate!" A voice suddenly rips me from my thoughts. It's Tom! He's running down the beach towards me. I want to run in the opposite direction but I can't even get up.   
Finally he's next to me. "Cate, darling, what happened? What are you doing here?" He sits down next to me putting an arm around me. "Shit, your frozen. How long have you been sitting here?" He takes off his jacket and unzips mine before taking it off and wrapping his around me.  
"I'm soooo so... sorry, Tom."  
"What for, sweety?" He's rubbing my arms to warm me up.   
"I'm pregnant."  
"I know. That's fantastic!"  
"WHAT??? How?!"  
"I've found the test in the bathroom when I got home. I... I was hoping you'd be."  
"But I'm on the pill and you said you didn't like kids."  
"I didn't. I love kids. I mean if another baby's crying it's annoying but ours..." My face is a mask of utter shock. "I have to confess something, darling. Please don't be mad. I was hoping you'd see that you belonged to me even more so when you'd carry our child, so I might have exchanged your pill for, well, basically sweets. I was afraid you'd run otherwise."  
He can't be serious. I feel anger and rage building up in me. "When?" My voice is thin.  
"Excuse me, darling?"  
"WHEN DID YOU DO THAT?!" I basically jump up and would I have a knife, I'd most likely stab him.  
"I don't remember exactly." He's getting up as well grabbing my wrists in order to stop my fists from punching his chest. "I'm sorry. I was just too afraid to loose you. I mean, you say you love me and I know it's true but if you're honest, you'd have to agree that there's still a part of you saying that you're just a servant and I'm too good for you. I hoped that having a child with me would convince you that we're equals."  
"How are we equals when YOU decide that I'll have your child?! YOU made that decision."  
"But what's so bad about having a child with me?"

Snearing I rip my hands from his grip and storm towards my car. I'm still fucking freezing but the rage is drowning out everything.   
"Stop, Cate! I'm talking to you!"  
Ignoring him I keep my fast pace as suddenly his hand grips my shoulder and spins me around. "What's so bad about having a family with me?" Tears have welled up in his eyes as well. "I know it wasn't the cleverst way to do this. In fact I wanted to tell you a bit ago. But I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life w..."  
"I've got Alzheimers", I blurt out and for a moment he's too shocked to hold. I spin around again walking away.

"No you don't!" There's been a long pause and I've been hoping he gave up but aparently... Looking over my shoulder I see him quickly closing the distance between us with his long legs.  
"How do you know?!"   
"Well, you still remember who I am, don't you." He's close and I expect him to grab me again any moment.  
"For now."  
"Only because your grandma had it doesn't mean you..."  
"But the chances are high!" I stop and turn around and he nearly bumps into me. "Alzheimers is a genetic disease. And I don't want my child - or you - to have to deal with this stupid shit." I break out in tears as the whole thing with my granny comes back to me. One moment we're happy on this very beach and the next morning she woke up next to me asking who I was. I can't put him or that baby through this. I can't.  
"I'm so sorry, darling." He's rubbing my back in order to soothe me. "I didn't think of this. I'm so stupid. I should have talked to you." 

For a while we just stand there and he's holding me as the last daylight is disappearing and the rain sets in again. My head is buried in his chest all anger suddenly gone - well, maybe not all of it.  
"God, you're like an ice cube, darling, let's get you inside and out of those wet clothes."  
I want to protest and tell him to fuck off but before I can he's lifting me off the ground and carrying me back to the parking lot but instead of putting me into his car he carries me over to a little B&B. 

 

About half an hour later I'm sitting in the small tub of our room for the night. Tom is sitting on the edge of the tub and is gently massaging shampoo into my hair. We haven't spoken a word with each other since we've left the beach. Tom carried me upstairs after charming the old lady, who owned the house, to give us a room despite having closed for the season already. Once in the room he put me down and ran the water into the tub before undressing me.

"How did you find me?" I ask quietly as the silence is too unsettling for me.  
"Well, first I searched the house and when I asked Emma if she saw you, mum said she'd seen you speed off in your car. You've told me once that this was one of your favourite places, so I jumped into my car and drove here. Plus I've located your phone."  
"Of course you have."  
"Running my own IT company has to have some advantages, doesn't it?" He's rinsing my hair while stroking them. "Have you been tested?"  
I look at him blinking my eyes and finally shaking my head. "I've always been too afraid to do that. But it never mattered. Until now."  
"You don't have to... I mean if you don't want I'd understand..."  
"No," I interrupt him "I don't think I could."  
He just nods and grabs a towel "Come on, let's get you out of there and into bed. Then I'll get something for dinner."

 

Two hours later we've finished eating and I'm curled up in bed. Tom's sitting in the armchair opposite the bed. "You're not tired?"   
"I thought I'd sleep over here. I don't want to..."  
"Shut up, and come over here."  
"You've forgiven me? That quickly?!"  
"Only if you make me come." I grin at him.

Exhausted and satisfied I slowly drift into sleep. Tom's huge hand is protectively covering my belly. Maybe everything will be good for once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to come. Thanks for reading and sticking with me.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Tom and Cate going to be happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story and leaving so much lovely comments an kudos. 
> 
> I'll finish writing The Trainer next and afterwards I'm planning a submissive Tom story...

"Harder, Sir!" I beg him as he's fucking me from behind.  
"No!"   
"I need it! Please, Sir!" God! Not again!  
"I can't!"   
Rolling my eyes I increase my own movements to get what I want but of course he's soon stopping me by gripping my hips. "I said NO!" To emphasise his statement he slaps me hard on the butt.  
"But the doctor said..."  
"I know what he said. But I still don't want to traumatise our baby with thrusting my dick into it's face. Gosh, imagine it's born with a dent on..."  
"Oh, shut up, Tom!" I've got enough. Once again my hormones are driving me nuts. I need a rough fuck to calm down but Tom's too reluctant. Ever since he's found out I was pregnant he basically treating me like a raw egg. "The head is on the other side. It'll only turn shortly before the birth! How many times!"  
"Careful! Watch your tone, slut. I'm still your dom."  
"Well, then behave like one. I need it. Please." I look at him in the big mirror opposite our bed. He loves watching my tits bounce when he fucks me doggy style and I love watching him fuck me...   
"Fine. But not in that position. Lie on your side!"

 

Half an hour later we're still lying in a spooning position his body firmly pressed against mine, his flaccid cock still resting inside me and his hand trying to cover my growing belly.  
Tomorrow the next check up is due, so far everything seems to be fine. And Tom's been there for me every minute. 

  
_I remember sitting in Doctor Rigby's office waiting for the results of the DNA test. I hadn't slept for days and I was a nervous mess but Tom was there for me holding me all the time. I must have driven the poor guy nuts._  
 _When the doctor said I didn't have the Alzheimer gen I should have been relieved but somehow I had come to terms that I wouldn't have this baby as there was no way I'd be so selfish._  
 _Tom took me home and when we were inside he asked "How are you feeling? You should be happy, right?" I could tell he was scared that I just didn't want the baby and had hoped the positive test would give me a simple way out._  
 _"I don't know." Somehow I felt empty when I should have been overjoyed._  
 _"Give me an honest answer: do you really want to have this baby?"_  
 _"I... I've never really thought about it. I mean it never seemed to be an option. And now..."_

_Tom sat down on the sofa and patted his lap "Come here. Lie across my lap!"_   
_Like a robot I obeyed him. He made sure his thigh wasn't pressing against my belly before he lifted my dress exposing my naked behind. "Spread your legs."_   
_For a while he toyed with my folds and clit and when it started to feel good he started spanking me and didn't stop until I was crying like a baby._

_Afterwards he's cuddled and calmed me again. "Do you really want to have this baby?" He asked out of the blue again._  
 _"Yes, Sir." I was surprised by my own answer and a new wave of tears washed over me. It was true I loved the idea of having a baby with him._  
 

I'm lying on the cool examining table at the gynaecologist’s dressed in one of those gowns. Tom is standing beside me holding my sweaty hand. Looking at him I know he's at least as nervous as I am and when the door suddenly opens we both nearly jump out of our skin.  
"Hello, Cate. Tom." Doctor Moore greets us. She's the best gynaecologist in the whole country and Tom insisted we'd go to her although it means one and a half hour driving. One way.   
"Shall we have a look at your baby?"  
Stupidly we both just nod.

She's moving the ultrasound sensor over my belly and stares at a screen where you can't see a thing really. Suddenly her facial expression changes into... concern? Tom must have seen it as well as he's squeezing my hand harder as before. I knew it. Of course there are complications.  
She presses a few buttons and stops. With a smile she turns to me and I think "Yeah, she must be the best - being able to smile before telling the would-be parents the horrible news."

"Cate, Tom, look at this," she points at the monitor "See this?" She points at two black pulsing holes. Is it a tumor? No! Please!  
"Looks like you'll have twins! Congratulations!"  
My jaw drops as does Tom's and we must look utterly stupid as she starts laughing. "Didn't see that coming, did you?"  
Our mouths open we just shake our heads before we finally manage to look at each other. Tom's face is too cute. His eyebrows have gone up and he's got a huge boyish grin on his face which makes me giggle. He's tightly grabbing me and hugging me.

"Do you also want to know the gender?"  
"Yes." We both say at the same time.  
She grins and points at random things on the screen. "Well looks like it's twin boys. But I'll see you again in 4 weeks and then we'll do a 3D ultrasound to get a better picture of the two lads."

 

After driving for an eternity we're finally arriving at home. Tom is sprinting around the car and helping me out. He's gently kissing my forehead when his eyes land on something.   
"Be right back, darling." With that he runs over towards the main house where Mrs. Hiddleston is instructing the staff how to properly place the Christmas decoration. We've become more friendly but it's still not much more than saying "Hello" and "Good bye".  
Giggling I watch as Tom is hugging her obviously telling her the good news. So far none of us has actually told her but as everybody else on the estate knows she surely does as well.   
I basically expect her to glare daggers at me but to my surprise she smiles as they turn towards me.  
I watch Tom looking to the main house and when she nods he heads over to it, surely to tell his dad and Emma - and everybody else he comes across. 

Shaking my head lightly I'm about to turn towards the house when I notice Mrs. Hiddleston coming over to me. Should I run? No, I'm not afraid of her.   
"Hello, Cate. That's great news." Before I know what's happening she throws her arms around me and hugs me. "Congratulations. That's amazing."  
"Thanks." I don't quite know what to do really.  
She's glancing at my swollen belly than lower. "You should dress warmer, darling. I know Tom's surely not fond of that idea but you might get ill easily otherwise."  
Well, I've tried to discuss that with Tom but as result I only received a pussy spanking (which made me cum in the end...) And right now my cunt is actually feeling quite cold as the fresh air is making it's way beneath my dress to my naked folds. "I know. But he insists."  
"Well, let me talk to him. After all he's got no idea what's good for a pregnant woman." She's guiding me towards our front door. "How far along are you, darling?"  
Her tone has completely changed. But why? Does she suddenly like me? "Ahm, 22nd week."  
"Wow, really?" I can basically see her doing the maths in her head and expect her to start accusing of getting to Tom's money this way one again. "That's quite long." 

Before I can react she brushes past me into our house. "Well, I guess it wasn't planned." I remember slapping Tom across the face when I saw my "fake" pill lying in the bathroom just when he was coming in a few weeks ago. I was so angry that moment...   
"No?" She guides me to the living room and makes me sit down. "I'll make you a tea to warm you up, darling." She grabs the blanket from the back of the sofa and puts it over me.

A bit later she sits down on the armchair and hands me a cup of tea. "You really love him, don't you?"  
"Of course."  
"Good. I want him to be happy. But don't break his heart."  
"I won't." Somehow I can understand her. It doesn't excuse the way she's treated me but she seems to have come around. "Do you want to see a picture?"

 

When Tom finally comes in he is slightly shocked to find us talking animatedly. Diana is telling me about the downsides of having a boy. "Oh, and don't take off their nappies too quickly. With Tom it always was like he just waited until I'd tug it away and then he'd pee. Horrible."  
"I'm not so sure anymore if I want children," I say as I'm not really keen on being peed on.   
"Oh, you'll love every minute." She winks at me "Thomas, darling, you have to let Cate dress warmer. After all you don't want her to get sick."  
Slightly baffled Tom looks from her to me and back.  
"Oh, come on. Don't look at me like that? I'm your mother. I know things. Poor girl's freezing, so you can see her nipples from a mile away."  
I nearly spit out my tea at that and Tom looks equally shocked. If only she knew...

 

It's a Saturday morning, only a few days before Christmas. We're lying in bed cuddled up against each other. Tom's hand is on my naked stomach waiting for the twins to move. But it's like they want to drive me nuts. Whenever I'm awake they're sleeping and vice versa. In the last week I've only slept a few hours and I'm totally exhausted.  
"Why don't you try and sleep a little now that they're seem to be asleep?"  
I simply nod and roll to my side.  
"Good girl." He's pulling the blanket over me and kisses my cheek "I'll go for a run, darling. And then I'll make us breakfast."  
Grunting I close my eyes trying to drain out my throbbing breasts. It feels like they're swollen and with every heartbeat I feel them throbbing.

I'm slowly drifting off hearing the front door close as Tom heads outside...   
A kick startles me and my eyes fly open. Not again. How long have I slept? 5 minutes? 10? Both boys are kicking wildly and I feel anger boiling up in me. I hate them!   
Jumping up I yell "FOR FUCK'S SAKE CAN'T YOU LET ME SLEEP FOR ONCE?!" I stomp towards the bathroom when my eyes land in the large mirror in our bedroom.  
"I'm a fucking elephant!" I actually feel as if I weigh a ton already and it's still about 12 weeks until I'll give birth. I've already gained nearly 15 pounds and I look like the Marshmallow Woman!  
It's all Tom's fault! I hate him.

I'm stuffing a peanut butter and jam sandwich into my mouth when the front door opens and Tom comes in sweaty from his run.  
"Hey, my beautiful girl." He comes over and kisses my cheek and before I know it I've slapped him across the face.   
"Ow! Jesus, what was that for?! They won't let you sl..."  
"You fucking asshole! It's all your fault! I hate you!"   
He looks totally dumbstruck "I... What happened? I didn't d..."  
"You fucking shit impregnated me! And now I'm an ugly, fat elephant! It's all your fault! How can you do that?! You're such a wanker!" I jump up from my chair knocking it over and again before I know it I'm slapping him across the face again - only his other cheek this time.  
"I'm sorry, darling. I thought you've forgiven me."  
"Never!" I push him away from me and run to the door - well, it's probably more waddling than running... 

I'm storming across the estate and of course he's soon following me. Like a fury I spin around and he's only a few feet away from me "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"  
Ignoring him and his teary eyes I spin around again and keep on walking. A moment later the front door of the main house opens and Diana is rushing out. She's been a huge help the last four weeks telling me things that helped me understand more what's going on with my body.   
"Cate? What's wrong?" She quickly comes over to my side.  
"He's an asshole! That's what's wrong!"  
"Right. Come here, darling. Calm down." She's wrapping an arm around me. "It's not good if you're blood pressure is too high. You'll only stress the babies."  
"Fuck the babies! I never wanted a baby!"   
Now she looks equally shocked as Tom did when I slapped him. "What?"  
"Yes, your fine son just exchanged my pill for some sweets! And now I'm a fucking elephant!"  
"He didn't?!" She's guiding me into the main house and before I realise it I'm sitting in her living room.  
"He did! He's an asshole!"  
"And he's only told you?"  
"No. But I'm so angry!" Tears are starting to stream down my face. Stupid hormones.  
"Why don't you lie down a little?" She helps me out of my shoes and tugs my feet onto the sofa. "Mary!"  
"Yes, Madam?"  
"Why don't you make tea for Cate. Something to calm her a little."  
"Of course."

 

I must have dosed off a little as when I wake up again the tea beside me is cold already again. I feel slightly better but when I think of Tom I still just see red. I don't know why I'm so angry all of a sudden, maybe it's the hormones but who knows...  
"You're awake." Mary's standing in the door.  
"Hmmm. Thanks for the tea."  
"I've actually made a new one." She's putting the steaming cup down. "What happened? Mrs. Hiddleston stormed over to young Mr. Hiddleston's house a while ago."  
"I..." I can't tell her. "I'm just angry at him all of a sudden."  
"Oh, I know that." Gaby suddenly appears. "Had the same thing with my hubby when I had our first child. It's the hormones, darling. One moment you hate them and the next you want to fuck their brains out."  
Mary and I both stare at the older woman who's never sworn all the time I've been here.   
"What? I was young as well once." She grins "Just give yourself some time."

 

Mary has fixed the guest room for me as Mrs. Hiddleston insisted I'd spent a bit of time without Tom. After dinner I head straight upstairs as my back seems to be on fire and my feet hurt as well. I possibly won't be able to sleep anyway but lying down might already help.  
Mrs. Hiddleston brought a few clothes over when she got back from Tom's telling me Tom was really sorry but she'd understand if I didn't want to see him ever again.

   
_I've spent an entire week at the main house not seeing Tom a single time. But eventually I start missing him. And it's Christmas. I wake up on Christmas morning and just need to see him - need to feel him._  
 _So I quickly get dressed and sneak out of the front door. With long strides I cross the estate and let myself into our house. I can see he's decorated the Christmas tree in the living room and a smile spreads on my face. On tiptoes I head towards the stairs when a sudden groan startles me. It came from the living room, so I slowly sneak over to it and slowly walk in._  
 _My blood freezes. Where normally the coffee table stands a hot blonde girl with big tits is tied down in an x-shape, above her is Tom slowly sinking his big cock into her tight cunt._  
 _"So fucking tight," he groans as he starts to thrust into her. "Much tighter than that whore!"_

 

I shoot up in bed immediately regretting it as a sting of pain spreads from my back to my belly and up my spine. No! He wouldn't.  
Suddenly panicking I quickly get up and into my sweats. Putting on my slippers and a sweat shirt I get up and head towards the stairs. I need to make sure he's not screwing some other girl. All of a sudden I panic when thinking about how easily he could replace me. I don't want to loose him.   
Grabbing my jacket from the hook next to the door I quietly head outside.

It's freezing cold. Too cold for a normal English winter night. I quickly head towards our home when suddenly a new wave of pain washes over me. It's so painful I slowly sink to my knees. A really bad feeling grabs a hold of me and I feel a light wetness between my legs. No! I slowly glide my hand down my pants and when I tug it out it's slightly red. No!  
There's that pain again and I scream as loud as I can "TOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!"

Sobbing I kneel on the gravel road between the main house and ours. It feels like hours but it's actually only been seconds when our front door opens and a half naked Tom is running towards me. He's only in boxers and his naked feet must hurt when they come in contact with the gravel but it doesn't stop him.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you okay?"  
I can't say a word so I just show him my slightly bloody hand.  
"Shit!"  
"What's wrong?" From the main house Emma, Diana and James come running.  
"Don't know. She's bleeding!"  
"I'll call an ambulance." Emma's turning on her heels and running back inside. 

I feel dizzy when Tom picks me up and carries me over to our house. He puts me on the sofa and tears are running down his face. James is tugging him away from me and they talk for a while but I don't hear what, neither do I hear hat Diana is telling me for a while, it's all just blurred...

"Take deep breathes!" She's gently slapping my cheeks. "Iiiiiin.... and ooouuutt..." She holds my face and instructs me to breath. "Try to calm, darling. If you're stressed the babies are as well. Shhhh..."  
A new wave of pain shoots through me and I gasp.  
"Shit! I think you have contractions! How many have you had yet?"  
"It's too early!" I sob. I don't want to loose them.  
Suddenly Tom's back on my side holding my hand. He's wearing sweats and the black v-neck t-shirt I love on him. "I'm here, darling. I'm here."

Everything suddenly is going black...

 

When I wake up the pain is gone. I'm in a hospital room and I see the snow falling through the large window. I'm almost shocked when I look down and see my belly is still swollen. There are wires coming out from under the blanket and some monitors are attached to them.  
I'm all alone and for a moment I wonder where everybody is. I hate hospitals as they always reminded me of granny's sickness.

One of the monitors is showing a simple line as those monitors on TV always do when someone's dead. Are my babies dead? No! Please, no! Immediately tears well up in my eyes and I want to sit up when the door opens and Tom comes in holding one of those paper cups - probably containing black coffee as I know him.  
"Darling, you're up." He smiles but only until he notices my tears "Shhh, darling. Lie back down and take slow, deep breathes." He's putting his cup down and gently pushes me back onto bed.  
"They're dead. How can I stay calm?!" I fight him and want to get up.  
"NURSE! Nobody's dead, sweetheart." He's sitting down on bed beside me tugging me to his chest and a moment later the door opens again and two people come running in. 

"Get off me!" I punch Tom who's bravely taking it as the younger of the two people starts speaking.  
"Please, Cate, you have to calm down. If you don't you might have more contractions and maybe even induce labour. So please calm down."  
"What does it matter when they're de..." I stop my sentence as I feel a kick against my belly as if the little thing is trying to tell me to shut up and listen to everybody. With a whine I cuddle against Tom only to yelp as another wave of pain washes through me.  
"Shit! Too late. Please, Cate, relax. Everything's going to be fine."   
I see that the line has turned into a wild chaos of lines going up and down.  
"Shhh, my little pet. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen." Tom wraps his long arms around me and kisses my head gently.  
"What's happening?" I suddenly manage to ask and the young doctor answers.  
"You've had contractions but we managed to stop them. Well, until a few moments ago. You need to stay in bed and keep calm for a few days or weeks and when everything's back to normal you can go home again. However, it's also possible that you'll have to stay here until you give birth if the test results don't improve."  
"I was bleeding." I feel Tom squeezing me tighter as he obviously hears the fear in my voice.  
"Yes, but that's not uncommon. So nothing to worry about. For now you're good."

 

It's Christmas Eve and I'm upset that I can't be home. I wanted to enjoy this day with Tom in our house under the tree cuddling and kissing. Instead I'm lying in a hospital bed crying because Tom has to leave soon. I've been hoping he could stay the night but the nurse was insistent he'd leave soon.  
"I don't want to be alone." I pout grabbing Tom's hand.  
"I know and I wish I could stay. Oh, darling please stop crying."  
I know I shouldn't be upset but I can't help it and of course there's another - and so far the hardest - contraction. I scream on the top of my lungs and Tom's holding me tightly.  
"Breathe, darling. Shhhhh." He's carefully massaging my back as the door flies open and the nurse comes back in.  
"Out! Now!" She hisses at Tom and he slowly gets up but I won't have it.  
"YOU WANT ME CALM THEN HE STAYS HERE!" They both stare at me and after a short moment of shock Tom's grinning at me.   
"You've heard her." He says to the nurse while toeing off his shoes and getting onto bed beside me again.  
"Whatever." With a shrug of her shoulders she's gone.

Sighing I cuddle against Tom inhaling his scent. "I'm sorry, Sir."  
"What for, darling!" He's gently stroking my side.  
"For this. It's all my fault. If I hadn't gone nuts and got angry at you like I did, I don't think we'd be here right now."  
"You can't be sure about that. And you have every right to be angry. I just thought you'd forgiven me."  
"I thought that too. But I'm not sure any longer. I mean I totally panicked when I thought I'd loose them but I don't think I'll be a good mother. Which probably is the real reason I never wanted kids."  
"Don't say that. You'll be the best mother on the planet."  
"I don't think so. I'm scared, Tom. I'm scared I'll kill them or they'll hate me or... I don't know." Tears are streaming down my face and Tom soothes me as the door opens again and the doctor comes in.  
"Cate, you need to calm down. The babies' heart beat is going too fast because yours is as well."  
For a moment I think it might be for the best if I didn't have them but the next a voice inside my head yells at me to stop being so stupid.  
"Can Tom stay the night?" I ask like a little child asking to have ice cream for dessert.  
"Yes, but you'll have to calm."  
"I will." I hug him like he's a Teddy bear and he hugs me back. 

Once we're alone again Tom grins at me. "I think I know how to calm you." With that his hand disappears in the front of my night gown and he gently palms my breast. His long thumb is rubbing my nipple to hardness and it actually seems to work.  
It actually doesn't take much more than him rubbing my nipples to come undone. I can feel his erection poke at my thigh so I want to reciprocate but before I can even open his pants I'm already drifting off...

 

When I wake up there's actually a little Christmas tree standing in the corner and I squeal in happiness. Tom's chuckling beside me and kissing me.  
"Merry Christmas, my sweet pet."  
"Merry Christmas, Sir." I whisper biting my bottom lip.  
My head is resting against his shoulder and when he moves and tugs out a little box my heart nearly stops. "No, Tom! I can't..."  
"Shhh. Listen first. I love you more than anything. I know I've made mistakes - big mistakes - and you might never be able to forgive me but I want you at my side. Forever. Not just as my girlfriend and mother of my children but as my wife. I swear I'll always be there for you, I'll spank you when you need it, I'll cuddle you when you need it, I'll be your punching ball when you need it. You're my everything and I'll do anything to make you happy. * _I love you, I want you, I want to talk to you, I want to be with you_.* So please marry me, sweet Cate."  
Tears are streaming down my face and my jaw drops when he opens the box showing off a beautiful diamond ring - nothing too big luckily.  
"No!" I say quietly and his eyes widen in shock before I add with a grin " **I'll** do anything for you. I even let you fuck my butt. So, yes, I'll marry your stupid ass Mr. Hiddleston."

 

About three months later I'm a whale. I'm overdue and if I don't go into labour within the next week they'll do a Caesarean which they recommend to me from the beginning. But only because it was more convenient for them doesn't mean it was the best thing to do.   
After spending nearly four weeks in hospital they let me go home again and Tom drove me nuts. He didn't leave the house, not to go running never mind going to work. Two weeks later I kicked him out for a few hours as it was getting too much for me. He'd carry me everywhere. I wasn't even able to go to the toilet on my own.

Diana has just left. I know Tom has told them to make sure I'm alright, so every day when he's at work someone's showing up on our front door. Today Diana helped me to decorate the last bits in the children's room giving me advice and answering loads of questions. I've also bought some books but it's so much better to have her there and tell me first hand about things like how to bathe a baby or stuff like that.   
My breasts feel as if they'd burst any moment and Tom loves to toy with them as they're oversensitive. 

It's 4.05 pm when he gets home again. He's so nervous to leave me alone each morning and the other day I teased him by playing a Youtube video of screaming babies when he got home. He sprinted up the stairs only to find me sitting on our bed laughing my head off.  
"Hello, sweet pet."  
I'm in the kitchen cooking beetroot soup as it's to help inducing labour. He's wrapping his arm around me and - once again - pretending he can't get them around me before kissing my cheek. "My beautiful whale." He's teasing me ever since I got angry a few days ago and shouted at him how he'd ever wanted to marry a fat whale.  
"Hello, Sir. You're home early."  
"Not early enough." He cups my breasts and squeezes them roughly. "God, I can't wait to see you breast feeding our little boys."  
"Don't be ridiculous." I think he's joking until I feel his erection poking at my butt.   
"How I'd love to be inside you! Feel your soaking tunnel around me."  
Thinking about something I read online I grin "Well, why don't you?" I lift my dress to reveal the lack of undies.  
"Holy sh... No! I can't. I don't want to stick my dick into my son's face."  
"For Christ's sake, just do it Hiddleston!" I lean forward a little lifting my dress up a little further. 

 

Eight hours later I finally hold our boys in my arms.  
"Hello, William. Hello, James junior. Or maybe I'll just call you Jimmy."  
Tom is looking proud as hell although a little pale. He's actually nearly fainted in the delivery room but managed to keep it together. Well, full credit to him, he was there for me the entire four painful hours of giving birth.   
"Okay, Cate," the midwife comes in smiling "it's time to feed those two cuties for the first time."  
I see Tom's grin widen although he must be equally exhausted as I am. Rolling my eyes I let her hold Jimmy as I carefully tug down one side of my gown. Taking William into my other arm I repeat the procedure on the other side and a few moments later two little vampires are sucking me dry.

 

It's mid June and the twins will be three months in two days. The nights have been tough and so will be tonight, however, for a different reason. It's our wedding night and Tom is carrying  me upstairs to hour bedroom which has been decorated with tons of red roses. The twins are over in the main house with their grandparents and aunt. It took some convincing on Tom's and their part but I finally agreed insisting on being called when something was happening. Well, turns out I'm quite a overprotective mother.

Tom puts me down in front of our huge mirror and looks at me over my shoulder.   
"You're the most beautiful bride the world had ever seen."  
I'm wearing a way too expensive dress but it's so fucking beautiful.

  
  


Tom reaches for the zipper and I can't wait to see his face when he discovers what's beneath it. With a grin I let the soft fabric glide down my shoulders and down my waist until it's pooling around my ankles.  
"Holy fucking shit!" Tom's eyes are wide as I stand there.  
"Surprise."

  
  


"Thank God, I didn't know you were wearing this all day or I'd be walking round with a rod all day."

Moments later I'm completely naked lying on my back, Tom's hard cock rutting into me for the first time in nearly three months.  
"Don't you think we should use a condom?" I ask.  
"What on Earth for. Pet!" His mouth latches onto my nipple sucking at it until the milk starts flowing while his hips rut into mine. It feels too good to say anything else.  
I think we might make another baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Those words are stolen from one of the most beautiful love songs ever written
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvG0fQO3TtM


End file.
